


Harry Potter and the Sentinel Phenomenon (哈利·波特与哨兵现象)

by sennhang



Series: HP哨向世界 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导结合, 哨兵感官, 改写五年级暑假后剧情, 濒死描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 114,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennhang/pseuds/sennhang
Summary: 一切改变于五年级后的暑假。Draco拒绝接受黑魔标记，不得不离开他熟知的生活、朋友和家人。同时Harry被Dursley一家抛弃在野外将近一周，留他一人处理正在觉醒的哨兵天赋，挣扎于疼痛和对向导的渴望。这两个对头能否将持续五年的敌意抛在一边，共同携手拯救霍格沃茨和彼此？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Sentinel Phenomenon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401691) by [elyssblair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/pseuds/elyssblair). 



> 哨兵Harry和向导Draco。  
> 改写五年级后的剧情，哨向世界观，大量作者二设。  
> 已授权。

霍格沃茨。

 

这里是他最不想度过暑假的地方，但不幸的是，对于Draco Malfoy来说，世界上的其他地方都不安全。除非他想变成黑魔王的婊子，就像他父亲那样。

 

这全是Potter的错。

 

Voldemort本来满足于让Draco像一个普通学生一样去上学，最多让他暗中监视他的敌人们。不过自从他父亲因为那次重大失误被关起来之后，黑魔王想要的更多了。

 

他已经说得很清楚，Draco **将** 在下个学年开始之前就接受黑魔标记，并会被赋予一项必须他独立完成的特殊使命。

 

一阵打颤的冲动涌了上来，但Draco很快控制住，并小心地观察四周以防有人发现自己。暑假本应该是学校空无一人的时候，但是现在却有一大堆人在霍格沃茨。为了在禁林边缘的阴影里享受片刻平和宁静，他不得不必须小心溜到前门附近。

 

他本来永远都不会知道神秘人对他的计划的，但全都怪那些该死的梦。

 

一直以来他都被那些逼真的梦境所困扰。但从这个暑假一开始，恐怖的梦境不断折磨着Draco。每天晚上，那些可怕的场景都在摧残他的神经，直到他开始迫切地渴望睡眠。但糟糕的是，每次他一闭上眼睛，锐利的梦就像是把他撕成碎片，急切希望他改变自己的未来。

 

在梦里他杀了某人，或是只差一点。有时是他导致了他们的死亡，偶尔是他自己的死亡。梦境总是变幻模糊，但每一次都给他同样的情感冲击。痛苦，恐惧，疼痛，放弃以及绝望。这些情感波动会将他惊醒，并伴着喊到嗓子沙哑的尖叫，每一晚都是如此。

 

虽然他不会承认，但在很小的时候，Draco就学会去听从这些逼真梦境的警示。预言是给那些像Trelawney一样只会说疯话的懦弱蠢蛋的。而梦境不过是一种他的潜意识跟他交流的方式，和什么占卜预言根本没有任何关系。

 

不过在Narcissa被黑魔王召唤后回家时，Draco就知道现在再听从梦中警告已经太晚了。那个混蛋已经折磨他母亲数个小时，只为了惩罚她丈夫的失败。虽然她的身上没有一道伤痕，苍白的皮肤上也没有淤青，但是她双眼无神，四肢发颤，很明显，接下来的两天她都没办法自行走路。

 

数个小时之后，她才能说出话来；又过了很久，她才用颤抖的声音小声讲述她的遭遇，并告诉Draco，他也会被召唤去臣服于黑魔王。在不久以后。

 

他的缓期已经到头，是时候该做出选择。在梦境指引他之前，他都没有意识到自己还有选择的余地。他可以留在黑魔王身边，步他父亲的后尘；或者他可以加入Dumbledore那边，和那群不切实际的老好人在一起。

 

Draco不禁冷笑，一群自以为是的娘炮。

 

但这是他避免成为疯子的仆人的唯一选择。尽管母亲身上还带着本不应得的伤，但他还是不得不花了很长时间说服母亲同意。

 

直到他母亲意识到他最近一直在 **做梦** 之后，才叹着气同意了，当然他并没有直接谈起那些梦中幻象，只是拐弯抹角地提了提。毕竟在他第一次也是唯一一次向他父亲提到梦示时，他受到的惩罚至今仍让他做噩梦，尽管是普通的噩梦。

 

 **没有** **Malfoy** **会成为低贱的预言者。**

 

尽管Draco再也没有暗示过这些逼真的梦境，但作为仔细看护他长大的母亲，她虽然保持沉默，却表现出理解与信任。因为有些早晨，他也会在她的眼下看到熟悉的，因不安的睡眠造成的黑眼圈。他俩从来没有谈起过这些，但是沉默的共识分担了Draco内心的沉重。

 

在做出逃离黑魔王的决定后的晚上，梦境发生了改变，但他依然浑身冷汗，心跳加快地惊醒。他意识到他将要做的事情后，他差点改变心意想要接受黑魔标记，因为他不得不忍辱负重。

 

梦境很清楚，他不能只是简单地把他父亲收集多年的信息交给Dumbledore，然后消失不见和他母亲藏起来。在即将迎来的战争中，他已经被赋予了一个积极角色，这不禁让他嘴里发苦。

 

但他母亲因痛苦而无神的脸，依然在记忆里鲜明可怕。他绝对不允许让她再受这样的折磨。于是他给母亲解释了新计划，尽管她不喜欢，但还是很清楚不去质疑。

 

他们关闭了庄园，并启动了被遗忘的古老强大的家族保护咒语，这样Voldemort和魔法部都无法进入。他的母亲在法国和美国都有亲戚，他们厌恶黑魔王，也不会把她交给Bellatrix。于是在不清楚她的去向的情况下，他非常不情愿地将她送走。如果他也不知道，那么他就不会泄露出去。

 

在她幻影移形之后，Draco按捺住不断灼烧的耻辱感，然后显形到霍格沃茨门外。他一点都不惊讶地看到Dumbledore正等着他，眼睛里眨着特别的闪光。

 

“已经做出你的选择了吗，Draco？”

 

他知道，自己撸起袖子展示没有被标记的胳膊时，动作一定不怎么优雅。

 

“如果我被迫要参加这场游戏，”他边跟在校长进入城堡，边咬牙切齿地说，“我绝不会做一个无名小卒。我会是你方的重要人物，不管别人喜欢不喜欢。”

 

而他知道，一旦学年开始，没有人会喜欢的，尤其他的斯莱特林前任友人们。

 

连在自己寝室里都没有同盟的情况下，他该死的怎么才能在接下来的两年活下来？

 

当然了，Potter和他的朋友们也会秉持格兰芬多的方式，焦躁冲动且不切实际。最好的情况是，他们会认为他是个优柔寡断的墙头草；或是最糟的，他会被指控为间谍。反正他们绝不会敞开怀抱迎接自己。

 

不过，他们全都得接受，因为Draco的梦境显示，他会跟疤头肩并肩地站在一起。

 

就算到现在，Draco还是会为梦里他俩散发的，腻死人的平静满足而作呕。不过，这和他每晚梦里一贯的死亡和惊恐不同，虽然同样折磨他，但他还是选择好好睡一觉而不是该死的噩梦。

 

这时耳边突然传来一声鸟的哀鸣，把他从沉思中拉了回来。天空中，一道白影掠过大门，直直往城堡飞去。Draco跟着它的行踪转过身，看到了Dumbledore跑出学校，Snape也紧跟其后。

 

校长在草坪边缘停下来，举起胳膊，那道白影迅速降了下来，动作模糊不清。直到它在老人的手腕落定了，Draco才认出那是一只猫头鹰。浑身雪白得就像Potter的那一只。

 

紧接着，猫头鹰再次飞上天，Dumbledore向Snape说了什么，使他着急回到城堡。然后校长也一路跑出大门，立刻幻影移形了。

 

Draco眨眨眼，草坪再次变得空旷无声。也许是无聊终于麻痹了他，于是内心创造出来一点刺激。不过，他还是往阴影深处躲了躲，准备再待一会。反正城堡里也不会发生什么有意思的事。

 

十分钟之后，他没有失望。Dumbledore在门外再次显形，有什么无力地躺在他怀里。老人甚至连停都没停就飞奔回了城堡。Draco不得不称赞一句，虽然一把年纪，但校长依然矫健强壮。

 

在他消失在霍格沃茨室内的前一秒，Draco才意识到Dumbledore抱的是什么。

 

浅浅的小麦色皮肤，乱糟糟的黑发，还有绝不会认错的伤疤。

 

那是Potter。

 

 

*

 

 

Harry的意识突然被什么东西从空白的昏迷中拽了出来。是一个声音，平稳，富有旋律，且使人安心。在这令人欢喜的节奏的推动下，持续好几天的疼痛正在衰退。

 

他在……移动？但不像是走路。有什么东西有力地支撑住了他的膝盖和肩膀，那就是被带着走了。

 

Harry的眼睛微微睁开一条缝，但光打在双眼的刺痛并没有像他之前记得的那么重……之前？在什么之前？

 

他的脑子因痛楚而乱糟糟的，还有受到声音，气味和感官不断入侵造成的冲击。

 

模糊的视线终于聚焦，一棵棵上下颠倒的树快速掠过视野，然后是厚重的石头，紧接着是熟悉的走廊。

 

是霍格沃茨。他安全了。是家。

 

但那个声音，那个节奏，变弱了。消失在他的身后。他努力去听，却被其他交杂的噪音阻碍了。家养小精灵的细语，画像和鬼魂们之间的闲谈，冒着泡的魔药，楼梯移动固定发出的嘎吱声。

 

有人发出一声呻吟，因痛苦和绝望发出的可悲巨响，随即Harry意识到这声音是他自己发出来的。

 

每一种声音对他来说都像是发生在脑海的打雷声。还有那些气味，从地窖窜上来的魔药味道，从厨房飘来的食物香气，还一丝从占卜课教室传来的各种茶混在一起的奇怪气味，都在尖锐地刺激他的鼻子。

 

他的衣服像粗粝的砂纸般摩擦他的皮肤，甚至空气本身都尝起来厚重苦涩。他合上眼，却无法隔绝痛楚。光晕依然他眼皮下耀眼，而在他每次挤眼睛时，它都会穿过睫毛灼伤他的眼膜。

 

能使他忍受外界一切的声音已经几乎听不到。如果他勉强地穿过那些干扰的声音，那他还能捕捉到一两声拍子。不过在他努力的同时，他难耐的感官也会同时放大。

 

这时带着他的人把他放到了一个柔软却结实的东西上。是张床。混乱的声音继续围绕着他，就像是杂乱的静电声，后来他努力集中注意力才从中分辨出几个单词。

 

“找到他……失去意识……在城堡外短暂地清醒过……”

 

Harry辨别出Dumbledore的声音离自己非常近，意识到自己是被他一路带来的。

 

“红疹……检查……系统完全失调……”

 

是Pomfrey夫人。她会治好这个的，无论他对自己做了什么，或是别人对他做了什么，她都会治好的

 

“Potter。”

 

哦，梅林啊，是Snape。他不想现在跟Snape打交道。难道他受的苦还不够多吗？

 

“Potter，听着，告诉我你现在的感受。”他真的能从教授的声音中听出嘲笑的意味。

 

“疼。”他小声说道。难道这个混蛋还看不出来吗？

 

混着熟悉的恼怒，这声叹气似乎使他安下心。不过关于Snape的一切都不能让他安心。“当然，Potter。我能看出来，我需要更具体的描述。哪里疼？为什么疼？”

 

Harry咬紧牙才遏制住自己，不对魔药教授说出 **他** 才是自己头痛的主因。

 

“灯太亮。身上痒……发烫。太吵。味道太杂。太多了，全都。”

 

声音离远了并变成低语。这使他想要发笑，或是想哭。多出的几步远或降低的几分贝，都不能阻止每一个字冲进他的脑海。

 

在他们谈话的时候，那个使他安心的拍子变强了，慢慢地近了。Harry确定它现在应该在学校的一楼，而不是在外面。

 

他用意念让它靠近点，但是它待在他的下方，往他认为的礼堂方向移动。

 

尽管他的注意力全在那个美妙的声音上，但他依然没办法屏蔽同处一室的关于自己的对话。不过大部分都是Snape在讲话，这让Harry想要关掉它。

 

“家族历史……哨兵现象……为了Lily做的研究……”

 

那突然抓住了Harry的所有注意力。为什么Snape要为他母亲做研究？

 

“James从未觉醒……曾叔父……需要向导……训练……”

 

话题从他的家庭转移，于是Harry试图将它推到一旁，好让远处的旋律再次冲刷他的脑海。

 

不过几分钟之后，三位成年人回到他的床边，在他周围施了很多咒语。

 

一层特别柔软的布料覆过他的双眼，将照在他眼皮上不适的光遮住。除了医疗翼里弥漫的防腐剂和草药的味道之外，别的味道都不见了。他身上的衣服也消失了，身体上下的床单也变得更加平滑柔软。

 

这些变化让Harry发出解脱般的叹息，感官过载带来的各种压力都一重重消失。同时他的五感和思想的斗争随着每一次呼吸都变得平静，僵硬的肌肉也跟着秒针转动放松下来。

 

紧接着整个世界突然变得安静。在床以外，任何能引起他注意力的声音都消失了。

 

包括那个像是救生绳一样被他抓紧的拍子。

 

Harry挣扎着扩大自己的感官，想要找到它。他不断地努力寻找，直到世界再次一片空白。

 

 

*

 

 

在这个暑假，霍格沃茨的用餐时间相比以往更加繁忙，但礼堂看起来还是空荡荡的，四张长桌只坐了不到一张半。

 

一群似乎是国际魔法教师管理协会的人坐满了属于郝奇帕奇的桌子。

 

十来个在霍格沃茨参加暑假补习的学生坐在了拉文克劳长桌。不幸的是，Draco也必须坐在那里。

 

通常他会迟些到场，然后坐在长桌的另一端，和别的学生隔着数把椅子。吃饭的时候，他会冷笑着盯他们，同时他们也带着不解和恐惧看着他。自从他暑假半路出现在霍格沃茨，他们没有一个人对他说过一个字，甚至那个之间跟他试图搭话，并且是他们中唯一的斯莱特林都没有说话。但鉴于Segundus Pine是个胆小如鼠的二年级，并且还有位食死徒父亲，总之Draco也不愿意跟他说话。

 

当然了，没人 **跟** 他说话并不表示他们没在 **谈论** 他。这已经是他们日常话题的一部分，甚至都懒得掩饰。

 

有人认为他在这里是为了给黑魔王当间谍；有的觉得食死徒认为他配不上黑魔标记，于是把他赶了出来；还有观点认为他的家族跟他断绝了关系。他很确定他们已经以此设下了赌局。

 

Draco选择将他们的愚蠢作为消遣。他遐想自己一逮到机会，就会用高超的技术将他们切成片，当然只是口头上说一说。在其他的时间，他会离得他们远远的。

 

所以到底该死的为什么他要那么早来吃饭？还有为什么他要尽可能地坐在靠近教师席的位子？就算从看到Dumbledore跑进霍格沃茨之后，两天内都没听见任何的谣言，又他妈的有什么要紧的？

 

没有一个人曾看到大难不死的男孩生病或是受伤的样子，就好像没人知道他就在城堡里。

 

Draco真的不想关注此事，但他这两天坐立不安。他需要 **知道真相** 。

 

就他个人而言，他认为Potter就是个没用的蠢蛋。但对于Dumbledore和神秘人来说却不是这样，他们都在他身上投入了大量的时间和精力。如果Draco想要活下来，黑魔王就必须被打败，就算他得把自己的身家性命全放在一个该死的格兰芬多身上，他也会这样做，所以那个蠢蛋最好能活到正面对抗黑魔王的时候。

 

教师席上Dumbledore正和Snape在无声罩[1]下进行紧张的交谈。McGonagall在旁边眯着眼，怀疑地看着。Pomfrey夫人的嘴角下抿，眉头紧锁，而Hagrid看起来就像是他最喜欢的弗洛伯毛虫跑掉了一样，脸颊皱成一团，他低下乱蓬蓬的脑袋对她耳语了几句。几分钟后，两人起身悄悄地离开礼堂。

 

Draco狐疑地看着他俩离去，不到一秒钟就决定跟上去。他尾随着他俩后面在走廊绕来绕去，最后停在了一个离城堡中心很远的地方。前面的两人一停，Draco就躲在了一具巨大的，不像是给正常人穿的盔甲后面，然后偷偷地念了一句 **人声速传** [2]，好把他俩的对话送进自己的耳朵里。

 

“可怜的孩子。”Pomfrey吸吸鼻子，Hagrid递给她一块揉皱的，染着绿色的手帕，只一眼就让Draco发颤。“自第一天Dumbledore把他带到医疗翼里之后，他就再也没有醒过来。我们尽力把刺激降到最低，但他还是会因过于敏感而哭喊。咒语能帮他，但不能完全庇护他。”

 

“那你觉得Snape是对的吗？关于Harry的症状？”

 

Snape。Draco感觉自己嘴角弯起。那个人是食死徒，也是一个间谍。自从他的父亲被关进阿兹卡班，魔药大师就成了黑魔王最重要的心腹。Draco曾经警告过Dumbledore，但那个老傻瓜只是拍拍他的头，向他保证一切都尽在掌握，还问他要不要来一块柠檬雪宝。

 

一群蠢货。Snape就不该被允许接近Potter，特别是在他非常脆弱的时候。

 

“我不知道，”护士长摇摇头，“之前我只是偶然读到过，但从来没有见过或是研究过像他一样的案例。我认为在Harry醒来之前，我们没办法下结论。”

 

“如果Harry能醒来的话。”Hagrid郁闷地加上一句。

 

“哦，别担心，Hagrid。校长和Severus一直在努力，寻找一位有星——”她突然停住嘴，显然她意识到也许他们的谈话太过随意了，就算这条走廊看起来空无一人。

 

Malfoy往阴影里又躲了躲，然后加大了咒语，因为对方的声音变成了窃窃私语。

 

“他们在努力寻找 **一个解决办法** 。”最后一个词带着奇怪的强调语气，这激起了Draco的好奇心，于是他探出身，好让视线绕过金属铠甲。

 

Pomfrey只能拍拍半巨人像树干一样的胳膊，给他一个安抚却有些伤感的微笑。“在我回办公室作报告之前，我会去再检查一下Harry。我保证，只要他状态稳定了，你就可以去亲眼见他了。不过现在，访客会使他有压力。”

 

Hagrid只能点头，垂头丧气得像一棵是长在城堡走廊中央的巨大哭泣柳[3]。

 

Draco滑进空铠甲后面的阴影深处，然后施了一个忽略咒[4]，并后悔他之前没有多加练习，或是学习幻身咒。但两位教员都沉浸在各自的想法中，甚至没人往他所在方向瞥上一眼。

 

Draco靠着墙，抿起嘴。他不该也不想出现在这里，同样他也不想做这种事。

 

他本该是校园之王。受欢迎，被畏惧，并富有权利。虽然别的学生现在依然害怕他，谈论他，但语气完全变了，完全没有了尊敬和畏惧。

 

他本应该和Pansy、Nott、Zabini、Crabbe以及Goyle一起嬉戏狂欢，欢度暑假，但是他的父亲被抓住了。在享受过被特权纵容和舆论支持之后，Draco的美好假象也随着Lucius的失败而被无情揭开。操他的。

 

还有操他的Voldemort，只会考虑他自己，他的残忍和恨意摧毁了Draco一直以来的舒适生活。

 

一点都不公平。

 

还有梦境，最近又变得很令人讨厌，它非常清楚地告诉他，不能只是待在边缘等着开战，也不能坐等着两边互相厮杀。不过他喜欢与否，他都得设法帮助Potter。

 

现在Potter已经让他自己生了病，或是受了伤。无所谓，反正都一样。

 

Draco得亲眼见见他，说不定他能利用一把然后获得好处。如果疤头欠他人情的话，那他就占据了上风。这样他就不用任Potter调遣而丢脸了，然后他的世界会重新找回平衡。

 

 

*

 

 

Draco一直等到晚上城堡安静下来后，才偷偷地溜向医疗翼。严格来说现在依然有宵禁，但鉴于现在这里没住着几个人，Filch对执行宵禁也没什么动力。

 

走到医务室跟前时，他停下脚步仔细偷听，但房间里静得让人害怕。他小心推开门环视四周，医疗翼比以往更昏暗一些，只有几盏灯照亮这间狭长的，走廊般的房间。两排靠墙摆放的床都是空的，只有右边中间的一张床被布帘完全围住，Potter一定就躺在那里。

 

而在房间的另一端，光从Pomfrey夫人办公室紧闭的门缝透出来。Draco踮起脚尖有些犹豫，心里盘算着被抓的风险。他相当肯定她的私人房间是在办公室的另一边，很有可能她今晚都不会从这边出来了。

 

他不得不指望着，她不会再出来查看Dumbledore的黄金男孩。不过也没有关系，他只需要几分钟看看Potter的情况有多严重，然后就可以准备应急计划了。说不定他能说服神秘人，自己只是假装改变阵营，实际上是在替黑魔王当间谍。如果他带着Potter状况的消息，说不定能避免惩罚。

 

一想到回到黑魔王的手底下，任由疯子为所欲为，他就心里发颤。但是斯莱特林一直优先考虑自保，就算付出灵魂的代价也在所不惜。

 

不过在他想着背叛Potter的时候，什么东西猛地刺痛了他。花了几分钟他才意识到那是他的良心。什么时候他还长了这么个天杀的玩意儿？还有该死的为什么这玩意儿要关心Potter？

 

Draco挺起肩膀走了进去，他必须亲眼看见疤头才能做出下一步。要是他只是因为胆小赖在床上的话，一切都将没有意义。

 

门在他身后合上的那一刻，他立刻抽出魔杖施了一个忽略咒。随着他靠近房间中央，黑暗也渐渐拢住了他，他这才发现唯几的灯都被安置在边角，离Potter的床很远。

 

奇怪。

 

Draco小心绕到帘后，魔杖在手里时刻准备，以防Potter是醒着的。里面一片黑，帘子将外面微弱的光都挡住了。在双眼适应了黑暗之后，他惊讶地发现Potter一动不动地躺在那里。要不是黑发少年的前胸还在微弱地上下起伏，Malfoy绝对会认为他已经死了。

 

他迅速施咒检查，并没发现意料之外的防护咒语，只有一个双向的无声罩，阻止声音进出。Draco皱起眉头，为什么他们不让黄金男孩听见外界声音？难道是不想让他听见自己的情况有多严重？

 

Draco的心跳开始加速，寒意郁结于腹。到底是有多严重，甚至都不能告诉病人自己？他完全不知道这种荒谬的恐惧是从何而来，但他只能在被淹没前将它压回去。

 

不过这也太荒唐了。考虑到现在Potter的情况，如果他们不想被他听见，只要简单地离开房间就好。

 

随着Draco观察这个临时拼凑的小隔间，更多的古怪之处浮现出来：覆在格兰芬多眼上的柔软眼罩，还有床上昂贵的丝绸床单。

 

床单只盖住了他腰部以下，留下了赤裸的上半身。Potter出乎意料的强壮，前胸和手臂上的肌肉看起来非常有型。

 

Draco舔舔唇，停下来仔细端详那片温暖的浅麦色皮肤，然后晃晃头清醒过来，他可 **不是** Harry Potter的追星族。

 

他凑近了些，有些不安地跨过了无声罩的边界。他还以为外面已经够安静了，但床的周围才是寂静得可怕。

 

屋外沙沙的风声，城堡古老墙壁持续发出的嘎吱声，上百种魔咒的低吟声，在一步之内全部消失。

 

黑暗之中只有Draco和Potter的呼吸声，而后者又轻又缓让人很难察觉到。他一动不动，像是被石化了一样。直到Draco站在床旁边，才发现男孩双手有严重的红疹，一直蔓延到肩膀并往全身扩散。

 

他该死的是怎么回事？

 

他本是该拯救整个魔法世界的男孩。

 

但他看起来糟糕透了，身下苍白色的丝质床单将他衬得更加脆弱无助。

 

此时，Potter的呼吸声中混了一丝微弱的呻吟，被人熟识的伤疤随眉头皱起，痛苦被刻进了他嘴边的线条。

 

Draco的手伸向Potter，想要梳理对方凌乱的黑发，抚平他的疼痛，但他立刻控制住了自己的手。

 

他该死的是怎么回事？

 

虽然技术上来讲，他们现在是同一边的了，但Potter是他多年的对头。他本是过来考察一下情况，而不是提供安抚的。他确信，要是Potter的神志足够清醒，知道是谁提供安抚的话，绝对会果断拒绝。

 

又一声呜咽回荡在空气中，打消了他的迟疑。他的手继续之前的动作，向前伸去，不过Draco可不想当一个十足的傻瓜。

 

在调整方向之后，他的手落在了Potter的手背上，同时又向前几步，直到大腿碰到床的边缘。

 

随即，事情的发展脱离了Draco的掌控。

 

因两人的接触，Potter突然喘起来，浑身紧绷。Draco很确定他的手指绝对没有在Potter的手上乱摸，他敢保证自己根本没有，也没有屈服于一种“想爱抚死对头使其放松”的冲动。

 

不管他做或是没做什么，他只知道Potter坐了起来，并像一只章鱼一样裹住了自己。

 

拥抱的男孩[5]的双臂紧紧锁住了Draco的躯体，一只绕在肩膀，另一只环住了腰。两人的上半身被尽可能地压在一起，使得Draco差不多倒在床上。

 

但他依然在拉近对方，像是想要挤进Draco已经占据的空间。

 

Potter的脸压在Draco颈侧，大口呼吸着，像是窒息的人呼吸到久违的新鲜空气。

 

Draco花了好几分钟才意识到自己同样用力抱着对方。一只手托在Potter的后脑，手指插进乱糟糟的黑发。另一只胳膊完全环住体型稍小的男孩的肩膀。他好像还抱着颤抖的男孩轻轻摇晃，并发出嘘嘘声安抚对方。

 

这他妈的是怎么回事？

 

他从来没有时间学习同情心，因为他忙于自保。他过来是确保Potter还活蹦乱跳的，好保住自己的屁股。

 

任务已完成。

 

Potter还在嗅着他的颈窝，嘟囔着香料肉桂和香草什么的，而Draco完全不明白为什么自己还在原地不动。然后Potter拉开只有一手的距离，好让自己的手放在Draco的心脏处。

 

“心跳声。”

 

他低声说出这个词，语气带着一丝敬畏，好似这个词解答了一个亘古谜题。

 

Draco奇怪地发现Potter手上的疹子消下去了一些，就在他试图想明白原因和背后含义的时候，Harry的手移走了，并放在了眼罩上。

 

就在布料要离开眼睛的那一刻，Draco抓住那只手并将它放回原位。

 

Potter对他皱起眉头，但手还是放开了那片布料。

 

“没事，现在好多了。”Potter的嗓音干涩沙哑，还有一点磕巴。他抬起手，准确无误地找到了Draco的脸颊。“想看看你。”

 

深思熟虑之后，Draco小心地摇摇头。

 

Potter撅起嘴，但Draco握住格兰芬多的手，十指交叉，并把黑发男孩的脑袋拉回他的颈窝。

 

一声轻哼和Potter明显放松的身体证明了对方的好奇心已经被分散了。Draco忽略了自己的身体是如何因拥抱而放松，自己的身心是如何在父亲被逮捕之后第一次迎来了轻松和安宁。

 

同时他也无视了掌下Potter的皮肤是如何的柔软温暖，而他的手正以何种痴迷的方式在上面抚摸着。

 

不知多久之后，一道浅浅的光在床帘外微弱地亮着，这才让Draco意识到自己身处何方，以及自己不该出现在这里的事实。Pomfrey办公室的门打开了，毫无疑问是她要在睡前查看一下Harry。

 

他不清楚自己已经待了多久，亦或是自己还想再待多久。

 

他惊恐地把自己从Potter身上拽下来，捡起不知道什么时候掉的魔杖，又补了一个忽略咒。

 

一声可怜的呻吟让他停下了动作。

 

“别，”Harry小声说，同时两只手盲目地寻找着。“请，留下。疼，请，帮我。”

 

Draco愣了一刻，心脏砰砰跳到快喘不上气。他犹豫了很久，久到超过了他被教育的犹豫时长。但是光亮更近了，同时Harry也摸上了眼罩，于是Draco惊慌地逃走了。尽管施过了魔咒，可他还是小心地等在阴影里，直到护士进到了帘子里面才溜出了房间。

 

 

*

 

 

他走了。Harry甚至都不知道 **他** 是谁，但那个心跳声再次不见了。当他意识到那个安抚自己的拍子原来是心脏跳动的旋律的时候，他真的很惊讶。

 

“Harry，你醒了！”

 

Pomfrey夫人的声音就像是一千只鹰身女妖[6]在尖叫，穿透了他的脑子。他不得不捂住耳朵，并发出了痛苦的呻吟。

 

“瞧我这记性。” 带着歉意的声音变得小了些，但对他来说依然像咆哮的风声。

 

“Harry，我知道这不容易，但是我需要你告诉我你感觉怎么样。”

 

“疼。全都疼。”他的皮肤又开始感到火烧火燎，就像是有火蚁在他身上筑了巣。就连她的动作发出的声音都震得他打哆嗦，他嘴里尝起来像是垃圾的味道。

 

还有那些气味，它们飘进他的鼻子，一路向上和双眼后方的头痛混在一起。

 

“疼，”他不断重复着，“头，皮肤，气味。他去哪了？”

 

幸运的是，她动作发出的声音的突然停下了。

 

“之前还有别人在这里？是谁？”

 

“不知道。很好闻。”

 

其实这个说法太过简略，准确的说，是那种香草混着异域香料的味道，将他从躲避疼痛的黑井[7]里拉了出来。

 

美味的气味曾阻挡住头中的疼痛，温柔的双手曾减轻皮肤上的刺痛。

 

“你确定是个男他？”

 

Harry刚想点头又停住了。香草的气息和温柔的手本应该让他联想到女孩，但直到她问起，他才意识自己从来没有质疑过这个想法。

 

他本来想耸肩，不过鉴于自己现在的情况，好像并不值得那么做。“不。不确定。”

 

“好吧，Harry。我会去把校长和Snape教授叫过来，让他们来解释是怎么一回事。不过首先，我要给你一种魔药，好降低你的嗅觉，麻痹你的皮肤。我知道尝起来会很恶心，但你必须得喝完。”

 

药瓶被放在他手里，然后引了他嘴边。整个过程她都非常小心地避开Harry的皮肤，这让Harry松了一口气。

 

当浓稠的液体接触到舌头的那一刻，他只能尽力不让自己干呕然后吐出来。这东西已经不能仅仅用恶心来形容了，味道比多味豆里的呕吐物味还要糟，就像是一千根钉子刺在舌头上。

 

“好了，Harry。”当他喝完后，她说道。“我很快会回来。别离开无声罩的保护，也别摘下眼罩，这个魔药对视觉和听觉不起作用。”

 

他的周围又再次回归美妙的寂静，然后他躺回床上，手指穿进纠结在一起的头发，肉桂香草和异域香料的味道依然淡淡地飘在周围。

 

他收回手，深吸了一口那诱人的味道。这让刺痛和苦楚再次消下去一些。为什么会这样？还有自己出了什么问题，需要Pomfrey夫人把Dumbledore和Snape叫过来解释？

 

Harry试着回想自己是怎么来到霍格沃茨的，但脑海里只有断断续续的图像。Dumbledore抱着他。Dursley一家将他抛在野外，只留下一个冷藏箱和一条破烂睡袋。他记得自己曾经出现了幻觉：听到了听力范围之外的声音，也看到了超出视野的事物。

 

他记得离校的那天。他记得暑假里的每一天，自己都在为每个导致魔法部事件的错误而自责。不断假设如果自己不那么做，事情会不会变得不一样，同时也责怪自己的冲动鲁莽。

 

他记得每个夏夜都填满了将他撕碎的愧疚，而梦魇中，Sirius死亡的场景一遍遍回放。

 

最后一段清晰的记忆是他的生日，再次被他所谓的家庭无视了。不过想起午夜时分收到来自朋友们的礼物、食物和纸条，让他的嘴角扬起了一些。

 

他记得Vernon姨夫在生气地大叫，因为他全家受邀去他上司的乡下别墅，而他绝不会把这个怪物也带过去。但也不能让Harry一个人待在他家，而Figg夫人和她家猫的奇怪关系也开始让他的姨夫起疑。

 

最后他决定最好的解决办法是让Harry在野外露营。

 

那么他是怎么出现在霍格沃茨的？还有为什么他会经受如此大的痛苦？

 

难道他被食死徒给抓住了？他被施了诅咒？还是他误吃了有毒的莓子或是蘑菇？Dumbledore是怎么找到他的？是谁溜进医疗翼看望他却不说一个字？

 

脑中不断打转的想法使他筋疲力乏，Harry的手盖住脸，呼吸着渐渐消散的气息，好让自己沉浸在其赋予的平静之中。

 

 

*

 

 

当三位教员回来的时候，Harry真的感觉到了自己周围的变化。随着他们动作产生的微小气旋擦过他的皮肤，也感觉到因周围人体散发热量造成的气温微升。

 

还有，尽管Pomfrey让他服过药了，但他依然能闻见他们。带着刺鼻的，带着硫磺味道的魔药味的一定是Snape。Dumbledore身上甜甜的水果糖的气味，还有已经被他与Pomfrey夫人联系在一起的收敛剂的味道。

 

涌起的好奇心使他转向了糖果味道的方向。虽然Harry对校长在魔法部惨败中的所作所为感到生气，但他知道Dumbledore真的很后悔。这个人一直以来都是他人生中的坚实支持，而现在Harry需要他再次让自己安心。

 

“Dumbledore教授，发生了什么？我真的在霍格沃茨吗？我是怎么到这儿的？我出了什么问题？我被下咒了吗？”问题一连串地跑了出来，他挣扎着要坐起来，但他自己的声音却像锤头一样重击脑海。

 

“放松，我的孩子，放松。我知道你有很多疑问，我们会尽可能地帮你解答。”

 

Harry压制住一声鼻息。Albus Dumbledore从不会提供完整信息，总是零零碎碎[8]的，更不用提那些只有事后才能想清楚的神秘提示。

 

“先从简单的问题开始。你的确在霍格沃茨。至于怎么来的，我亲自把你带回来的。你能记得的最后一件事是什么？”

 

是了，除了讲谜语之外，校长第二喜欢的方式就是用一个问题回答一个问题。

 

他脑子里的思绪逐渐变得清晰起来，于是他边整理，边慢慢叙述起来。

 

“Dursley先生的老板邀请他一家去他的避暑别墅玩一周。自从Hedwig跟隔壁家的狗打了一架之后，他们就不许我再一个人在屋子里。所以他们把我扔在了几里之外的某个树林里，并让我躲得远远的。一周之后他们会在路边再把我接走。”

 

“树林？一个人？”Pomfrey夫人的声音充满惊恐。“但你只有十六岁啊。”

 

在她身后，Harry似乎听见了一小声噎到的声音，随后是Snape的冷笑。“Dumbledore，你信赖的那个珍贵的血缘保护，只有当他真的在房子里的时候才能保他性命。”

 

“我知道。”校长的语调平缓，却暗藏恼火。Harry之前很少听过Dumbledore会说话如此直接了当。“我是该重新考虑这个安排是否明智了。”

 

随即他的语气从冰冷转为和蔼。“继续Harry，告诉我们接下来发生的事情。”

 

“嗯，呃，一开始还好，我想。我从来没有在暑假里经历过 **一个人** 的孤独。平和与宁静让我感觉还不错。但是后来……”哦梅林啊，他不想告诉他们自己记得的零碎片段，他们会把他关进圣芒戈的。

 

他的心跳开始加快，呼吸也开始急促，完全喘不过气来。

 

“放松，Harry。一切都会变好的。”

 

他感到周围的空气动了，就好像有人向他伸出手，却又在碰到他皮肤之前突然停住。

 

他该死的怎么会 **知道** ？

 

“Harry，”Dumbledore再次温和地唤他的名字。“告诉我们树林里发生了什么？”

 

“我不知道。后来变得……断断续续的。我，呃，开始看见一些，听见一些根本不在的东西。”最后他不情愿地承认了，等着他们开始讨论自己是否还有理智。

 

但Dumbledore只是问，“然后发生了什么？”

 

他尝试理清楚他在树林里的记忆，那些模糊的场景，短暂的痛楚还有不断增长的不安。“呃，我开始起疹子，又痒又疼，还以为是绊到了什么毒藤之类的。最后我累得不行，但又因为疼痛睡不着。”他想起那几天的遭遇不禁皱起眉头。“我记得我看到了一只鹰，它看起来优雅又美丽。我看着它越飞越高。”

 

“然后呢？”

 

Harry摇摇头。“然后就一片空白了。我有印象被带着走，躺在医疗翼，然后我就又昏过去了。”

 

“典型的神游。”Snape嘟囔道。

 

“什么？”

 

“我们过一会儿会尽可能地解释，”Dumbledore承诺道，“你还记得别的吗？”

 

“嗯，都很模糊。我记得Vernon姨夫对我责骂，想把我踢醒。”他听见Pomfrey夫人的吸气声，不过令他惊讶的是来自Snape的抽气声。“我想我记得你对我说话，让Dursley一家回去，说你会照顾我。不过这些都太遥远了。后来我闻到了香草和香料的味道，感觉到有人把手放在我的上面。”

 

“而你并不知道那是谁？”

 

Harry无言地摇摇头。

 

“Pomfrey夫人说你认为是个男他，是这样吗？”

 

Harry耸耸肩，“也许吧。”

 

“为什么你认为那是个男孩？”

 

哦，这就有点丢脸尴尬了。“我，呃，抱住过他。他感觉很好，闻起来也很好。我碰他的时候一点都不会痛。”他的声音越来越小，身体也逐渐缩为一团。虽然他脸烧得像是酸涂到了他敏感的皮肤上，但他知道如果自己不解释，他们是不会放过他的。

 

“感觉是个男他。身体没有曲线，强壮又结实。我不知道。至少对我来说是个小伙。有人能告诉我到底是怎么回事吗？”

 

没有人回答他，Harry只能不情愿地把这个加进“不得不自己想清楚”清单。但随后，Dumbledore问的问题让他有些惊讶。

 

“你听说过哨兵现象吗？”

 

“呃，”他绞尽脑汁，想要在这五年自己从未认真听过的课中找到蛛丝马迹。他再一次希望得Hermione能在这儿。“没有。”

 

“当然没有了，”Snape咕哝道，“他就没看过一本标题不带‘魁地奇’的书。”

 

Harry觉得自己真的能从Dumbledore的声音中听出他愉悦的微笑。“或许你能胜任解释给他听，Severus。”

 

Harry想象着Snape冰冷且高人一等的瞪视，想着自己已经受得够多了的。

 

“哨兵是一种回到前文明时期部落的行为性返祖……”

 

“Snape教授。”Pomfrey夫人打断了他。

 

“好吧，大部分书上都是这样定义的。哨兵的感知可以被提升至超越普通人类的能力范围。他们可以被追溯到千年以前，目的是保护部族。关于他们的起源有很多争议，鉴于他们同时出现在麻瓜家庭以及巫师家庭。麻瓜们认为是因为他们的基因和DNA之类的鬼话。”

 

“而很多巫师则相信是我们的先驱，部族的萨满，用他们原始的魔法改变了部族里的个别成员。随着时光流逝，这种变化依然会在个别家庭血统里突然显现。”

 

Harry觉得自己就好像是在听Hermione的某篇冗长演讲。他知道这可能很重要，但是这真的没有解答他现在需要了解的问题。

 

“但是到底是什么？”他不禁脱口而出，打断了对方单调的讲话。“还有，该怎么治好它？”

 

Snape非常戏剧化，充满痛苦地叹了口气。尽管鉴于他现在的情况，Harry根本听不见翻白眼的声音，但他依然很确定自己被翻了个白眼。

 

“你没法——”

 

“哨兵有增强的五感，”不管Snape要说什么，都被Dumbledore岔开了。“可能现在你并不觉得，但这的确是一种天赋。是一种非常少见特殊的能力，一旦你学会掌控它，你就可以领悟到普通事物之外的东西。”

 

“也就是说没有治愈方法。”Harry的心沉了下去，他在学着在Dumbledore **没** 提起的部分里找答案。“没有办法能摆脱。”

 

“我想是的，我的孩子。”

 

“那痛苦会变轻吗？我是说，我只需要学会控制，是吗？”

 

再次没有人回答他，他希望自己敢摘掉眼罩。他有种不好的预感，事情远没有Dumbledore所说的那么容易。

 

最后，在用力按压下滋长的恐惧之后，他问道：“那么，我将永远这样痛下去了？”

 

“别担心，我的孩子。我们会尽可能帮你找一个向导，再说，好像霍格沃茨里已经有一个相匹配的了。”

 

“向导？”

 

在听到那个词的一瞬间，他的内心深处似乎打开了什么。需要和渴望突然温暖地刷过他的身心。他的心头掠过一丝心安，就像是之前与床边陌生人的短暂邂逅给他的感觉。突然之间，他身体的每一处都在叫嚣着向导。

 

“他们至少会有些许星灵[9]魔法[10]的天赋，可以和哨兵配在一起。他或她可以帮哨兵控制五感，也能保护他们不会感官过载。相应的，哨兵会帮向导避免在星灵层面[11]施法带来的副作用。”

 

Harry从未听过星灵魔法，也不知道Dumbledore说的副作用是什么。但他知道如何从Dumbledore的未说之言中读出深意。

 

“接下来我的人生就要绑在另外一个人身上，前提还是你能找到一个和我匹配还愿意跟我绑在一起的人。”

 

他知道自己在生闷气，但他控制不住。他已经受够命运的玩弄了。

 

“是的，不过现在霍格沃茨里并没有一个有强大星灵天赋的人可以帮你。”一如既往的，Snape的床边礼仪有待提高。

 

“除非，”Dumbledore思索道，“很显然这里有一个。”

 

“那个今晚来这儿的人，”Harry小声说。就像他厌恶和别人绑在一起的的主意那样，他控制不住地希望他能再次抱住他的神秘来客。

 

他希望能想到一些线索，但是相关的印象只有气味、触感、心跳以及汹涌的安心感，都不能帮着找到他的……向导。

 

“他闻起来像肉桂和香草，”Harry喃喃地说，“他的心跳令人心安，手很温柔。”

 

他很确定Snape不屑地哼了一声，然后嘟囔道：“真有用，Pomfrey夫人你去把每个人都闻一遍，而我会边检查他们的手边听他们的心跳。”

 

Harry转向Snape声音传来的方向，不禁吼道：“绝不会有很多人在学校里。现在是暑假。”

 

Dumbledore清清嗓子，声音有一丝尴尬，这说明事情绝不会那么简单。不过却是Snape的挖苦回答了Harry的问题。

 

“通常来讲你说的没错，Potter。但是你出现的时机还是一如既往地有待提高。”

 

Dumbledore对着魔药大师发出一声恼火的叹息，这也让Harry将注意力转到了校长身上。

 

“现在有十几个学生出于各种或学术，或个人的原因留在宿舍。学校董事代表团在晚饭后也到达了学校，为了参加明日持续整天的会议。其中很多人都带了家属和员工。大部分的常任教员也在这里，还有来自布斯巴顿、德姆斯特朗和其他国外学校的代表团，在这里开有关环境与学生安全的非官方大会。”

 

听着这一大段话，Harry在眼罩下方瞪大了眼睛，他意识到寻找他的陌生人会是个艰难的任务。校长说完之后，他只能发出一声“哦。”

 

“我们并不能对所有人隆重宣布你在这里，还有你的情况，然后问他们可否去一趟医疗翼好让你挨个闻一闻。”Snape的声音里照常带着讽刺和鄙夷。

 

“呃，是的。这可不行。那么，嗯，那有谁知道我在这里？我是说你们肯定对此保持低调，这样就可以缩小范围了不是吗？”

 

回答他问题的又是一次可怕的沉默。一两分钟之后，就在他要再次重复问题的时候，Pomfrey夫人说话了。

 

“只有我们三个和Hagrid知道你在这里，还身体不适。”

 

烦躁开始充斥心中，魔药的功效也在消退，但是Harry在努力抗争，试图集中精神。

 

“很显然有别人知道。我会设下魔咒，要是再有人溜进医疗翼，我们会接到通知。”

 

“不！”

 

Harry真的从床上坐了起来，完全不顾痛楚，眼罩挡住了他的瞪视。“不行。如果他察觉到了魔咒，他可能不会穿过来。他可能永远都不会再回来。”

 

他的声音渐渐变小变成低语，最后化成一声低吟，而他的手抱住正在阵痛的脑袋。他不想要向导，但显然他需要一个，既然他不得不需要的话，他可不想让Snape和Dumbledore把他吓跑。

 

梅林啊，他已经筋疲力尽。令人作呕的糖果的甜味，加上刺激的硫磺气息要将他淹没了。他想要用嘴呼吸，却只能尝到混合的空气，使他恶心。

 

Pomfrey夫人一定看出了他的不适，因为她把另外两人轰了出去，并劝Harry是时候休息了。

 

直到所有人都走了，他才意识到他依然还有很多问题没有解答。他不知道自己在霍格沃茨已经多久，或是他该死的该怎么用自己新获得的超能力。

 

但是在感官的不断冲击下，失去效果的魔药也没法让他想个明白。于是Harry放弃了挣扎，屈服于昏迷的诱惑之下。

 

 

*

 

 

Draco迈着小心的步子，偷偷摸摸地穿过走廊。他的自保本能尖叫着让他逃跑，但是他精明的那面清楚那样会让自己更快地被抓住。

 

相反，他迈着从容的步子，尽管他的肺大喊着需要更多空气，但他还是将它压到正常频率，而不是自己想要的大口喘气。他的心跳重击至耳廓，让他不得不尽全力去听任何靠近的细小动静。

 

刚才太险了。愚蠢。鲁莽。冲动。所有让他自豪于自己 **没有** 的东西，也就是格兰芬多的特质，都出现了个遍。

 

刚才冒险过于愚蠢了。他们把Potter藏起来是有原因的。如果他们发现Draco在四处窥探的话，他们可能会认为他在监视。还会把他踢出霍格沃茨。或是如果他们认为他知道的太多了，就会把他关起来，那就更糟了。一想到阿兹卡班，就有一簇冷颤窜上他的脊背。更别说噬魂怪。

 

等他到了斯莱特林宿舍，他匆忙跑进去，啪的一声关上门然后靠在上面。

 

“你他妈的以为你在做什么，Malfoy？”他对自己骂道，同时终于允许自己的身体对从医疗翼之后一直压抑的恐慌做出反应。

 

等他的心跳和呼吸终于回到正常，他意识到身上有种奇怪的感觉爬来爬去。他正在被人注视着。

 

胆小如鼠的二年级在壁炉阴影里的一把椅子上盯着他。Draco刚看到他，Segundus就垂下视线缩成一团。

 

Draco意识到自己不是一个人，就立刻站直了身体。不过他也没有必要。毕竟在他看来，唯一一个也住在这里的斯莱特林完全就是废物。

 

他是斯莱特林学院的耻辱。斯莱特林虽然专注于自保，但是他们绝不是懦夫。

 

Draco咆哮着跺脚离开，只留那名二年级躲在空荡的公共休息室里。

 

卧室的厚重大门刚刚闭紧，Draco就立刻开始乱发脾气。他狂怒谩骂，摔东砸西。

 

去他的他父亲，都怪他被抓。都怪他被关进监狱。都怪他让Draco看出，在他们纸醉金迷的生活方式下，是污秽腐败不堪的内里。

 

去他的黑魔王，都怪他是个小肚鸡肠，施虐成狂的暴君，逼迫Draco选择霍格沃茨的放逐，而非他的家和家人的安抚。去他的梦境，还有去他的Dumbledore，都怪他们期待他会积极进行自我救赎。

 

以及去他的Potter，都怪他软弱可悲，还受了伤。都怪他还没完成他的职责。都怪他成为Draco唯一能活下来的希望。

 

都怪他让Draco想要安抚缓和[12]他的痛苦。

 

这个想法在脑中低语时Draco愣住了。他一点也不关心疤头。他也没有兴趣照顾他。他唯一关心的是检查大难不死的男孩是否真的没有死。既然现在已经知晓，那他也该放心忘掉一切了。

 

如果可以，在学年开始之前他完全不打算再次见到Potter。Draco不打算再冒会引起Pomfrey、Dumbledore以及Snape怒火的风险。Potter只能靠他自己。

 

下定完决心之后，筋疲力竭的Draco坚决地将Potter向自己伸手的记忆推出脑外，然后爬上床准备迎来一场像样的夜间睡眠。

 

 

*

 

 

两天之后，Draco一屁股坐在早餐桌旁，拨拉着盘子里的食物，两眼无神地盯着它。他非常困，眼皮不住地合上，他必须摇头才让自己清醒起来。

 

他愿意付出一切只为了能休息片刻。但是他害怕睡眠。

 

梦境以老式影片[13]的样式咆哮回归。一遍又一遍地，他看到了黑魔王和Harry Potter之间的末日决战。不过，在其中一半里Potter根本没出现。而在另一半里，他虚弱无力地靠在他的格兰芬多应声虫们身上，戴着眼罩瞎挥魔杖。在邪恶的非人巫师的手下并没有坚持多久。而这两种梦境之后的屠杀和清算都让人毛骨悚然。

 

但最糟糕的，绝对最糟糕的，是梦见Draco作为神秘人的得力助手出现。他的职责是对任何黑魔王认为没有价值的实行惩罚。其中有次梦境过于逼真，想要呕吐的欲望让他在清晨惊醒。

 

从那以后他一直醒着，曾设法睡的那一小会儿也完全不平静。尽管他竭尽全力想要压下，但一声哈欠还是跑了出来。他迅速看了一眼周围，发现没有人注意到这一瞬间的软弱，这让他放下心来。

 

不能再这样下去了。他必须要找出摆脱梦境的办法。他想过找Snape询问有没有某种魔药，但是他还是不太相信这个人。Dumbledore似乎很确定魔药大师站在他这一边，甚至将Potter托付给了Snape。鉴于疤头与一个相比早餐更会做毒药的人在霍格沃茨一起过了五年，校长的信任也许是正确的。

 

不过Draco很谨慎，这是他的天性也是他受到的教育，而现在更是出于需要。除了他母亲以外，他谁也不相信。

 

甚至他父亲也背叛了他。从他加入黑魔王麾下开始，到他被抓住从进监狱。而更重要的是，他用Voldemort的荣光与卓越哄骗了Draco的一生。

 

没错，他不准备相信任何人。特别是带有黑魔印记的人。而且他也很怀疑自己会愿意将他的逼真梦境的本质讲给任何人。毕竟Snape绝不会在没把整件事都彻查清楚的情况下，给Draco任何东西，所以这个选择排除。

 

去找Pomfrey也是一样，就算他真的愿意靠近医疗翼。

 

于是他必须要自己处理。早餐之后，他会将自己埋进图书馆，然后想方设法地找到个解决办法。

 

 

*

 

 

午餐的时候，Draco已经身心俱疲，他想要大声尖叫或是哭泣。泡在图书馆中数个小时，只找到了无梦魔药的相关推荐，但他还没想好是否要冒着风险得到它。不过，如果他再找不到其他办法，也就只能考虑哀求了。

 

整个身体都在拖他后腿，每抬一次脚都要付出巨大努力，保持双眼睁着也是一场持续战，更别提还有胃痛和头痛。

 

从图书馆前往礼堂的路上，他不得不停下来好多次，靠在墙上或是雕像上，只为了喘几口气缓一缓，好再多走几步路。而现在，他缩在距离午餐不到一百尺的偏僻走廊上，重振自己一定要完成跋涉的决心，并祈祷着千万别被人看见自己虚弱的样子。

 

他知道自己要睡着了，睡眠就像塞壬那样唤着他。他也知道自己应该反抗，离梦越远越好，可是他已经失去了反抗的能力。这时从废弃的大厅那头的一个壁龛传来一阵窃窃私语，把他给惊醒了，比他自己做出的任何努力都要有用。

 

“Harry怎么样了？他会好的是吗？Dumbledore说他那天晚上醒过来了一会儿。”

 

真的需要有人告诉那个巨人，他的低语声能把死人吵醒。如果他真想低调一些，那他得考虑一下手语了。

 

尽管他唾弃自己的这种行为，但Draco还是竖起了耳朵，努力听清Pomfrey谨慎的回答。

 

“他的确醒过并保持了一段时间的清醒。”

 

Draco的心提了起来，不过她并没有提到任何关于未名访客的事情。看来可能是Potter对他的到访只字未提。

 

随后他缺觉的大脑才反应过来，她并没有正面回答问题。她从来没提到他会被治好，甚至都没说他会有所好转。

 

“很好，这很好。”那个魁梧的巨人并没有注意到她话语中的回避。“你已经找到他的病因了吗？你知道治愈的办法，是吗？”

 

“是的，我们知道该如何让Harry好转。”她的用词非常小心谨慎。

 

毋庸置疑，这一次她并没对Hagrid全盘托出，而那个笨蛋也没发现。Draco从她的声音中听出他们已经知道了解药，但这并不意味着他们能拿到。

 

“我能去看看他吗？”

 

听到这个问题，Draco不知为何心中有些纠结。自己为什么要在意Potter是否被允许探望了？他又没想着再回去。

 

“现在还不是个好时机，Hagrid。”她的声音温和却坚定。“不能有人知道Harry在这。如果你开始去医疗翼探望，会有人好奇的。再说，我也不知道他什么时候会再醒来。”

 

两人已经走出了他的耳力范围之外，而回答里藏着的“或者他 **是否** 会醒来”盘旋在Draco脑海里很久。巨人没有抓住Pomfrey言辞中的暗示，但Draco可没放过。

 

他们或许知道Potter出了什么问题，但是他们没有解决的手段。Draco缩得更小了，双臂环着膝盖紧贴在胸前，努力平复腹中不适的反胃感，好让它不再翻涌。

 

他说服自己，那阵尖锐的恐惧只是因为Potter是魔法世界的唯一救星。如果他死了，整个世界就完蛋了。黑魔王和邓布利多都相信Potter是唯一一个能打败神秘人的人，Draco没有选择也只能这样相信，不管他自己是怎么想的。

 

就算这些还不够，那些梦也已经把事情说得很清楚了。

 

他不清楚事情的走向，也不知道自己怎么能提供帮助。但他也开始明白，如果再不回去看望Potter的话，自己是不会得到安宁的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]无声罩（Bubble of Silence）：作者自创魔咒，效果同咒语名。
> 
> [2]人声速传（Voxattira）：作者自创咒语，“Vox”在拉丁语中是人的说话声，而“attira”一词虽然不存在，但应该和“attigo”类似，是获取的意思。
> 
> [3]哭泣柳（Weeping Willow）：作者自创植物，类似打人柳（Whomping Willow）。
> 
> [4]忽略咒（Notice-Me-Not）：常见于HP同人中的非官方咒语。
> 
> 浅麦色 (pale gold skin)：原文为“pale gold skin”。
> 
> [5]拥抱的男孩（The Boy-Who-Hugged）：原文为“The Boy-Who-Hugged”。
> 
> [6]鹰身女妖（Harpy）：出自希腊神话，在HP世界中也应该是是神话生物。HP原著中相关的只有一支叫做霍利黑德哈比队（Holyhead Harpies）的魁地奇球队，来自威尔士，成员全部为女性。还是金妮最喜欢的球队，她也曾经在这支球队打过一段时间。另外在Pottermore中，金妮也用鹰身女妖来形容媚娃愤怒时形态转变的样子。
> 
> [7]井（Well）：好像是个哨向专有名词，借用《维多利亚时期伦敦哨兵和向导的观察报告》译者的解释，“The Well：井。简单来说，就是哨兵和向导灵魂上的黑洞。神游的哨兵或者被情绪淹没的向导意识消失的地方，如文中所述，虽然不会引起肉体上的死亡但依然非常危险。”
> 
> [8]零零碎碎（Dribs and drabs）：这里作者将“drips and drabs”错拼成“dribs and drabs”。
> 
> [9]星灵（Astral）：“星灵”出自神秘学。据wiki讲，神秘学万物的存在可以被分为七种层面（plane）（也有说四种），为Physical plane，Astral plane，Mental plane，Spiritual plane，Divine plane和Logoic plane。国内大部分都是翻译为星灵，应该是为了跟mental（心智的）和spiritual（精神的）做区别。虽然翻译为星灵，但跟星星没关系，大概是古代认为这东西在天堂和人间之间，那就只有星星了。
> 
> [10]星灵魔法（Astral Magic）：文中设定向导需要对星灵魔法有一定的亲和力，Draco的星灵魔法很强，可以得到梦示。
> 
> [11]星灵层面（Astral Planes）：星灵层面与情绪有关，同时也是人的肉体死亡之后会前往的地方。有种说法是可以通过训练将自己投射到星灵层面上，还有的说当人做梦的时候意识就会在星灵层面里的星灵体（astral body）里。
> 
> [12]缓和（Sooth）：这里作者将“smooth”错拼成“sooth”。
> 
> [13]老式影片（Technicolor drama）：指用特艺彩色法（Technicolor）做出来的彩色影片，许多20世纪30年代到70年代的彩色电影都是以这种方法做出来的，例如著名的《绿野仙踪》和《乱世佳人》。（特艺七彩的原理和相关科普可以参考B站av17074174。）


	2. Chapter 2

Harry不知道这次是什么唤醒了他。他屏住呼吸，等着感官失控的痛楚袭来，或是同样可怕的感官下线让自己变瞎变聋，亦或是直接失去知觉。

 

自他在霍格沃茨醒来的第一个晚上开始，醒来的次数屈指可数。每一次都会有至少一种感官失去控制，他觉得总有一天自己会完全疯掉。

 

Dumbledore，Pomfrey，甚至还有Snape都在不断地告诉自己这是一种 **天赋** 。该死的他们全都疯了。

 

这他妈的怎么会算是一种天赋？就算他真的能设法掌控住，终于不用再受自己感官的摆布，但他还是变得不一样了，既不是麻瓜也不是巫师。这让他觉得自己又变回了怪胎。

 

Harry Potter；大难不死的男孩；脑子里有Voldemort的男孩；可以跟蛇说话；现在还能只需一闻就知道你隐藏得最深的秘密。

 

前提是，如果他还没因为虫子飞动的声音而精神紧张的话。照他现在这样，他该他妈的怎么击败黑魔王？Voldemort甚至都不需要魔杖，对着Harry的眼睛一个闪光就能让他昏过去，立刻成为板上鱼肉。

 

打败Voldemort的唯一方法可能就只有等着那个混蛋自己活活笑死。

 

Harry紧闭了眼睛，不想让自己哭出来。他最好的机会是指望他们帮他找个向导，一个愿意跟着Harry一辈子，确保他不会被闪亮的东西分心的人。

 

Dumbledore和Snape虽然没说，可是Harry已经大概清楚，有着足够高的罕见星灵魔法的人会很难找，而乐意和信赖的人更是难上加难。

 

Harry试着不去想第一天晚上和那个绝对适配的访客，他跑了且再也没回来，所以Harry不能把他的希望都放在等着他的访客会归来上。

 

唯一可行的是也许他的哪位朋友会有一星半点的星灵魔法，毕竟他没法想象会有一个陌生人愿意成为自己需要的那种保姆。天啊，Harry甚至也想象不到让自己的某个朋友来做这个，但是事情已经不在他的掌控之内了。

 

Dumbledore已经悄悄地安排了一个让Hermione进霍格沃茨的借口，以避免他人起疑。显然她有着低等级的亲和力，而他们都希望她和Harry能同步。

 

虽然他有些希望他们是对的，这样他就能再次“不正常”地正常下去，但他还没完全想好。

 

首先，Ron原本就已经很羡慕他了，他可能永远也不会理解整个哨兵向导的事情。就算他的好友没有承认过他对Hermione的感觉，但他们三个全都知晓此事。所以如果Hermione担起他的向导一职，这绝对会破坏他们之间的关系。

 

其次，虽然Hermione是他的挚友之一，但是她真得有点专横，还无所不知。如果她觉得自己对Harry有责任的话，她绝对会一直唠叨，直到他进入神游状态。

 

不过，Harry并不觉得这一切会有可能发生。虽然从他感官上线之后就再也没见过她，但是整个想法都让他感觉不对。他很确定她不会适配。

 

不像是头天晚上来的那个人。想起温暖柔和的手，还有甜蜜香料的气息，他不禁放松下来，让疲惫紧绷的肌肉靠在柔软的床单上。

 

Harry的双眼猛地张开，尽管他的视线在眼罩的阻挡之下保持黑暗。自己绝不是单单在回想，而是那个味道正和他共处一室，并且在一点点靠近。

 

他的整个身体都因希冀而有些飘飘然，他的感官也真的稳定下来，维持着一种假象平衡。他非常迫不及待，于是小声念咒解开了无声罩。

 

那个自己渴求多日，平稳且抚慰人心的心跳就在那里。

 

“你回来了，”Harry小声说道，语气中有着无法掩饰的惊讶。

 

他竟然感知到他的访客停住了。空气也不再流动，气味、声音和热度也不再靠近。Harry屏住呼吸一动不动，害怕些许动作会把他的访客再次吓跑。

 

随后，慢慢地，移动又开始了，越来越近，感谢梅林，然后他的床下陷了一点，就好像有人坐在了Harry的腿边。

 

他的手在丝质床单上一点点凑近了那个热源，他已经将其贴上舒适，平和以及 **安全** 的标签。直到对方挪远了一些的时候，他才意识到自己在做什么。

 

Harry的手攒成拳，强迫自己的胳膊保持不动。虽然他的本能都在咆哮着要再近一些，更近一些，但他的理智还是处于上风，知道不能把自己潜在的向导吓跑。

 

于是Harry没再继续动手动脚，反而数起了心跳。数到134的时候，他的手被十根修长温暖的手指拉起并握住了。

 

“我很高兴你回来了。”Harry本没想说，但是这句真挚的话却悄悄溜出口中。

 

手指将他的手掌翻开，划在Harry的手心。

 

**？**

 

Harry用力吞咽了一下，试着想明白该如何解释，且不会听起来像是疯言疯语或是充满荒唐的渴望。

 

他最后选择简单说实话。“你在这儿的时候我会感觉好很多。你在这的时候我的确会好很多。”

 

**？**

 

他早该知道的。一个愿意溜进Pomfrey领地的人是绝不会满足于此的。Harry深吸一口气，希望他接下来的话能被听得懂，尽管他自己还没有搞明白。

 

“我的感官都失去了控制。要么强到就算最轻微的感觉都像是一千把刀子，要么就进入可怕的感官下线。不过有些合适的人可以做我感官的锚，划定某种基线。能让我的感官回到正常范围，这样我可以用基线来控制住它们。你就是这种人中的一员。我的意思是，对于我来说。”

 

又过了73下心跳，他的手上再次被划上字符。动作缓慢，笔划清楚。

 

**你需要什么？**

 

Harry克制住自己想要将 **一切** 脱口而出的冲动，并忽略掉直觉叫嚷着的： **我的。我的向导。我的。**

 

“我，嗯，触碰会很有用。还有你的气味，你的心跳声。越近越好。”

 

说到最后他的声音越来越小，害怕自己说得太多，把内心深处的想法都展现出来了。多到听起来没那么渴望。

 

接着压在他床上的重量动了，随着一声放弃般的叹气，对方远离了Harry。

 

一瞬间，恐慌击中了他，留下炽热生疼的印子。“不。求你。请别走。拜托。我的意思不是……坐在这里就够近了，还绰绰有余。请你别——”

 

两根手指落在他的唇上，而Harry只想化在这简单动作带来的纯粹，触电般的喜悦。随后安静中传来两声轻响，像是有什么东西落到了地上，接着他的访客爬上了这张小床，和Harry一起。

 

陌生人的胳膊环住Harry，把他拉近，并将他的头卡在颈窝。那里散发着浓郁的肉桂香草，让他有些微醺。

 

“谢谢你，”他靠着柔软皮肤喃喃地说道，他的感激无法被简单的语句所形容。

 

他对现在已有的已经非常感激了。他不能再请求更多了，他告诉坚定地告诉自己，就算他的手指扯着亚麻衬衫。他不能再请求更多了，自己不能贪得无厌。

 

“皮肤，”Harry听到这个词回荡在空气中，才意识到这句渴求是从自己嘴里出来的。虽然他想闭紧嘴，可是更多的词从唇缝里跑出来。“我能碰你的皮肤吗？”

 

又是一声叹气，随后他的同伴再次移开，虽然没有远到让Harry又一次经历恐慌的程度，但足以让他咬紧嘴唇，并自称傻瓜了。不过，织物擦过皮肤又落到地上的声音让他放下心来。

 

于是Harry回到了他想在的地方——温暖强壮的臂弯。他抚着对方光滑的脊背，火热的皮肤在指下宛若丝绸。在他乐于欢迎的滑动和随之而来的重量之后，对方只有少量毛发覆盖的胸膛紧贴着他自己的。其中一只在Harry后背的手滑到上面，开始慵懒地梳理着他的头发。Harry用鼻子蹭着散发着香料气息的皮肤，在怀抱中发出放松的叹息声，让自己完全投身至喜悦与慰藉之中。

 

尽管自己的各个感官都加强了，但Harry还是花了好几分钟才从舒适满足中缓过神，才意识到城堡发出的每一道嘎吱声都让自己双臂中的人紧张起来。

 

“没关系的，”他小声说道，“现在我的听力正常，没有无声罩的阻拦，我能提前听到任何前来的人，你会有充足的时间溜走的。我会警告你的。”

 

他的同伴稍微颤抖了一下，随即放松下来，几乎摊在Harry身上。

 

原始本能正为了他的向导所展现出的完全信任而高兴地嚎叫。

 

还不是他的向导，脑海深处一个冷静的声音提醒着他。还不是。不过他心中充满的喜悦和希望并没有因此而泄气。

 

他们就这样待了两个小时，令人满足，安静且亲密。终于，Pomfrey夫人在办公室里看书和记笔记的声音变了。书被合上，翎笔也被清干净放到一边。她站起来伸伸腰，然后将书放回书架。这说明Harry已经没法再拖延这必然的结果了。

 

从舒适的颈窝抬起头来，Harry低声说：“嘿，Pomfrey在几分钟之内会过来检查我。”

 

Harry发间的手收紧了些，将他拉得更近了。但随后他身下的身体移开了，并越来越远。Harry尽力不去噘嘴，尽力对自己仅有的时间心存感激，尽力不被“他的神秘访客不想被人知道他和Harry Potter有任何关系”这个想法而感到刺痛。

 

不过，当穿衣服的声音停止的时候，他无法控制恳求脱口而出。

 

“你会回来吗？”

 

动作停下了，而Harry也屏住了呼吸。随后一只手握住了他的，手指再次在他掌心精准写字。

 

**会的。**

 

紧接着他的手掌被抬起，柔软的双唇在掌心落下一个温柔的吻。

 

他惊到不敢动，直到心跳声走远，香甜的异国香料消散在空气中。然后Harry非常不情愿地恢复了无声罩，虽然他不想放开已经成为他最爱的旋律声，但他也知道在没有安抚的时候，自己的感官会很快失去控制。他转过头，深吸着还徘徊在床单之间的气味。

 

几分钟之后，Pomfrey夫人看到他的时候他还维持着那个动作。

 

“哦，Harry，太好了。你又醒了。”

 

他永远都搞不懂她是怎么在自己带着眼罩的时候确定自己是否是醒的，不过她总是能看出来。

“今晚你感觉怎么样？”

 

“还行。”他知道这个平乏的回答配上傻笑会让人起疑，但是他就是控制不住。

 

过了一会儿，护士长才犹豫地问道：“是 **他** 又来了吗？”

 

Harry紧张起来，但也懒得装作不知道她说的是谁。尽管如此，他还是平稳地回答她：“我不想说。”

 

“好吧，Harry。”他不仅听到了她语气中的勉强和担心，还有她对于他意愿的接受。“让我来给你做个检查，然后咱俩就可以各自睡个好觉了。”

 

二十二个小时之后，就在Harry都快认为昨夜的访客只是一场梦的时候，那个好闻的气味再次飘在空气中，紧接着是那个他最爱的心跳的美妙旋律。

 

他保持安静，害怕这是一个会被自己说话所打破的幻觉。脱鞋的声音，然后是上衣落地的声音，他的心跳开始加快。在他的访客爬上床偎过来，两人光裸的皮肤触在一起的时候，他将所有克制抛在一旁。Harry终于可以放松呼吸了，他将鼻子埋进裸露的颈窝深吸着气。

 

希望充斥着他的心田，这可能是他人生中第一次事情在往好的方面发展。

 

 

*

 

 

两周之后，Draco发现自己要比平时更早地溜过医疗翼旁的走廊。现在快到了午餐时间，虽然在这时候并不会有人在这一翼，但他也不该在白天冒险潜入。

 

不过他也没办法离开。每一晚他都告诉自己这会是最后一次夜访，已经足够了，不会再冒险了。

 

然后，接下来的每一晚，他都发现自己站在格兰芬多的床边，尽可能快速地脱掉鞋和上衣，而Potter总是对Draco的归来感到高兴和感激。那种信任，以及格兰芬多欢迎他的那种从容热切的方式压倒了一切。

 

从未有人像这样完全信任着Draco，也从未有人像这样需要着他，这让他愉悦还有些羞愧。当然了，如果Potter真的找出他的半夜访客的真正身份的话，完全的信任和接受就会立刻烟消云散。Draco心里发紧，呼吸也困难起来，他不得不迫使自己深呼吸才行。

 

这不重要。他已经拿到自己想要的了。他已经掌握了要挟Potter和其他人的东西，以防他们觉得自己太过麻烦而不提供保护。

 

不过作为一个擅长骗术的人来说，Draco永远都骗不了自己。在内心深处，他知道这不是自己的真正的动机。他意识到自己也像Potter那样渴望着触碰，需要着夜访。

 

在这么久之后他终于头次能睡个好觉，不只是因为梦境在衰退，和Potter在一起的那几个小时也让他重获平和以及满足，效果能从晚上持续到第二天的深夜，那时他就再去找Potter，以获得片刻心安。

 

前一天晚上获得的满足感还充斥着他的内心，但他现在还是冒了不该冒的险，因为他觉得Harry可能会需要。Draco不由得翻了个白眼。

 

刚开始，Potter的情况有所好转。每天晚上Draco溜到他床上的时候，对方都会喋喋不休地讲一天的经历。像是能在医院里四处走动啦，能摘掉眼罩一两个小时看看书什么的，甚至还能跟Snape学习如何控制。

 

不过很快他的这种改善停滞了。任何日常声音之外的声响都会让Potter陷入神游，一旦他将自己的感官扩展到医院之外的地方，就会立刻感受到刺痛。

 

虽然那个格兰芬多什么都没说，但是Draco已经猜到每天晚上的数个小时是远远不够的。所以现在他在这里，期盼着医院里面没有人，这样他就可以在白天多跟疤头待一个小时了。

 

Draco在最后一个拐角处停下了，努力听着任何风吹草动。医务室大门发出的吱呀声使得斯莱特林僵住了，他尽可能得压低自己的呼吸声，以免引起任何不必要的注意，他一边等待一边偷听。

 

“他已经稳定下来了，但是并没有任何进展。”很显然Snape在说Potter的事，这让他更加专心偷听了。

 

“我知道。”Dumbledore回答道，他声音中的放弃意味使得Draco的血液瞬间变得冰冷。

 

“我认为我们应该开始私下过一遍那些已经显示出小部分能力的学生了。显然，他和他的神秘访客之间的纽带既不强大也不持久，没办法提供能让Potter好转的稳定性。我们得帮他再找别的人。”

 

炽热的嫉妒和占有欲怂恿着Draco要对Snape冒犯的言语发出不满的咆哮，但Draco最后还是设法吞了回去。Harry并不需要别人，Draco会比任何一个陌生人更能帮助他变强。

 

随后他的斯莱特林思维立刻批判自己出乎意料且不寻常的反应。Harry？什么时候他用名字称呼疤头了？就算只是在自己的脑子里？在令人厌恶的深度剖析之后，他意识到这甚至都不是第一次了。不知怎的，在过去两周里，Potter已经不再仅仅是死对头了。

 

接着Snape剩下的话也飘进脑子里，引起一阵恐慌。纽带。他绝不可能和Potter连接在一起。

 

在他小心彻底地搜查过脑海之后，果然发现了一条刚形成的，连着大难不死的男孩的链接。该死。

 

这不可能发生，这就不该发生。他从神秘人那里逃出来就为了不接受黑魔标记，所以他也决不会再把自己绑在另一边。

 

通过各种思想魔法，大脑封闭术和所有他学过的魔咒，Draco把那个小小的纽带从脑海中屏蔽，并向自己保证它不会再进一步长大。等到自己能悄悄逃走的那一刻，他就会把这些麻烦事全都抛在脑后。

 

“……会抵达这里，只要我们能想个不会引起怀疑的名头。希望能和Harry匹配。”

 

Draco压下另一簇嫉妒的火焰。如果Harry能找到另一个锚就再好不过了，这样就没人会认为Draco会对Potter有求必应，也不会认为Draco不过是大难不死的男孩的附属物。

 

一等听不见Dumbledore和Snape的声音，Draco就赶紧跑向相反方向。他才不会去想Harry，去想他今晚会空等着自己。很快Dumbledore会找别人帮他，他会没事的。

 

不过一个恼人的想法划过他的脑海。也许Harry会没事，但Draco还会再有那种安心的感觉吗？

 

 

*

 

 

Harry无精打采地躺在床上，呆呆地盯着眼罩下的黑暗，不去让自己的感官过度集中而神游。Pomfrey、Dumbledore和Snape尽了他们的最大努力将刺痛降到最低，但是Harry的情况还是在恶化，几乎回到痛楚和昏迷的无限循环之中，就像他夏天刚到霍格沃茨的那几天一样。

 

那段他的夜间访客还未曾定期探望他的日子。

 

不过探访的结束如开始那样来的猝不及防。

 

第一天还不算太糟。他设法保持了大半天的清醒，刺痛也只是稍微加强了一些。他一直都在想是什么事耽搁了他的访客。

 

担心，愤怒和恐惧交杂在他的心中。

 

一想到对方可能遇到了什么危险，恐惧就轻而易举地占据了他的思绪。不过Pomfrey和Dumbledore都向Harry保证城堡里面没有任何人受伤或是失踪。

 

于是Harry只能去想是自己干了什么才赶走了向导。他知道自己在晚上总是话说得太多，抱得太紧。是不是他的渴求吓跑了他的向导？

 

他撬开脑子里每一条沟壑，搜寻着有关他俩最后一夜的记忆。他是不是粘得太久了？是不是说了冒犯或是打击到对方的话了？他从没将向导一词说出口，生怕乞求得太多太早。尽管从第二夜开始，他就开始在心里带着占有欲地这样称呼这位陌生人。

 

也许是他的向导只是厌倦了在学校里偷溜。很明显，从一开始他就不想跟Harry Potter的恶名绑在一起。可能是不想参与Harry可笑的高调人生，又或是像大多数人一样认为Harry是个怪胎，无论怎样，原因并不重要。

 

Harry再度孤身一人。他有点想直接放弃，只等着下次神游把自己拖进提供庇护的黑暗中就再也不出来了。可是他还有责任和义务，他不能把世界抛给Voldemort。如果他真的放弃，让黑魔王赢了的话，那他就像食死徒一样糟糕，不，是更糟。他会背叛所有自己在乎的人。

 

为了终止这些悲观的想法，他快速检查了一遍自己的感官，这是Snape一直训练他做的日常。视觉应该正常，不过带着眼罩很难确定。同理还有听觉和无声罩。嗅觉此时已经完全下线，另外如果参考自己吃午饭的体验的话，味觉应该也下线了。

 

不过他的触觉却是已经完全失去控制。Harry感觉自己的皮肤刺痛无比，到处都是擦伤，他只能保持绝对静止，因为包裹他的丝绸，甚至是空气的流动，都会在他已经脆弱无比的精神末梢上火上浇油。

 

虽然无声罩依然围绕着他，但他还是灵敏到感觉出脚步所传来的震动，正有几个人穿过医疗翼。

 

他闭紧眼睑，试着去想别的事情来忽略移动所导致的疼痛。震动正好停在床帘外，这让他有些惊讶。

 

除了Snape和Dumbledore之外，他并无访客，然而之前感觉到的脚步却比两人多得多。不过，当有人穿进无声罩说话时，传来的却是魔药大师的声音。

 

“你醒了吗，Potter？”

 

他的第一反应是装睡，不过一般来说，除非必要，Snape是不会跟他说话的。在过去几周，他俩处于暂时休战的状态，嘲讽和挖苦被维持在最低点，当然双方也不会互相产生什么好感。

 

“是的，”他的嗓音沙哑，喉咙干涩还有些陌生。在他意识到自己被他的向导，或者说潜在向导，抛弃的那个夜晚之后，他就再也没怎么说过话。

 

“很好。”Dumbledore的声音突然吓到了他，就好像他并没有感知到校长的移动。不过接下来，老人还是给他的感官带来了惊喜。“我们有几位客人要见你。”

 

Harry因惊讶而动一下，接着被皮肤上的痛楚疼得吸了口冷气。几位客人？他们甚至都不允许Hagrid来见自己，就因为害怕被别人发现自己的行踪或病情。这让他觉得自己已经被整个世界遗忘了。

 

有另外两组脚步靠近了，小心且缓慢。

 

“Harry？”温和的女声飘了过来。“你感觉怎么样了？”

 

“Mione？”他将头偏到声音传来的方向，然后又转向有着熟悉的呼吸声的位置，那里有着与自己分享了多年寝室的人，“Ron？”

 

“是的，Harry，我也在这。”Ron平时吵闹的声音被压成了低语，听起来很别扭。显然有人警告了他们自己的情况。

 

“没事，现在听力正常，交流没问题的。”

 

却是Dumbledore接着说话了，“Harry，你现在有没有觉得好一点了？有没有变化？”

 

他又一次快速检查，但是一切都没变。他舔了下唇，然后摇头说：“没变化。怎么了？”

 

“Hermione与星灵层面有着低等级的亲和力。我们本来希望她至少会部分适配，能让你正常运转，尤其是在另一个不会再提供帮助的情况下。”

 

“另外一个？”Ron问，接着是一小声Hermione肘击对方肋骨的声音。

 

Harry忽略一旁的打闹，然后承认道：“他不再来了。”

 

Harry心中的绝望又浮起，他开始考虑让他们去找出他的神秘访客，尽管他的本能在咆哮着要保护他自己的向导，就算保护向导意味着允许对方离开Harry的世界。

 

“Hermione，凑近一些，”Snape指挥道，“从我的调查来看，触碰是最基础的。也许你把手放在他的手上，可能会有效果。”

 

Harry能听见她靠近了，身边围绕的空气也告诉他她在向自己伸手。身上的每条肌肉都在紧绷，脑海里每道本能都在尖叫， **错了** ， **太错了** ， **错的不能再错** 。他的皮肤在还未接触之前就开始刺痛，于是他大喊出来。

 

“不！”

 

Hermione猛吸了口气，然后一阵气流擦过他，是她把胳膊伸了回去。

 

“抱歉，”他喘着气，“但是你不是……你感觉并不像……或是闻起来……抱歉……”

 

他的声音越来越小，因为他在想该如何解释自己是怎么就 **知道** 她不适配。

 

“没关系，Potter。我读过的研究也表明，哨兵会本能地知道谁才适配。”出人意料的，这平稳的安抚他的话是出自Snape之口。

 

这种尴尬的沉默弥漫了好一会儿，然后被Dumbledore的声音打破了，声音中的愉悦在Harry听来却有些不自然。

 

“好了，既然正事已经办完，你们三个可以好好地叙叙旧了。现在已经对外宣称Granger小姐和Weasley先生来此，是为了上Pomfrey夫人的魔法急救选修课，所以没有几个小时是不会出医疗翼的。Severus，你和我该离开让他们享受这个下午了。”

 

一等两位教员离开，Harry就笑出声来，然后头转向他知道Ron站的地方。“告诉每个人她拽着你上暑假补习班，嗯？”

 

“是啊，伙计。最恐怖的是，所有人都信了，还给我同情的表情。”

 

Hermione哼了一声，却也跟他们一样笑起来。僵局已经打破，他的两位好友都拉了椅子过来，开始交换彼此的暑假经历。

 

随着午后时光的消逝，Harry觉得自己非常放松，甚至刺痛和灼烧的感觉也变弱了几分。虽然完全不像和他的向导在一起的那样，但是朋友带来的轻松快乐可以让他的注意力远离持续的不适。

 

Harry告诉他们自己所记得的在树林里的折磨，还有一些在霍格沃茨的经历。但是，他并未提及他的午夜访客，毕竟他们似乎并没有被告知。这件事过于私人，过于深沉却时日尚浅，就算是面对最好的朋友也无法分享。

 

同样，Hermione也说了她在做的研究，还有参观过的博物馆。Ron则讲了双胞胎的最新把戏和Ginny日常的扫帚训练。

 

“……而且Charlie可能会在今年寒假回家。然后Bill说社里在为Sirius在格里莫广场立纪念碑……”

 

白噪音充斥了Harry的双耳，一段伤人刻骨的黑暗往事突然在心中剧烈涌动。

 

Sirius。

 

梅林啊，Sirius。从他在霍格沃茨醒来就再没想过他的教父，就光顾着他自己的问题。

 

前半个暑假里，他一直沉浸在悲伤之中，将自己锁在女贞路的卧室里。他回想了每一个瞬间，知晓了自己的每一个错失，也清楚了每一个可以补救的机会。只要有了那个机会，Sirius就会活生生，好端端地和他在一起。

 

自他觉醒之后，每次有关Sirius的记忆一溜出，他要么会失去控制，要么直接神游。

 

在静电的嗡嗡声之外，他听见Ron和Hermione在激动地争吵。

 

“……为什么你要提……Snape说了……感官与情感相连……Harry？Harry……”

 

痛苦，内疚和自厌回旋而上，痛楚席卷了他身上的每一寸皮肤。本能地，Harry在寻求他的向导，寻求着那个早已在他的皮肤上和床单上消散殆尽的气味。当他将感官扩展到整个城堡时，在那一刻，他闻到了自己向导的香甜的异国气息，就停在房间外。那个气息很淡，已经飘散了好几个小时，它指向了学校的中心区域。他推动着感官，努力地尝试去跟着它，只为了找寻一丝慰藉，直到整个世界终于又回到完全的寂静和黑暗之中。

 

 

*

 

 

愚蠢。他到底在想些什么，居然在离医疗翼那么近的地方徘徊？Draco已经做出了决定。他不应该在这里。他也不应该就因为看到Harry的朋友去看他就心绪难平。

 

Draco咬住唇。不是Harry，是Potter。只是Potter，没别的。

 

虽然这是一个温暖的夏夜，但Draco依然在斯莱特林公共休息室的壁炉前缩成一团。他真的没法暖和起来。他盯着火焰，双臂紧紧环住腿，下巴搁在膝盖上。

 

他不该在意Potter那些自命清高的朋友现在就在这里，相反他应该感到解脱。随便让他们中的一个去跟Potter绑定，就算他俩都变成他的奴隶也与Draco无关，反正不是自己的活。他为了摆脱黑魔王已经放弃了一切，所以他不准备再被某种枷锁绑在另一边。

 

可他还是去了，当Snape和Dumbledore带Granger和Weasley进医疗翼的时候，他正蹲在大厅和医务室门口之间的隐蔽笼龛中。Draco看到的那一刻，他的心揪在一起，有什么他拒绝去细想的挫败和感情要迸发出来。

 

于是他跑了，像是有人在追他，尽管根本没人知道他在那里。他逃离了医疗翼，逃离了Potter，不过更重要的是，他想要逃离自己莫名的反应。

 

Draco将腿抱得更紧，并将自己的荒谬举动赖给缺觉。该死，想要溜到医疗翼的冲动很可能就是睡眠匮乏的产物。

 

不过他又不能将失眠的原因推给做梦，毕竟这段时间它们反常地缺席。Draco本来还以为在他做出逃离医疗翼和Ha—Potter的决定之后，那些梦会咆哮着回来复仇。

 

但它们并没有，连点苗头都没有。当然，也可能是因为他只要一躺下就会立刻开始想Potter，想知道他现在有多难熬，想他是否得到足够的睡眠，想他那天有没有设法起床从无声罩里出来。

 

Draco还有点想要将两人之间的链接打开瞥一眼，只为了检查下Potter的情况。

 

每一晚，他都要和自己做斗争，努力将那个联系紧紧锁死。

 

每一次合眼，他就会想念那份平静，那种想被无条件接受，被抱紧，被需要所带来的满足感。然而现实是，他遍体鳞伤，像是一道无法愈合的人型伤疤。

 

他应该感到高兴，毕竟Hermione或是Ron很有可能是Snape所说的那个能帮助Potter的人。显然Snape和Dumbledore早就说过，会有别人能像他一样帮Harry，然而他现在才想清楚这一点。

 

这是种解脱，真的。他可以让自己脱身，并让别人问心无愧地去为那个男孩的苦楚担起责任。

可是他该死的不愿意。他想要看到那个明亮热情的微笑，想要被敞开的双臂轻松接纳，成为那个能被Potter放松依靠的人，可以感受他身上的痛苦与张力的人。

 

愚蠢。愚蠢。愚蠢。太愚蠢了。

 

除了愚蠢之外，当Potter意识到他一直在跟谁依偎一起的时候，一切都会结束。不会再有完全的信任，不会有全然接受，不会再有无条件的任何事。

 

魔法世界里不会有人会信任一个Malfoy。Dumbledore的追随者们不会，因为他们已经见惯了Lucius Malfoy用诡计以及来自魔王的邪恶败坏家族的名声。而食死徒们也明显不会，毕竟Draco已经逃跑背叛了他们。

 

并且，除了勉强的接纳之外，霍格沃茨成员不会对他有任何表示。不过至少，他不会因为错误的鞠躬方式就受到拷打。

 

突然，被注视的感觉刺痛了他的后颈，他抬起头，看到是Segundus正绞着手在自己面前。

 

“你想干什么？”

 

二年级生发出尖叫，立刻避开视线缩进阴影里，嘟囔着晚饭什么的。

 

Draco看了眼时间，才意识到从他跑离医疗翼之后过去了多久，于是站起了身。作为一个Malfoy，他不能显露出任何弱点。一直以来他都在设法维持形象，所以并不打算在自己的宿舍里暗自憔悴，像个该死的哥特小说里的人物。

 

“走吧。”他说，甚至也不看一眼更年轻的学生有没有跟上来。

 

乍一看，晚餐上的气氛就像自Draco不去夜访医疗翼之后的每一餐一样正常。Draco如同嚼蜡般地吃着饭，并偷偷摸摸地注视着教师席。

 

McGonagall教授像往常一样，看起来紧张又担忧。Snape和Dumbledore还在交换着焦虑的低语。Hagrid充满绝望，而Pomfrey依旧带着坚定且有说服力的笑脸。

 

只是，今晚有股紧绷的暗流在平静表面下汹涌。McGonagall看起来更加苍白，脸颊上严厉的纹路更加深刻。Snape和Dumbledore之间来回传着一张纸，随着Snape指着纸上的某处，Dumbledore或摇头或点头，压低的对话也变得更加急迫。Hagrid的眼周泛着红，胡须上也有湿润的痕迹。而Pomfrey每次低头看盘子的时候，她的下唇会控制不住地颤抖。

 

这不对劲。Draco很确定，一定是发生了什么事。

 

沉进内心深处，他赶紧解开了自己已经仔细建立并巩固了多天的封印。他触碰到链接想要检查，可是那里什么都没有，只有空虚且无尽的黑暗。他忘记了呼吸，恐惧也即将摧垮他。

 

他控制住心神，并迫使自己理性思考。Potter没有死。如果失去了所有的希望，教师席的气氛会更加可怕。还有，就算不清楚自己是怎么知道的，但Draco就是敢肯定，如果Potter死去，自己绝对会有所感应。

 

他深吸一大口气，补回之前错过的呼吸，然后Draco继续下潜，顺着微弱的链接潜到黑暗深处。

 

痛苦。只有连绵不断的，让每块肌肉都紧绷的痛苦。

 

然后向他席卷而来的是一阵阵深切的孤独感，与世隔绝造成的无尽裂口，还有被抛弃带来的刺骨冰冷。

 

“操！”

 

Draco并没有注意到周遭被自己的爆发而产生的惊讶反应。

 

没注意到自己起身跑向门口而推翻的椅子。

 

也没有注意当他跑出礼堂时，房间里每一双好奇看着他的眼睛。

 

Draco只知道，有人需要自己。他要到Harry那里。

 

 

*

 

 

从礼堂飞奔到医疗翼的过程不过一眨眼，直到Draco拉开帘子，看见Hermione和Ron陪在一动不动的Harry的床边时，他才有空停下来细想自己在做什么。

 

就在犹豫的功夫，两个格兰芬多推开他们的午餐盘，跳起来坚定可靠地站在Draco和他们的朋友中间。他的大脑大部分已经被想要见Harry的欲望所控制住，只有小部分还清醒着感谢他俩非常有远见地从无声罩里出来。

 

“你在这里做什么？”Hermione审问道，她双手掐在腰上。

 

“我需要见Har—Potter。”他吞下刚才差点脱口而出的称呼，并强行挂上他最棒的，带着高人一等的假笑。

 

“我们是不会让你靠近Harry的。现在你必须离开这里，不然后果自负。”Ron眯眼威胁他。这只黄鼠狼向前一步，很显然是想将Draco吓退，但是他保持不动。他必须不动，这非常关键。

 

Hermione毛茸茸的脑袋从Ron的肩膀后面探出来，眉头紧锁着。“你不该知道Harry在这里。你是怎么发现的？是不是一直都在暗中监视。”

 

边说着，她的手已经拿起了她的魔杖。

 

Draco知道很快局面就要失控，因为自己不会让他们挡着自己的路，而他们也根本不会听自己的。

 

他的手正要握紧魔杖底端，医疗室的大门却嘭得打开。有好几人正向他们跑来，Draco停住了之前的动作，但是手指却依然搭在魔杖上，以防万一。

 

帘子被拉到一边，Pomfrey夫人是第一个出现的，接着是Dumbledore，Snape，McGonagall以及Hagrid。

 

“Malfoy先生，”护士长正急促地喘着气。很显然教员们是跟着他从礼堂一路跑过来的。“你怎么会在这里？你并没有探访Potter先生的许可。”

 

Draco耸耸肩却依然在原地不动，只是把脸稍微往她那里偏了偏，并没有将自己的后背暴露给黄鼠狼，同时也小心地保持Harry在自己的视野范围之内。

 

“他需要我。你看，他知道我在这里。”

 

Ron嗤之以鼻。“当然。Harry Potter需要Draco Malfoy？那可真是太棒了。”

 

但是Hermione却小心打量着大难不死的男孩，发现他开始在嗅着什么。而Draco可以感受到他开始与痛苦和黑暗作斗争，努力恢复意识。

 

在Draco要嘲讽一番，搓搓Weasley的锐气之前，Snape站到他面前，惊呆了。如果不是现在情况失控，他的表情绝对会笑死人。

 

“你？”魔药大师的声音带着满满的不可置信。“是你？”

 

Draco只能耸肩，为他的院长抓住了自己在做利他的事而感到略微尴尬，就算他依然怀疑着Snape的忠诚是落在哪一边的。

 

“他，怎么了？”Ron脸上的得意变成了困惑。而在场的成年人都盯着Draco，眼神里有不同程度的评估。

 

“Ron，我们一会儿再解释，请先靠边，让Malfoy先生离Potter先生近一些。”McGonagall用了她最好的“别说废话”语调。

 

当然，这名格兰芬多不会理智思考，他并没有让开，而是走到了Draco那里，带着所有的理直气壮和义愤填膺。

 

“你疯了吗？你不能在Harry最脆弱的时候让Malfoy靠近他！”

 

“Weasley先生。”

 

“Ron。”Hermione拉住红头发的胳膊，才让黄鼠狼反应过来他刚才在对谁如此无礼。

 

“呃，我很抱歉，McGonagall教授。但是……这毕竟是Malfoy……”

 

Dumbledore终于走了出来，将手放在格兰芬多的肩膀上安抚他。

 

“你的忠诚令人赞赏，Ron。但是在这件事上你需要相信我们，在这里的人不会让Harry发生任何事的。”

 

校长边说，边不着痕迹地将Ron和Hermione带到远离床的地方。

 

路障清除了，Dumbledore偏过头，无声地给Draco一个可以靠近的许可。

 

Draco的心跳加速，非常清楚有七双眼睛在看着自己，于是他走向床边，却保持着腿不会碰到的距离，并设法忽视旁边的观众。至少无声罩屏蔽了他们可能会发出的交流。

 

他伸出手，略微有些颤抖，手指拂上Harry的手背。

 

效果立竿见影，就像他第一次在医疗翼发现Harry那样。格兰芬多立刻从躺卧姿势坐起来，动作快得让人看不见。一只胳膊环住Draco的腰将对方拉近，而另一只则悄悄盘上他的肩膀，冰凉的鼻子也埋进他的颈窝。

 

已经完全忘记观众的Draco也环住Harry，靠得更近了。

 

“你回来了。”细小的声音从脖颈那里传来，温热的鼻息让Draco抖了一下。但他仍然没准备好暴露身份，于是Draco只能以抱得更紧作为回应。他闭上眼，享受当下，趁他的匿名揭开之前。

 

 

*

 

 

Harry一路跟着自己的向导的气味，从自己脑海深处的迷雾里返了上来。当他触碰到意识表面时，他发现自己正抱着自己的向导。鼻腔里充彻着香甜的气味，安抚人心的心跳声也响在耳畔，还有温暖光滑的双手在后背抚摸着。

 

Harry满足地发出叹息声，又凑近了些，让自己的感官都停靠在自己的向导身上。他想要询问，想要知道对方去了哪里，为什么要离开。

 

然而，他听到自己嘟囔着，“你回来了。”

 

背上的双臂紧了紧，两人更近了。大概过了一两分钟之后，一根手指在他的背上划了起来。

 

**对不起。**

 

两人周围的空气动了，一串微弱的脚步声传来，他认出这是Pomfrey穿过了无声罩的边界正向床走来，这让Harry抓紧了手下的衬衫。他的向导被人看到和自己在一起不应该逃走吗？可是双手依然在背上，怀抱也没有因此松开，于是Harry也放松下来。

 

“Harry，你感觉怎么样？”她悄声问道。

 

“还好，不错。”他紧抱住自己真实存在着的向导。“好多了。”

 

“我知道这可能会有点强人所难，Harry，但我需要和你独处，呃，嗯，来确保一切正常。”

 

他的向导突然全身僵直，想要离开。Harry惶恐地抱紧对方，害怕自己生命的依靠会再次消失。他沉默着摇头表示拒绝，就算知道自己此刻就像一个任性的小孩，但他完全不在乎。他还没有准备好再次失去这种甜蜜的平静。

 

“我向你保证，Harry，就一两分钟……”

 

他屏蔽掉Pomfrey，因为他的向导又开始在自己皮肤上写字了。

 

**很快回来我保证。**

 

“真的？”Harry转回头，小声地问，努力不让自己听起来太过渴望。

 

**真的。**

 

踌躇着呼出一口气，他放开手躺了回去。

 

Pomfrey开始唠叨着她接下来要干什么以及Harry会感受到什么，可是他全部的注意力只在他的向导的气味和心跳上，直到它们消失在无声罩的外面。

 

 

*

 

 

为了给他们留有一定空间，Draco站到床帘外面，但他也留了一点缝好看着Potter。他站得笔直，就好像他正坐在剧院的最高层看剧，脸上还带着着厌烦和无动于衷。

 

Ron和Hermione带着毫不掩饰的怀疑瞪着他。McGonagall也是她平常绷紧的，不赞成的样子。Hagrid的眼里希冀与恐惧交替不停。而Snape的讶异和嫌恶也在意料之中。不过Dumbledore脸上表示完全同意的灿烂微笑却是吓到他了。

 

“做得好，我的孩子。做得很好。”Dumbledore还点着头表示支持，这让其他人都目瞪口呆地看着校长。

 

Ron最先反应过来，啪地合上下巴然后说，“你绝不是认真的。”

 

接着其他人也站出来，同意和质疑的声音嘈杂在一起，这让Draco很庆幸无声罩还保护着Harry，当然他也希望自己能再退回去好保住耳朵。

 

“这绝不会成功的。”

 

“他会伤了Harry。”

 

“他们会杀了彼此。”

 

Snape的声音盖过了别人。“Dumbledore，他们俩根本不能和谐共处。我们必须另找他人。”

 

“可是没有别人了，至少对于现在来说，也许等到开学会有。直到那时，Harry需要一名向导，而Draco看起来也愿意。”

 

随后Snape转过头，挑起一边的眉毛盯着Draco，而Draco也努力控制自己不要再如此有穿透力的目光下乱动。“你愿意做Potter的临时向导吗，Malfoy先生？”

 

他耸耸肩，“我猜是的。不过什么是向导？”

 

就在魔药大师向他解释自己应该干什么的时候，他从眼角注意到了Hermione。在所有人之中，她一直保持着沉默，目光一直在Draco和Harry之间打转，一遍又一遍。

 

当Snape说完之后，她终于开口了。

 

“他不知道是吗？我是说，Harry他并不知道是你。”

 

Draco耸肩，尽自己最大努力假装冷静。“应该不知道。没有时机。”

 

黄鼠狼的眼睛睁大了，又很快眯成发怒的样子。最后他愤愤地说：“Harry会气炸的！”

 

Draco艰难地吞咽了一下，但仍然维持着面上的烦躁和漠不关心，不管众人又一轮的辩论响彻整个医护室。

 

在Pomfrey看起来完成并出来的那一秒，Draco立刻溜回了床帘里，没引起任何人的注意。他刚碰到Potter，就发现自己已经被大难不死的男孩拉上了床，对方还发出一声放松的轻叹。然后他抬头看到了七张不可置信的面孔，得意的笑容在他脸上一闪而过。他终于有效地结束了讨论，至少对于现在来说。

 

Draco舒展了一下四肢，并踢掉鞋子依偎地更近一些，同时Pomfrey小心地拉上了帘子，将他们和围观者隔开。Harry早就迷迷糊糊地睡着了，而Draco也觉得眼皮越来越沉。

 

 

*

 

 

Draco慢慢醒来，感到久违的清爽与放松。他被温暖安全舒适地包裹着。柔软的头发压在自己的肩膀，柔韧的身躯环着他，还有一只粗糙的宽大手掌懒散地在胳膊上来回抚摸。

 

这是一个非常棒的早上起床方式。

 

早上。该死。

 

随着警报在脑海拉响，他的肌肉也变得僵硬。他待得太久了。他会被抓住的。Potter会发现自己的身份。

 

他手臂上的手突然不动了，头和身体也离开了自己，而冰凉空气立刻涌上来。一声带着放弃与挫败的沉重叹息响彻在这个狭小空间之中。

 

“我依然戴着眼罩，”Harry语气有些犹豫。“虽然这个想法很诱人，但是我知道如果我偷看，你就会消失得无影无踪。”

 

Draco终于反应过来，他想起自己可以在这里。尽管Potter的随从们都知道自己，但他还是有选择权的。他可以现在带着自己曾被需要，被渴求的回忆立刻离开，不需要面对自己早就知道会来临的拒绝。

 

反正没人想要他做Harry的向导。也许除了Dumbledore。他们可能永远不会告诉大难不死的男孩，他一直依偎的是一名Malfoy。

 

但是Draco想起Harry内心深处的那口无尽的孤独之井，里面装满了他人生中各种各样的背弃。仅此一次，他的同情心压过了自保心。

 

如果这个不知道是什么的东西走向尽头，那也肯定是Potter毁灭的，而不是Draco。

 

小心地，他一点点靠近Potter并举起他毫不抵抗的手。慢慢地，Draco的嘴唇带着敬意在他的手掌上一触即分，就像第一个晚上以及之后的数个晚上那样告别。

 

“那么你要离开了吗？”Potter问，嗓音沙哑，似乎在极力克制着什么。

 

Draco将那只手放在他的脸颊，慢慢摇摇头表示否定。他并不是在向Potter告别，而是在向他们曾有过的那个简单，包容且毫无条件的事物告别。

 

因为，就在此刻，一切将变得复杂。

 

他谨慎缓慢地将手指放在眼罩上等待着。Potter深吸了一口气，似乎明白这将改变所有，然后他庄重地点头表示同意。

 

Draco小心地将布料拉起然后取下，这将本身就滑稽的头发弄得更乱了。这位格兰芬多立刻眨眨眼睛试着聚焦，深深的皱纹出现在他的前额。然后那两只美丽的绿眼睛锁定在Draco身上。不敢置信地闭上又睁开，就像一次缓慢的眨眼。

 

随后他发出一声非英雄式的叫声，还不断往后逃直到他滚下床。Draco翻了个白眼，并庆幸他没掉出无声罩的范围。希望这样就不会有人听到动静或是跑过来查看了。

 

“该死的你为什么会在这里，Malfoy？”

 

Draco的身子倾过床边并怒视着下方。他早就知道这会发生，但对方眼中的怀疑和警惕依然伤到了自己。

 

“就像我这几周一直在做的那样。保住你的屁股。”

 

这是Draco惯有的顽固挑衅。

 

“走开。我不需要你。让我一个人待着。”

 

Draco对这个明显的谎言气急了。“在不久之前，你还求着我留下来。如果我走出帘子你以为会发生什么？在你再次回到床上哭之前你能坚持多久？”

 

震惊在黄金男孩的脸上一闪而过，愤怒立刻取而代之。

 

Draco知道自己用错了方式。不过，躲在他经营多年的，自大的Malfoy优越感面具背后会容易一些。至少比敞开自己所有弱点，等着Potter刺过来要强。

 

当蔑视再一次指向自己的时候，他 **受伤** 了。他在此之前也曾伤过，这让他学会了如何以此为乐。

 

不过现在，他却习惯了从Potter这里得到其他的东西。而更可笑更可怜的是，他想要那些东西再回来。

 

大难不死的男孩站了起来，拍拍灰然后怒视着Draco，后者正带着故意的漫不经心躺在Potter的床上。

 

“Dumbledore会找到另外的人帮我。”

 

这句话本不该将嫉妒冰冷地刺穿Draco的内心，可是它的确做到了。于是傲慢的冷笑立刻自发地做出回应。

 

“目前为止这项工作进展不错。你已经在这里好几周了，而我是唯一能帮你的人。他们甚至都没有找到我。面对事实吧，疤头。你跟我绑一块了。至少在学期开始前。”

 

格兰芬多趾高气扬的气势变弱了，混进去一丝不确定。

 

“可是你是个食死徒。”他抱怨道。

 

“哦，看在……”Draco直起身子跪坐在床上，拽开自己的两只袖子。“看，没有黑魔标记。”

 

Potter的双唇抿紧，依然是怀疑的表情，但有一点对自己的不确定。“可是，你的父母是食死徒。”

 

失落和痛楚在胸中不断汹涌，但他拒绝表现出来，于是他翻了个白眼，脸上闪过一个冷酷的假笑。

 

“我的父亲被安全地藏在阿兹卡班。我的母亲从未有过黑魔标记。再说了，我甚至没有……”Draco的嗓音高起来，他瞪着Potter，看Potter敢不敢说什么。“当我决定为Dumbledore而不是神秘人卖命时，她不得不藏起来。”

 

“也就是说现在你是我们这边的了？”Draco说不出Potter声音里和怀疑打架的是什么。

 

Draco甚至拒绝去猜测那到底是什么。他将头转向一边，因为在被迫说出隐私之后他没办法再维持冷漠的外表。

 

“我从未 **不是** 你那边的。只是，我的所作所为都会影响到我的父母。如果我不能成为我父亲的完美缩小版，那么他们就会承担后果。”

 

这番话只为他赢得了一边挑高的眉毛。Draco笑了一下，任由面具慢慢松动，毕竟他已经很难维持它了。当然也因为他想要Potter看到自己，看到Draco，而不是Malfoy。

 

“听着，我不是在说我不是一个自大的混蛋，但是我也不傻。在密室的事情发生之后，我才意识到事情有多糟。我开始自己思考，而不是盲目地重复我父亲的话。但是没有什么我能 **做** 的，除非我放弃一切。”

 

他等着Potter消化完这些，等着他在Draco的脸上搜寻说谎的痕迹。不过他并没有等太久。

 

“是什么变了？”最后Potter问道，“为什么是现在？”

 

沮丧的叹息在他竖起心墙前泄露了出去，Draco有些颓然，如同生活重击了他的身体。

 

“我父亲进了监狱。而黑魔王折——”Draco没办法说出来，他一点都不想再想起来。“他拿我母亲出气，还想让我顶替我父亲的位置。总的来说，就是要么放弃一切，我的家庭、庄园、我的朋友和我的生活，要么接受黑魔标记。”

 

Potter吸了口冷气，僵住了。Draco没管他，迅速说完了自己要说的。

 

“于是我将我母亲送走，关闭了庄园，然后跑到Dumbledore这里。”

 

Potter依然没有动，警惕也没有消失，这让Draco沮丧地叹了气。

 

“你看，我没法为你们这边提供太多东西。一些书和几个来自我父亲收藏的黑魔法物品。还有一些我觉得Dumbledore早就知道的消息。”

 

Draco的一只手在两人之间比划。“这能让我证明我有用。保持你的健康以及对抗神秘人的能力对我来说最有利。让我帮你，至少是现在，在Dumbledore和Snape能帮你找一个更……能接受的人之前。”

 

Potter耙了一下他乌黑杂乱的头发。“我想，如果你想害我，你早就会那么做了。”

 

Draco对这句显而易见的话嗤之以鼻。“在所有人知道是我偷溜进来之前会更简单。当然了，如果我真想做什么破坏的话，我只要离开就好了。”

 

“所有人都知道？”

 

“呃，所有知道你在这里的人都知道。”

 

“这绝对会以灾难收场，不是吗？”Potter向他扬起一个货真价实的微笑。“我是说，你和我一起共事。”

 

“当然，但是想想我们能找的乐子，颠覆整个学校的认知。”

 

Draco踌躇地伸出手，想起上次他伸手却被Potter拒绝。

 

但是Harry丝毫没有犹豫就握住了Draco的手。他看到哨兵明显地放松下来，这不仅因为触碰，还因为连他自己都没意识到的在几周一直高速运转的保护本能。

 

“你在难受。来这边。”他将Potter拽回了床，想起来自己没认真听的讲座，然后又说：“Snape说你的情绪会扰乱你的感官。”

 

他们并没有像之前有眼罩做缓冲时那样抱在一起，但他们肩并肩，手拉手地躺着。很快，他们再次沉入了睡眠的宁静怀抱中。

 


	3. Chapter 3

交谈的细语突然将Harry从安心的深层睡眠中拽了出来。他下意识遵循着本能移到自己的向导旁边，牢牢地将自己扎根在Malfoy和任何会穿过罩子的威胁之间。

 

那是熟悉的Hermione和Ron争吵的声音，不过这种日常抚慰了他。Harry全身放松下来，同时他的感官在Malfoy身上徘徊：睡着的气息，平缓稳健的心跳，还有和他的向导挨在一起的温暖。

 

“我还是觉得不合适，简直大错特错。斯莱特林和格兰芬多天生就是对头。Harry和Malfoy也厌恶彼此，这绝不可能成。”

 

“Ron，我已经读了Snape教授给我的关于哨兵与向导的论文。现在最重要的问题是，是否还有别人能够稳定Harry。”

 

“得了吧，Hermione。你不可能认为这是个好主意。你也不相信Malfoy，不是吗？”

 

“好吧，不相信。我们能做的只有看好Harry。虽然这个时机还是有些可疑，事实上就从Malfoy自愿上这一点就让我怀疑他的动机，但是Dumbledore教授希望我们能给它点时间……”

 

“呃啊，Dumbledore能从所有人身上看到好的一面。他还以为Snape是我们这边的……”

 

Harry非常了解他的朋友们，所以他知道他们会一直吵下去直到有人分开他们，不过他懒得也没有兴趣去干涉他们。相反，他屏蔽了他们而专心于Malfoy的心跳声。

 

他知道自己应该和他们想法一样，虽然他没有完全信任斯莱特林，可是他一直在想Malfoy的话。对方是如何为了不被烙上黑魔印记而被迫放弃一切，放弃了他的家园，他的家人还有朋友，那些Harry渴求了一生的事物。

 

他终于在霍格沃茨找到了家，将格兰芬多视为家人，还拥有着多到超乎他想象的朋友。如果现在让他放弃这一切，他不知道自己会做出什么。光是失去Sirius就几乎摧垮了他，所以他完全无法想象一下子失去自己关心的一切会是什么样。

 

再加上Malfoy从小就被教育去相信Voldemort的那些鬼话，Harry觉得还是不要妄下推论，特别是这个斯莱特林完全可以保持沉默看着Harry受苦。

 

的确，他并不完全信任Malfoy，可能永远都不会，不过现在他需要他。Harry愿意给对方一次机会，去证明他所说的转化阵营的真实性。

 

耳下的心跳正在加速，肌肉开始收缩并慢慢离开Harry，他意识到自己的向导已经醒了，正在听自己的朋友分析他的性格。

 

Harry正要说些什么的时候Malfoy为自己发声了。

 

“你们意识到自己是在无声罩 **里面** 了吗？不过我也没指望你们中的任何一个懂得礼仪。”

 

“闭嘴吧，雪貂。没人相信你会帮忙。你就像只黄鼠狼，想方设法地挤进来好做间谍。”

 

“我可不是这屋里的黄鼠狼，你这个蠢货。”

 

“够了！”

 

Harry坐起来，暂时忘记了自己身上只有条被单和短裤。此外，他下意识地将身体挡在自己的向导和可能会出现的威胁之间，即使这个“威胁”是来自他的挚友。

 

“Malfoy本可以让我死去。虽然没人这么说，但是我知道这是所有人都在回避的事实。”

 

他听到金头发在身后惊讶地吸了口气。好吧，可能不是所有人都意识到了，但是眼前这两张相似的不为所动的脸告诉他至少他的朋友想到了。或者更有可能是Hermione想到后告诉了Ron。

 

有只温暖的手轻轻放在他的后背中心，热量传递到他的皮肤也平稳住他的情绪。同时也提醒了他自己近乎赤裸的状态。

 

他感到红色蔓延上自己的脸颊和胸膛，赶紧拽过被单将自己尽可能地裹起来。

 

从Ron一直往Harry后方瞪眼来看，哨兵只能肯定是Malfoy又摆起了他的专属假笑。他渐渐意识到那个高人一等的面具和自大一样，是种防御机制。

 

“听着，我们不需要都成为好友，但我们得需要学会如何相处，毕竟接下来要一起合作。”

 

放在他背上的手离开了，同时Ron的眼神没那么恐怖了，但眉头还皱着。而Hermione看起来若有所思。

 

“我们根本不需要成为朋友。”

 

苦涩的语句从他身后传来。Harry惊讶地转向他的向导。

 

“我知道我并不是你的选择，Potter。我没期望你会喜欢我，或是让你的朋友请我喝茶。我只想要一些对于我在帮助你这一点上的承认和尊重。”

 

“我真的很感激。”想起那些没有向导触碰的日子让他打了个寒颤。“他们只是需要些时间适应。我已经跟你熟悉了好几周，虽然我不知道那是你，虽然我们并没有说过话。”

 

Malfoy没说话，只是挑起了一边眉毛，这让Harry很是嫉妒，因为他永远都学不来。

 

“事实上，不做朋友可能还真是个好主意。”

 

Harry不赞同地看向Hermione，而Malfoy的脸再次覆上冷漠的面具。

 

她边说边挥舞着手。“我的意思是我们不该以朋友的身份在学校被看到。如果大家看到我们在经历了五年的对峙之后突然在一起玩的话，他们绝对会起疑心的。他们会四处打听搞清楚原因。就算只有一人知道Harry家族的哨兵史，那他们也会联系到一起。对于Harry的能力我们必须尽可能地保密。”

 

“那要怎么办？毕竟我觉得我需要时刻都和他一起。”

 

Hermione从她的包里拿出了一本书翻了几页。“‘随着结合逐渐稳定，哨兵对于自身感官的控制力会变强，从而不需要其向导的长期陪伴。他们只需要定时通过身体接触来延续并重新确定结合即可。稳定过程将持续几天到几个月不等。’”

 

“我们还有两个星期开学？”Malfoy的声音里藏着冷笑，不过以他的标准来说居然能算得上温和。

 

“嗯，上面也继续写到如果有更多的双人训练并保持身体接触的话，结合就会更快稳定。”

 

“这是什么书？你从哪找到的？”Malfoy继续发问。

 

“是Snape给我的。这是篇关于新生结合以及新手哨兵向导搭档的训练技巧的论文。”

 

就这样，Hermione和Malfoy就开始讨论起这本书和研究以及训练方式。Harry和Ron旁观着两人抛下刻薄而将自己完全沉浸在对于理论和概念的讨论之中。

 

很快Harry就跟不上讨论了，他观察了下Ron，后者紧锁的眉头暗示着他同样一头雾水。Ron也回看了眼他，然后耸耸肩，皱眉换成了一个迷茫的笑容。

 

也许他们不可能成为朋友，但至少看起来他们能找到些共同点。

 

 

*

 

 

开学已经两周，Draco为自己的境遇受学校大部分人掌控而恼火烦躁。他阴沉的面孔和气场都使得大部分白痴对他敬而远之，省得惹怒他。

 

同时也让他避免去细想突如其来的寂寞感。虽然“朋友”的定义一直过于宽泛，但他还是想念与他的斯莱特林同伴一起正常交流和玩耍。而现在他被驱逐了，成为一个被人忽视的无名之辈。当然除了被挑衅的时候。在学期之初Dumbledore就明确表示任何攻击Draco的人将会面临开除的风险，但是他的斯莱特林同胞们依然乐于挑拨他先攻击。

 

其他的学院只是忽略他，然而视若无物却和诋毁嘲讽一样伤人。不过当然，在学期开始前的两周里他从未独处过。几乎每一秒他都和Potter在一起，而Potter走到哪儿，他的密友就会跟到哪儿。

 

尽管他们还不是朋友，但是他们却以一种连他们自己也惊讶的文明方式相处着。Granger的智商可与自己的相媲美。一旦将从小被他父亲灌输的偏见放到一边，他就意识到她是一位可以互相促进的同伴。可能这是他这辈子头一次在同龄人中找到能跟上自己一起讨论理论、哲学和文学的人。当然，他们一般还要无视Potter和Weasley的白眼和手势。这两个庸人就算给他们钱都不会欣赏这种高智商的探讨。

 

不过Weasley几乎算得上是人型魁地奇百科全书，他们真的在两人最爱的运动上找到一些可以聊和讨论的话题。另外在巫师棋上他也是个不错的对手。

 

还有Potter，他们在一间僻静的套间里过了整整两个星期，远离那些在城堡里窥探的视线。在与大难不死的男孩持续的身体接触之后，他都养成了习惯。习惯累的时候有人依靠，入睡时有人拥抱。虽然每次他都对Potter在他睡着的时候摸他头发而假装厌烦，但他现在却想念那些。

 

在经历过一刻都不分开的日子之后，休止符突然出现就宛若霹雳。在学期第一天Potter、Granger和Weasley用门钥匙前往国王十字车站做霍格沃茨特快回来，以假装一切正常。

 

随后他们每星期都要被Snape“留堂”两次，理由是第一天上课就在走廊打架。但实际上他们是在为了适应哨兵和向导身份而做训练。除此之外他们能碰头的时候也只有偶尔在没人的角落里依偎在一起，同时会有被恶心到的Weasley或是好奇到毛骨悚然的Granger望风警戒。

 

最糟糕的是Potter一点都不受影响。他的感官早已稳定，没有严重的神游或是刺激。同Draco的游击战就完全满足了他的需要。然而Draco却回到了失眠的状态。他几乎所有时间是独自在一间陈旧的无人使用的级长宿舍里，当他拒绝级长一职之后，Dumbledore出于怜悯将这里分配给他。他不得不放弃级长的头衔，因为斯莱特林现在绝无可能接受自己的领导。

 

进餐时他也被排挤到桌子的另一头，和一年级与二年级坐在一起，承受着后者们一半恐惧一半厌恶的目光。

 

他此生从未像现在这样感受到被抛弃和孤独的感觉。

 

“哎呀，快看看，这不是我们的血统叛徒吗？”

 

Pansy轻蔑的声音让Draco抬头瞥了一眼。Crabbe跟她身后，当她成为最能代替Draco变成斯莱特林实际领导人的两位候选人之一时，他就投向了她的阵营。当然，Goyle加入了Knott一方，令Draco欣慰的是后者是为了她的钱才给她机会的。Theodore并不是激进的黑魔王派。只要他们俩互相斗起来，就没人注意他了。

 

除非，也是必然的，Pansy决定通过收拾他来展现能力。

 

“看起来现在你的保姆没有在你身边保护你了，Malfoy。”

 

教职人员大概是受了Dumbledore的指示，一直在暗中跟着Draco以避免这种情况发生。就像他将无间断的看守视作羞辱，现在他也完全被那个本应尽职却关键时候掉链子的某人惹急了。

 

决定虚张声势，于是他冷笑道：“说的就好像我真的需要一些可悲的书呆教授来躲避像你们这样的跳梁小丑。”

 

Pansy气红了脸，而Crabbe的脸因听不懂多个多音节的词而咯咯作响，显然他并不需要听懂也能明白挑衅。

 

虽然他尽力顶住了，但是被用力一撞后Draco还是向后飞去，眼前的一切飞速闪过直到脑袋撞到墙发出声响。

 

他尝到了撞击时咬到嘴唇的血腥味，并抑制住内心不断翻涌的恐惧与愤怒。脑海深处，他能感受到Potter在不断拽动着两人的纽带。纽带虽然微小还在测试阶段，但是完全可以反应他俩的激烈情绪。

 

现在这个情况最不需要的就是Potter像只格兰芬多公牛一样闯进来。他动了动，想要找个空道逃跑。

 

但是Crabbe又到了他的面前，一只手用力抓在他的胸前，而另一只手则握成碗大的拳头慢动作一般地袭来。

 

Draco想去拿他的魔杖，但他也知道为时已晚。

 

“Parkinson小姐，原来你在这里。我想你最近的魔咒论文恐怕有些问题。”

 

Flitwick教授边说着边跑了过来，像是完全没有看到正在进行的欺凌。

 

Crabbe立刻退开而Flitwick巧妙地将自己挡在Draco和潜在的袭击者中间，喋喋不休地说些什么走火的三年级魔咒课还有对一大堆未批改论文造成的后果。

 

在其他的斯莱特林被转移了注意力时，Draco逃了出来。他想赶紧跑回自己的房间好重获自己的内心平衡，但不是现在，他现在必须要到他的哨兵那里去。

 

他能感受Potter寻找自己时的愤慨和焦虑，他得在格兰芬多大闹一场之前找到他。

 

幸运的是他们俩在一条没人的走廊碰上了。他设法将Potter引到一间空教室，并用锁定咒锁住门，然后哨兵立刻将他钉在了墙上。双手在他身上游走，鼻子在他俩周围嗅着。Draco努力保持不动，想让Potter的感官忽略自己的不对，同时也在让自己的哨兵安心。

 

“我没事，我很安全，真的。”Draco漫不经心地安抚着大难不死的男孩，试图忽视格兰芬多的手在自己身上留下的触感。他的人生在此刻已经够复杂的了。

 

“血。闻到了血。你受伤了。”

 

“我只是咬到了舌头。”

 

在他继续说话之前，几根手指小心地打开他的嘴检查伤口。

 

“啊嗯唔，”Draco发出的含糊不清的语句环在Potter的手指周围。这种感觉不该引发出一束炙热电流顺着脊柱下溜。

 

“我没事，”Potter终于了抽出手指，Draco又重复了一遍还翻了个白眼。

 

“有没有伤到别的地方？”往好的方面想，大难不死的男孩终于找回了说出完整语句的能力。

 

他揉了揉颅骨后方的痛处。“我撞了下头。”

 

长长的手指穿过松散的头发小心地探索着受伤的地方。Potter的手梳过头发的感觉已经成为了习惯，舒服且安抚人心，对此他早就想到发疯。

 

因怒火和恐惧而活跃的肾上腺激素已经退去，一时之间Draco感到异常疲惫，厌烦自己的人生成了一团糟。他放弃了支撑，而Potter的一只胳膊环住他的腰，将他拉近。

 

Draco任由自己的下巴抵在对方肩膀上，任由Potter的力量渗进来，让自己感受久违了两周的放松。他本该为展现弱势而羞愧，尤其是在自己的宿敌面前。但他已经筋疲力尽了，再加上最近他们总是这样互相依靠，所以他根本没法拾起自尊心移开自己。

 

Draco隐约听到门外传来了一个声音。太迟了，他才意识到那不是个路过的学生，而是有人在对着锁定咒念反咒。

 

门打开了，然而困倦让Draco反映迟钝。

 

Neville Longbottom蹑手蹑脚地走了进来。“Harry你还好吗？”

 

句子的末尾突然消失，因为他的眼睛才适应了空置教室的黑暗。

 

“Harry？ **Draco** ？”疑惑的语气转换成不可思议，他看着眼前亲密无间的拥抱睁大了眼睛。

 

 

*

 

 

Neville惊讶的声音响起的瞬间Harry僵住了。他的感官全部都放在了他的向导身上，完全都没有意识到接近的男孩。唯一提醒他的是在Neville说话前Draco突然僵硬的身体。

 

Harry立刻做出行动，将自己的身体移到两个少年之间。疑惑的眼神不断在Harry和Malfoy之间扫视，新魔杖被手紧握到指节发白。“一切都还好吗Harry？”

 

“一切都好Neville。”Harry试图想出点什么，任何能解释这个情况的，但是他的大脑完全一片空白。他徒劳地抬起双手重复了一遍，“我们没事。”

 

男孩的脸因忧虑和决心皱起来。Harry认得这个表情，这说明Neville将要做些勇敢且惊人的事了。格兰芬多的魔杖细微的移动使Harry动起来，为了从无论什么Neville认为有必要做的的事情下保护自己的向导。

 

迟了，魔杖挥舞起来，同时Neville谨慎地念道：“ **神控显现** [14]！”

 

Harry在中途停下了，因为一道苍白的银光吞没了他而不是Malfoy。哦。哈。这是用来揭露 **夺魂咒** 以及其他控制思维的诅咒和魔咒。Harry还没学会，也没想过Neville居然知道。他们静静地看着银光拉成细细一道线连到Malfoy身上，随后又变成金色。

 

“你——你和Malfoy结合了？”Neville惊讶地小声说道。

 

Harry还没想清楚该说什么以及能说多少，他突然注意到有更多的声音从走廊那边传来。

 

“该死。Ginny和Dean来了，”他嘟囔着，手抓着早就乱糟糟的头发。他现在还在学如何控制感官，他真该记得在自己想藏起来的时候将它们都打开。

 

Neville最先做出动作，他走到门口然后将大门调整成无法从走廊看到Harry和Draco的角度。

 

“Ginny。Dean。”Neville惊讶略带不安的声音在Harry听来非常真实。

 

“Neville，”Ginny听起来同样惊讶。“你在这里做什么？”

 

少年挪了挪脚，然后小声回道：“练习驱逐咒。今天上课的时候复习了这个，我有点不太上手。”

 

他的苦恼和尴尬听起来完全就是在承认自己无法完成一个四年级魔咒的样子，Harry差点就信了，但他又想起来Neville刚展示了一个他们还没学过的咒语。

 

“我以为这是个练习的好地方，这样就没人能看到了。”他继续说，然后自卫般地反问，“那你们怎么来这里？”

 

“事实上我们在找Harry。你见着他了吗？”

 

“午餐之后就没有。是不是出什么事？”

 

在Harry身边，Malfoy已经因Neville带着真诚的关心面不改色地撒谎而捂起嘴偷笑了。

 

“我们也不大清楚。当时他跟袍子着了火似的跑出了图书馆。Ron和Hermione让我们别担心，但是他们看上去非常心烦地去找他了，所以我们想着也去找找看。”

 

“这样啊。嗯，他心烦的话一般会去魁地奇球场。你们去那里看过了吗？”

 

“还没有。值得一试。走吧，Dean。”

 

Neville关上了门，又上了锁定咒。

 

“哎呀呀，小Longbottom会撒谎。完全是斯莱特林级别的骗术。没想过你还有这一面啊，霍克拉普[15]。”

 

“Malfoy。”Harry作出警告，而金头发翻了个白眼坏笑起来。

 

“怎么了？这是夸奖。嗯，除了霍克拉普那一部分。很抱歉，Longbottom。”

 

Neville盯着他们有些疑惑。

 

“Neville……”Harry起了个头，但还是不知道该对自己的同院伙伴说什么。

 

“你是名哨兵。”

 

Harry眨眨眼。“唔，你怎么，我说是……”

 

“你能听出刚才是Ginny和Dean，然而我却几乎什么都听不到。还有那天晚上我们还在天文塔的时候你就知道晚饭吃什么，没有其他人能闻得到。”

 

“呃，唔……”

 

“我想Harry试图说清楚的是这应该是个秘密，就现在来讲。”头一次Malfoy站了出来，Harry能从颤动的链接感受到对方的不安。“知道的学生只有一位Weasley和Granger。”

 

“还有你。”Neville补充。

 

这下该斯莱特林哑口无言了。“啊，这个……”

 

“你是他的向导。这就是为什么你们结合了。”

 

“你怎么会知道得这么多？”Harry问。“我从未听说过哨兵和向导直到，呃，直到我在这暑假觉醒。”

 

“我的叔祖父是个哨兵。每隔几代Longbottom家族就会有人觉醒，这是一种家族骄傲。我不会告诉任何人的，我保证。”

 

Neville的誓言庄重且真诚，而Harry不知道该如何回应。Malfoy走上前来伸出了他的手。“谢谢。”

 

犹豫着，Neville将魔杖放到一边，握了握斯莱特林的手。这个场景绝对是Harry此生从未想过的。

 

“呃，快到晚饭的点了。”那个瞬间过去之后Neville尴尬地说，“我该，嗯，走了。”

 

Harry带着困惑的微笑，注视他离开，想搞清楚自己是怎么任由局面失去控制的。

 

“你也该走了，在有其他人找你之前。”

 

Harry不想走。或者说他想至少带着自己的向导一起走。可是那样对他们俩都不安全。

 

而且Malfoy害怕生气的样子依然记忆犹新，让他有些犹豫。“你会没事吗？我是说跟斯莱特林一起？”

 

“当然。我很确定现在Snape已经听说了经过，并向Pansy施展了他的恐怖。”

 

“如果你需要我，你可以用链接的。”

 

“我知道，但那不就违背了保密的原则了不是吗？”

 

“Malfoy……”

 

“我会没事的。我有一堆保镖呢。”

 

Harry不情愿地前往礼堂和晚餐，路上不断地检查两人之间的链接以确保自己的向导的安全，好让自己安下心。

 

 

*

 

 

看着Potter走远，Draco尽可能地控制住自己的心、肺还有感情。在“在斯莱特林中间保证安全”这件事上，Draco完全不像他假装的那样信心满满。

 

但他们担当不起Potter贸然行事的后果，就算Draco的确暗自喜欢哨兵过度保护的本能。毕竟被人重视的感觉很棒。

 

不过在他内心深处他知道都是因为结合的需要，所以Potter才必须要保护他。哨兵会本能地去保护另一个保护自己和自己的感官的人。可是刚才那个瞬间却非常真实，让人很容易就忘了这不过是条魔法链接和少许物理化学的产物。

 

Potter绝不会信任他。如果有更好的向导出现，大概Potter会很愿意另选他人。

 

对于Draco来说，这种可能应该是种解脱。和Potter的亲密联系会让他成为更大的靶子。而且帮助大难不死的男孩正常运转也不是他所追求的，亦不是他一开始签下的某项职责。

 

他告诉自己并不想要，也根本不想跟任何人绑在一起，尤其是魔法世界的假定救世主。每天他都在尽可能地将链接维持在粗浅的状态。

 

就算这样，想到自己会被替换就像被施了钻心咒一样难受。

 

Draco叹了口气。他现在没有时间也没有意愿去跟突如其来的自怨打交道，或者说永远都没时间。

 

晚餐时，Draco作为被驱逐者，再一次与一二年级坐在一起。无视周围年轻的学生对他的打量和低语。更不用说还有来自餐桌高位，他的老熟人们大声低俗的评价，完全不管当事人就在不到二十尺的地方。

 

不适像层冷气紧贴着他的皮肤，同时他意识到自己在不断四处打量看谁在盯着自己，却没有任何发现。但他完全没法摆脱被人注视的感觉，就算周围的话题已经变成了接下来的霍格莫德周末。

 

不过愉快的交谈让他从不安中分心，他开始想霍格莫德，这是他应该去想但刻意避免的事。在全校其他人都去找乐子的时候，一个人去，几乎就像和一年级一起待在宿舍里一样可怜。

 

 

*

 

 

晚餐过后，Harry从他的朋友们身边溜走，并在图书馆某个安静的角落里找到一张偏僻的桌子。他一个人坐着，盯着一本打开的课本。不过要是有人问起，他绝对说不出来自己看的到底是魔咒还是俄罗斯的魔法革命。

 

其实他正在内心里压制着想去触碰链接的冲动，抑制自己去检查Draco。是Malfoy。

 

虽然对方再三保证了，但Harry知道那个金头发在担心其他的斯莱特林，更不用说还有其他的学院了。小蛇们视他为叛徒，而学校里的其他人则认为这是一出诡计。没有一个人对Malfoy抱有善意，至少在公共场合是这样。不过Harry、Hermione和Ron可以在斯莱特林的允许之下保持礼貌，安静地处上几分钟。

 

甚至Snape也不得不在公共场合下忽略他的前任斯莱特林楷模。

 

Harry知道被几乎整个魔法世界攻击的感觉。但是，就算在五年级，所有人都认为他疯了的时候，他依然有人支持自己：不能表示太多的Dumbledore和McGonagall，Hermione和Ron，最后还有DA。

 

而Draco除了他的前任死对头之外，没法求助任何人。好笑的是，Harry真的想要帮助他。

 

考虑到他俩之前种种，他不应该关心Malfoy。他也不该相信他，可他还是这么做了。

 

他应该一直相信Draco是一个自大，自私自利还小心眼的人。而很长一段时间里他的确是这么想的。但是后来Harry也看到了他宽宏大量，意外的有自知之明，有远见的一面，更不用说在过去的几周的某些场合他看起来开朗且富有魅力。

 

他本该看到的是斯莱特林挣扎于从小受到的教育，逼迫他自己正视被他父亲灌输的偏见和盲从。但Harry看到的却是他完全抛弃了原来他和Ron以及Hermione的相处方式。他知道一切可能只是演戏，因为Malfoy完全有能力办得到。

 

但是Harry偶尔能通过链接感受到Draco剧烈的内心活动。那种情感上的强烈波动不可能是装出来的。

 

这并不是说Malfoy就不是一个混蛋了。在他有情绪的时候他依然自大恶毒，还彻头彻尾的残忍。自从学期开始，被学校其他人排斥之后，这种情况发生得更频繁了。

 

但现在，Harry真的能感觉到，Draco脾气最差的那几次，就是当对方感到害怕或是孤独亦或是没有安全感的时候，特别是对方感觉到被逼到墙角的时候。

 

所以他现在并不会被Malfoy嘴里喷出的垃圾话激怒，相反他发现自己只想要去拥抱他。或是去亲吻他。

 

Harry摘下如今只是普通玻璃片的眼镜，用掌根揉着紧闭的双眼。这是一个他一直以来都在极力避免去想的问题。他在被Draco Malfoy吸引，并发现自己想以一种完全没有想过的方式去关心斯莱特林。

 

但的确是Harry想要Draco吗？还是一位哨兵在渴求他的向导？

 

“Harry？”

 

他移开了手，抬头对Hermione眨眨眼睛。他扫视四周但是她是唯一一个靠近自己的人。

 

“呃，嗨，Mione。我在，嗯，学习……”他低头瞥了眼书，“变形学。”

 

“Harry，一切还好吗？”她坐在了他对面的椅子上，带着真挚的担心从桌子那边倾过身。“你都没有告诉我们先前是出了什么事。晚餐的时候你也没怎么说话，也没怎么吃东西。然后你就不见了。”

 

他俩都心知肚明这是 **又一次** 。

 

Harry感知了一圈确保没有人靠近，然后抽出魔杖。

 

“ **无声无息** 。”

 

这让Hermione惊讶地睁大了眼睛并咬住了嘴唇，但是她脸上的决心表明了她势必要把无论Harry藏着的什么东西都翻出个底朝天。而Hermione这种想要知道一切的决心绝不是Harry能阻止得了的，如果在这件事上他真有选择的余地的话。

 

“关于结合你都知道多少？比如，我和Malfoy的那种？”

 

他以为她的眼睛已经瞪到了极限，但很显然他又一次惊讶了对方。

 

“嗯，我读了明确讲述哨兵向导配对的论述。”她边说着边从她的包里掏出许多笔记本和卷轴。“当然了，还有Richard Burton爵士[16]写的《巴拉圭的哨兵 **》。** 我也浏览了《哨兵现象 **》** 的相关章节。其他在Snape给我们的推荐书单上的书我还在找。你看多少了？”

 

Harry突然发现在他头顶上小灰尘飞舞的轨迹特别的吸引人。

 

“哦，Harry。这很重要。”

 

“我每周要训练两次，还要练习各种东西，包括大脑封闭术。”他微微耸肩，但事实上Snape最近对他还算宽容，而他也学得更快了。“但再加上我的日常课程，你知道你的我阅读速度完全赶不上你或者是……”他在自己提到Malfoy之前停住了嘴，不过他并不觉得自己能糊弄过她。

 

她边发着火，边开始翻起了最近的一本笔记。

 

“简单地说就是一种在两个相匹配的个体之间的魔法联系。是一条在你和你的结合伴侣之间在精神上，情绪上还有几分生理上存在的纽带。”

 

“让我看看，啊，‘哨兵需要结合来稳定其感官，并划定基线以平衡非正常值的感官输出。而一般带有某种程度星灵魔法的向导，则会在受到其他层面的能量刺激而不适时，获得相应的保护和缓冲。’”

 

“好吧。”Harry慢慢吐出两个字，然后摇摇头。“这什么意思？我们到底是怎么连着的？”

 

Hermione翻了个白眼然后又翻了几页。“我只能说，现在你们两个依然还是最基础的结合。是有链接，但是太过脆弱，只要有任何一方拒绝，或是几周都不进行身体接触就会断裂。”

 

一想到定期看不到或是碰不到Malfoy，痛楚就真的实实在在地打击到了Harry，不过Hermione沉浸在她的笔记里，没有看到他的颤抖。

 

“在第一阶段的结合，你可以感受到强烈的情感波动。可能是剧烈的痛苦或是生理危险。第二阶段被形容为一种精神上的联系。”她对着自己的笔记皱起眉头。“我需要再研究一下，因为这个描述有点，怎么说，新奇抽象。好像是说在精神领域上找到对方然后灵魂相接。说真的，听起来就像是Trelawney会在她的课上说的话。”

 

Hermione哼了一声，但是Harry想到自己为预言付出的代价之后就很难笑出来。不过在她看到他表情的时候，她很快反应过来。

 

“呃，抱歉Harry。你知道我不是……”

 

“我知道，Mione，没关系的。”

 

“好的。也就是说，很显然在经过灵魂对接或是别的什么东西之后，结合伴侣可以在相距更远的地方感受到强烈的情感波动，甚至他们可以在任何地方找到彼此。还有轶事记载，在某些极端情况下，他们甚至能治愈对方，但是没有相关的研究可以证明。还有，结合会更难分开，但依然有可能。如果你需要，我们依然可以帮你再找一个向导。”

 

Harry吞咽了一口，庆幸她依然沉浸在笔记中，并没有发现他因这个想法而畏缩。

 

“最后，第三阶段是身体和心智上的结合。那时两人之间的纽带就会是永久性的了，以至于一方死去另一方就无法独活。这需要在身体结合的时候向彼此敞开心灵。”

 

Harry竖起了耳朵，也许就是哨兵结合的影响才让自己受Malfoy的吸引。

 

“通过性？”他试探着问，希望她没发现自己迅速藏起的好奇。

 

她前后挥着手，同时继续浏览了好几页。“有可能。大概会受配对决定。有些会通过性，也可能是结拜仪式。甚至一些传统的舞蹈和结伴冥想也可以做到。”

 

Harry的一只手插进头发里拉扯着。而Hermione终于把自己从她的笔记里出拽出来，发现了对方的挫败感。

 

“我说的没有任何帮助吗？Harry你想知道什么？”

 

他感到血液上涌到脸颊，热度也在脸上灼烧，他惊讶于自己居然还没有被点着。

 

“我，呃，只是好奇，嗯，结合，就是哨兵向导这个，会不会让我在其实并没有的情况下受到吸引。”

 

Hermione盯着他数个心跳之久。不得不说一个不说话的Hermione真的有点吓人。

 

“你是不是在生理上，性欲上被Malfoy吸引？”

 

“呃，”Harry低头看着自己的课本。“是的？”

 

“我都不知道你是……我是说Cho，还有Ginny？”

 

“我是喜欢过她们。”他说，声音因防备而升高。“我从未喜欢过一个男生。像那样。但是我一直，呃，注意到他们，非常有吸引力。哦，梅林啊。”

 

如果他的脸再红点儿，就该有人认为他被施了草莓咒了。

 

“是的。好吧。我是怀疑了一段时间自己可能是两边都可以。但是这是我第一次和另一个男生近到……知道自己对身体近距离接触的反应。”

 

“我……明白了，但是Malfoy？”

 

“我知道。你看，这一定是结合的原因，不是吗？哨兵向导之类的。”

 

Hermione抿起嘴唇，双手合在一起。Harry咽下哀嚎。这是她的“专心听我讲课”姿势。

 

“从我读到的来看，每一对都会受到一种微妙的内驱力，引导他们到第三阶段的结合。不过并不是无法阻止，但也不是能被轻易忽略的。它完全取决于涉及到的个体，以及他们表现它的方式。”

 

Harry反复眨着眼，试图想清楚这一大段话。

 

Hermione叹了口气，身子靠了回去并举起双手。“天啊，看在……听着，如果你没被他吸引，那么它就会走向结拜。或是，我不知道，跳舞仪式什么的。一般来说这种推动在结合多年之后才会出现，而且会非常结实稳定。”

 

“所以，呃，我真的在被Malfoy吸引？不可能。我一直都恨他。我怎可能突然就想……”

 

“不是突然。你们之间一直都有很多……激情。现在你们不再是死对头了，所以这股能量就跑到别的地方去了。再加上，你和Malfoy在这个暑假都变了很多。你们俩都不得不面对那些挑战，也成长了很多。”

 

Harry想要为她在暗示自己之前一直不成熟而怒瞪她，但说实话，他的确如此。

 

“这是第一次你们有机会了解对方。虽然他还是自负又冷漠。但是在我们私下相处的时候他并不算太糟，而且他也不用再戴着面具。”她停下来 ，双手捋过头发，笑得不能自已。“梅林啊，想不到我居然在鼓励你。”

 

Harry的唇弯起一个回应的微笑。“那我现在该怎么办？我甚至都不知道他是不是……嗯，他是不是以同种方式对我感兴趣。”

 

“你想要什么？”

 

“说实话？我想要时间回到去年春天，然后重新过这几个月。”他深吸一口气，看着她的眼睛。“而现在，在忙着考虑如何打败伏地魔，学习还有为魁地奇做准备之外，了解整个哨兵向导的问题已经超出了我的能力范围。”

 

“那么，也许你应该先将Malfoy的事情放在一边。至少，等到你把别的事情都处理好之后。”

 

“是的，”他漫不经心地同意道。可从来都是说起来容易做起来难，尤其是在每周都有好几次他都发现自己抱着一满怀的Draco的时候，在他需要定时触碰，闻到和听到自己的向导的时候。

 

这绝对会是漫长的一年。

 

 

*

 

 

前几次“留堂”一直设在Snape的办公室里，Harry需要学会专注并依次控制感官。学习如何在近距离时将用不到的感官停靠在Draco那里，或是在Snape要求距离越来越远的时候通过链接停靠。

 

接着是Draco，除了学习如何接进星灵层面的能量之外，他还需要用链接感知Harry，并在需要的时候拉住，促使或引导对方。至少在他附近的时候。他们的结合刚形成太过脆弱，所以当他不能以实体靠近哨兵时，他无法给予任何帮助。

 

最后是让Harry烦恼，让Draco开心的大脑封闭术课和个人冥想。Draco觉得它很放松，但Harry只能勉强坐到清空思绪的时间。而且他还抱怨说个人冥想中他们有时会在的那片静谧的蓝色森林非常诡异。

 

不过今天，他们站在户外的禁林边上。守在一边的Snape吓退了那些窥探他们的视线。Remus Lupin正站在几码之外，Harry在开学第一天的晚上看到他时可笑地松了一口气。而Draco一开始则有些怀疑不安，但至少到现在，狼人并没有因为他之前可怕的行为而斥责或是蔑视自己。

 

之前Dumbledore宣布他找到了某种骗过官员，让狼人重新担任黑魔法防御术教师的方法时，Snape咆哮着爆发了。不过现在，为了帮助Harry和Draco训练他们的天赋，两位教授已经只好维持暂时的休战状态。在Snape从广泛的来源处获取浩瀚知识的同时，Remus则有和Potter家族相处的经历，轶事和假说信手捏来。这种口口相传的信息并不总能被学术论文所接受，但是有一两个已经被证明的确有用了。

 

今天，教授们让大难不死的男孩调用他的感官，尽可能多地说出禁林里的动物名称。Draco站在他旁边，一只手放在他的背上以避免对方过度放任自己。

 

Draco感到链接那头有一点拉力，同时手下的肌肉也变得僵硬，他知道哨兵又这么干了。

 

“该死，Potter！”他的声音尖锐且响亮，使得Potter因过度放开的听觉而畏缩了一下。然而与嘴上的谴责不同，Draco的手指以安抚的节奏划过Harry的后背。“你不能让听觉超过视觉太远。你很清楚这一点。”

 

“但是听觉能在森林里走得更远。视线则会被树和厚重的叶子挡住。”Potter有些生气，但他的肌肉因向导的抚摸下而放松，同时Draco也感知到他发散的感官也后退了一些，回到了正常范围。

 

Draco藏起自己满意的微笑，反而翻了个白眼。“我知道。那就习惯它。你现在每一次练习范围都会扩大。到最后你就会做到Snape提到的那个感官并行的东西。但是现在，你必须要有耐心，不能超越你的极限。神游对你来说没有好处。而且我也相信，你也厌烦了每次在你去追蝴蝶的时候我的手都在你身上放着。”

 

一想到自己是如何喜欢将双手放在这个格兰芬多身上，他的身体就绷起来，他只能努力让自己的脸看起来正常一些。他最不需要的就是迷恋该死的魔法世界救世主。而等Potter笑吐之后会做的第一件事，就是再找另一名向导，而Draco的社交对象就只有Snape了。

 

“我没有追蝴蝶……”

 

“你应该听Draco的，Potter。让他引导你，毕竟，这是他的任务。”

 

Draco想要诅咒Snape，后者正在几尺之外嘲笑他们。Harry半调侃的表情突然消失，他皱着眉表情一片空白，肌肉也变得绷紧。Draco希望魔药大师能一直闭嘴。互相打趣是他和Harry交流方式的一部分。

 

之前让他意外的是，Harry似乎在他们互相嘲讽的时候更放松。现在，他们之间的怨恨早就消失，取而代之的是几乎友善的揶揄。一名放松的哨兵会比紧绷着的更能让向导感到轻松，也更容易相处。

 

而Snape的打断让则Potter更加急躁，会让他想起他并不喜欢斯莱特林。这两种状态都是Draco不希望Harry有的。Lupin看起来已经准备站出来干预了，但那只会让情况恶化得更快。

 

“事实上，他做的还不错，”Draco斟酌着用词，毕竟他不想表现得太过亲切，不然会让Harry和Snape同时起疑。“他已经辨别了二十种不同的物种，并且已经探得够深了。他刚才只是想挑战自己的极限，毕竟这也是训练目的。”

 

然后他的目光微变，用瞪视中和了称赞。“他只是需要学习感官能驱使到多远，以及什么时候要拉回它们。”

 

这一次轮到Harry翻白眼了，不过总之他再次放松下来。

 

有那么一秒，Draco觉得自己在Snape的脸上看到满意一闪而过。这个狡诈的混蛋。他刚才在测试他们对团队合作的乐意程度，甚至是在对抗他和他的恶毒评价之下。

 

Lupin则放声大笑。“你们两个已经有了不错的进展。也许需要休息一下。”他忽略了Snape发出的不屑的声音。“在上次训练之后，有没有什么情况或是问题出现？”

 

Draco看了眼Potter，他正在用心地盯着自己的脚尖。他脸上的粉色不该这么讨人喜欢。为了转移注意力，以及好奇Potter到底在想什么，他将脑子里第一个出现的问题脱口而出。

 

“有时候Potter似乎有点，呃，保护过度了。这样正常吗？还是我比一般的向导更麻烦。”

 

“这样完全正常。领地意识和占有欲对于哨兵和向导来说都很常见。”

 

“为什么？”Potter突然中断了之前让他一直分神的沉思。

 

Lupin微微耸肩然后看向Snape。“这更像是你的领域了，Severus。”

 

Snape傲慢地瞪着狼人。“谢谢把我包含在内，Lupin。”然后他面向Draco和Potter。“专家们认为这是始源魔法的一部分。萨满们创造出哨兵和向导就是为了让他们互相依赖。所以本能会让他们保证彼此的安全。”

 

Draco还是感觉到后悔沉重地打击到了自己，虽然他早该知道Potter的反应并不是真的与自己有关。不过他还是维持着脸上的平静，同时Snape继续他的讲解。

 

“毫无疑问，当Potter再次被他的格兰芬多式愚蠢困扰时，你同样也会感觉有必要去保护他。请试着用一部分你天生的常识，让你自己摆脱本能的完全控制。”

 

Potter忽略了嘲讽，却疑惑且怀疑地盯着他 。

 

“为什么你知道那么多关于哨兵向导的事情。”

 

Snape眯着的双眼和有意抿紧的嘴比任何话语都更有力地表现出这是他痛处。

 

“我想我听到了你给Dumbledore说，你是为了我母亲而研究的。”Potter继续说道，他的声音很轻，让Draco惊讶于教授居然听得到。

 

“是的。这是真的。”

 

Potter抬着头，目光坚定又充满期待。两人无声对视了很久，Draco正想着自己是不是应该冒险打断他们，Snape终于说话了，声音就像Harry之前那样轻。

 

“你的母亲是我一生挚友。是我能真正信任的人之一。她……和你父亲的感情破坏了我们之间的关系，产生了我们无法修复的分歧。我自己的选择……当然这些已经都不重要了。”

 

“在她第一次发现Potter家族流传下来的哨兵现象时，她请我尽可能的搜集相关资料。我本来希望与另一个向导分享James的可能性会阻止她。但很显然，并没有，不过我的确学到了很多。”他的双手摩挲着，一瞬间的伤感被嘲讽代替。“而你应该感到庆幸，毕竟这些知识这是你和追蝴蝶之间唯一的东西。”

 

并不像Draco以为的那样被冒犯到，相反Harry只是快速地坏笑了一下。Snape盯着他，有些困惑，但是两人之间有什么东西不见了。Draco没法说出具体是什么或是为什么，但是他手下的Potter绝对变得顺从了。

 

Lupin松了口气，从这场意料之外的和解中缓过神来，然后狼人再次站了出来。

 

“在这次留堂结束之前，你们有充足的时间做一次简短的共享冥想。”

 

Harry发出抱怨，Draco拉着他坐下，直到两人并肩盘腿坐在被阳光温暖过的草地上。Potter意外很快就进入了状态，与Draco保持同样的呼吸节奏，然后他们一起暂时将外部世界抛在脑后。

 

就在Draco就要维持不住冥想状态的时候，一阵声音抓住了他的注意力。而他睁眼后，眼前的景象却让他仓惶后退了很远才站稳。

 

“Malfoy先生。”Snape的谴责尖锐还带着点讶异。“一般来说Potter先生才是那个坐不满整个时长的人。”

 

“你看见它们了吗？”他问道，挥手指着在Harry坐着的地方几尺前的某处。

 

“看见什么？”Snape转过头，但是显然他并没有看到Draco看到的东西。

 

“一只狐狸和一只……一只猫科动物。”

 

“美洲狮，”Harry坐在那里敬畏地说道。“那是一只美洲狮。”

 

“你也能看见它们？”Draco这才放下心来。刚才他差点以为孤独终于将自己推过了疯狂的边缘。

 

“是啊。”

 

“它们在干什么？”Snape眉头紧皱，像是在斟酌魔药原料。

 

“他们只是躺在那里。不对，是美洲狮在躺着，狐狸坐在他旁边。而且他们，呃，他们看起来像是……”

 

Draco不知道为什么自己在那一对身上感到了一丝愉悦，但他的确感受到了。可他不想向Snape承认，不过显然Potter没有这样的困扰。

 

“他们在笑Draco，我觉得。”

 

“啊。”

 

“啊？什么是啊？他们是什么还有他们为什么会在这里？”

 

“我认为他们应该是你们的精神动物。我并没有再重新看一遍相关信息，因为并不是每一个哨兵或向导都有。他们一起出现在你们面前是非常罕见的。”

 

“精神动物？”Harry依然充满敬畏。“哪一只是我的？”

 

那只美洲狮站了起来，在经过狐狸的时候用鼻吻友好地轻轻蹭了一下，接着大步迈向Harry。站在他身边拱了一下他，然后消失了。

 

而狐狸站起来径直走到Draco面前，后者迟疑地蹲下开。狐狸停住，看起来严肃冷静，然后伸出一只精巧的爪子。Draco带着同样的尊重握住摇了摇，接着狐狸就消失了，手里什么都没有留下。

 

Harry转向他，巨大的笑容点亮了他的面孔。“我想这就是答案了。”

 

“的确，”Draco同样报以适当的微笑。他们姿势不变，带着敬畏和喜悦看着对方，直到他们不得不转身回答Snape的一堆问题。

 

 

*

 

 

Draco真的需要停止为自己感到抱歉了。这很可悲，作为一名Malfoy永远都不该有这种东西。

 

也许孤独，被驱逐还没有朋友，但是绝不能可怜。

 

他缩紧了斗篷，好隔绝开秋天清晨的冷气，他看向四周，冰冷地蔑视着那些在前往霍格莫德路上嬉戏打闹的小孩，然后继续着自己沉着的步伐。

 

就算他是一个人去霍格莫德，而不是作为某个无忧无虑群体中的一员，就算没有昔日的斯莱特林同伴，他也有无数种自己可以也愿意去找的乐子。

 

Draco偏过头瞥了一眼在他身后很远的那群人。

 

也就是他新认识的格兰芬多熟人。

 

特别是那个绿眼睛，头发乱糟糟，胳膊强壮的人。

 

打消自己有关大难不死的男孩的任性想法，Draco专心想自己想做的事。感谢梅林他还能拿到自己的钱。魔法部查封了Lucius的个人账户，但鉴于魔法世界的传统和法律，他们不能碰家族账户和任何家庭成员的个人账户。

 

他决定先从蜂蜜公爵开始，去买最爱的糖果犒劳自己。然后到他的裁缝那里一站，试试新袍子。再随便逛逛书店和文人居。当然还要去夹板女巫[17]那里看最新的扫帚。

 

纵然他今年不能参加魁地奇比赛。Snape已经说得很清楚，当他骑着扫帚飞在高空，又没有任何教职人员的保护时， **意外** 就很容易发生。

 

或许该改道去大师坊[18]买些最新的音乐。他已经很长时间没有练习他的长笛了，至少这能让自己在房间里孤独一人的时候找点事做。

 

他还想在三把扫帚吃午饭再来杯庆祝的黄油啤酒。一个人。在黑暗的角落。可悲。

 

同样可悲还有在村子的周边徘徊，只等着瞥一眼Potter。于是他掉头，决定先去蜂蜜公爵。但眼角却看到Pansy在对Crabbe邪恶地低语，然后Bulstrode拽住她一边的胳膊指出McGonagall和Sprout正在他身后一百码左右散步。

 

Draco控制住想对无处不在的保姆翻白眼的冲动，相反他在路过Pansy的时候朝她坏笑，并毫无热情地挥挥手。看到她的脸气成亮红色，便露出牙摆出一个高人一等的笑。

 

他一家店一家店地逛，不慌不忙地浏览，讨价还价以及购买。就算这样，早上还没过去他就差不多已经把该做的事情的做完了。看起来现在要去三把扫帚吃顿过早的午饭，然后孤独地回到霍格沃茨了。

 

Draco突然在旅馆一百码外停住了。Potter正站在外面，笑着和Ron玩别靠近[19]，手里拿着明显属于最年轻的女Weasley的东西。最后，她将Potter扑到地上，然后抢回东西赢得了游戏。

 

Hermione和Neville为她欢呼，而Ron噘着嘴，Harry笑着摇摇头，让她拉自己起来。

 

看着一群人涌进了酒吧，Draco封闭了链接，完全不想要任何荒谬的嫉妒和自怨自艾泄露出去。他转过身，想返回霍格沃兹，却发现那只红色狐狸正好坐在他的路中间。

 

“你想干什么？”

 

这只动物打量着他，然后故意看向三把扫帚的大门。

 

“哦，不，我不会进去的。我可不想让自己扯进去。”

 

狐狸看着他。然后回到那扇门。细微的刮擦声在空气隆隆作响。

 

“听着，你去看他和红发混蛋调情，而我要回学校。”

 

他试探地往前走了两步，就在第三步迈出前，狐狸从他的路上消失了。Draco抹了把脸看向四周，这才记起其他人没法看到精神动物。幸好没人注意到Draco在自言自语。他忽略掉不安的颤抖，继续向前走。

 

就在他回霍格沃茨的半路上，他听到了低沉的嘶嘶声，低头发现是美洲狮在他旁边踱步。当然Potter会有一只野生美国猫科动物作为他的精神向导，他根本没法像个正常人。

 

Draco继续走，而猫也继续跟着，每一步都发出不满的声音。而对于他来说每一步也同样的不安，像是有什么东西不对劲。这种感觉让他想起了那些梦……

 

“哦……”他立刻停下了，在意识到动物们在试图告诉他什么之后，他感觉体内的空气被抽了个一干二净。他低下头，看到美洲狮也停了下来，狐狸再次出现在它的身边。

 

“他有麻烦了是不是？”

 

作为回应，狐狸转身跑回村子，而美洲狮发出了哨声一般的呼啸跟了上去，他俩很快就消失在了视野范围之外。陷入恐慌的Draco尽全力地跑着，直到他到达村郊。

 

接着他放慢了速度，打开了链接，感知到他的哨兵并没有出现危机。一切看起来都很正常，而Draco意识到自己必须非常小心，不然就是将一切都赌在了一阵 **心血来潮** 上了。

 

他缓了口气，将斗篷系得更紧。风又大了些，刺骨的冷气席卷着这个小村庄。他走向旅馆，Draco最后打量了一下周围三三两两的学生和居民，思忖着威胁是在这里还是已经在里面了。

 

因为分心，他在门口撞上了正要出门的人。Draco有些不满，从旁边挤了过去，完全没有搭理那个矮小学生嘶哑的道歉，后者顶着风离开了。

 

室内看起来一切正常。就像往常一样拥挤，每一个座位都有人。Potter和他朋友们挤在后面的一张桌子那里。Pansy和Theodore Knott分别在房间的两端开着会。其他成群的学生占据了几乎所有的空间。

 

Draco挤到了吧台旁边，尽可能离Potter的桌子近一些，然后点了一杯黄油啤酒，开始偷听格兰芬多们说话。他背朝着房间，但眼睛却盯着镜子。有好几次他都捕捉到了Harry看向自己的视线，而Draco不去回应那个注意。相反，他尽自己可能去审视着人群，边看边听，试图找出危险的来源。

 

“Harry，怎么了？”Draco尽量不去嘲讽Ginny的傻笑。“你好像有点心烦意乱，而且你还没怎么动过你的黄油啤酒。”

 

Harry的视线再次扫过Draco，然后磕巴地回答道：“还—还行。我是说我很好。黄油啤酒尝起来有点不对。有点像甘草汁。”

 

“哦，我们能再给你拿一杯新的，”她天真地说道，完全没有注意Hermione凑过来和Harry小声说话。Draco从她的嘴唇读出“感官”一词，知道她认为这是他能力的副作用。

 

但那是错的。或是没错，却很奇怪，Draco知道Potter的感官都在掌控之内，如果他尝到了甘草汁，那就是因为的确有甘草汁在里面……

 

Draco在他脑子还在得出一个可怕结论的时候就动了起来。

 

他看到Harry对Weasley的妹妹说着什么，并笑着将杯子举到嘴边。

 

Draco挤过人群，故意将桌子撞到Potter身上，使得半杯酒都落在对方的衣服上而不是嘴里。

 

“发什么疯，Malfoy？”距离Draco最近的Ron跳起来，但是惯有的愤怒里混着一点好奇。

 

Draco挂上嘲笑的表情。“抱歉，我可真是笨手笨脚。没看见你们在这里。”他越过Ron，将一块布料丢在惊讶又安静的Harry的大腿上。“我很怀疑你的裁缝有没有准备一条适当的手帕在……这样的一套衣服里，那就拿我的吧。”

 

在他拽回身子的同时，他迅速在Weasley耳边低语道，“有毒。黄油啤酒。别让他喝。给Snape一份样品。”

 

接着他站直理了理袍子。“不用想着还了。我有很多呢。”

 

带着虚假的镇定，内心丝毫不平静的Draco转身慢悠悠地离开了旅馆。他能感觉到Potter的关心和疑惑敲打着自己，于是他再次故意屏蔽了链接。

 

在他们准备好之前，他不能再放任自己的情感缠在他的哨兵身上了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [14]神控显现（Exhibeo）：作者自创咒语，效果如下文所说。“exhibeo”的原意是揭露、展示的意思。
> 
> [15]霍克拉普（Horklump）：邓布利多曾经说过：“霍克拉普是一种粉红色的、带刺毛的、蘑菇般的动物，很难理解为什么有人愿意逗弄他们。”
> 
> [16]Richard Burton爵士：Sir Richard Francis Burton是19世纪英国著名的探险家，在HP世界并没有此人相关信息。虽然书是作者虚构，但是历史上Burton爵士的确去过巴拉圭。
> 
> [17]夹板女巫（Splintwitches）：应该是作者自设的一家在霍格莫德卖扫帚的商店。
> 
> [18]大师坊（Maestro's）：全名是Dominic Maestro's Music Shop，是霍格莫德的一家音乐店，也是在哈利波特的魔法世界（主题公园）里真实存在的店，没有官方译名，暂译大师坊。
> 
> [19]别靠近（Keep away）：是一种儿童游戏，大致是一个人站在中间，周围的人传递一个物品，中间的人要阻挠其他人传递。


	4. Chapter 4

Harry在礼堂外几个拐角处等着，期盼着他的猎物能赶紧出现。终于那个熟悉的金头发来了，幸好周边没有别人，Harry伸出胳膊，抓住Draco的手一把将他拽进了一条昏暗的小走廊。

 

“搞什么鬼，Potter？”Malfoy迅速抽回自己的手，但是没有后退。

 

“我很担心你。想确定你没事。”

 

“你担心我？”Draco眨眨眼，但惊讶又很快溜回了冷漠的面具之后。“你才是那个被下毒的。”

 

“Pomfrey夫人说我喝的那一小口不会有太大影响。不过为了以防万一她还是给了我一瓶魔药，但我的确没有什么事。”Harry挥挥手。“你离开三把扫帚的时候看起来很不高兴，而且整个周末也没有从房间里出来，还有你还将链接屏蔽了好几个小时。”

 

他尽量让自己听起来不那么像控诉，但在Malfoy让他回来前的那几个小时把他吓坏了。

 

“是的，的确，我有点受到惊吓。”Draco瞥了眼他们旁边的空画像，显然被里面空白的风景吸引住了。

 

Harry能感觉到斯莱特林的尴尬渗了过来。

 

据Hermione说，在现在这个阶段，他们只能感受到彼此波动很大的感情。当然是在Draco不主动屏蔽自己的时候。不过，两人之间的联系却日渐变得敏感。

 

“为什么？你救了我。你该幸灾乐祸而不是被吓到。”

 

Draco终于看向了他，灰色眼睛里有什么在翻涌，像是一场风暴却又犹豫不决何时该落下。

 

他说话了，每一字都比Harry以前从他向导那里听到的更加温和也更加真诚。同时焦躁，愤怒和恐惧充斥了他的口吻。

 

“我这才意识到，我的确和一个被半个魔法世界追杀的人连在了一起。”Harry有些畏缩，看着Malfoy的怒火燃尽化为了自我贬低。“也就是说，要么是不崇拜你要杀你的，要么是如果发现我在玷污他们的救世主就要来杀我的。”

 

那一点幽默很快就消散，Draco深吸了一口气。“我会 **感受** 到你的死亡。”

 

“Draco。”金头发猛地抬起头，灰色的双眼瞪得滚圆，然后又遮掩住了自己的讶异。这是Harry第一次大声喊出自己的名字。他能感觉到不安在链接上嗡鸣，同时还有Harry的担忧。

 

不过他们没有一个人想要表达出此刻自己确切的情绪。而且Harry还有另一个需要答案的问题要问。

 

“说起来，你是怎么知道下毒的？”

 

Draco僵住了，嘴唇弯起一个冷笑。“我可没参与进去。如果我真费心了，我就不会阻止你去喝了。而且我告诉你，我不想感受到你的死亡，我也不认为我能成功屏蔽掉它。”

 

这通下意识的防备和争辩成功让Harry翻白眼。他早就在周六晚上听Ron和Hermione讨论了整整一个晚上，最后他们得出了相同的结论：如果Harry死了那么Draco不会得到任何好处。

 

“我知道。”Harry语气中的确信如同挑衅，同时他还往链接传递着那种肯定。“我只是好奇。”

 

“哦，好吧。”窘迫在Malfoy苍白的皮肤下浮起粉色。“是精神动物。我试过忽略他们，但是他们表现得很明显是有什么事出了差错。我听到你抱怨你那杯黄油啤酒的味道，而Hermione告诉你那只是你的感官问题，但我知道你的感官一切正常，所以你一定在饮料里是尝到了什么。话说回来，是哪种毒药？”

 

Harry能感觉到对方的尴尬，也能看出来他真的不想谈这些。所以他没有再问具体的细节，而是回答了Draco的问题。“ **深远之甜** 药剂[20]。”

 

Draco吸了口冷气，很显然他认得。之前Snape和Hermione还得给Harry解释这是一种起效慢的毒药，会潜伏很多天。等他意识到自己中毒的时候，就早错过了服用解药的时机。Harry知道这次是他侥幸逃过了一劫。

 

“谢谢你。”他小声说道，然后显露出一丝笑意。“再一次。”

 

Harry试图用讪笑来膨胀他的信心，这让Draco安下几分心。“已经养成习惯了。如果你再继续这样下去，总有一天你会毁了我作为一个无情无义的混蛋的名声。”

 

“我们可不想那样的事发生，不是吗？”然后他偏了偏头，听到了正在靠近的说笑声。是斯莱特林们。“所以你最好现在开始损我，赶在Knott靠近之前。”

 

微笑的弧度立刻变换成冷笑，寒冰也将之前的温情时刻驱散。“我说过了Potter。我不清楚你的魔药作业怎么了。我都不知道你是怎么设法从你宿舍里出来的，鉴于你的脑袋离你的屁股有那么远。”

 

他意料到了那一下会将他猛推倒在主走廊的地上，但他还是被惊到了。

 

“你知道我已经不是任何人的威胁了。”Draco继续，同时也轻蔑地看向Knott。“现在你有别的敌人。去找他们问你该死的作业吧。”

 

带着典型的Malfoy戏剧化动作，他滚着袍角气愤地走了。

 

Knott的同伙们边笑边发表着卑劣的看法。但Knott眯着眼睛，怀疑地打量着这两位昔日死敌。Potter直起身，咆哮着几句脏话，希望能干扰到Knott现在心里无论是什么的想法，然后跺着脚前往早餐。

 

从格兰芬多长桌那里，他一直留意着Draco。在早餐一开始，Knott就一直在讥讽和拷问自己的向导。

 

“最近你撞上Potter的次数有点多啊，Draco。”

 

Malfoy耸耸肩，继续拨弄盘子里的食物。“他一直朝着我来。蠢到意识不到对峙的权柄早就转移。”接着他抬头假笑着看着Knott。“嫉妒他没把你放眼里所以没找你麻烦？”

 

“去你的，Draco。说不定是你像个二年级揪女生辫子那样跟他调情。费力讨好他好保住你的屁股。我说的对不对，Malfoy。你希望Potter会让你做他的婊子？”

 

Draco嗤之以鼻。“你这就是你真正嫉妒的吗，Theodore？你不够强没法取代我在斯莱特林的地位，你也不够漂亮没法取代我在Potter注意力中地位？”

 

Pansy刚好听到了Draco的嘲讽，火上浇油一番之后两拨人又重新开始了对抗，于是Knott的注意力被转移了。

 

Harry放心地叹了口气，而得益于校规，Malfoy再一次的被同桌的人无视。只除了Malfoy还是在拨弄着食物，并没有真的吃下去。这让Harry皱起眉，继续用自己的感官探测，并与自已印象中对方最好的时候作对比。

 

从学期一开始Draco的体重就在下跌。皮肤变得苍白，眼下的阴影也更重了。心跳和呼吸也有些不正常。很明显他吃得不好睡得也不佳。

 

Harry转念一想，这也算意料之中。斯莱特林没法从任何人或事那里得到帮助。甚至Snape，作为食死徒的双面间谍，都要和他最爱的学生保持距离。而这个曾经是学校社交圈顶端的男孩，曾经有着至亲和争着做他朋友的人的男孩，现在只有他一个了。

 

可能每一餐他都要跟残忍和嘲笑打交道，怪不得他没什么胃口。Harry决定自己应该想个办法让Draco偶尔可以不在礼堂进餐。或者至少从训练的时候带零食开始。也许他该让Dobby准备些炖牛肉，在开学前两人还绑在一起的时候他注意到那是Draco的最爱。也可以带些糖浆馅饼，那是他喜欢的甜点……

 

梅林啊。

 

从什么时候起Harry开始注意Malfoy最喜欢的食物？这已经超过了哨兵想要照顾向导的范围，也超过了被一个好看男生吸引的范围。他不只是因为对方向导的身份而想喂饱他让他保持健康，也不只是因为他想要探索自己的性向。他想要Draco露出笑容，想要他远离孤独远离痛苦。他想要让Draco Malfoy快乐。

 

他关心Malfoy。就像关心……他的大脑回避给出定义。

 

刚放进嘴里的西瓜块突然卡在了嗓子里，因为惊讶使他猛吸了口气。

 

一时之间他咳得昏天黑地，终于咳出来之后他抓着果汁大口呼吸着空气。

 

“Harry！”

 

“你还好吗伙计？”

 

“给他腾出点地方。”

 

他的朋友们立刻围了上来。帮他拍背，帮他检查，还保护他不被礼堂里其他吸引过来的视线窥探。

 

他挥手示意他们停下，等到说话的能力恢复才有气无力地说：“呛到了，抱歉。现在我没事了。”

 

等到他的桌子回到了表面上的正常之后，Harry再次将感官移到了斯莱特林的长桌。Draco正盯着他的食物，但是Harry能看到淡色眼睫下面灰眼睛正担忧地看着自己。

 

他意识到一旦肾上腺素停止分泌，Draco就能感知到他之前想通的事情。于是他用上从Snape那里学来的大脑封闭术技巧，将自己的兴趣和感情都深埋在精神墙壁之后。

 

藏好之后，他又让自己的感官到处游荡好转移注意力，他抬头盯着天花板。自觉醒之后的第一次，他放任自己探索云层之上。这个天空的幻象完全就像外面那个真的，光与影在蓝色上打闹，构成了不同深浅的色调。

 

很快Harry着魔般迷失在了色彩之中，开始坠向深渊。他失去了控制，试图抓住链接却为时已晚，而世界也崩塌不见。

 

 

*

 

 

Draco低着头，想专心于Pansy和Knott是如何狗咬狗的。努力不让自己去查看格兰芬多长桌和Potter。他不能再给Knott的推测添砖加瓦了。

 

但那个蠢货也不安生。首先是之前突然有一股错杂的感情从链接那头爆发，接着是恐慌。然后格兰芬多长桌那里像是引发了暴动，随后又恢复面上的平静。至少现在Potter冷静下来了。

 

有点太过平静了。继续保持低头的姿势，Draco小心将视线瞥到格兰芬多长桌方向。他们链接上的嗡鸣突然消失了，同时Draco意识到那个混蛋眼睛不眨身体不动，非常不正常。

 

该死。他现在该怎么做？他看向四周，礼堂里全是人，几乎这所该死的学校里的所有人都坐在厅里的某处。

 

Granger和Weasley已经注意到了Harry的情况，正激烈地耳语。此时除了Potter他根本不关心别的事，于是他抬起头，直直地看向那边，等待着一个信号。他看到Granger指了指教师席，而Weasley摇头。然后Longbottom凑过来，急切地低声说着什么，让Granger举起手又迅速落下。

 

Weasley转过身看向Draco。他的姿势还有所保留和怀疑，但他还是小心地朝Potter方向偏头。动作非常微妙，Draco不认为他对自己有信心，但这个召唤已经足够了。

 

Draco骤然起身，意图在其他人反应之前就行动。

 

“你要去哪里，Malfoy？”

 

Knott狐疑地扫视着Draco和格兰芬多长桌。

 

Draco这才意识到自己依然需要在这里保持小心，需要让Knott和其他人远离真相。于是他的脸上挂起半个假笑。

 

“去做几个星期前我就该做的事。”

 

袍子的衣角熟练地翻滚着，他走向了Potter。他用尽所有的自控能力来维持着外表的平静和从容不迫，而内心却随着他走向自己的哨兵而激烈跳动。就是现在。

 

有几个格兰芬多注意到他的到来，但在任何人阻拦之前，他就已经站到了Potter和他的朋友们旁边。

 

Granger咬着唇凝视着他，然后小声说道：“我不确定这是个好主意。”

 

他知道胜负在此一举。Draco揭起面具一角，让她看到自己的关心和决心。“相信我，Granger。我会照顾他的，”他同样低声回答道。

 

考虑了一秒之后她点点头，弧度极小。Draco不想再等到其他人抗议了。Weasley后退一步，接着Draco立刻站到Potter身旁。他的一只手滑到男孩的心脏处，然后另一只手插进发间将他的脸拉近。

 

这是一个缓慢又温柔的亲吻，唇与唇斯磨在一起。不过他知道自己必须要尽可能地促进Potter的感官。而触觉、听觉和嗅觉早就被他的靠近照顾到了。

 

小心地，他将舌头顺着毫无反应的下唇滑到里面，第一次尝到了Potter的味道。

 

随着一声喘气，Harry在他手下又活了过来。手环住了他，嘴为他张开，舌头果断地和自己的纠缠在一起，然后窜进他的嘴里品尝了回来。接着有细微的喘息响起，而Draco完全不知道是他俩之中的谁发出的。

 

就像开始时那样，这一切又很快结束。Potter突然撤回身子惊讶地盯着Draco，但他并没有伸回环在Draco上臂的双手。

 

“该死的是怎么回事，Draco？”Potter悄悄发出嘶嘶声，扫了一圈他们周围的惊讶面孔。幸好没有一位教职人员看到了公开示爱。不过在迅速瞥一眼教师席看到了Dumbledore闪烁的眼睛之后，Draco推翻了之前的推论。但至少没有教职人员觉得需要分开他们。

 

Draco舔舔唇，扬起下巴，露出一个镇定自负的笑。他将自己的声音调到足够响，这样流言就会像野火一样蔓延。

 

“我厌烦了偷偷摸摸，假装我们没有在一起。反正我的名声早就毁光了。”他得意地笑着，表情里混着一丝恶作剧。“你是对的，我们不需要再隐瞒我们的关系了。”

 

“啊？”

 

Potter惊呆了，脸上疑惑的表情太值了，Draco得咬住唇才不会笑出来。接着他倾身将唇蹭过Potter的嘴，完成一个纯洁的吻。

 

“也许我们该私下讨论。”

 

Harry也舔舔唇，像是在寻回那个味道，这让Draco内心升起满足感。

 

“私下。是的。好主意。”Potter依旧看上去目瞪口呆，而Draco再也绷不住了，笑着被Potter拽出了礼堂。

 

 

*

 

 

这间空教室快成他们第二个家了。Draco施了一个无声无息咒。这个熟悉的魔咒让他平静下来，也让他得以在再次面对Potter前平复心情。

 

终于他看向了格兰芬多，Harry看起来依然很迷茫，但是茫然开始转换成愤怒。

 

“刚才该死的是怎么回事Draco？”

 

“你刚才陷入了神游。要么我得把你拽回来，要么全学校就能看到你被抬到医疗翼去。但如果我只是走过去，手放在你身上在你耳边说话，大部分人还是能得出和我亲你一样的结论。再说了肯定还有别人像Longbottom那样知道哨兵向导，他们可能会被好奇驱使着最终想明白是怎么一回事。就让他们觉得我们是在误导他们。”

 

他停下来，对着Potter不赞同的表情焦躁地耙过头发。“是你和你的朋友认为我们应该将我们的联系保密的。”

 

“我希望保密能够保护 **你** 。”Potter大喊。他气势汹汹地走上前，但是手放在Draco肩上的动作却很轻，声音也降到了充满关心的低语。

 

“我不想让任何人知道我们有联系是因为那会将你置于危险之中。而现在你在自己身上竖了个靶子。”

 

面对对方真诚苦恼的表情Draco只能眨眨眼。Potter并没有因为跟自己结合而感到羞愧。Potter在关心他。不过他迅速将跑得过快的情绪收拾回来。

 

Potter当然要关心自己了，毕竟目前为止，他是唯一一个适配的向导。他从Potter的手下摆脱出来，后退了几步。

 

“我身上早就竖了靶子，”他报以一个假笑。“我父亲失败了，而我母亲和我背叛了黑魔王，转换了阵营。Knott早就怀疑我们之间存在友谊或是合作关系。而且成为你的男朋友要比我的向导身份曝光，或是你的哨兵身份曝光不危险得多。”

 

他深吸了一口气，挺胸站好。“别担心，Potter。如果我真出了什么事，Dumbledore上天入地也要再给你找个向导。”

 

“该死，Draco。我不想要别的向导。”Harry大声说道。

 

他俩都愣住了，惊讶地盯着彼此并慢慢消化着突来的情感爆发。接着Harry叹了口气，又一次小心地向前，又一次闯进Draco的个人领地。

 

“我知道我们的过往一直充满了敌意。梅林在上，你还是个自大的混蛋和烦人的饭桶。但是你不仅仅只是这样。你一直坚称你的所作所为是出于自保，但你完全可以和你母亲一起藏起来。可是你却来了这里，明知道你将会做我们需要你去做的事情以打败Voldemort。”

 

Harry倾身将两只手放在Draco的腰上，与Draco额头相抵。

 

“你聪明又风趣，总之在你没有恶意的时候是这样。你要比你自己认为的更坚强，更好。我早就将你视为我的同伴和朋友。”他的手抓得更紧了。“我担心的是Draco Malfoy，而不是我的向导。是那个让我的生活变得麻烦却有趣的斯莱特林混蛋。”

 

Draco有点懵了，他的心在砰砰跳，将温暖送向全身各个地方。

 

“噢。嗯。不过，呃，在其他人被误导的同时，我们还是需要让他们停止猜测。这样他们就自以为知道了真相，并开始揣测我们的性生活了，或是这段关系什么时候才会壮观地当众破裂。”

 

Harry的笑声非常真实，毫不作假，同时也如释重负。而Draco与他感同身受。

 

 

*

 

 

Draco前往他早上的第一节课，而Harry也抬脚走向黑魔法防御术的教室。

 

随着他离他的向导越来越远，越来越多的问题开始缠着他。他是不是说得太多？放得太开？之前Draco看起来需要些保证，但是Harry想不明白原因。难道是因为Harry是Draco最接近朋友的人？或是斯莱特林担心如果不作出贡献就会失去保护？如果Draco发现了Harry对他的感情已经超出友谊界限的话，那他还会不会留下来做自己的向导？

 

“Harry，你在这里啊伙计。”

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“你跟Malfoy搞的哪一出啊？”

 

Hermione和Ron把他围在墙边一直问个不停，而他放弃地举起双手，这个熟悉的场景让他们都笑起来。

 

等笑声停住之后，他讲了那些从斯莱特林长桌上偷听来的嘲讽和质问，还有他是如何因自已的愚蠢而导致可悲且在意料之内的神游，最后还有Draco迅速想出来的借口。

 

他唯一没有说出的是他突如其来的，对自己内心的认知。说实话就算他想说，他也想不出来该怎么解释他的死敌现在成为了他的感情寄托。

 

虽然他什么都没说，Hermione却是一副早已知晓的样子。而Ron则挂着他的沉思表情，很久之后才问道：“这就意味着要跟Malfoy打更多交道了？”

 

Harry脸上闪过一丝恐慌，怀疑他的朋友们早就发现他内心深处的想法。不过逻辑模块立刻运转，他才意识到Ron是在指他的伪装恋情，而不是他所希望的那个真的。

 

“呃，大概吧，有问题吗？”他试探性地问道。

 

“我想没有。他也不算太坏，只要他不继续装成一个斯莱特林混蛋的话。再说他救了你。两次。想想真的太不真实了。只要他不再叫Mione泥巴种，我就不会冲他的脸来上一拳。”

 

Hermione看起来不知是高兴还是因违规和暴力的暗示而被吓到。最终她停在了一本正经的不赞同。“我可以照顾好自己，Ron。再说了，从这件事开始，Draco就一直表现得像一个完美的绅士。”

 

考虑到他最近的荒诞生活，Harry几乎要为这个正常的对话笑出声。他们上课迟到了几分钟，但Lupin只给了他们警告。他很感谢教授立刻就开始讲课，使他远离了来自同学好管闲事的打听。于是整堂黑魔法防御术他都维持着好心情，直到Snape的NEWT级别的魔药课。

 

他早该清楚这位斯莱特林教授会毁了美好的一天。上课不过五分钟，他就因为打翻瓶子而扣掉十分并被要求下课之后留下。

 

Harry的确注意到，在自己手忙脚乱地跟上不断被抛出的高级理论时，Snape时刻警惕地盯着Draco。不过那位金头发却愉快地将每件事做到完美，完全不给Snape留堂的机会。

 

一等班里的人都离开，Snape就念道 **无声无息** 然后阴沉着脸挑着眉毛转身看Harry。“请告诉我早餐时候的表演是怎么回事？”

 

“哦，我，呃，以为在教师席是看不到的？”

 

“就算我像你以为的一样瞎，谣言也已经散布了一个早上了。我认为学校里的人都或多或少听说过某个版本，现在，请回答问题。”

 

于是Harry在这个早晨第二次解释起那个亲吻作秀的原因。

 

“我知道了。”这句话听起来像是从Snape上撕下来的那样，带着痛苦的承认。“所以你和Malfoy先生并没有进行……生理上的亲密行为？”

 

“什么？”Harry被这个问题惊呆了，同时也因联想到的画面而面红耳赤。“当然没有。我是说，有过那个吻。还有身体接触，你知道的，为了定住锚。还有，嗯，搂抱在一起，我猜你的确可以将其称之为……”

 

他的长篇大论在Snape单手扶额时渐渐停住了声。

 

“够了。你意识到这样会让Draco进一步成为斯莱特林里的众矢之的吗？”

 

“的确是这样，先生，但我希望这样至少能为他提供来自其他学院的保护。”

 

Snape的两条眉毛都挑了起来，他惊讶地点点头。“可能吧。等到他们警告他离开之后。”

 

Harry皱起眉头，因为他还没有想过这种可能性。他必须确保将自己的立场说清楚，他是不会容忍这种事。不管Draco赞不赞成。

 

当然还有其他Draco也不想让自己干预的事。

 

“呃，先生，斯莱特林已经给他带来太多的痛苦。虽然我还没跟Draco谈过，所以我不知道他是否想要……但是我想知道，如果他愿意，我是说，他能不能在格兰芬多的长桌上进餐。”Harry顿了顿，尽可能地展现自己的决心。“我会确保没人找他麻烦的。”

 

“也许吧。我会和Dumbledore以及McGonagall商量此事。然后再跟Draco谈一谈。”Harry脸上藏不住的畏缩取悦了魔药大师。“我会让他认为这是我的主意，如果你愿意的话。”

 

他的肩膀放松下来。“那样最好不过了。是的。感谢你，先生。”

 

接着Snape猛地挥手将Harry赶去吃午饭，不过在Harry逃走的同时，他不耐烦的表情底下还是露出了几分愉悦。

 

 

*

 

 

Draco站在镜子前，对穿着的深灰色裤子上的褶皱进行第十五次检查。他觉得身上的简洁但不失剪裁的绿色系扣衬衫有点过于日常。不过他也清楚，Potter肯定会是牛仔裤配套头衫，所以他不想让格兰芬多有穿的不够正式的感觉。

 

满意于衣服终于被整理得挺括像样，Draco用一只手抓了抓头发。发丝柔软地晃动，长度几乎就要及肩，这让Draco有点担心会不会看上去过于凌乱。自从每次Potter靠近他都会打喷嚏之后，他就再也没有往头发上使用过东西。而且Potter还养成了摸Draco头发的习惯，所以如果手指卡在头发里会非常尴尬。

 

“您看起来一如既往地光彩照人，Malfoy主人。”他的镜子宣称道，出于习惯他得意地笑了一下，但是奉承话并不能缓解心中的紧张。太可笑了，他根本没有什么好紧张的，这甚至都不是一场真正的约会。

 

郝奇帕奇们正在他们的公共休息室举办派对，需要请帖的那种。Harry收到了邀请并询问Draco是否愿意同去，作为他们第一场正式的伪装约会。

 

自他第一次在整个学校面前亲吻了Potter之后的五天里，他已经忍受了Snape长达两个小时的演讲，还有跟Lupin进行的一场短暂又尴尬的谈话。他也听到了不止一打人建议Potter需要检查一下夺魂咒、爱情魔药或是勾引护身符，而且他们发表看法的时候都没有降低音量。

 

他最近一直坐在格兰芬多的长桌，体验了另一种的不适。没有任何一名格兰芬多提出谴责，至少Draco没听见过，不过有几个倒是警告过他不要伤害Potter的感情。

 

说得好像他真的能做到一样。

 

他对Potter来说只是有用。再说，拯救每一个发挥作用的人可能是格兰芬多的职责。不过Draco讨厌Potter可能在可怜自己的想法，但至少现在还没有明显征兆。

 

再说了他们还没有亲过二次，甚至都没有在公共场合纯洁地展现过亲密关系。这很好。棒极了。

 

但这并不是事实。

 

他心里叛逆的那部分在渴望着第二个吻，想要再次感受那双出人意料柔软的唇。

 

呃啊。Draco想要焦躁地扯头发，因为这种不该出现的吸引和欲望打得他猝不及防。不过他还是控制住了自己，因为他不想在见到Potter之前弄乱发型。

 

是其他人。他不想在去派对见其他人之前弄乱发型。

 

他希望自己能将这种可悲的迷恋怪罪于哨兵向导现象，但是他早就已经读过所有Snape推荐的书，所以他知道只有三分之一的配对会牵扯到爱情或性欲，其余的都是柏拉图式关系。

 

所以原因只有他那叛逆的身体出于某种原因被Potter所吸引。

 

突然的敲门声吓了他一跳。他打开门，发现Potter出乎意料的穿的很正式。当然了，他穿着牛仔裤，但是裤子看起来很新很合身。过于合身了。Draco赶紧将注意力上移到板正的黑色亚麻衬衫，同样看起来崭新又很衬他。

 

他咬住嘴唇不让自己夸赞Harry，于是他问：“我还以为我们会在郝奇帕奇宿舍碰头呢。你来这里做什么？”

 

Harry耸了下肩，一道粉划过他的脸颊。“Mione说邀请方去接约会对象是传统。”

 

“该死的我不是个女孩，Potter。”

 

回答他的是个温和甚至还带调情意味的笑。“我注意到了。”

 

Draco眨了两下眼，有些疑惑。然后Potter转身看向走廊。“嗯好的，我们出发吧。”

 

终于从惊讶的状态里抽身的Draco跟了上去，对着Potter坏笑起来。“看来终于有人带你去买衣服了。”

 

“是的，呃，之前Dumbledore找到我的时候，我身边并没有太多东西。然后McGonagall夫人去Dursley家取我的行李，只带回来了她认为 **能见人的** 。后来在霍格莫德的时候她又逼着我同意让Hermione带我去购物。”

 

他一边说着，一边有意识地抚平着衬衫上的褶皱。

 

“嗯，我得说她的确干得不错。Granger的衣品比我预想中的要好。你看起来很棒。”

 

Draco决定自己以后得多夸奖下Potter，因为刚才他感知到一阵温暖的喜悦从纽带的那头迸发出来。

 

当他们进入郝奇帕奇的公共休息室的一刻，众人聊天的声音突然停止，屋子里的每一双眼睛都看向他们。

 

Draco早就习惯无论在哪里都是焦点的感觉。一般来说，他会引导并享受这种注意。但现在，在无数审视目光将他钉在原地之后，他开始觉得也许自己最开始就不该挑起任何一个。

 

接着Potter的一只手安抚地放在他的背上，并微微向他倚靠，同时人们也渐渐转过头看向别处。聊天声突然又响起，随着注意力从他们身上转移，那些八卦听着也热络了许多。

 

Draco呼出了之前不自觉屏住的那口气。虽然感觉像是过了一辈子，但实际上整个过程不过几秒钟。

 

Granger和Weasley在他们入场的时候就尽快地赶了过来。这对情侣将哨兵向导与其他人隔绝开来，形成一道有效的路障。红头发往他俩手里各放了一杯黄油啤酒，要不是还要维护形象，Draco可能要考虑感激地拥抱他。

 

“你的确知道该如何正确出场，Harry。”Ron咧着嘴消遣他们。

 

Harry抖了一下，然后非常健康地喝了一大口饮料。Draco带着假笑，也学着喝了一大口，庆幸自己不是唯一一个被弄得不安的人。

 

接着他有意放低了平时的戒备，让一缕真诚透出来肯定对方的帮忙。“多谢饮品，Weasley，还有多谢做缓冲。”

 

Granger耸耸肩，而Weasley脸上泛起和头发不相称的惊人品红色。

 

公共休息室里全是人。被施过冷藏咒[21]的黄油啤酒放在金属桶内堆在一旁，零食摆满了火炉边上的桌子。房间的中央被灯火照得明亮，不过四周却刻意留有昏暗的角落，已经有几对情侣退到那里亲热了。

 

Harry和Draco终究还是要再回到派对上去，毕竟他们的目的是作为情侣出现在学校众人面前。

 

他们穿过房间，有几个人叫住了Harry，以闲聊之名获取信息，为谣言更添猛料。大部分时间里他们会忽视掉Draco，有些有礼貌的会尽力将他算在其中。还有个别几个暗讽了几句，不过都立刻被Harry斥责了。

 

等到他们终于到达房间的另一边，Draco发现自己正和他的哨兵处在其中一个被阴影覆盖的角落。Potter早就观察好了周围，这里可以让Draco靠在墙上，而他也可以将众人那些对自己的向导的打量挡在身后。

 

“我很抱歉。我以为如果他们看到我们在一起就会对你更友善一些。”Potter有些生气地瞥了一眼身后，但他的声音温和又真诚。

 

Draco塌下脊背，从踏进这个房间起头次放松下来。“他们已经比我想象中的要好了，至少比这学期的头几周好多了。”

 

Potter看起来很惊讶。“可是Dumbledore已经警告过所有人……”

 

“那只针对想要物理上虐待我的人。却管不了嘲笑，恶心的言论或是轻蔑。”

 

“你为什么不说出来？”

 

Draco恼怒地呼出一口气。

 

“因为没有什么能做的。没人在敢教师面前说什么。如果只是有人给我起外号我就像个小孩子一样抱怨的话，那么没有学生会站在我这边。再说了，我也不想满足他们想要打扰到我的愿望。我没有被打扰到。”他尽可能地将无动于衷编进谎言里。“他们的话对于我来说没有任何意义。”

 

“但是你……我是说我懂斯莱特林这么做的原因，但是其他学院，他们难道不明白你放弃了什么吗？”

 

Draco摇摇头。他们当然不知道了，一直以来他都在很小心地维持形象。

 

“还有我，”Potter继续说着。“那些你为我做的……”

 

他住了声。显然才想起只有一小群人清楚Draco为他做了什么。

 

“他们知道的只有我一直在跟你亲热。”他越过格兰芬多的肩膀他往外看了一眼，发现了房间周围偷偷摸摸看向他们的思索的目光。“说起来，你看起来太过严肃和难过。估计所有人都在想咱们可能吵架了，并开心地等着看一场戏剧性的分手。”

 

Draco不得不承认Harry比自己想的还要精通骗术。大难不死的男孩根本都没有转头看是谁在观察，甚至也没有犹豫。

 

哨兵只是简单地倾过身，手指插进Draco的头发，将他的向导拉过来。

 

这次从他们嘴唇碰到的那一刻，亲吻从一开始就是他们两人的事了。Potter做事从来都是不留余力。他甚至将全身心不顾一切地投入到亲吻中。

 

对于Draco来说，那是感官一瞬间模糊不清，夹杂着热度和欲望。发间的手在不停地抚过，而另一只手也落在他的腰上，手指紧紧抓着试图将身体拽得更近。Draco的手也滑上Harry的双肩抓稳，直到他们吻到需要换气才分开。

 

Potter的那只手移到了Draco的肩膀，同时哨兵急促地呼吸着。在过去几周里身体已经对这个姿势变得愈加熟悉，Draco感觉自己就像Harry那样闻到对方的气味就很安心。这一次，他因炽热的呼吸和唇瓣不经意扫过他喉咙而颤抖。

 

但另一种冷颤迅速袭来，因为他才想起这只是演戏。一场有热切观众的表演。

 

他的身体想要弹离但他抑制住了这个想法。这个吻只是一出诡计。

 

他必须要记得一切只是演戏。为了Potter，也为了他自己。

 

 

*

 

 

Draco看着外面雪将学校周围覆盖。昨天夜里一场暴风雪突然袭来，用大雪困住了城堡。不同于平时天气不错可以在室外训练，Harry现在正跟着Remus在黑魔法防御术的教室，练习在没有向导身体接触的情况下控制感官。而Draco则本该在隔壁教室里为期末考试做准备，但Malfoy绝不会拖到最后一秒才做准备。如果必要的话，他甚至今天就可以参加考试。

 

相反他盯着窗外，尽量不去想自己将在人生中第一次不能和家人一起过圣诞节。就算是四年级他唯一留在霍格沃茨的那次，他的父母也亲自过来与他庆祝。

 

再过一周多学校就会变得冷清起来，只有屈指可数的学生会留在这里。在圣诞节那天他和Harry会跟Weasley一家过，但在其余时间里，他们只能可悲地游荡在霍格沃茨空荡的走廊里，就像他曾经笑话的无处可去的学生那样。他为过去的行为感到后悔，毕竟现在自己也没有家人陪伴了。从前他不懂如果没有坚固的家庭后盾无偿给予爱与支持，一个人的内心会变得多么空洞和孤独。而那种贴心正是他一直以来认为理所当然的东西。

 

“在这儿使劲想什么呢？你看起来特别严肃。”他的哨兵笑着从门口探了过来。

 

“即将到来的节日和家人的陪伴。或者说没有后面那项。”

 

他的哨兵脸上闪过一丝痛苦，笑容被抹掉了，而Draco只想踢自己一脚。

 

“Harry，梅林啊，我很抱歉。我不是那个意……刚才我说的都是蠢话。”

 

Harry穿过房间，塌在他身旁的椅子上，眼睛看向外面荒凉的雪景。

 

“没关系Draco，我明白。这是你头一次面临这种情况，而我已经习惯了。说起来，你可能会更难过，毕竟你知道自己失去的是什么。从我记事以来，就从来没有和我父母一起过圣诞节的回忆。除了……”

 

Draco有些不安。从他们变成彼此的哨兵向导后，这几个月他们关系越来越近。而为了伪装的情侣关系更加真实，他们不得不养成那些可能要长期才能形成的亲密举止。比如叫对方的名字而不是姓，或是熟知对方的喜好，像是食物、音乐或者魁地奇选手。

 

尽管他们经常触碰对方，但亲吻只会在人前发生。Draco有点为这种亲密行为不能延伸到他俩独处时而感到失望，同时也被自己不满足于和Potter只是演戏的事实吓坏了。

 

不过他们从来都没有聊起过家庭或是过去。基本上，他们会避开任何能让他们想起两人过往和曾经敌意的话题。但Draco能看出来，能通过纽带感觉到，他的哨兵内心有某处在隐隐作痛，如果可以他想要提供帮助。

 

“除了？”他轻声问道，尽量不去逼迫对方。

 

Harry戒备地看了他一秒，然后转头继续看向飘洒的白雪。好像不经意那般，他的一只手伸过去落在了Draco手上，纤长的手指轻敲在苍白的皮肤上。

 

“除了，去年我和Sirius在一起过节。那……Weasley一家也在。还有Hermione。所有我称为家人的人都在。那次……我只为终于能和他共度时光而庆幸。我以为那是能和教父过的无数个节日里的第一次。”

 

Draco的手动了动，反将Harry的手握住，手指也安抚地在皮肤上重复着敲击。

 

“梅林啊，Harry，都是我的错。我很抱歉。我并不知道这些。你从来没谈起他，或是发生了什么……我根本没意识到……”

 

“没事的，Draco。”那是个脆弱得不堪一击的笑。“我从不谈起他，因为太过痛苦。而且因为他……我失去他的那天也是你失去你父亲的那天。我们一直避开这些不谈，这样就可以不用以争吵收场。”

 

Draco眨眨眼。他知道有无数个自己不该提出的问题，但有一件事他需要知道。“是……是我父亲杀死他的吗？”

 

Harry将视线从闪闪发光的雪景转过来，惊讶地看向Draco。“你不知道发生了什么吗？”

 

“不知道。母亲不想说，我也不想逼她。说实话，我不确定自己真的想知道。我想假装他出现在那里只是个意外，他也没有做任何糟糕的事。”

 

他从Harry突然僵住的样子看出那残酷的画面再次浮现在对方脑海。通过纽带他能感到冰冷尖锐的痛苦。

 

“忘了吧。我很抱歉。我不该问的。”他的另一只手紧紧攒起来。“你不用再回想了。”

 

“没关系。你父亲并没有杀死Sirius。是你的姨妈做的。”

 

“Bella。”他没控制住语气中的恼怒，这让Harry挑起一边的眉毛。“她是个疯子，Harry。就算以食死徒的标准。我十二岁的时候她杀死了我最喜欢的马，因为它无礼地冲她喷气。就在Voldemort惩罚我母亲之后，她又用更可怕的威胁去恐吓我母亲。”

 

在他结束完他的长篇大论，Harry只是奇怪地看着他。等待冷静再次上线后，他意识到如果自己想继续这个话题的话，就要直面他所有的家族往事，无论好坏。“你能告诉我魔法部里发生了什么吗？我是说如果没有为难你的话。”

 

Draco边听着Harry不带感情地重述着那个晚上的细节，边打着哆嗦。他不曾打断过一次，心里却后悔该去询问别人的。

 

Harry说完的时候神情有些恍惚，Draco甚至不能确定这位格兰芬多以后还会不会跟自己说话。

 

“那时我确信Sirius会从那个拱门后面跳出来。Lupin说他死了的时候我根本不信，我也不想相信，现在我也依然如此。我觉得我心里永远都期待着他下一秒会从门里走出来。”

 

“梅林啊，你从没有过轻松的人生不是吗？”

 

“是啊。”Harry小声回答，身体坐直了些。他被回忆困扰的双眼空洞起来，整个人彻底变得孤僻。“确实，而且看起来在不远的将来也并不会变好。”

 

Draco还没想好怎么安慰自己的哨兵，钟声就响起了，同时Harry又回到了正常的状态，他站起来把手从Draco的手下抽出。“我们得赶紧走了，不然等Ron吃完所有牛肉之后就没晚饭了。”

 

Harry笑了一下但那虚假又空洞，然后他退到了门口的位置。Draco赶紧赶了上去。就在他们伴着不适的尴尬前往礼堂的半路上，Draco这才想起来自己把书包落在了教室里。

 

他向Harry说自己得回去拿的时候，他从后者的脸上看出的解脱几乎让他跪倒在地。

 

Draco知道自己这样做太过幼稚，但他还是一路跺着脚回了那间放着他东西的教室。该死的这都是怎么回事？他知道不该问Harry魔法部里发生的事，可是他也没想到会把他俩的关系搞僵。就算是现在他也能感觉到Harry屏蔽了两人的纽带，只有一小部分对方的情绪能传过来。根本不够让Draco琢磨出哨兵的想法，更不用提该怎么挽回了。

 

蠢透了。提醒Harry所有Draco的家族对他的伤害绝不是明智之举。他的哨兵可能还会想起Draco曾经对他和他的朋友造成的伤害。

 

Draco边收拾东西边暗骂自己。等他正要走的时候，交谈的声音传到了他的耳朵。他慢慢轻声地走着，悄悄靠近黑魔法防御术教室敞开的大门。

 

门里Dumbledore正在说话，而Lupin和Snape站在桌子的两边瞥着对方。并不是所有关系在被迫合作之后会随着时间慢慢缓和。

 

“……我很高兴了解到Harry和Draco合作得很成功。也清楚学校里的各种言论不会让他们好过。我希望你们知道Charlie Weasley会在圣诞回家。”

 

Snape谨慎地点点头，时刻紧皱的眉头在冷酷的脸上压出更多褶皱。而Lupin困惑地来回看着校长和魔药大师。

 

“打扰一下，Weasley先生的假日计划有什么重要之处？”

 

“抱歉Lupin，我忘记了夏末的时候你并没有在这里。”Dumbledore说道。“Weasley先生被确定出有和Harry适配的可能性。不过那时候让他回英格兰有点麻烦。后来Malfoy先生又出现了，所以我们决定先静观其变再叫他回来……”

 

Draco一时无法呼吸。他的肺像是被裹住了铁水，而胃将要吐出来。他不想再听下去了。不想再听任何关于自己要被一个Weasley替代的计划了。

 

想都没想Draco就跑走了。在他啪地封住链接的那一刻，他似乎感觉到Harry那头的强烈波动。Draco理应得到些私人空间好自我崩溃。Harry完全可以不靠该死的锚也能吃晚饭，就算他真需要，他也可以去找该死的Weasley。

 

 

*

 

 

接下来的一周既尴尬又勉强，毕竟Draco一直尽量不让自己躲Potter的行为太过明显。

 

期末考试为两人提供合理的不一起走的借口，至少大部分时间是这样。毕竟它没法解释为什么两人都忙到纽带宛若一滩死水。Draco一直告诉自己他为Potter迫切想换其他向导而感到如释重负。从一开始他就不想和任何一个哨兵绑在一起。他只是为了维持魔法世界之星的神志和正常运转才这么做的。

 

但学校里其余人不断提起这段紧绷的关系并不能帮他的心情变好。那些在郝奇帕奇派对后就消失的险恶嘲讽复仇般地死灰复燃。

 

至少今天是考试的最后一天，而明天大部分学生会因节日而离开。那时他能享受骚扰再起之后久违的平静了，但同时也会导致他和Harry之间没有任何阻碍。是Potter。一旦两人纽带中断，Draco就得重新习惯用Potter称呼他了。

 

他的牙咬着唇，边想着Har—Potter是会等到圣诞节那天见Charlie Weasley，还是会第二天就跟Ron一起走，边集中注意力忽略掉心里纠结的感觉。

 

“着急去哪里啊，Malfoy？”

 

一声冷笑伴随着身后的推搡使得Draco往前趔趄了好几步，也将他从脑海里的幽闭空间里突然拽出来。

 

“似乎你也没地方可去啊。你会留在这里度过假期。我很好奇Potter是不是还愿意和你一起留下。”

 

他发现自己正好走到了一群斯莱特林里。三个他认出来是Pansy马屁精的四年级在他周围站成松散的一圈，还有几个二年级在旁望风。

 

Pansy差不多已经失去成为斯莱特林新首领的可能了，主要是因为只有低年级支持她，但她从来不明白该什么时候放弃。很显然，她认为Draco最近和他“男友”的疏远是个抢回些许权利的好机会。

 

又是猛地一推他再次绊倒，直接送进了另一个四年级的手中，接着又被推了回去。Draco伸手去拿他的魔杖，很清楚教师早就放松了戒备，不再像学年刚开始那样跟着他了。

 

一开始的那个恶霸在他够到之前就抓住了他的胳膊，而第二个，Draco刚认出来对方应该是来自某分支的Yaxley[22]，带着恶毒的笑意走到了他面前。他看起来几乎有Crabbe那么壮，Draco知道自己能毫发无伤离开的可能性微乎其微。

 

“可怜的小Draco，”长得像男版Bulstrode的第三人不紧不慢地说道。“我们会给你留点假期之后也能想起我们的纪念品。”

 

“该死的这是在干什么？”

 

所有人的目光都转向Potter，后者如复仇天使那样把一个二年级推到一边。Granger，Longbottom和Weasley紧跟在他身后。

 

他背后的斯莱特林立刻放开了他，Yaxley和另外那个也往后退了两步。“什么事都没有。Draco摔倒了。我们只是在扶他起来。对吗，Malfoy？”

 

“胡扯。”他往Harry的方向走了几步，远离了那些欺凌者。“他们正准备要揍我，以为马上放假了就可以逃之夭夭。”

 

Draco惊讶地看到不只是Harry，还有其余的格林芬多都拿出了魔杖。

 

那些斯莱特林从走廊的另一头逃走了，二年级们被落在了后面。这场景让Draco哈哈大笑起来，差点喘不上气，但Harry把他拉过去，鼻子嗅着他，双手检查着自己的向导。Draco允许自己可以靠在他哨兵身上一会，让自己享受片刻这充满占有欲的关心。

 

但很快Weasley的红头发让他想起这并不是自己的位置。至少过几天就不是了。

 

本来环在Potter袍子上的双手放了下来，将哨兵推开。

 

“Draco？”

 

他知道自己有点反应过度，但过去一周的紧绷，加上六个月的糟心生活，还有他的怨气和被拒感都化为了怒火。

 

“别，Potter。真的别这样。你不用假装关心，我知道自己并不是你想要的向导，但我该死的尽力了。我理应得到一点尊重。”

 

“Draco？”

 

那双绿眼睛对自己向导的指责闪烁着不解。

 

Draco的双肩塌了下来，怒火熄灭只留下无奈和他自己也无法定义的难过。

 

“你本可以告诉我关于Weasley的事。你不用一整个星期都避开我。”

 

Harry和Ron交换了一下眼神，后者甚至更没有头绪。然后他转回头看向Draco，伸开双手做出安抚的手势。

 

“Draco，我—我们完全不清楚你生气的原因。”

 

“不是这一个。是年长的那个。”愤怒和失败感卷土重来。“算了。我不想再说这些了。该死的要过节了，我应得到些许平静。”

 

他转身跑开了，留下一群还没弄明白的格兰芬多。一阵关切的低语试探性地从纽带微微传递过来，但Draco冷酷地将它屏蔽掉。

 

他需要离开城堡，远离那些好奇的视线和八卦的嘴舌。跑到外面的空地时他才慢下来。前半周下的雪已经融化，只留下数个小水洼让他不得不小心避开。他缓了口气，往湖边绕去，直到平静的水波打到脚上才停下。

 

Draco看着湖水层层鳞动，抚慰他的内心。看着阳光在水面闪烁的光点，他得承认自己的确受伤了。他曾经可能不想成为Harry的向导，但是现在，他不想放弃。一直以来的感情关系可能只是演戏，但有时却感觉那么真实。Draco希望有一天那会成为现实。

 

尽管他从来没有公开承认过，但他甚至还会想念那些格兰芬多。为了Harry，他们会从点头之交慢慢尝试建立友谊。

 

一阵谨慎的脚步声从身后传来，但他没有转身。很可能是Potter的某个好友在扮好好先生，过来看看Draco的情况如何。不管是谁他都不会满足对方想得到注意的企图。

 

而下一秒他就意识到自己错了， **通通石化** 的声音才传到他耳朵，他的手臂和腿就已经变得僵硬，身体不由地向前倒去。

 

时间像是变慢了一样，他看着水面是如何迅速上移撞向自己的脸，却无法阻止甚至都没法支撑自己。他狠狠地倒下，水也立刻包裹住他的脸。

 

冷，刺骨的冷。湖水从他的鼻子涌进嘴里，喉咙还有肺里，一路留下冰冷的痛楚。他的心早就砰砰乱跳，恐慌席卷了他让他无处可逃。他没办法挣扎，也不能把自己从六尺之下推上去自救。

 

痛苦和恐惧逐渐变得难以忍受，同时黑暗也开始从视野和脑海四周开始侵占。就在意识将要离他而去的那刻，他打开了和Harry的链接，让自己最后再感受一下他和Harry之间的纽带的温暖光芒。

 

黑色越来越多，终于湖底的样子也消失在他的视野里，一抹蓝色开始在黑暗中闪闪发光。

 

 

*

 

 

Harry看着Draco从自己身边逃离，沉重难受的既视感在心中浮现，就像几个月前听到他的神秘访客从还在医疗翼的自己身边逃走那样。他完全不知道发生了什么，也不知道为什么Draco生他的气。他想要打开两人之间的链接，但就像是这一周一直以来的那样，依然被他的向导尽可能地死死封着。

 

困惑逐渐退到一边，而挫败的愤怒开始占据心头。Draco才是那个停止一切的人，那个一旦超出最低相处时间就回避躲开的人。

 

一切都始于Harry讲述完魔法部发生的事之后。在晚餐前Draco突然想起要去做什么紧急的事然后就一晚上都不见人影。一开始Harry为这种暂离如释重负。那时他的脑海里乱糟糟的一片，不得不平缓因想起魔法部事件而掀起的感情风暴。他不想让这些事给Draco添加更多的负担。

 

但当Draco重新出现在第二天的早餐时间时，那张冷漠的面具又回来了，并将Harry推得远远的。至此之后他就用一个又一个的理由避开Harry。

 

虽然这很令人沮丧，但是Harry觉得应该是在听到那夜残酷详情之后，Draco重新考虑了要不要做他的向导。同时也让Harry想起是自己导致他父亲被关进阿兹卡班的，也就引起了之后Draco人生中巨变。

 

再次证明了和Harry拉近关系会多么的危险。

 

尽管Harry讨厌自己与自己的向导之间不断加深的鸿沟，但他没有尝试沟通因为他认为Draco需要一点时间和距离。他本来以为等到放假独处时他们会重归于好。

 

很显然，他做了个错误的决定。

 

“去他的，”他低声自语，然后转向Draco离开的方向，顺着对方的气味往门厅赶去。虽然已经过去了几分钟，但是这气味对于一个哨兵来说却很是新鲜。

 

他的朋友们依然紧跟在他身后。

 

“给Draco些时间冷静下来可能会更好……”Hermione紧赶了两步好跟上他急匆匆的步伐。

 

“我已经给了他一周时间，显然他以为我在躲着他。”

 

“Harry——”

 

不管她说了什么都已经不重要了，因为突如其来的情感如洪水般从纽带那端而来吞没了他。

 

一瞬间反冲的痛苦、恐惧、悲伤、挣扎和绝望将他击倒在地。他慢慢地集中精神，将痛苦化作锚，把感官都掷了出去，循着气味直到他靠听觉和湖水的味道准确找到了Draco的位置。

 

“ **扫帚飞来** ！”他伸出胳膊等着他的扫帚飞到手里发出“啪”的声音。

 

“Harry！”

 

他这才意识到在自己专注于Draco的时候他的朋友们在大声询问自己。但他并没有给出任何回答，反而对他们下指令。

 

“快叫Pomfrey。还有Snape和Dumbledore，大概还有Remus。”

 

Harry骑上他的扫帚飞向大门，差点忘记要施开门咒。

 

在他身后，Neville大喊：“ **速速打开** [23]。”

 

大门在他面前猛地打开，而他前倾紧贴着扫帚。尽他最快的速度，Harry冲进耀眼的阳光里，然后用所有学过的技巧和天赐的能力，打破了找寻自己向导的最快纪录。

 

刚看到Draco面朝下沉向水底时他就从扫帚上跳了下来。漂亮的头发无力地飘在水里形成一个扭曲的光环，这让惊吓和痛楚像两把刀扭曲着插进他的心口。

 

Harry赶紧将他的向导从水里拉出，双手颤抖着将僵硬的身体翻了过来。Draco苍白的面孔发青，皮肤摸着也是一片冰凉，还有最宝贵的心跳此时一片死寂。Harry将不适咽了下去，开始挨个施放他知道的急救和治愈的咒语。

 

幻影显形的声音吓了他一跳，他举着魔杖猛地转过去发现是一个家养小精灵带着Pomfrey夫人和Dumbledore过来了。接着又是一声，另一只小精灵带来了Snape和Lupin。

 

Harry赶紧让开地方好让护士长接手检查自己的向导。他想要求她，请求她，或是向她许以一切只为了让她能帮助Draco，但他的喉咙干涩得厉害，发不出任何声音。

 

他看着她施了一个他不认识的咒语。接着第二个，很快又是第三个，一个接着一个不停歇，每个都比之前的更加疯狂。最后她跪坐在那里低着头，然后转向周围的人。泪水从她脸上流下，而她的声音因激动的感情而嘶哑。

 

“他已经死了。我很抱歉。我们来得太迟了。”

 

“不！”声音从身体里咆哮出来，他推开Pomfrey然后跪在地上，双臂抱紧已经不动的向导。“他没死。我还能感受到他。”

 

这是事实，但是纽带越来越细，细到快要抓不住，最后变成一条若隐若现的细线。

 

他的头与Draco相抵，呼吸着那个心爱的气味，但现在它却被冰冷的湖水沾染。他闭上眼睛，世界消失不见。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [20]深远之甜药剂（Altus Dulcis Far potion）：作者私设的毒药。药剂名称是拉丁语：“altus”是高、深的意思；“dulcis”是甜的意思，可以和之前Harry提到的甘草味联系在一起；“far”是远的意思。
> 
> [21]冷藏咒（Frigio charms）：作者自创魔咒，不确定“frigio”是什么意思，并不是拉丁文，只能查到在意大利语中是地名。暂时认为是作者用冰箱（fridge）造的词，故翻译为冷藏咒。原译名为冰冻咒，但是HP世界中已经存在一个被译为冰冻咒的Freezing Spell了。
> 
> [22]Yaxley：Yaxley家族是个纯血家族，和Black家族、Crouch家族、Longbottom家族以及Weasley家族都有联姻关系，但和Black家族关系最近。家族成员Corban Yaxley是食死徒。原著中并没有提到过此时有Yaxley家族成员在霍格沃茨上学。
> 
> [23]速速打开（Ianu Aperi）：作者自创咒语。“Ianu”不知是什么意思，但“aperi”在拉丁语里是打开、揭开的意思。注意这个咒语和芝麻开门、门户洞开以及阿拉霍洞开都不一样，后三者都是开锁咒，前者是单纯的打开某物的咒语。


	5. Chapter 5

Harry奔跑着。穿过树林，绕过灌木丛，跳过横倒的木头，然后尽四只脚掌的最快速度疾跑在蓝色的世界里。

 

四只。脚掌。

 

身处一片蓝色的森林。他因尾巴掌握不好平衡而总是将自己绊倒。不知道为什么他出现在了这里，一般他和Draco同步冥想时这个地方才会出现。之前他在这里见到过无数次自己的精神动物，但从没有自己 **变成** 过美洲狮。

 

他得找到Draco。也许他的向导会给他答案。

 

Draco。

 

该死。恐慌又一股脑地席卷而来。

 

但Draco还没死。在这里链接还很有力，虽然每过一秒都在削弱。他不能失去他的向导。不是现在。不是这种方式。

 

再一次奔跑起来，他凭借着无法理解的直觉很快就捕捉到了狐狸的身影。树木从两面退开，Harry看到红色的皮毛一闪而过。他们之间的距离似乎无法逾越，同时狐狸也跑得越来越远。

 

Harry想要大喊，但发出的只有一声洪亮控诉的吼叫。狐狸向后看了一眼但没有停下脚步。Harry让美洲狮重新掌握主动权，然后开始追逐。他的速度的确很快 ，但狐狸更小更狡诈。每次他刚要以为更近了的时候，那只狐狸就从美洲狮不得不得绕过去的障碍物后面溜走，或是滑进他根本都挤不进去的隧道。

 

远处的湖泊在蓝色中闪烁着莹莹白光。狐狸距离闪烁的湖水不过一半的路程，而大猫很清楚如果对方进入到水里，那一切就结束了。他将永远失去自己的向导。

 

这次更响更长的嘶吼终于让狐狸停下。Harry继续吼着，将一切都化为声音中的难过与绝望，同时又带着希冀与恳求。那只狐狸转过身，看着不断靠近的美洲狮，然后跑向了他。Harry能感觉到纽带在生长在变强，希望和喜悦填满他的心头。

 

同样没有降下速度，他全力冲刺直到两人将要撞在一起。但事实却相反，突然蓝色的光笼罩在他们身上。Harry感觉到自己从灵魂深处都被连接起来，像是成为了Draco的一部分，绕着对方同时也被对方环绕着。很快蓝光就消失成了黑色，只剩他一人在黑暗里。但还有心跳声。那簇奇妙的带有安抚的强力心跳。

 

“Harry。Harry！”一只手摇着他的肩膀，他这才眨眨眼回到了现实世界。“Harry，他活过来了。你需要放手让Pomfrey夫人帮忙。”

 

其他声音吸引住了他的注意。Draco在咳嗽，Pomfrey在念咒，还有很多奔向他的脚步声。危险。像是电流窜过他的全身，他心里只有一个想法那就是保护向导。他的魔杖还没完全举起，他这才看清那是Ron、Hermione和Neville从城堡的方向一路跑来。于是他放松下来，任由Remus将自己拉到一边。

 

他的双眼立刻黏在了Draco身上。他怀疑自己不会再让视线从他的向导上移开了。

 

 

*

 

 

Draco醒过来的时候的很清楚自己身处何地。鉴于整个暑假他都在医疗翼陪着Potter，对他来说这里都像是自己的房间了。他检查了各处的疼痛和痛楚。他的整个身体疲惫又僵硬，喉咙也有点涩，肺部每次呼吸都会传来阵痛，两只眼睛也干得不行。不过好像有什么东西沉沉地落在他一只手里。

 

他顺着看过去发现自己的手指正和别人的紧紧纠缠在一起。挨着两只手的是散在床上的乱糟糟的黑发。从Harry身在椅子头在床的尴尬坐姿来看，Draco敢说对方醒来绝对会背痛。Draco将在身子另一边的手移过来，好让手指埋在Potter缠在一起的丝绸般的头发。

 

这个安抚动作治愈了他，他开始回想自己是怎么沦落到医务室的，同时将最后的记忆翻出来。

 

那个湖。无助感。困惑。然后是Harry的拉拽以及纽带将他从许诺解脱的白色湖水那里唤回。最后是与他的哨兵连接的无法言表的喜悦。

 

是Harry追在他后面。是Harry想要他回来。但是Draco不懂这是否意味着Harry想要Draco，还是简单地哨兵想要保护自己的向导。不过在此时此刻，在安静昏暗的医务室里，握着Harry的手，摸着Harry的头发，还有两人之间彼此开放的比他记忆里强大两倍的纽带，这些都足够Draco心满意足了。

 

最终他的哨兵动了动，呻吟着坐了起来，然后眨着眼睛驱赶走睡意。“你醒了？”Harry有些晕晕乎乎的。

 

“是的，我醒了。一如既往的惊人观察力，Potter。”

 

他本来只是想开个玩笑，但称呼姓氏让格兰芬多的脸突然一变，Draco知道他理解错了。

 

“Harry……”

 

“哦，太好了，Malfoy先生，你醒了。我正要进行睡前最后一轮检查呢。Harry，你能不能在我检查病人的时候将其他人叫来。”

 

“好的，当然了。”Harry跳起身来正准备要走。

 

“Harry？”Draco讨厌自己声音中的恳求，但他不能让另个男孩在没有安下心的情况下离去。好吧Draco也说不清是谁让谁安心。

 

Harry冲他微笑，虽然有点试探意味，但的确是个货真价实的笑容。“十分钟之内我就会回来，Draco。我能把你从斯莱特林恶霸手中救出来，但是我没法阻碍Pomfrey夫人。”

 

不到十分钟Harry就带着那群人回来了。也就是Dumbledore、Snape和Lupin。Draco很庆幸那几个格兰芬多没跟着一起来。

 

Snape自然是按着他以往的病床规矩，不做任何缓冲上来就直击重点，不过他语调出人意料地放缓了。“告诉我们你都记得什么。”

 

他耸耸肩。“没有太多。当时我正在湖边，刚听到动静就被石化掉进水里了。”

 

他有些发抖，试图忘掉无助和完全陷入恐慌的感觉。他依旧能受到冰冷的湖水覆住脸的感受。

 

Harry推开成年人然后坐在他身边，握住他的一只手为他提供支持，伴随着身体接触的还有通过纽带传递过来的安抚。

 

“谁知道你要去湖边？”

 

“呃啊。没有人。”

 

他下意识的迟疑让Snape的眼眯了起来，“你去湖边做什么，Malfoy先生？”

 

Draco闭上眼睛不想看向Harry。他真的不想在那么多教授面前回答这个问题。

 

“他当时在生我的气。”Harry插嘴道，而Draco能感觉出他的尴尬。他睁眼看过去，毫不意外地看到黑头发正低着头。

 

Snape翻了个白眼，发出了烦躁的叹息声。“我知道这一点Potter先生。我要判断的是Draco对这件事记得多少。”然后他将富有穿透力的视线转在Draco身上。“你还记不记得对Potter生气的原因？”

 

“唔，当然。是考试带来的压力……”

 

Snape挑起一边的眉毛但没多说什么。Harry攒着他的手，但他脸上的表情让Draco觉得最好之后再重新回答一遍。

 

“当你……在岸边的时候，Potter先生经历了一场幻象。你有没有相同的遭遇？”

 

“蓝色森林？精神动物？白色湖泊？还有蓝色的光？是的，我当时也在那里。”他将自己想要重返与Harry亲密相连成为一体时的愿望重重踩了下去。

 

Snape在Draco叙述经历的时候点点头。“现在你们的纽带感觉怎么样？”

 

Draco一直尽量不想去想纽带是如何大敞着，或者它是如何粗壮有力，如何将他和Harry联系在一起。因为他早就应该将它关闭，至少关闭一部分。他不应该再将自己推向他的哨兵，扰乱他的思绪。

 

“很结实。感觉……更大了。”

 

他身边的Harry也对这个描述赞同地点头。Snape沉默了片刻 ，然后连抽搐了一下。“我认为你们两个已经建立了第二阶段的纽带了。”

 

“但那会更难打破。”Draco想也没想就脱口而出。Harry的手指握得他手疼，但下一秒又放开几乎像是放手。

 

三个成年人都吃惊地看着他，就连Snape的面瘫脸也微微有些惊讶。

 

“你想要解除结合吗，Draco？”Dumbledore带着温和的关心问他。

 

“什么？不。我只是……以为Harry会想……某天……”

 

“Harry你想过要解除结合吗？”

 

毫无疑问的，哨兵剧烈地摇摇头，这使得Draco这周以来第一次心里没那么纠结了。

 

Snape张嘴刚要问下一个问题，Dumbledore就拍拍他的肩阻止了他。

 

“男孩们今天经历了太多。也许我们该让他们好好休息，明天早上再问。我会在医疗翼周围加几道保护，保证今晚他们在这里的安全。”

 

等到大人们离开之后，Harry从床上下来，甚至还放开了两人交握的双手。他脸上的表情让Draco想到了Snape难以缓和的假面。

 

“你想解除结合吗，Draco？”

 

“你想吗？”

 

沉默随之而来，而他也不想去看Harry，不想看到格兰芬多脸上的同情，于是Draco低头扯了扯毯子。直到终于忍受不了寂静的时候，他终于说了出来：“听着，我知道Charlie Weasley了好吗？你不用害怕会伤害我。”

 

“嗯，好吧。虽然我完全不知道你在说什么。”

 

“得了吧。”Draco咆哮着，心里开始变得烦躁。“我听到他们说了。Dumbledore、Snape和Lupin。他们说他也拥有星灵魔法的亲和力。还说他会在圣诞节回家。鉴于你和Weasley一家的过往，我猜你们会适配。还会更偏向他。再说了你对去Weasley家过圣诞这件事盼望得不得了。”

 

Harry捏捏鼻梁，深呼吸了好几次。“好吧。首先，没人告诉过我任何关于Charlie的事。不管是他有亲和力还是他要回家。第二，Hermione作为我的好朋友都没有达到……我对你的那种程度。第三，你和我相处得出乎意料的好。我也不想再跟其他人重新来一遍了。”

 

Draco让内心的期望上涨了一点，但他还是将其划定在一个较小的范围。“那你为什么要躲着我？”

 

恼怒从Harry那边传来，他随意地耙着头发。“我没有，是 **你** 在躲 **我** 。”

 

Draco的嘴角下垂变成一个不满的表情，“只有第一天是这样。后来你就任由继续了。”

 

还在发丝中的手不小心用力过猛，让哨兵疼得呲出了牙。“当时我告诉你我是如何把自己的朋友和家人领入陷阱，让他们受伤，还使得我教父被杀。同样间接地把你父亲送进了阿兹卡班，最终毁了你的人生。虽然不确定是哪一部分，但我推测绝对有什么把你吓坏了。所以我想，如果你避开我，那我不如多给你些空间。”

 

“哦。”Draco想说出些更有意义的音节，但他现在无法将字词汇成句子。

 

“Draco，”Harry叫他名字的柔和语气让他抬起头来。为两人之间涌动的不确定而轻颤。“你想解除结合吗？”

 

“不想。”他猛烈地摇头，不想眼泪显现出来。

 

“好的。”宽慰在两人的链接上形成了金色的波动。Harry向前走了一步，接着有些踌躇。“我很想进行接触，你介意吗？”

 

Draco伸出手，在Harry将手指放上去那一刻，他就将哨兵拉上了床。宛若本能那般，他们环着彼此，就像是夏末的每个晚上那样。在他们不得不分开睡的那几个月里他很怀念这个。

 

Harry将鼻子埋进Draco的脖颈。“你差点死了。那么冰，气味也变了。一切都不对了。”

 

虽然知道不该这么做，但Draco还是没忍住亲吻了下Harry的太阳穴。“我很抱歉。但你已经把我救了回来，我现在没事了。”

 

 

*

 

 

身侧突然被一戳，Harry惊醒了，他立刻翻身面向袭击者，眼睛没完全睁开就已经摸索起了魔杖。当他终于定焦在Snape嘲讽的脸上时，他就丢掉魔杖又摔回了床。

 

“太早了，教授。让我们多睡一会儿。拜托。Draco需要休息。”

 

“Draco可以休息。我想要跟你谈谈。单独。现在。请吧，Potter先生。”

 

Harry认出了这个语气和瞪视。他知道在Snape满意之前，自己是不会得到任何睡眠的。所以他阴沉着脸跟着魔药大师前往医疗翼另一头的某个区域，那是由一套不舒服的家具临时组成的等候区。

 

Snape施了一个 **无声无息** ，然后继续瞪着Harry。带着怨气和疲惫，他瘫在了离他最近的椅子里。“不管我做过什么现在尽管骂，等我道完歉，我们就可以回去做各自想做的事了。”

 

怒视减轻了，担忧也滑上他的表情。“昨晚，你和Draco亲热过吗？”

 

Harry被吓得愣住了，下巴也掉了下来。接着他发起火来冲教授吼道：“就算有，也跟你没关系。”

 

Snape站起来，阴影笼罩着他，像是威胁着要扭断他的四肢，但他的语气却是非常温和。“Draco是我学院中的一员，他的福祉是我的职责。”

 

“我永远都不会伤害Draco！”

 

Snape向后退了一步，用手背揉了揉眼睛。“我知道Potter。我很清楚你几乎不可能会有意伤害他。”

 

“但你认为我会，无意识伤害他？”

 

“你能不能，就这一次，回答问题，Potter？而不是再问上一百个问题。”

 

“没有。我们都累坏了。我们只是在睡觉。我们，呃，不是那种关系。我是说，男男朋友那个，都是在演戏。”

 

他尽力让自己的语气听起来像是在阐述事实。对面是他最不想坦诚感情的人了，当然也不可能阐述自己对没能与自家向导更进一步有多失望。

 

“很好。我需要你保持这样。”

 

“这是什么意思？我知道你不喜欢我，但是我也想象不到你会那么关心我的性生活。”

 

虽然在昏暗的灯光下很难看清，但Harry觉得自己好像看到了魔药教授脸上染上了一点淡淡的颜色。

 

“我不关心你的性生活。或是Draco的。但是你们不顾常识的反对，结合在一起。你们的适配程度出乎所有人的预料。本来你们的初级结合发展得就比我见过的任何一个都要快。现在你们又在没有考虑清楚的情况下进入了第二阶段。一般来说，在一对哨兵向导想要尝试第三阶段的结合之前，他们会需要的大量的准备，一系列身心上的仪式，更不用提常年的陪伴。我很担心这种情况对你们可能不适用。”

 

他叹息着坐到了Harry旁边的椅子上。“我担心你和Draco会在还没意识到之前，你们的结合就变为永久性的了。”

 

“而你希望Draco有条退路。”Harry说道，每个字眼里都透着苦涩。他还以为Snape开始喜欢自己了，就算没有，有至少能在在这学期合作时容忍自己了。

 

Snape气恼地捏捏鼻梁，深呼吸之后瞪向Harry。

 

“我想要的，Potter先生，是Draco能活下来。”

 

“什么？”哨兵的本能点燃他的怒火。

 

“你读没读过需要看的书？至少Granger小姐向你解释过第三阶段的结合了吧？”

 

“是的，呃，”他的脸颊发烫，想起自己曾对朋友坦白过Draco莫名其妙的吸引力。

 

**……** **两者之间的纽带就会是永久性的了，以至于一方死去另一方就无法独活。**

 

当时他正陷于自身的尴尬之中，急需对自身生理反应的解释，所以他差点错过那段简单却重要的信息。“哦。”

 

“哦，的确，Potter先生。黑魔王早就把消灭你作为目标。一旦他成功并且你们完全结合的话，那Draco也会跟你一起死。目前这种程度的结合他还是能活下来的。但如果你继续再这样鲁莽不计后果的话，他就不一定了。”

 

Harry想要咆哮，想要愤怒，想要跑回Draco那里保护他不受到任何威胁。但唯一的威胁是来自于Harry，来自于他自己。他颓废地靠在硬椅子上，头埋进掌心之中。

 

“我明白了。我会的。我将尽我可能保护他。”

 

“谢谢你，Harry。”

 

被称呼名字让他惊讶地抬起头。有那么一秒，他捕捉到Snape的线条都变得柔和，不再像是平时那种严厉尖锐的冷笑了。

 

他们之间的仇恨在这一学期逐渐地消减，而化为了一种带有礼貌的谨慎。甚至现在，两人对Draco共有的关心将他们微弱地联系在一起。他们可能永远都不会喜欢对方，但是关系中的冷硬边角在慢慢被打磨变得柔和。

 

Draco。Harry该如何对待他的向导。最好的方式大概是放那个斯莱特林走。然后另找他人建立浅层次的纽带。找个自己不会陷进去的人。

 

恶心感在他心中翻滚，他的十指攒成拳头。他不想要其他的向导。也不认为他会接受和其他人绑在一起。就算是他最好的朋友的兄长也不行。

 

这让他想起他们一直忽视的问题。

 

“为什么你们没有告诉我Charlie Weasley的事？”

 

Harry欣然看到教授的深沉双眼抽动了一下。他吓到Snape的情况可不多。“你怎么知道他的？”

 

“Draco偷听到你们的谈话。他以为我愿意换Charlie做我的向导。”

 

“那么这才是他生你气的原因？”

 

“是的，如果你们不准备把他的事告诉我们，为什么还要谈论他呢？”

 

“我们本来打算在你们去陋屋过圣诞前再告诉你。我们主要担心Draco会对另一个潜在向导做出怎样的反应。别忘了，向导也像哨兵那样有领地意识。不过我们并不认为这是个问题，因为你和Draco结合的力量已经开始显现。”

 

“哦。”他不知道该说些什么，因为他疲惫的大脑已经开始模糊了。

 

“回到你向导的身边去，Harry。你们俩都需要休息。”Harry太累了，甚至都不能为教授友善的态度感到惊讶。他只能靠着感官引导他回到那个唯一想去的地方。

 

蜷缩在他的向导身边。

 

 

*

 

 

**又是蓝色森林。可真稀奇。** **Draco** **盘腿坐在一块露出地表的石头上，等着动物园出现。**

 

**狐狸首先从灌木丛中大摇大摆地走出来，蹲坐在他的石头前，蓬松的尾巴环住它的脚。然后是美洲狮从** **Draco** **右边的小径慢跑过来。它先围着石头转了一圈，再扑通趴在地上，身体围住狐狸闭上了眼睛。**

 

**在远处，** **Draco** **听到了一头狼孤独地长嗥，但它从来没有越过空地的边界，只藏身于阴影和林木之中。接着是一头牡鹿，半透明的身形沾染着蓝色，它先看了看左右才昂首迈步过来。最后它停在了树林和石头的中间，脖颈弯成完美的弧度头也高高抬起，** **Draco** **忍不住觉得它在摆造型。在它身后，跟着一头毛色油亮，迈着优雅步伐的猞猁。和牡鹿一样，它也是身形模糊带着一点浅蓝。**

 

**一声雀跃的犬吠从** **Draco** **的左边传来。黑色的大狗总是让他有点害怕，于是他赶紧撤回到石头上。它围着鹿和猞猁转了好几圈，然后跑过来推了推美洲狮，张开大嘴又发出兴奋的吠声。**

 

**这只狗最令人不安之处在于它的形态总是在变。上一秒它还是像美洲狮和狐狸那样有着实体，下一秒它就变得模糊透明带着蓝。再一眨眼，它又再一次凝出实体变得真实了。**

 

**狐狸站了起来，抓住了** **Draco** **的注意力。一瞬间那只小动物模糊起来，身形不断变化直到** **Draco** **看到了自己的镜像。不过对方穿着奇怪的黑色皮质猎装，头上系着复杂的辫子，使得浅金色的头发不会遮住他分身的脸庞。**

 

**“** **呃，嗨。** **”**

 

**“** **你必须找到他，在他永远迷失之前。** **”**

 

**“** **呃，谁？** **”**

 

**分身慢慢转过头，直直看向正在活蹦乱跳发出类似幼犬叫声的大狗。**

 

 

*

 

 

Draco睁开他的双眼，然后盯着他房间的天花板。温暖的呼吸从身后隐约传来，一条手臂还沉沉地搭在腰上。

 

Harry。他闭上眼睛，暂时不去想那个梦，而是沉浸在与他哨兵身边醒来的喜悦中。

 

自从Draco拒绝去想的湖边事件之后，Harry就一直在他身边。鉴于大部分学生都放假离开了，教职们都对Harry每晚都在Draco房间过夜这件事视而不见。Draco尽量不去让自己他习惯这种亲密。但他有种预感自己会失败。

 

也就是说，尽管他不想，他还是得起床，和大难不死的男孩保持一点距离，远离对方只会助长Draco可悲迷恋的过度保护趋势。

 

他从床尾拿起另一条毯子，紧紧围在身上，然后穿过房间坐在一把椅子上。每当离开Harry火炉般的温度时，他总是觉得特别的冷。

 

他应该停止这种想法了。并不说他愿意去想梦境，但是他大概需要想明白它们的含义。还有出现变化的原因。

 

以往的梦境都很迫切。它们会驱使他，给他留下疲倦、困惑还有疼痛。它们向他迅速展示各种可能性，以及如果他不改变会导致的可怕未来。相反，如果他已经走上它们想要他选择的道路的话，梦境就会展示美好的未来。当然后者从某种角度上来说也很可怕吓人。

 

自从湖边 **意外** 之后，它们就变得不怎么打扰他的睡眠和神志了。不过也绝算不上正常。

 

而现在，梦里充满了他应该清楚却一点头绪都没有的象征提示和隐晦含义。也就是那些没有动物园的梦。

 

他梦到动物的次数屈指可数，但每次都变得更长更奇怪。第一次的时候只有他和Harry的精神动物，以及背景里嗥叫的狼。他认为那可能是Lupin，只是靠直觉猜测，毕竟他从没看清楚过那只动物。

 

第二次另三只动物出现了。他知道自己应该能想出每只动物代表的是谁，但是他做不到。他并不觉得Snape会是里面的任何一只动物。同样，他也没法把Dumbledore、Hermione或Neville代入。他猜Ron可以是那只狗，忠诚又好动。但是总觉得不对劲。

 

与自己的对话还是第一次出现。这让他感觉有些困惑。很显然他应该去做什么重要的事。或是去找什么。而且和那只狗有关。也许吧。

 

也许会跟另一个他做过的梦有关，不过那个梦他只做过一次，而且还特别不一样。一个人在几乎漆黑夜晚的树林里，他能听到一个孩子的哭声。虽然不清楚为什么，但Draco知道那个孩子迷路了在找着回家的路，尽管他从来没亲眼见到那个孩子。

 

他可以问别人。Snape、Lupin、甚至Hermione都能够把线索拼凑起来，找出梦里动物所代表的东西，以及他该从它们身上了解什么。或是梦与梦之间是否相连。

 

他打了个哆嗦，将毯子裹得更紧了。他可以靠自己想清楚。他绝不会说出来承认自己像个尴尬的怪胎。

 

“几点了？”Harry含糊的问句让Draco笑起来。大难不死的男孩不是一个喜欢早起的人。

 

“不知道。挺早的。”

 

“那你怎么起了？”他听起来清醒了不少，开始从床上爬起来。

 

“不知道。睡不着也不想吵醒你。”

 

脚踩在地上的声音让Draco抬起头看见Harry伸懒腰。睡衣下摆与睡裤分离的瞬间他不禁屏住呼吸，中间露出的一大片浅麦色皮肤勾引着他。随着Harry放下手臂，他赶紧转移视线避免他的哨兵抓住他在偷看。

 

Harry啪嗒啪嗒地穿过房间，将两只手放在Draco的肩上。他不禁放松在这个松散的怀抱里。他的哨兵现在几乎一直都在与他身体接触，就好像需要确保他还活着。不过亲吻却没有了。显然，Harry觉得没必要在没多少观众的情况下保持亲密关系。

 

Draco没有失望。一点也不。如果他多告诉自己几遍，说不定自己就信了。

 

“你没必要起来，Harry。你不该因为我醒了就放弃睡眠。”

 

“我没有。事实上是我肚子叫把我吵醒了。”Harry开始按揉Draco的肩膀，于是他向后仰靠近爱抚。“你不是因为，呃嗯……不是因为明天要去Weasley家才烦心的吧？”

 

Draco眨眨眼这才想起今天居然是平安夜。他已经同意了接下来的几天要住Weasley家拥挤的茅舍。是房子。他得记得不能用贬义词称呼它。这是个他已经不需要的旧习惯。

 

“并不是。我对那个没意见。Ron和我现在越来越融洽。当我还在医务室的时候他甚至给我带了糖果。当然了，大部分都被他自己吃了。不过我想重要的是心意。”他本来想嘲讽一番，但是Harry会心的笑声太有感染力，让他的嘲笑也变为真正的笑容。

 

他们两个都很小心地不去提起Charlie Weasley，还有他也会在那里的事实。

 

“好了，既然咱们都起床了，那就去吃早餐吧。”他松开Draco的肩膀走向衣柜，那里放着一些他的衣服，是他帮助Draco从医疗翼回来并告诉对方自己会留下过夜时放在那里的。

 

Draco不让自己因为失去身体接触而叹息。“至少我们不用跟Weasley抢。”

 

Harry翻了个白眼，走向浴室。

 

 

*

 

 

圣诞节早上阳光很好，天气晴朗，还很不合时节的暖和。Draco醒来看到一个小小的，包装得很乱的礼物，以及看起来很紧张的Harry。

 

“圣诞快乐，Draco。之前我们没聊过礼物的事，而我也不知道该送什么。这个不算什么，如果你不喜欢我可以换……”

 

Draco笑着专心撕开了光亮的绿色包装纸。一个小盒子里放着一条系着银色狐王样式吊坠的项链。

 

“这棒极了，”他带着些许敬畏小声说道，接着立刻把它戴在了脖子上。“谢谢。”

 

Harry脸红着低下头。Draco没忍住张开双臂紧紧抱住他的哨兵。

 

接着他想起自己还有礼物要给Harry，然后爬下床从衣柜的背后把它翻了出来。

 

打开之后，Harry小心将乌木把手的匕首从盒子拿出来，用敏感手指勾勒刀锋上蚀刻的如尼文，这些花纹很难被发现却逃不过哨兵的眼睛。

 

“它很好看，Draco。”

 

“这是送给哨兵的传统礼物。算是一种仪式。用来摆的，并不是拿来用的。”这份礼物背后的复杂情感让Draco感觉自己皮肤微微发烫。他希望Harry没有意识自己为了获取这种特殊的匕首做了多少调查或是花了多少工夫。

 

这一次，是Harry主动将Draco拉进一个几乎喘不上气的拥抱。“谢谢你，Draco。圣诞快乐，”他的声音打在他的向导的皮肤上。

 

“圣诞快乐，Harry。”他也小声回应，用力挤了挤眼睛。

 

悠闲地享用过早餐之后，Lupin陪着他们前往陋屋。看出Draco的不安和Harry的紧绷，好心的狼人第一个迈进了门。Harry紧了紧握着Draco的手，并给他一个安心的微笑

 

一群红头发淹没了他们，想要和他们三个同时拥抱和说话。问好声、询问声和节日祝福汇成了刺耳的杂音。只除了某个年长的男孩。准确的说是男人。他待在在他家人身后等着。他有点矮，有点壮，身材结实肌肉发达有着惊人吸引力。是Charlie Weasley。Draco第一眼就讨厌他。

 

等到骚动渐渐平息，红发浪潮退下时，Weasley家第二年长的儿子向前站了一步。整个房间都冻住了，就好像他们同时被 **石化** 了那样。甚至Harry在Charlie靠近的时候都屏住了呼吸。Draco的手指不自觉收紧，而Harry同样握紧作为回应。

 

Draco知道大部分Weasley家族成员都被告知了哨兵向导的事情。很显然他们也都清楚Charlie可能会扮演的的角色，毕竟每一双眼睛都黏在了他们三个人身上。

 

“Harry，很高兴再次见到你。”

 

Charlie Weasley伸出一只手，而Harry也慢慢用自己空闲的那只手去握。Draco无助地看着，胆汁涌起燎烧着他的胃。又一次他的未来被放在悬崖边缘，而他却无能为力。他只能旁观，等着另两人做出可能会永远改变自己人生的选择。

 

当Charlie和Harry双手相握的时候，一阵 **不知是什么** 的颤抖飞快掠过他们的纽带。Harry放松一点而Draco完全不清楚这代表了什么。然后他的哨兵深吸了一口气，脸上严肃的表情也转变成了一个细微的笑。他对着Charlie微微摇头，接着将Draco拉得更近了。

 

活力再次回到了房间，喧闹也随之而来因为Weasley们又开始跟他们进行多线谈话了。

 

“也很高兴再见到你，Charlie。你见过我的向导，Draco Malfoy吗？”

 

“还没正式见过。欢迎来到陋屋，Malfoy先生。”

 

他又一次伸出手。虽然Draco还留有一丝领地意识，但他可以优雅地获胜。Draco握住红头发的手说：“谢谢。请叫我Draco。”

 

“你也可以叫我Charlie。”

 

他们被拖进了混乱的中心，开始帮忙为午餐准备餐桌。

 

Draco一边和Harry以及Ron肩并肩一起干活，一边试图判断出这家人的反应。但普通的Weasley/格兰芬多式热情让他很难看出这家人是为了Charlie没有取代Draco而松了一口气，还是在用没完没了的闲谈和动作来掩饰自己的失望。

 

这场节日盛宴不像任何Draco在Malfoy庄园经历过的那样。食物并不精致。气氛也不庄严端庄，就算Molly Weasley一直告诫她的孩子也没用。更像是霍格沃茨的万圣节大餐。双胞胎在桌子的另一头冲着Bill大喊大叫。食物在人们手中传递或是被投掷在空中，同时也被严加看管，因为Ron想要从Ginny的盘子里偷走他喜欢的食物。

 

食物摆满了桌子而且出人意料的美味。这个家庭里的所有人都尽其可能让他感觉不那么拘束。Weasley太太一直往他盘子里添加更多食物，而Weasley先生则与Draco谈论他最喜欢的话题，麻瓜的造物和才智。Charlie非常体贴地坐在尽可能离Harry远的地方，这让他的向导本能放松下来。双胞胎用假蠕虫和真地精做了一个恶作剧。Ginny害羞地笑着。而Ron会在情况失去控制的时候替他引开注意力。

 

收拾完餐桌之后，他们一大群人进了客厅，坐满了所有家具还有一片不小的地面空间。很快，包装纸、蝴蝶结还有丝带朝着各个方向飞舞在空中。Draco礼貌地准备了一个装满了糖果、面包和黄油啤酒的礼物篮，作为全家人都适用的礼物赠与他们。

 

他没想到会收到回礼。所以当一个鼓囊的包裹落到自己腿上的时候他很是惊讶。他小心试探着撕开了包装纸，让礼物显现出来。接着他强迫自己的嘴唇弯成一个亲切的笑容。

 

“这个很好看。谢谢您。”

 

Weasley夫人目光灼灼地盯着他，而其他大部分Weasley们正或成功或失败地掩饰起他们的笑意。不过那对双胞胎却连装都没装。Fred直接笑得喘不上气来，而George则试图在自己狂笑时说出几个字。

 

“你该。穿上试试。Draco。”

 

他不确定Weasley夫人是真的没意识到她家人在看好戏，还是她早就学会把他们自动屏蔽了。“一定要试试，Draco。这是我自己猜的尺寸。”

 

他想要对这些长得差不多的活宝们摆以黑脸，但他还是保持着亲切的笑容，套上了这件深绿色的针织毛衣。身前用灰线织成的大写D让他更是一言难尽。

 

穿上之后他才意识到这件衣服有多厚，样子有多难看，还没过多久他就已经因为衣服厚度而热得流汗了。他决定用和Harry一样的策略，后者已经脱掉了他的红白条纹宛若拐杖糖的毛衣。

 

“大小正合适，Weasley夫人。很感谢您送我这么体贴的礼物。真的很暖和，正好可以等以后天气再变冷的时候再穿。”

 

“哦，这没什么Draco。”她瞥了眼壁炉，考虑到从窗外射进的温暖的阳光，炉火已经被熄灭了。“对于今天来说的确太厚了。我们可不想让你热到起火[24]。”

 

“当然，”他说道，一边掩饰语气中的解脱，一边将羊毛毛衣拽过头顶。等他叠放好衣服之后，又尽全力把自己的头发抚平回原位，不过Harry愉悦的表情和双子停不住的笑声表明并没有什么效果。

 

在其他人拆开礼物的时候又有几个礼物落在他腿上。一把折刀，一些韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的玩笑产品，还有一套蜂蜜公爵精选礼盒。

 

在圣诞树下成堆的礼物慢慢变少，而成堆的包装纸即将吞没他们时，Ron打了个响指，突然站了起来。“我差点忘了。”

 

众人还没问清楚他在喊什么，他就跑上了楼梯。几秒后，他又跑回来带着一件包装精美裹着金纸的礼物。

 

“Mione让我今天把这个给你，因为她没法亲自送给你。”Hermione家正在参加在伦敦附近的小型团圆聚会。

 

Harry小心拉开红色的丝带，轻轻打开粘贴完美的包装，就像他打开每一份礼物做的那样。不过包装打开的那一刻，Harry愣住了，眼泪从双眼涌出。气流从他嘴中逃离发出细小的声音。交杂的情绪从他们之间的纽带上飞驰。喜悦，感激，以及一点点对往日的伤感。

 

“哦，”他的声音很轻，“这太棒了。”

 

“她一整个学期都在忙这个，但她还是觉得没有捕捉到她们的神韵，不过我觉得棒极了。”

 

“是的。绝对是的。”

 

没控制住自己的好奇心，Draco探身去看到底是什么让他的哨兵说不出话来。

 

Harry拿着个结实木相框，里面是一副出人意料画得不错的手绘。画上的内容却让Draco不得不咽下内心的升起的惊讶。

 

一头牡鹿骄傲庄严地站在正中央。一边坐着一头狼，神情平静却气势十足。而另一边坐着一头有些邋遢的巨犬，它吐着舌头表情愉悦，似乎准备好随时去做恶作剧。

 

这是他最近一直梦到的其中三只动物。

 

纽带那端传来惊讶作出回应，他抬头看见Harry正盯着他。Ron也震惊地看着他。

 

“什么？”他下意识反击道。

 

“你——你梦见过他们？”Harry的手对着放在腿上的画作比划着。

 

他说出来了？哦梅林啊，他该怎么解释。他的呼吸被打乱了节奏，心脏也跳得飞快似乎下一秒就会从胸腔里蹦出来。

 

“ **没有** 。我是说，我做过有动物的梦。是的。但那是一整个动物园。”如果算上那头猞猁，那只狐狸还有那只美洲狮的话，其实并不算是谎言，“只是个奇怪的梦。可能是那天晚上的辣炖菜吃太多了。”

 

“Draco。”Harry失望的语气打断了他。他知道哨兵有多讨厌谎言。知道对方有多容易就能分辨谎言，特别还是在Draco说谎的时候。

 

“我不是怪胎。我不像Trelawney那样，宣称自己无所不知。那仅仅是个梦。没有任何含义。”

 

他四处扫视着房间，想要找条出路。但是每一位Weasley，还有Harry和Lupin，都默不作声地盯着他，脸上写满疑问和困惑。他不想承认任何会让Harry重新考虑他们的关系，他们的友谊的事情。

 

**我决不允许你让自己或是整个家族蒙羞。没有人会尊重一个预言者。**

 

就算时隔多年，他父亲的话依然在耳边清晰地回响。

 

他绝不会站在这里等着Harry说类似的话。

 

 

*

 

 

Harry不喜欢被欺骗。但是他听到Draco的心跳在加速，他能感觉到恐慌，也能感觉到那个Draco想要隐藏的东西把他吓坏了。

 

他的感官现在完全集中在他的向导身上，尽管他依然能听到一旁的Remus在试图从Draco那里诱导出更多信息。或是有人正在询问情况又被另一人制止的声音。

 

“够了。”Harry的咆哮吓到了所有人，并使得整个屋子陷入沉默。至少现在注意力都在他身上，而不是他旁边那个颤抖的金头发。

 

他吸了一口气，默数几秒等战斗本能缓和了一点。就一点。他转向Ron问道：“我们能借用一会儿你的房间吗？”

 

他最好的朋友眨眨眼然后点头。“当然了，Harry。”

 

“我很抱歉，但是请原谅我们。”他向房间里的其余人示意，拉起Draco并确保他的向导一直在他身边。他拽着他俩的身体上了楼梯，进到了Ron颜色明亮的房间。

 

在门被关上锁施上咒语的那一刻，Harry就把Draco拉入怀抱埋进对方的金发里。他将呼吸放轻，安抚着自己和对方的情绪直到Draco放松地靠着他。

 

“我不是疯子。”Draco在Harry怀抱里含糊地说道。

 

“从没想过你是。你的确傲慢，自负，危险，是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。但是神志健全。”

 

金头发抬起头瞪着他。但是他皱眉处闪烁的愉悦让效果打了个折扣。

 

Harry花光了每一点的自控能力，才不让自己倾身吻上就在咫尺之间的双唇。

 

他反而问道：“你准备告诉我你到底是为何而疯吗？或是没有疯。我还是有点没搞清楚状况。”

 

Draco又把头埋了回去，这样虽然声音很小但是哨兵依然听得很清楚。“我做过很多梦。”

 

“既然你见过，嗯，那副画上的动物们，我猜你指的不是一般的梦。”

 

他怀中的脑袋前后滚了滚，他就当是否认了。Harry咬着唇，不想问接下来的问题但是他知道自己必须这么做。

 

“你有没有，呃，有过关于我的预言，或是关于别的？”

 

脑袋又摇了摇，然后停下，灰眼睛抬起看向他。“不是预言。不算是。”

 

他很难不为所动，毕竟上一个预言带给他的只有失去。他一点也不想再去跟另一个打交道了。“如果‘不算是’预言，那是什么？”

 

他专心地听着Draco向他讲述那些缠了他一夏天的梦示，还有它们是如何让他做出选择的。

 

“现在梦境已经变了。有时候是象征性的，有时是黑暗中的哭泣声，还有的时候就是一整个该死的动物园。总之他们到底是谁？为什么画上没有猞猁？”

 

Harry皱起眉头。“什么猞猁？”

 

“我不知道。还以为你会知道呢。那里有我们的狐狸和美洲狮。我能听见一头狼的声音，但是我从未看清。我推测那是Lupin。然后是一头牡鹿和一只猞猁。最后一只狗会来。”

 

“猞猁是和牡鹿一起的？它是不是——你觉得它是雌性吗？”

 

“不清楚。”Draco眉心皱起。“事实上，是的。它很纤细优雅，尽管同时也很强壮危险。是的。它绝对像雌性。怎么了？”

 

“牡鹿是我父亲的安尼玛格斯形态。这也是我守护神的成因。那只狗是大脚板，Sirius的安尼玛格斯形态。我想，也许，猞猁是我妈妈。”

 

“哦。是的，我看得出来。你妈妈是安尼玛格斯吗？”

 

“据我所知不是。但我们也不是，却拥有精神动物。”

 

“的确。那么你认为他们想告诉我什么？”

 

“我不知道。我希望……”Harry咬咬唇，想知道自己能不能想出一种能共享他向导梦境的方式。他很想见他们。甚至还能找到和他们交流的办法。不过，如果他们出现在Draco面前，也许他们有什么和重要的事情要跟他说。

 

身后的敲门声吓了他们一跳。手立刻从对方身上移开，两人之间也多了几英寸的距离。Draco再一次感到不安，于是Harry的一只手与他十指相连，另一只手则将Draco脸旁凌乱的头发捋好。

 

“没事的。我不认为你是疯子，也不会让任何人这样说你。”

 

他的向导翻了个白眼，但手指还是与Harry的紧紧相握。

 

 

*

 

 

“Harry？Draco？”Lupin教授温和关心的声音穿过结实的门板。“你们俩还好吗？”

 

Harry从他的向导微笑，但后者还是有些不确定。“会好的，”他小声说道。

 

接着，他大声回答，虽然对着紧闭的门说话有点傻，“我们没事，教授。我们一会儿就下去。”

 

门另一边的沉默差点让他认为狼人已经离开了，但是他的感官告诉他Lupin依然在。

 

“事实上，Harry，我希望我能进去。我想，也许在没有其他人在场的话，Draco会愿意告诉我他的梦。”

 

心跳又开始加速了。Harry尽力用纽带掀起抚慰人心的波动。“没关系的，Draco。也许他能帮你想明白其中的含义。”

 

金头发嘴唇紧闭，瞪着Harry，但是他的身体没有动，大部分的紧张也消失了，最终他同意地点点头。Harry脸上迅速闪过另一个安抚的笑容，接着他将施在门上的咒语解除，让他们的黑魔法防御术教授进来。

 

Remus先是将他们小心地上下检查了一遍，然后才坐到Ron的床上。无声邀请他们也做同样的事，毫无疑问这是让他们放下戒备的一步棋。无论怎样，效果都很明显。

 

“Draco，你不需要和我分享任何让你感到不适的事情。但如果你有过糟糕的梦，我也许能帮助你。不过如果你更愿意和Snape讲，我也能理解。”

 

“不用。没关系的。我只是，我父亲……”坐在Harry旁边的Draco深吸一口气，挺直他的肩膀。“以前这让我父亲蒙羞。但是我现在不再是食死徒，也不是像他那样眼界狭隘之徒了。”

 

Draco开始今天第二次讲述他隐藏最深的秘密。至始至终Harry的一条胳膊都紧紧环着他，提供无声支持。他家向导的勇气和力量经常让他惊讶不已，毕竟他过去一直认为Draco是个不敢直面的胆小鬼。

 

等Draco的话音终于落下，Remus看起来有些惊呆了。但他清清嗓子很快回过神。

 

“你是对的，Harry，你母亲从来没有成功变形过，不过我不会惊讶她会是猫科动物。她总是既危险却又优雅。”

 

他又清清嗓子对Draco说道：“关于使你成为向导的天赋，你了解多少？”

 

“嗯，Snape解释过只有拥有星灵魔法亲和力的人才能与哨兵结合。不过目前为止，除了结伴冥想之外，我能做的并不多，也不能进入其他层面汲取魔力。”

 

教授站起来，开始边踱步边讲，这让Harry有种奇怪的感觉，就好像他该记笔记什么的。Remus已经进入了完全的教学状态。

 

“根据我们目前能翻出的最古老的传说，最初的哨兵是从曾做过萨满学徒的战士演变的。而最初的向导也是从学徒中产生的。我们一直有个假设，那就是强大的星灵魔法亲和力是萨满学习最重要的条件。”

 

“那又怎样，Harry和我会成为萨满？”

 

“未必。哨兵的星灵魔法亲和力都很低，所以他们一般只能通过他们的向导才能使用。我认为这才是他们最终会成为战士的原因，因为他们没有强大到可以继续学习如何成为萨满。”

 

“那也就是说，你认为我会成为一名萨满？”

 

“你知道星灵魔法师[25]和萨满的区别吗？”

 

Harry一直讨厌教授总是用一个问题回答另一个问题。从Draco摇头时脸上的挫败和皱起的眉头来看，他的向导也有同样的想法。

 

“一位萨满，一位真正萨满，不仅能进入其他的层面，还能游走于世界与世界之间。”

 

“哈？这是什么意思？”Draco向他抛出疑惑的问题。

 

Lupin深吸一口气，定定地看向窗外开口了。

 

“星灵魔法师必须死去才能成为萨满。”

 

“Draco没有死。”炽热愤怒的反驳立刻从Harry嘴中爆发。他站起来，保护在Draco身前，仿佛单单Lupin的话就已经是个威胁。

 

教授抬出双手同时身体保持静止。捕食者能认出同类的威胁。不过他的语气却坚定不动摇。“不。他死了。虽然很短暂，但他的心跳停止了。他的呼吸也断了。在他醒来之前Pomfrey一直担心他会有脑损伤。”

 

Draco吞咽出声，而Harry瞪着他的教授。他一直都很小心地不让任何人在他的向导面前说这三个字。尽管并没有任何迹象，他知道自己的同伴会将潜在的智力损伤视为与死亡几乎同等。

“但他没事。他还活着。”他的手放在Draco的肩膀上攒紧。他的向导也靠向他的触碰。

 

“的确。他活着。他成功在两个世界走了个来回之后活了下来。也就是说他应该可以发掘出萨满所用的那种少见却非凡的魔法。”

 

“怎么做？为什么？”

 

Lupin摇摇头。“我曾经和几个萨满一起共事过，但是他们的秘密保护得比马人还严。不知何种原因，你的死亡和活过来时的死而复生激发了许多天赋。”

 

“但是我该怎么如何学习运用它们？”

 

“我懂一些。一位萨满长老曾经帮助我取得在另一种形态时的控制权。我很确定，如果我向他寻求帮助，他会同意将你需要了解的知识交给你。”

 

“也就是说，上更多的课？”

 

“恐怕你们回去上课的第一天你就会被再次留堂，Malfoy先生。”Rmeus装成一本正经的样子回答道：“同时，你最好记录下你的梦境。它们有着含义。就算不对你有意义，对Incacha[26]也会有的。”

 

在Lupin离开，再次只剩他俩独处时，Harry坐回去尽可能和他正在沉思的向导挨得更近些。“你觉得这样还好吗？”

 

“目前为止，我也没有太多选择，不是吗？”

 

“萨满很少见是吗？”Harry换了另一种方式来估摸他的向导的精神状况。

 

“是的。他们都倾向于隐居。主要是人们畏惧他们用的古老魔法，因为没人能理解。他们不算是巫师，也不是麻瓜。”Draco向后一倒，叹了口气。“再加上，通常所有人都认为他们是怪胎。”

 

公然的自怨让Harry翻了个白眼。“好吧，既然所有人早就认定我是个怪胎，这还是没人知道哨兵的事的情况下，我想我们会是很好的搭档。我们可以一起做怪胎。”

 

Draco发出一声惊讶的笑声，然后双臂环住Harry。哨兵允许自己多享受一会儿这个拥抱，但是Snape对于禁止身体接触更进一步的警告依然如鲠在喉，虽然他身体很想忽略它。再说了，Draco也根本没注意到Harry会在两人越来越亲密将要……之前就停下。

 

当然不管怎么说，亲密关系就只应该是个骗局。可能这才是Draco没注意到的原因，因为这一切没有任何含义。

 

他在思维列车即将驶向更黑暗更沮丧的地方前止住了它，Harry站起来，领着Draco回到楼下还在等待他们的假日狂欢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [24]热到起火（Overheated）：一词双关。字面意义过热，同时也有发火的意思。
> 
> [25]星灵魔法师（Astral Magus）：应该是指可以星灵魔法的巫师，向导可能是是其中一种。
> 
> [26]Incacha：名字和设定应该是出自电视剧《哨兵》，不确定是否为《哨兵》世界的同一人。《哨兵》中Incacha是秘鲁某个部落的萨满，帮助主角Jim学习控制他的哨兵感官。


	6. Chapter 6

Draco对面前摊开的书本毫无兴趣。相反，他坐在那里一眨不眨渴望地盯着正在他房间角落里落着灰的扫帚。Harry去参加魁地奇训练了。又一次。而Draco却什么都不能参加。

 

在无法信任队友是否将游走球对准自己的后脑勺时，飞在五十英尺高空的危险系数可不是一点半点。在秋季学期时，他偶尔会和Harry一起飞，但是那跟在比赛中飞驰的感觉不一样。

 

节日假期之后开学的两个月里，哨兵和向导几乎都见不到面。

 

格兰芬多在秋季的时候毫不费力地打败了斯莱特林。在所有人中他们偏偏把Draco的位置给了Knott，而后者几乎连在眼前的东西都抓不到。不过他们的分数不佳，而拉文克劳则以数百分的优势击败斯莱特林和郝奇帕奇，稳坐学院杯的头名。Harry已经决定要在下一场比赛里大败郝奇帕奇，所以最近他一直尽可能地多召集训练。

 

在他们的日常课程之外，他们依然要和Snape以及Lupin每周碰一次面，另外还有新加的幻影显形课。Draco其实并不需要上。十一岁时他就从他父亲那里学会了幻影显形，但是他这一年都在努力融入，所以他并不想提醒他人，他的家族有多么喜欢无视规则。

 

当然了，多亏了Lupin，他还有额外的“留堂”。每周他都要和狼人奇怪的，戴着羽毛涂着颜料的朋友共度一晚。他们会通过门钥匙传送到苍翠湿润的雨林，但Lupin拒绝告诉他具体地点。每一次Lupin都会施翻译咒好让向导听得懂当地的萨满老师。

 

不过，大部分时间里，那个男人都在说些奇怪的谜语，很有可能他用自己古怪的母语时也这么说话。

 

除了这些课，黑魔法防御术教授还在Draco承受范围之内尽可能多地布置了成堆的阅读材料。编年史、传记还有关于大不列颠萨满史猜想的论文。

 

Harry和Draco在上课和训练时间之外很难见到彼此，毕竟他们都各自有事要办。而且他们的纽带强健结实，所以Draco甚至都不能以稳定纽带为借口和Potter偶尔依偎在一起。

 

该死，全学校都开始怀疑他们的虚构恋情触礁了。一度有流言声称Harry背着Draco和Ron搞在一起，因为他们总是在一起为即将的魁地奇比赛制定计划。说的跟真的似的。Ron的确人很好，他想，现在他们也算是朋友。但是哪个视力正常的人会相信Harry会选那个红发傻蛋而不是一个Malfoy？

 

不过这些都不重要了。自从Sprout教授在温室逮到Hermione和Ron在激烈亲热之后，那些谣言就停息了。

 

Granger直接脸红了一星期。

 

当然，就算有即将分手的流言，返校之后也没有人敢去骚扰Draco。教员们又开始和他保持着令人压抑的近距离。而且在Harry不在他的向导身边时，也就是最近的大部分时间里，他会确保他的某个同伴会在附近。于是Draco已经习惯了有Thomas、Finnegan、Weasley、小Weasley、Granger甚至还有Longbottom跟着他上下课。

 

Longbottom在经历过DA和魔法部事件之后，已经重拾信心。凭借着更合适的新魔杖，这位格兰芬多如今用起毒咒来势不可挡，再也不是原来霍格沃茨最爱的小哭包了。

 

至少Draco能在晚上摆脱他们，因为大部分时间里他都将自己一个人锁在房间里，学习那些Snape和Lupin塞给他的成堆的课外阅读。

 

说到这个，等这周前往Incacha的雨林住处时，Lupin应该会考他阅读材料的内容。不管《马恩岛最后的萨满——Phineal Perry-Whyte的一生》[27]有多么无聊枯燥，他都要在接下来的一个小时左右里看完第六章。

 

他往前翻了几页，因为刚才他的眼睛只是在铅字上移动，大脑并没有真的看进去。不过在书页翻动的时候，有一段文字尤其吸引住他的视线。

 

**Perry-Whyte** **是为数不多的，能够在不同存在层面中携带物质实体的萨满。甚至有传言称他曾使用过灵魂寻回法救回了一名无意中闯入艾吉尔位面** **[28]** **的男子。另有一篇异想天开的故事则表示他将一位意外传送到死亡国度** **[29]** **的孩子的身体和灵魂全部救回。**

 

**当然，这些谣言都毫无根据，只出现在** **Perry-Whyte** **去世的几年后他兄弟所写的传记中。这些很有可能只是夸张之词或者就是编造出的噱头以增强传奇的效果** **……**

 

Draco放下这本书，然后在小山似的《麻瓜出身的萨满学：入门导论》一页页翻找，直到他看到他需要的那条定义。

 

**灵魂寻回：一种萨满使用的治疗技能，通过星灵穿越** **[30]** **到达冥界收集迷失的灵魂碎片或整体，并将它们送回到受伤的委托人体内。**

 

除了灵魂之外，跑到其他世界的某些实体是不是也有可能被收回？Incacha曾暗示过Draco是他教导过的最强的学徒之一。而单是他的梦示就已经告诉过他要在 **某人** 迷失之前找到对方。这让他想到梦里的大脚板在类似精神动物的实体和像Potter父母的半透明状态之间变化。

 

Sirius是不是被困住了？他是不是正在生与死之间徘徊？Draco能不能为Harry带回Sirius？

 

他跳起来，正要跑去问Lupin，却在手放在门上时停下了。Lupin会告诉Snape和Dumbledore还有Harry。大人们会强调他的尝试太过危险。而Harry的内心会被撕碎。

 

哨兵会想要保护他的向导。教子会不惜一切代价地见到教父。只为一个能偿还的机会。不管曾经有多少人对Harry说Sirius的死不是他的错，但Draco知道，在内心深处哨兵根本不相信。他仍然责备自己。

 

Draco伸回放在门上的手。Harry绝不能知道。除非Draco确定这件事能成功，也找到了方法，还有如何应对其他人会向自己抛出的问题。

 

尽管Draco按捺不住激动的情绪，但他还是坐回去继续他的阅读作业。在他和Incacha谈谈之前，他真的什么都没法做。

 

 

*

 

 

等Draco和Lupin到达Incacha等待的茂密树林时，他心里的主意已经更改了不下一百次。毕竟他所想之事太过危险，虽然他并不胆小，但Malfoy总有着很强的自保心。可是有什么在推他。是梦示。是结合。是想要证明自己终于站在正确的一方。是想要为Harry做些什么的冲需要。他不知道在他内心深处缓慢翻滚沸腾着的动机是什么，但他知道，只要最后有可能，他绝对会去试试。

 

通常，Incacha会和Draco以及Lupin一起度过前十五分钟，然后再将Draco拉到一旁，教导不能为外人所知的萨满的秘密。

 

但是这一次，Incacha用能看穿一切的空洞眼神打量着他。等Lupin刚施完翻译咒，那位智者就挥手让Draco到他这边来。

 

“来吧，小狐狸，我们有很多事要谈。Lupin，我安排了一位朋友和你今晚聊聊。”

 

惊讶击中了Draco，尽管在意料之中。毕竟Incacha总是比他领先几步。树林之中一头黑豹[31]潜行过来，使得Draco和Lupin僵住，直到他直起身子变形为人类男性。他全身只有腰部环着布料，但是肌肉健硕。脸上像Draco的导师那样涂着红色赭石，长发也被编成几条相似的复杂发辫。很显然他是一位战士，不过如果要Draco猜的话，他认为那是另一个部落的人，毕竟他头上的羽毛和身上画的图案和Incacha的非常不同。

 

“一位安尼玛格斯？”Lupin问道，但是这位战士和Draco见过的巫师之间没有任何相同之处。

 

萨满长老摇摇头。“Otoronco[32]并非巫师。只是被美洲虎人[33]咬过的战士。如你一般，他的敌人也是月亮。但是他已经学会掌控诅咒，并在平时将其用作天赋。如果你用你的交谈咒语的话，我想他也许会愿意教你这个方法。”

 

Lupin睁大了眼睛，嘴也惊讶地张开。而Draco和Incacha早就穿过林木线[34]，直到快消失在视野之外才听到狼人终于重振起来再次念出那个咒语。

 

“坐，小狐狸。”

 

Draco坐到河岸上熟悉的位置，他们一般在这里一起进行灵魂之旅。他已经调整好呼吸，在萨满坐到他身边时准备好清空思绪。

 

“是什么问题在催促你的内心？”

 

一瞬间Draco的喉咙锁得很紧，空气和声音都无法穿过。只要他问了，就没有回头路。

 

“道路已经铺好，年轻人。你的一只脚已经踏在上面。问或者不问。选择在你。无论怎样，后果也是如此。”

 

他是对的。无论现在他做出什么选择，他都要承受后果。

 

“活物有没有可能在冥界存活下来？如果是那么我能把他们带回来吗？”

 

Incacha凝视了许久，Draco都要觉得萨满是不是已经开始灵魂漫步而不是回答他的问题了。这可不是个好兆头。

 

“灵魂和身体会在到达死亡之地时分离。”

 

Draco的双肩垮了下来，胸腔中的希冀也被戳破。“也就是说他已经死了。”

 

“并不是。肉体会保持原样长达一年零一天。如果灵魂和身体同时从冥界被带回，强大的萨满可以将他们重新合为一体。”

 

“那你能做到？你能帮Harry把Sirius带回来？”

 

“并不能。”

 

“但是你说强大的萨满……”

 

“我的确是最强大的萨满。不过我相信，到时候，你会更强。向导之人拥有强大的力量。但我不行，鉴于很多原因。首先，萨满必须和那个灵魂有联系才能找到身体。我并没有。”

 

“我们有血缘关系，从我母亲那边来的。”这样够不够？

 

“同时你也与他的教子结合。你可以借助Harry的联系，也可以用自己的。第二，你必须找到离肉体最近的冥界之门。只有门所在之地的萨满才能带走物体。”

 

“那么我就得用魔法部的拱门……”他的大脑已经开始转起来，想找到前往死亡厅的办法。自从Sirius死的那晚之后，那里安保就增强了。

 

“ **不可** 。那不是门。而是个作呕之物。”

 

“我不明白。”

 

“拱门是个巫师们浅尝即止的结果，他们企图篡改他们并不了解的世界构造。它并非门，而是黑洞，一个会吸入所有事物的黑色之物。不要试图进去，因为你将无法归来。你必须了解你的土地的其他门。”

 

“哦。好吧，那么那些门在哪儿？”

 

“我不清楚。我清楚我的世界。我的土地。你必须清楚你自己的。”

 

“会有地图吗？或是文字？”

 

“我很怀疑。你的教授给你的阅读资料里有没有是萨满亲手写的？”

 

“嗯，事实上没有。”

 

“这是因为我们不会将我们的秘密外传。我们总是代代相传。不过我们的确喜欢留下谜语和提示。”一个顽皮的笑在他脸上一闪而过。“为了找到门，你必须用我教你的方法，搜寻你的先行者留下的线索。”

 

“但你会教我吗？你会帮我找到Harry的教父？”

 

“我会。如果灵魂引导你到那里，那么你就已经准备好了。”

 

“不过我们得快点。几乎快一年了。”

 

“到时我会教授给你需要的东西。但寻找最合适地点的决定权在你。我想，也许最好不要告诉你的狼，至少不是现在。”

 

“是的。Lupin不会理解的。”

 

“巫师永远不会理解我们。任何超出他们所知世界的东西都会让他们惊慌。而我们这些四处游历的人明白，死亡不过是去另一个世界继续旅途。”

 

 

*

 

 

刚一回到霍格沃茨Draco就开始制定计划。他知道自己会需要人帮忙从书堆里尽快找出线索和提示，以找到最近的通往冥界的门。而他知道学校里最适合帮他做研究的人是谁。

 

只是他得想出说服Hermione帮自己的办法。还要说服她不要告诉Ron和Harry。

 

距离下次魁地奇训练还有两天，但是感觉像是一辈子。等到Harry和Ron带着他们的扫帚不见踪影后，Draco强迫自己等了半个小时，确保训练在正常进行，然后就去找他的猎物了。他没花多长时间就从图书馆找到了她，毕竟几乎每个晚上她都会在那里。

 

当然了，她并不是孤身一人。没错，那会让Draco人生太过容易。她被一个学习小组围着，是一群Draco懒得记住姓名的格兰芬多和拉文克劳。他决定正面出击，直接大跨步走到桌前，带着满满的目的性和自信。

 

“Granger。我需要和你谈谈。”

 

她抬头看他，眼睛中闪过烦躁。“我正忙着呢，Malfoy。不能等等吗？”

 

他清楚这件事会需要放下自己的自尊心，但他还是想着自己试试，说不定能找到其他办法。很显然失败了。

 

“Granger。Hermione。有个很重要的事情我需要你帮忙。求你。”

 

她对他眯起双眼，但还是推开桌子跟着他走到禁书区附近的一个安静地点。

 

他施了个 **无声无息** ，很快将自己发现的有关灵魂和实体寻回的事情讲给她。

 

“但是，Draco，那很危险。教授们不会认为是个好主意。”

 

“这就是为什么我没告诉他们。”

 

她的脸色变得冷硬，他知道自己说错了话。“我不是说在我试之前不告诉他们。那样太过愚蠢。我只是想要给他们一个完整的计划。向他们证明我是认真的。等到那时，Incacha会教我需要知道的一切。他会决定我是否准备好。”

 

她柔和下来而他也放松了一点，接着更进一步。“但我没法在做准备和调查的同时还要兼顾我的学业和与Harry的训练。我需要帮助。而你是做调查的最佳人选。”

 

她抿起嘴，然后吐出舌头笑话他。“想得美，Malfoy。我可不是你的斯莱特林好兄弟，这么容易就被灌了迷魂汤。”

 

他耸耸肩同样笑出来。“旧习难改啊。”

 

“我想我可以为了Harry这么做。如果他和Ron能帮忙……”

 

她还没说完，Draco就猛地摇头。“你不能告诉Harry。而且也不能告诉Ron因为他会告诉Harry。现在只能是我们俩个。”

 

“你必须要告诉Harry，难道你不清楚这对他意味着什么吗？”

 

“哦是的，我很清楚。但凡有人提起Sirius，我就能感受到蚀骨的疼痛和尖锐的内疚淹没了他的内心。”

 

“我。”她看起来愣住了，面上也有点不舒服。“我都不知道他还在耿耿于怀。”

 

“是啊，这就是为什么我们不能告诉他。至少现在还不行。在确定之前我不能给他希望。我可不想等我发现办不到的时候，再做那个夺走他希望的人。你想吗？”

 

Hermione沉默地摇摇头，泪水在她的眼角闪烁。

 

“但你会帮我吗？并且保守秘密？”

 

“是的。没有多少选择，不是吗？我们可以在他们训练的时候见面。”

 

接着她突然向前抱住了他，她浓密的头发打在他嘴上，而他只能尴尬地拍拍她的背。感觉对方可能永远都不会放手的时候，他清清嗓子。

 

“嗯，可以先着手我这里有的书。我只有半个小时，之后得去地牢见Harry进行留堂。”

 

“对，是的，当然。”她窘迫地咳嗽一声，匆忙撤了回来。“让我们看看你都有什么。”

 

 

*

 

 

Harry得意地笑着看Draco一路从走廊跑过来，骂骂咧咧地喘着气。一般来说Harry才是那个不能准时参加训练的人，而Draco知道这段时间他得一直听哨兵笑话自己了。

 

他停下来整整袍子好让它整齐些，然后Harry倾过身来好奇地闻他。

 

“你闻起来像是Hermione。”

 

Draco慌了一秒，差点就将整个故事全部道出，但幸运的是他早就学会控制情绪，不然他当场就会露馅。

 

“是啊，我去图书馆查东西，正好她也在那。我们就坐在一起了。”他的舌头轻松吐出谎言，一如往日。不过不同于过往的是，厚重的愧疚感随之而来。

 

Harry皱起眉再次嗅了嗅。Draco好奇对方的感官是否能精确察觉出坐在一起，和被她强制拥抱之间气味上的差别。如果真的能做到，那他该如何解释。

 

但是Harry撤回身露出微笑。“很好。我很高兴你们俩处得来，就算我并不在。”

 

Draco还没回答，他们面前的门就打开了，Snape低头瞪着他俩。“你们两个迟到了。又一次。你们该庆幸Dumbledore不许我给你们关更多禁闭，不然你们就等着NEWTS之前一直刷坩埚吧。”

 

在他身后，Lupin站在壁炉旁为Snape的咆哮翻白眼。Draco咬住嘴唇掩饰起他的愉悦，不过Harry却漏出了几声窃笑。

 

Snape被激怒了，站到一边让他俩进去，然后将瞪视转移到Lupin身上。

 

 

*

 

 

Harry盘旋在球场上方，观察训练的同时分出神来找金色飞贼，这样他也能做些个人练习。Ron的自信已经突飞猛进，如今已经是个很有价值的守门员。

 

Ginny是个超棒的追球手。她和Dean Thomas比赛时如同有心灵感应。而他们球场外进展顺利的感情关系也使得Harry放下心来。他不需要再躲避她试图靠近自己的企图。也不用担心会伤害到她的感情。她终于从对他的迷恋中走出来，成为了像Ron和Hermione那样的好友。

 

Neville重振信心之后，甚至也参加了球队考核，取得了后备追球手的位置。现在他正飘在球场边缘，偶尔替补上场学习一两个技巧动作。总而言之，球队在这一年已经打磨充足，虽然他很满意目前获胜的两场，但他清楚如果他们想赢得魁地奇杯就必须获得更多分数。现在已经是四月中旬，还有一个月他们就要跟拉文克劳一决胜负了。

 

通过余光，Harry捕捉到有道金光回旋在场地的另一边。但在他还未调整重心调转扫帚的时候，一道橙光就从看台附近窜出，他猛得一拉扫帚避了过去。

 

他正要找回平衡，它却在半空中先停下，调转方向然后急速冲回他。电光火石之间他意识到那好像是什么巫师追踪火球，于是他迅速拉扫帚柄加速远离它的路线。Harry摸索着他的魔杖，想把它从袍子的内衬里解出来，但是那个火球却已经再次追上他。

 

他翻身转动扫帚做了一个自己都无法相信能做到的空中杂技动作。不过在这个过程中，他的手指却松开，魔杖脱手的瞬间他叫出了声。

 

那个火球最后不知怎的飞到他头顶正上方，然后以惊人的速度坠向他。他只好全速俯冲试图避开。恐惧和怒气在他心中熊熊燃烧，但他能做的只有坚持住然后尽力躲开。

 

其他队员终于意识到事情的不对。有人大喊着指挥警告，而他不断地躲避，但地面很快就升起将要撞向他。还有人骑上扫帚想要帮Harry拦截，但是他们的距离都太远。

 

除了Neville，他之前也像Harry一样在徘徊在边缘观看训练。Neville压住自己的扫帚进行一个幅度稍小的俯冲，他的魔杖已经伸出对准Harry上方。距离地面还有不到几英尺，他的朋友终于近到能对那个来势汹汹的球喊出咒语。“ **咒立停** 。”

 

火球闪烁后不见就像是从未出现过，而突然的黑暗使得Harry眨眨眼。

 

他设法及时刹住扫把，等冲劲减弱，他就从扫帚上滚到了地上，发出小小的落地声。他如释重负地伸开双臂躺着，胸腔急促地起伏，他慢慢说服自己的身体已经脱离危险，可以再次冷静下来。

 

他的队员们都落到他的四周，无数个声音询问着快到他无法回答的问题。他只能点点头挥手示意他们自己没事。

 

Ginny将他的魔杖递给他，而Ron递给他眼镜，不出意外，其中一个镜片碎了。谢天谢地它不再是必需品，不过他还得在修好之前假装视力有问题。

 

等到Neville担心的面孔出现在人群中，他抓住了那只伸出的手站了起来。“谢了，Neville，要不是你，刚才的情况可能会很糟糕。”

 

“你还好吧，Harry？是怎么回事？”

 

“有人施放火球。并用某种办法让它追踪我。”他含糊地指向空无一人的看台。“大概是某个球队意识到我们的厉害所以决定打断训练。不过可惜的是我们已经练得差不多。大家都进去吧。今晚就到此为止了。”

 

他刚要跟着队员们走向更衣室，一只手就放在他肩上将他拽走。Ron脸色苍白写满关心。身边的Neville也严肃地看着他，手里仍紧紧攒着魔杖。

 

“Harry，考虑到另一场……今年的……意外，你不可能相信这就是个其他球队的恶作剧。”

 

“是的。我没有。真的没有。但是我们还没找到任何线索。甚至借助社里的帮助也没用。不管那是谁，现在早就已经离开。所以在其他队员没有生命威胁时，最好还是不要让他们感到恐慌。”

 

“不过你会告诉Dumbledore对吗？我是说，Hermione绝对会在Ginny回去后的五分钟之内知道这件事。如果你不去告诉大人我绝对会被念叨得没完没了。”

 

“是，我会的。另外，等所有人离开之后，我准备过去四处闻一闻。也许他会留下自以为不重要的气味或是线索。我不会就此放过。特别是在我的向导受到威胁的时候。我只是不想大肆宣传我要追查这件事。”

 

“好的。很好。你知道的，如果你需要任何……”

 

“我也是。”Neville说道，终于放松下来将他的魔杖放回袍子里。“只要你需要我就会帮忙。”

 

“有需要我会第一个叫你们。嗯，排在Hermione之后。她比你们更吓人。”他们都咯咯笑出声，缓解了紧绷的情绪，然后往更衣室走去。

 

几分钟之后，Harry终于拖到是更衣室里的最后一人。他刚收拾好东西，门啪地打开吓到了他。

 

他猛地转身，想去拿魔杖却撞上一满怀的Malfoy。

 

他的向导紧紧抱着Harry，嘴里嘟囔着什么。他想都没想，就将自己的手臂环起，安抚心烦的金头发。

 

“哦，你没事。Ron和Neville说……但是……我感受到了你。坠落，恐惧，愤怒。我跑去医务室但是你没在那里。然后我看到球队进门了但你依然不在。Weasley和Longbottom告诉我你在这里，也没有事，但是我还是得过来看看。”

 

Harry这才意识到在自己差点从空中击落之后，心中一直低鸣着的担忧并不只属自己一人，Draco的情绪也与他的交织在一起。

 

“没事了，Draco，我没事了。”他将自己埋进Draco的头发里，吸着他最喜欢的香料和香草的味道，给他的向导大概地讲述了事情的经过。

 

他说话的同时，却辨别出他的向导身上还有另一种气味。纸张和淡淡的墨水味。薰衣草和蔷薇木。这是会让他联想到Hermione的气味。他开始回想起每次魁地奇训练之后和Draco的见面，他都下意识地注意到他的向导身上每次都萦绕着这些味道，不过只有一次Draco说过他在和Hermione一起学习。即便如此，他也只把它描述成一个意外。

 

某种黑暗的，带有占有欲的东西突然占据了Harry的内心。这是他本该深埋并远离自己理智的本能。他声音低沉强硬地问道：“今晚你去过哪里，Draco？”

 

他感受到一簇恐慌，很快就消失不见。听到心跳骤停又加速。嗅到Draco皮肤上涌出的薄薄一层汗水。在他的向导开口前，他就知道了即将出口的是谎言。

 

“在我的房间。学习。一个人。”

 

Harry心里有什么啪地断了，然后哨兵本能席卷所有理智的想法。 **我的** 。 **我的** 。 **我的** 。这个持续的旋律出现在脑海。

 

他的双手抓住Draco的肩膀，将他推到储物柜上，然后冲着惊讶的灰眼睛咆哮。

 

“骗子！”

 

Draco在手下轻轻挣扎了一下，但Harry却抓得更紧。

 

“骗子，”Harry重复，尽管声音低沉，更像是动物愤怒的嘶吼声，而不是一个词。

 

“我能闻到她。”他的手紧紧抓住Draco的胳膊，将鼻子埋进Draco的发间，接着下移去闻向导的脖子和袍子。

 

“她的味道在你的头发里，在你的袍子上。她的味道缠着你。”

 

本能和领地意识如雾般拢住心神控制了他的动作。他心里想的只有去掉其他的气味。换成自己的。让向导染上他哨兵的味道。在一阵拉扯拽动后，袍子和衬衫相继不见直到露出光裸的皮肤。

 

Harry的双手移到了Draco的腰上，将对方固定在那里。他向前靠近Draco，紧贴Draco直到他的向导只能看见自己，只能闻到自己，只能感受到自己。他的。只是他的。

 

“我的。”他吼道，嘴唇与Draco的只有一线之隔。“我的向导。只是我的。我的。”

 

“你的，Harry。没有别人。只是你的。”

 

对方的让步让他心满意足，Harry在Draco的嘴上激烈地宣告所有权。牙齿的碰撞，舌头的交缠，都使得Draco完全对他投降。Harry沉浸在占有和允诺之中，直到他只被他的向导环绕。香甜的气味，如雷鸣的心跳，光滑温暖的皮肤，温热铜味的血液。

 

是舌尖上血的味道让Harry终于夺回自己的理智，自己的身体。他猛地退后。看到Draco下唇的伤口，是自己的牙齿咬破了自己向导脆弱的皮肤。

 

他后退了几步，心情如同暴风雨中的小船般翻滚。带有他双手形状的红色印记散落在金头发的皮肤上。肩膀。上臂。腰侧。Harry触碰之处都留下了他暴行的证据。

 

“D—Draco。梅—梅林啊。我—我—我很抱歉。”他结结巴巴地道歉，知道言语太过单薄，也太迟了。

 

他的向导透过凌乱的头发惊讶地看着他。Draco通过鼻子急促地呼吸着，同时一只手茫然地抹掉嘴上的血。

 

看到自己所做的一切让Harry控制不住内心的愤怒和内疚，还有作呕的欲望。他冲出门，勉强跑到外面才在草地上吐出来。

 

他必须要逃走。要离开。他不能再让Draco忍受自己了。于是他屏蔽掉所有与向导的联系，闯进了黄昏将尽的夜色中。

 

 

*

 

 

在Harry的身体压上来的时候，情感上下冲刷着Draco。他的嘴在被掠夺的同时也激动地张开，他让自己沉浸在Harry的需求，Harry的渴望，还有Harry的占有之中。

 

这是他第一次感受到Harry有多么想要他。知道他对自己哨兵的那种热情、渴望、还有关心得到了回应。它们在他的身体中流动，又将他紧紧包裹，最终在他心中缠绕成一个整体，契合到让他无法分辨那是谁的感情。

 

而在Harry终于结束这个亲吻时，Draco依然因剧烈的情感波动而兴奋着，双眼都无法聚焦。他知道Harry在说话，可能是很重要的话，但是血液从心脏迸发到血管的砰跳声让他无法集中注意。

 

接着，突然之间Harry就不见了，同样消失的还有联系在两人之间的一切。他什么都感受不到，甚至连一丁点关于他哨兵现在情绪的线索都没有。

 

他的大脑开始一点点将刚才拼凑起来。无论刚才发生了什么，都绝对是Snape一直警告他们的那些原始本能。那是哨兵。不是Harry。

 

他说了谎。而Harry最不能忍受的就是谎言。他的一生都充满了谎言。来自他所谓的家庭。来自Dumbledore的疏漏。来自魔法部。

 

而现在Draco也是其中之一。他站起来。他必须要解决。他会解决的。

 

因为也许的确是哨兵释放了Harry一直以来深埋的激情和喜爱，但也说明了Harry确实对Draco抱有那些感情。而Draco绝不会在知道他们能更进一步的情况下，试都不试就轻易放弃。

 

不过首先，他必要找到他的哨兵，然后说服他听自己说话。于是Draco一路跑回城堡爬上格兰芬多塔。

 

胖夫人向他冷笑着要求口令。但他无视了她，开始敲画框边缘，直到Parvati Patil出现在格兰芬多公共休息室的门口。

 

“你弄出这些动静来要干什么？你甚至都不应该在这里。”

 

Draco认命地叹了口气。尽管格兰芬多们不情愿地接受了他，但是他们中的大部分还是不喜欢他。Patil尤其讨厌他。他只能想到是因为她也是众多暗恋大难不死的男孩，厌恶他与Draco的恋爱关系的男男女女中的一员。

 

“听着，我只是需要跟Harry谈谈。他在吗？”

 

“哦，你和你的男朋友吵架了？”她眼睛中的光芒证实了Draco的猜测。

 

在他还没决定好对她用什么毒咒的时候，Hermione走到她身旁，将她推到一边。“好了，Parvati，Draco交给我吧。”

 

Patil瞪向她，但是Ron和Neville站到Hermione的身后。她最后冲Draco冷笑一声转身离去。

 

“我们得谈谈。单独。”Draco要求道，抓住Hermione的手腕把她拽了出来。而Weasley和Longbottom自然也在画像合上前紧紧跟着她。但Draco没有时间管这些了。

 

“他知道我们了，Hermione。”他几乎喊出来，一只颤抖的手插进纠缠的头发里。“他在我身上闻到了你，于是我撒谎……”

 

“他到底知道了什么？”Ron突然出现在他俩之间，双拳紧握，怒火将他脸上雀斑之间染成红色。他的瞪视在两人之间来回扫视。

 

“不是那样的，Ron。”Hermione的一只手柔和地放在她男朋友的胳膊上，而Draco翻翻白眼开始来回踱步。

 

“听着，Granger的确很好，但是她不是我的类型。”

 

怒容却加深了。“你什么意思？”

 

“天啊，看在梅林的份上，Weasley。好好想清楚。你到底希不希望我对你的女朋友有感觉？”

 

“不希望。”红头发不高兴地回道。

 

“很好。我们只是最近一起做研究，而我不想在还没找出答案之前就告诉Harry。”

 

Ron张嘴想要问更多问题，但是Hermione挥手让他闭嘴。Draco希望自己也能学会这个技巧，但他猜那是跟自己不感兴趣的傻瓜亲热的特权。

 

“Draco，你身上的淤青是哪儿来的？还有受伤的嘴唇？是不是Harry伤害了你？”

 

她熊妈妈般充满保护欲的语气让Draco笑了一声。她真的会为了保护一个 **Malfoy** 跟Potter对起来？“那只是哨兵的本能。我没事。”

 

“Draco……”

 

“说真的，Mione。虽然我有几次暂时抛弃理智表现得像个格兰芬多，但我的确是个斯莱特林。如果我认为Potter是威胁的话，难道你不觉得我会往相反方向逃走，而不是来找他吗？”

 

Granger仔细盯着他，就像是盯着一锅没达到预期蓝色的魔药，但最后她还是心软了。“好吧，我们会帮你去找，但是，首先，Ron你能先借他一件上衣吗？如果他像这样在城堡里来回跑动，绝对会感冒的。”

 

Draco和Ron同时惊讶地对她眨眨眼，但很快他就穿上了一件穿旧了的棉质纽扣衬衫，过大的衣衫在他身上晃荡。接着他们开始在城堡里悄悄寻找他们的失踪英雄的迹象。

 

如果他想得没错的话，天文塔会是他们最先搜寻的目标。每次Harry需要沉思的时候，他都不止一次地溜到那里。但是Draco的心绪依然在喜悦、愧疚、困惑和痛苦之间变幻，让他很难集中精神。

 

他知道无论自己对Harry抱有怎样的感情，自己都得到了回应。但他是不是发现得太晚了？他是不是在他们真正的关系还没开始前就葬送了一切？

 

等他们终于在塔上找到了他，Harry正坐在墙壁的阴影之中，身影在黑暗中模糊不清，但他在他们靠近时说话了。“立刻离开。我想一个人。”

 

“Harry。”Hermione说道，她语气中的“要讲道理”让Draco畏缩了一下。

 

“立。刻。离。开。拜托？”

 

“我能和他单独谈谈吗？”Draco低声请求，不过他知道如果Harry想听他还是会听到的。

 

他们三个看起来都像是要提出异议，于是他抢先一步，“我保证，如果行不通我就会去找你们。但是这是我的错。我的不对。让我试着解决。拜托了？”

 

虽然不情愿但三人还是走下楼梯，只留哨兵和他的向导独处在星空之下。

 

 

*

 

 

Draco深深吸一口气，然后走向Harry。不过他每走一步，他的哨兵就向后退一些，直到最后他的背碰到墙壁。

 

“停下，Draco。”Harry的声音喑哑低沉。他将头转向一边，抬头盯着夜空。“别。不要靠近了。我伤害了你。不想再来一次了。”

 

“你没伤害我。”惊讶在Draco心中翻滚。“这就是你躲在这里的原因？我以为你逃走是因为我欺骗了你。因为你嫉妒我和Hermione。”

 

Draco边说着边慢慢靠近。而Harry双眼呆滞好像迷失在自己的脑海中，并没有发现。Draco体内的向导在担心他的哨兵是不是将要过载。但他们的感情隔离像一道高大的墙竖在两人之间。他不知道能否将其打破让Harry接受自己的帮助？

 

“我不喜欢你撒谎。”他说话的时候依然没有看向Draco，但字词却不间断吐出。“我现在……我曾经嫉妒。但是我没有权利这么做。我不……我知道这很傻。我知道你不想……我知道是个坏主意对……”

 

最终Harry声音越来越小，他身体每一处僵硬的线条都写满了挫败感。

 

“哇哦。要讨论的问题可真不少。”Draco微弱地笑着，凑得更近了。“让我们一个一个谈怎么样？感谢梅林今天是星期五。我觉得今晚上咱们谁也睡不长了。”

 

他维持着语气中的轻快，但他甚至都没法让Harry看向自己，更别说笑容了。呼出一口气，Draco一只手焦躁地捋了一把头发，接着迈出最后几步直至自己与Harry不过几寸之隔。

 

“听着，用用你该死的感官，我闻起来像是在害怕吗？”他靠着墙滑坐在他的哨兵旁边。虽然没有身体接触，但这是他能达到的最近距离。“我是在躲你吗？”

 

Harry点头然后停下，摇头然后终于， **终于** ，用睁大的盈着泪水的双眼看向Draco。他明白自己得快点说，在Harry被愧疚和自责完全吞没前。

 

“听着，从一开始我们都被警告过领地意识和本能。我更清楚但是……”他停顿了一下，这次轮到他看向别处。“最近你总是在保持距离，虽然不是什么大事。甚至我觉得你可能自己都没有注意到。然后你突然对我充满占有欲，而我的斯莱特林本能让我用谎言逃离麻烦。”

 

Harry抖了一下，他的眼神又一次被愧疚击垮。该死。Draco完全不知道这次自己该说什么，但是，去他的，他要解决掉这个，就算今晚他俩谁也别想睡。

 

内心被烦躁充斥着，于是他将脑子里第一个念头脱口而出。“魁地奇训练带给我的淤青才算多呢。”

 

话音刚落Draco就知道自己说错了话。Harry的凝视变得专注带着压迫力，哨兵的本能再一次占据上风。

 

“淤青？你受伤了。当然了。我很抱歉。让我看一看。”他还没回过神，身上借来的衬衫就被解开，Harry的手在指印状的淤青上轻轻擦过，那些红痕已经转变为青紫。

 

触碰非常轻微并慢慢拓展，这让Draco不得不咽下一声呻吟。几个月以来。他们一直都在跳这种似梦还真的奇异前戏之舞。被Harry的手指触碰皮肤就是一种甜蜜的折磨。尤其是现在他已经知道Harry受到同样的吸引力，这让他更难不去让自己凑上指尖，去邀请更多，去更进一步。

 

他清楚此刻驱使Harry的是本能。同时现在也不是能操之过急的时候。于是他忍住自己的欲望移开了。他拖慢自己动作，尽力将Harry拽出哨兵过度保护的状态。

 

“如果你想玩痛痛飞走的话，现在真的不是时候。”

 

Harry猛地撤回身子，双手举起然后放在身后。他低着头小声说：“我很抱歉。我没有这个权利。”

 

“哦看在——该死的格兰芬多。”Draco抓住Harry的肩膀，然后用两根手指抬起哨兵的下巴，逼迫黑发少年看向自己。

 

“不如这样？你，Harry·该死的·Potter，拥有检查我，Draco Malfoy，是否受伤的许可，在任何你担心我生命安全的时候。”

 

在破碎无用的眼镜后面Harry眨眨眼。“你—你不用这样……我没想着……”

 

“我知道。”Draco放缓了语气，不顾自己的理智靠得更近些。“我愿意帮忙。因为这可以让你好受些，而且希望至少可以帮你减少一种需要抗争的本能。”

 

他坐回去，手也放回到腿上。脸上尽力挂上他的经典假笑。“不过，当你想把我脱光的时候，请找一个隐蔽的地方。”

 

Harry真情实感的笑声让Draco心中纠结的愁绪减轻一些。然后Harry的双手再次回他身上，他的鼻子也贴近敏感的肌肤，用他所有感官去检查每一处淤青的状况。而Draco能做的只有保持不动，努力不在感官的冲击下扭动或是发出声音。

 

为了让自己转移注意力，Draco开始闲扯。“大概我得说一句，由于皮肤太白太薄，有人多看我两眼都会留下痕迹。魁地奇训练的事并不是我开玩笑。如果我现在还在斯莱特林队的话，我浑身都会是青紫的印子……”

 

Harry满意地看到受伤的部分并不严重，他撤回身但仍皱着眉头。至少他现在能看着Draco。

 

“我很抱歉，Draco。”

 

他张开嘴想要打断Harry，但是哨兵用三根手指抵在他的嘴唇，在他说话前就制止了他。

 

“不管是故意，是本能或是意外，不管你认为我伤害你这件事严不严重。我都对此很抱歉。”

 

Draco下了很大功夫才放弃将这几根手指吮进嘴的想法。他真的应该说服Harry屈服于吸引力之下。但，不是今晚。今晚，他们还有很多别的重要话题要谈。

 

“好吧，”手指让他的声音含糊不清。“道歉接受。”

 

Harry点点头然后伸回手。而Draco立刻就想念起那个温度。

 

“现在该到严肃的部分了，”Draco说着不安地动了动，十指扭在一起。“Hermione和我——”

 

“没关系。你不需要向我解释。”格兰芬多多皱着眉摇摇头。“嗯，事实上并不是没有关系。Ron。Ron需要一个解释。可能还需要个道歉……”

 

就像是Harry做的那样，Draco将手指抵在Potter唇上挡住了之后的话。

 

“并。不。是。那。样。”他一个字一个字慢慢说道。然后深吸一口气。“我喜欢Hermione，以朋友的方式。我简直不敢相信一个Malfoy居然会说这种话。你把我毁了Potter。我们之前，我们在一起研究某件事。我从未对她动手动脚。而且我很确定，如果我做了，她绝对会对我施毒咒。”

 

他盯着Harry神采奕奕的绿眼睛，宽慰和些许希冀使它们变大。“你相信我吗？”

 

Harry点头，手指下的嘴唇也动了动。Draco的身体变得火热紧绷，他不得不闭上眼睛抵抗感官带给他的电流。他将手滑到一边，在完全伸回手之前轻轻抚摸了一下Potter的脸颊。

 

“是的。我相信你。”语句温和又甜蜜，让Draco微微颤抖着松了口气。“那么你们在研究什么？”

 

Draco心跳速度加快，他清楚Harry会听见。他也能看到哨兵后退的反应。在对方还没退得更远之前，他的手就迅速抓住了Potter的手腕。

 

他有些进退两难。他不想也不能再对Harry撒谎了。但是他们还没有找到足够可靠的线索。不知道那是否可行。他不想让Harry失望。

 

他的手指下滑和Harry的手指缠在一起，他一边用力握着，一边逼迫自己的头脑和身体冷静下来。

 

不过显然他沉默得太久了，因为Harry开始不安，然后他最终开口了，带着认命的语气。

 

“如果你不愿意，你并不需要告诉我。如果你想要保密，我就……”

 

Draco的手指再次放上Harry的唇，就好像它们有自己的头脑。“并不是我不想告诉你。只是我。我们。 **我** 还没确定我——那是否有可能。我不想激起你的希望。我不想让你失望，Harry。”

 

他的手离开Harry的嘴然后耙着头发，知道自己甚至把它弄得更乱了。他不知道为什么如今自己要把头发弄成松散自然的样子。

 

不是真的，他暗自承认，同时看着Harry的眼睛跟随他在金发间移动的手指而移动。这让他想到每次他的哨兵疲惫生气或是心烦时，都会将他的手指埋进Draco的头发里。Draco很确定Harry在想着同样的事情，因为他看到格兰芬多伸出舌头舔了舔之前Draco手指碰过的下唇。他的双手也在腿上攒成拳头，用力到指节发白。

 

如果Harry同样也有那种炽热的需求，那为什么他什么都不做呢？为什么他要把Draco晾在一边，徒留挫败感？

 

不是现在，不是现在，不是现在。他冲自己紧绷不安的身体默念道。紧紧闭上眼睛，他下定决心不再想这些不该有的想法。至少不是现在。

 

“我已经习惯失望了，Draco。”

 

Draco突然睁开眼，想了一秒Harry是否以某种方式读了他的心。接着他的大脑才反应过来，回想起在他被身体分心前的对话。

 

Harry冲他耸耸肩，然后向后仰，靠在石墙抬头看向星星。“我在学着让自己接受它。”

 

而这也可能是在回答Draco挫败的未出口的问题。在过去数月里他得知了很多有关Harry过去生活的事。他曾被无数次的抛弃和忽视，无论是无意或是有意。他还需要靠Draco才能维持他的精神和身体状态。所以为什么他应该相信Draco，或是命运，会让哨兵向导结合更进一步呢？

 

在他还未记事前，他就因Voldemort失去了父母，又被阿兹卡班夺走了教父。后来他被留下和麻瓜在一起，而他们轻视他并让他远离他的传承。魔法世界 ，霍格沃茨，甚至他的一些“朋友”对他的态度也在崇拜和谩骂之间交替。

 

接着，就像是宇宙开的一个该死的玩笑，他与Sirius的重聚就像是为了被再次残忍地夺走。而且还是被Draco的家族。

 

Draco也靠墙坐回Harry旁边，一边的肩膀紧紧贴着另一个男孩的。他也不知道自己这是在提供支持还是在恳求支持。

 

“Lupin给了我一堆关于萨满的书。”Draco完全不知道该从何说起，不过这个开头算是不错。

 

“嗯好，”Harry拖长着音节，同时皱起眉毛试图跟上话题的转变。

 

“其中有一本关于上世纪某位萨满的无聊传记，那个人被视为大不列颠最伟大的萨满。他能治愈身体和心灵上无法被治愈的创伤。他能灵魂出窍到距离身体外数千数百里的地方。他甚至能救回迷失的灵魂。”

 

Draco透过睫毛瞥向Harry观察他的反应，但是大难不死的男孩依然不解地看着他。他就知道自己说得太过拐弯抹角。

 

“他可以找回迷失在其他世界和维度的生物的灵魂。”

 

Harry闭上眼睛，然后再一点点睁开，他的呼吸似乎停了一瞬，脸色比被月光照到还要苍白。

“Sirius。你说的是Sirius。但是他没有迷失。”最后一个词苦涩单调地从他的嘴唇中吐出。“他死了。Dumbledore确认了。他穿过拱门的那一刻就死了。没人能回来。”

 

尽管哨兵屏蔽了一切，而纽带也静止不动，但是痛苦如血一般顺着他们的链接流淌，如果不是Draco已经坐下，他绝对会被压垮倒地。Harry正在受伤，他心中勉强闭合的伤口再次崩开。这完全就是Draco最想避免的情况。特别是他有可能是错的情况下。或者他是对的却做不到。但他不能再向Harry说谎了。而且也不能再藏有会让Harry感觉被拒绝的秘密了。

 

“我知道他的看法，但是他是错的。我已经和Incacha谈过了。拱门是个单向门，但是还有其他通向冥界的门。如果我能找到一个，我的灵魂就可以穿过它。鉴于我们之间的家族关系，还有与你的关系，我应该能找到Sirius。”

 

“但是他没有可以回归的身体。他会变成像霍格沃茨的鬼魂那样吗？”

 

“强大的萨满可以将实体带入或带出亡灵之地。如果他穿越时并没有死亡，那么他灵魂就会离体，身体也会维持一年零一天的原样。我必须要把他们同时带回，然后将二者合一。”

 

“那你足够强大到可以完成？”

 

“我希望。我必须做到。”

 

“你要灵魂出体，寻找入口，进入亡灵之地，找到Sirius的身体和灵魂，带他们回来，再将他们合起来？”

 

Draco轻蔑地笑笑。“可以这么概括。”

 

“听起来完全不可能。还很危险。”Draco转移视线但是自知已经太晚，哨兵的感官已经察觉到他的隐瞒。“还有什么你没告诉我的？”

 

“Incacha从未听说过真的有萨满成功过，除了谣言和故事之外。所以我只能靠自己发挥。而且……”

 

“而且？”

 

“一旦我灵魂出窍，灵魂与身体之间的联系就会很稀薄脆弱。如果联系出了什么问题，我的身体也会因没有灵魂而活不过一秒。”

 

“不。”Harry倾身抓住了Draco的双手，小心温柔地握着，“绝对不行。我好不容易接受了Sirius的离去。我绝不能再失去你。”

 

他突然停下来，目光下移并松开了Draco的手。“我是说，我需要我的向导。”

 

Draco的心刚飘起又因Harry的后退而沉底。接着他被激怒了。

 

“听着，我不是懦夫，但我依然有着斯莱特林的自保心。我不是什么会仓促行事的蠢货格兰芬多。我不会做任何没有把握的事。这就是为什么一开始我不想告诉你。”

 

Harry紧绷地颤抖，紧紧抱着自己，紧到让Draco觉得如果有微风吹过他都会崩成两半。“对不起，”他小声说道，抬起手摩挲两边的太阳穴。“对不起，我只是……我不知道……”

 

该死。他的哨兵又难过了。Draco想都没想，他转头正面对向Harry，倾身将哨兵的手轻轻推开换上自己的，一边按摩男孩的头一边在他耳边哼着安抚的声音。

 

Harry垮下脊背，紧绷的身体变得放松，在Draco的触碰下他变成突然被剪掉提线的木偶。Harry用鼻子蹭着Draco的头发，身体滑进对方的手臂之间，将自己安置在他的向导怀里，就像回到家一样。

 

“我很抱歉，”他小声地说，“我并不是想逼迫你，伤害你或是充满占有欲。我以后会尽力克制我的本能。”

 

Draco缩紧怀抱并维持轻快的语气，尽管他的心脏正因他的哨兵的痛苦而悸动。“那么我以后也尽量记得你的哨兵本能和格兰芬多冲动在一起会有糟糕后果，需要被小心看管呵护。”

 

Harry不满的嗤声消减了两人之间最后一丝紧张。扬起一个宽慰的微笑，他想坐回去看看他的哨兵的状态。但Harry抓紧了他的衬衫，发出一小声呜咽才松开了布料。

 

“嘿，”Draco柔声说道。“嘿。已经很晚了。我们今天都很累了。回去睡觉然后明天再谈怎么样？”

 

“嗯。好吧。是的。”

 

在他们站起来走回城堡主体的过程中，Draco的双手一直在Harry身上。同时嘴里不停地说着废话八卦，还有愚蠢的琐事。等他们走到格兰芬多宿舍外的走廊时，Draco停了下来，伸手轻轻抚开遮住Harry眼睛的头发。而黑头发歪头靠向他的触摸。

 

“好了，再说一遍以确保你明白。之前发生的事我并没有怪你。我没有受伤。也没有生气。鉴于我通常无论多小的事都会记仇很久，所以这已经很说明了问题。”

 

这让Harry脸上绽开了这么久以来第一次发自内心的愉悦笑容。

 

“谢谢，Draco。”

 

“为了什么？”

 

他的眼睛眯起来，一点幽默弯起他的嘴角。“为你不是个 **完全的** 混蛋。而只是，你知道的，半个混蛋。”

 

笑声突然回响在空气中，而他们之间的纽带也重新敞开。接着，他很难说是谁先开始的，但是嘴唇轻轻印上彼此，手也缠上对方发丝，身体紧紧相贴。

 

他不知道他俩这么站了多久。但那感觉就像是一个永恒的瞬间，一个只有他两人在内的完美世界。

 

但他们身后传来一声轻咳打断了一切，他们转头看到了Hermione、Ron和Neville站在那里，脸上写满了不同程度的尴尬和惊讶。

 

他本来想退后，编一个听到有人经过要保持假象的借口，但是Harry抓住了他的手将他拉得更近，在同他朋友说话前，在他嘴上又落下一个轻快的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [27]《马恩岛最后的萨满——Phineal Perry-Whyte的一生》（The Life and Times of Phineal Perry-Whyte, Last Shaman of Manx）：作者虚构的书和人物。①马恩岛与大不列颠岛、爱尔兰岛并称“英伦三岛”，位于大不列颠群岛的中心。②除英语之外，岛上的本土语言是马恩岛语，属于凯尔特语下盖尔语的分支。拼写上受到威尔士语的影响，所以书名中拼写是“Perry-Whyte”而不是“Perry-White”。③“Phineal”这个名字无处可查，猜测是用“pineal”变的，虽然发音不同。“Pineal”意为松果体，猜测作者是有意为之，因为松果体有“第三只眼”的称呼。同时在神秘学中松果体也被认为是“天眼”，是连接物质世界和精神世界的桥梁，有说法称可以通过开发松果体投射到星灵层面，而星灵层面中的记忆和知识会储存在松果体内，松果体开发程度越高，这些记忆和知识就会闪现地更频繁。
> 
> [28]艾吉尔位面（Aegir Plane）：艾吉尔出自北欧神话，掌控着海洋。以老人为形象的海神艾吉尔在海面上时会将船拉入深海。
> 
> [29]死亡国度（The Realm of Death）：本章这个词出现过两次，含义似乎并不一样。第一次书中大写“the Realm of Death”疑似专有名词，是个特定世界，就像艾吉尔层面一样。第二次Incacha口中的“the realm of death”和冥界（underworld）以及后文的亡灵之地（the realm of the dead）意思相同，故翻成死亡之地。
> 
> [30]星灵穿越（Astral travel）：又叫“星灵投射（astral projection）”，指的是人的星灵体（astral body，指某种意识能量团）与身体分离，探索宇宙各处的灵魂出体（out-of-body experience）。
> 
> [31]黑豹（Black Panther）：泛指黑化异变的大型猫科（豹亚科）动物，并不一定是狭义上的豹。在亚洲和非洲出现的为黑化的豹（Panthera pardus），而在美洲也就是文中出现的黑豹实际上是黑化美洲虎（Panthera onca）。美洲虎（Jaguar）又名美洲豹，但并非豹或是虎。顺便一说Harry的精神动物美洲狮（Puma concolor）不是狮子也非豹亚科，而是体型最大的猫亚科动物，与细腰猫血缘更近。
> 
> [32]Otoronco：在西语词典中是“山上的熊”，同时词典标注的“Andes”很有可能指的是“otoronco”出自安第斯文化，或是出自在安第斯山脉生活的某部落的语言。（虽然看秘鲁语言分布，安第斯山附近都是说盖丘亚语，但是盖丘亚语里的熊是“ukumari”。）另外，“otoronco”也是玻利维亚的一个镇的名字。尽管Draco并不知道他现在身处何方，但是通过Incacha和Otoronco的名字来看，应该是在秘鲁安第斯山脉东侧的雨林中，但不确定南北。
> 
> [33]美洲虎人（Were-jaguar）：作者自创的魔法生物，类似狼人（Were-wolf）。
> 
> [34]树林线（Tree line）：指树木能否正常生长的界线。界线之上大部分树木将因环境因素无法存活，界线之内则正常生长，常见于高山。结合之前的信息以及后文提到的河岸来看，他们应该位于安第斯山脉秘鲁部分中南部的山地雨林的边界，继续向山上走，周围会以灌木丛草地为主，并且靠河。


	7. Chapter 7

Harry完全不知道为什么自己会一时冲动。为什么他觉得有必要去亲吻Draco，以示主权，还是在他最亲近的朋友面前。但是Draco的顺从，以及意识到Hermione和其他人在旁时一瞬间的伤心，都推他迈出了这一步。

 

在天文塔上时他们之间产生了某种变化。Harry还没明白那到底是什么，或是会如何发展。但是他唯一清楚的是，他不想再回到本学期大部分时间里的那种状态。所以他得小心听从Snape对于更进一步的警告，然后尽自己的可能保护Draco。

 

三位格兰芬多不安地动了动，把他的注意力吸引回来。他们不太自在地看看彼此，直到Ron不情愿地走出来。“那么我猜，呃，你现在没事了，Harry？”

 

他控制不住脸上灿烂的笑容，然后握紧Draco的手。“是的，我没事了。”

 

Draco翻了个白眼，同样回握回去。

 

“你们怎么还没去睡？”

 

“因为我们担心你。首先就是今天有人想杀你，Harry。”Hermione脸上的尴尬消失，取而代之的是完全开启的鸡妈妈模式。

 

他摆摆手。“从我十一岁起，每隔几个月就有人想杀我。相较之下，今天的袭击过于可悲。”

 

Hermione的脸皱成一个怒容，那是她要做演讲的前兆。Neville动了动吸引注所有人的视线，于是他清清嗓子，“呃……你知道Mione和Draco是……不是……嗯，那个……”

 

“我知道他们是在做研究。而不是在亲热。”

 

Hermione狠狠瞪向Draco，而Ron和Neville则低头看各自的脚。

 

“是的，女士，”Draco拖着调子说道。“我把一切都告诉他了。”

 

她的肩膀垮下来，面孔也变得柔和，同时叹了一口气。“哦，很好。我讨厌对Harry和Ron保密。我，呃，也告诉了Ron和Neville。”

 

Ron红着脸，一只手占有欲地环住Hermione。Harry完全能够理解。

 

“呃，抱歉，Ron。”Draco的道歉让他们所有人感到惊讶。众人惊掉下巴的表情让向导沉下脸。“我本可以措词更加到位，这样你就不会误会我在搞你的女朋友了。”

 

“你同意吗，Harry？”Neville试探地问道。“我知道这并不容易。”

 

憧憬和悲痛缠成死结，锋利地嵌进他的心房。恐惧也顺势溜入，裹在碎片边缘。他愿意为Sirius的回归付出一切，但是他不想为了与教父团聚而牺牲Draco。

 

“的确。不过，我们还有很多东西要探讨钻研，而在此之前Draco想都别想。”Draco再次翻了白眼，但是他迈近一步，紧紧贴着Harry的身侧。

 

“我们同样也要告知Snape、Lupin以及Dumbledore。说不定他们也能帮助我们研究……哦——”

 

她的声音突然停住，捂住了嘴。“我简直不敢相信我居然忘了。Lupin之前找过你。显然有关训练中的‘恶作剧’的谣言已经全校皆知。你必须要明早第一时间去见他和Snape。”

 

“哦，这下可好了。完全就是我周六最想做的事。他们现在都好像还没找出是谁对我下毒。甚至都不知道对方和试图淹死Draco的是不是同一人。”

 

回应他苛刻言辞的只有沉默与不安。

 

最终，Neville踌躇地开口了。“那么，呃，你检查看台的时候有没有找到有用的线索？”

 

Harry睁大了眼睛，他的大脑也突然停止了运转。几个小时前的训练对他来说仿佛已经隔了数周。深陷由自己的哨兵本能弄出的闹剧让他完全忘记了要去搜寻关于攻击者身份的线索。

 

“行吧，我想我还不能去睡觉。”

 

“你不会是想现在过去吧？”Hermione不赞同的瞪视让Harry想到了Weasley太太。

 

他耸耸肩。他等的时间越长，气味和线索就消失得越多。在酒吧被下毒后他什么都没找到。那时他对自己的能力还太多陌生，酒吧也太过拥挤，所以他很难从浑浊的环境和密集的人群中分离出有用的线索。

 

“Harry，已经快到宵禁了。如果你被抓住……”

 

“他们还能怎样，给我更多留堂？”

 

他身边的Draco也绷紧身体。“你不能在有人想要害你的时候还在宵禁后独自溜到外面。”斯莱特林深吸了一口气。“如果你要去，那么我跟你一起去。”

 

“我也去。”

 

“Ron，我们是级长，我们不能像这样破坏规矩。”

 

Ron刚要反驳，但Harry将他们都制止住。

 

“好了，不管怎么说，现在斗篷下也只能装得下我们两个。你能进去从我的箱子里把它取出来吗，拜托了？”他向Ron问道，而后者沉着脸就像是要提出异议，但他还是一言不发悄悄进了公共休息室。接着他向Hermione做出保证。“我们不会花太久时间的，我保证。”

 

Draco对他皱着眉头。“外面又不冷，我们并不用为了迅速跑一趟魁地奇场而共用一件斗篷。”

 

Hermione咯咯笑了出来，Neville也用手遮住他的笑容，不过Harry冲他微微勾起嘴角说：“等会儿你就知道了。”

 

一等到Ron回来将斗篷递给他，他就夸张地挥舞着布料，他边从视野中消失边观察Draco的表情。

 

狐疑，惊讶，再到豁然开朗。“好吧，这的确解释了不少……”

 

 

*

 

 

他们迅速又悄无声息地前往魁地奇看台。Harry首先注意到的就是有一种淡淡的，新鲜的踩踏草坪的味道萦绕在看台下方。

 

他靠近并开启了他的感官，一个接着一个，同时也用链接和握在一起的手紧紧锁定Draco。他深深一口气，分辨周围所有的气味。但不幸的是，郝奇帕奇球队的会面让他无法缩小范围，找出任何有用的味道。除了……

 

刺鼻。苦涩。

 

“操。该死。操。”

 

Draco歪头：“有问题吗，Potter？”

 

“柠檬。该死的柠檬。”

 

“唔，好吧。什么意思？”

 

“在，”他差点被词句呛到喉咙，但还是使劲咽下后又重新开始。“在你差点死后，等到我确定你没事之后，我才返回到湖边。在那里，情绪……我的感官非常紊乱，我能闻到的只有柠檬。但我忽略了它。以为那只是Dumbledore身上该死的糖果。”

 

“而现在你确定不是？”

 

“是的。Dumbledore的气味是甜的，带着人造的柠檬香精。而这个刺鼻酸涩。更像是清洁用品。”

 

“你在三把扫帚里闻到过吗？”

 

Harry耸肩。“我不清楚。那天发生了太多事，而且当时我还在习惯哨兵的一切。所以我把一切都调低了。”

 

Draco手臂交叉抱在胸前，面对Harry的表情足以让Hermione骄傲。“你需要我握着你的手，做一次Snape的感官记忆训练吗？”

 

Harry完全没有试图掩盖脸上淘气愉悦的笑。“当然。”

 

他的向导做作地发出一声长叹，但是他的双眼变亮了，接着他握住了Harry的两只手，大拇指在敏感的皮肤上来回摩挲，然后用言语引导哨兵进入浅层冥想。

 

“闭上你的双眼。回到霍格莫德。回到三把扫帚。你的朋友们围在桌子旁。那天让你印象最深的是什么？”

 

“你。”他知道之后自己会因不假思索的回答而感到尴尬，但是现在他大脑里的分流器已经完全掉线。“我记得你。”

 

“关于我你都记得什么？”Draco问道，声音有一点颤抖。

 

“先是你的心跳。在你进门之前就听到它的到来。看着你走进来。假装自己没有太刻意。但也没法让自己不去看。当时我还有些失衡，因为那时我们相处的时间不够。而我们相处的时间永远都不会够。”

 

“我记得当时你的状态还可以。”

 

“不。总是渴求你的气息。我会在走廊里徘徊，这样等你在附近的时候我就可以呼吸到你的气味。”

 

“真的吗？”Draco手指动了动，滑进了Harry的指间，使得两人手掌相握。“那么那天你也在搜寻吗？三把扫帚里充斥着各种饮料和食物的味道，还有我们之间隔着的人群，大概很难把我单独挑出来，不是吗？”

 

Harry在触碰下舒服地叹出声，享受着存在于记忆中以及现实中围绕着自己的气味。“肉桂和香草，还有些许异国香料。总是能找到你。总是如此。”

 

“但是你必须要过滤掉一些东西才能找到我，是吗？”

 

“是的。有很多干扰。Hermione的薰衣草香皂。黄油啤酒。芝士薯条。Ron的松香须后水。Neville永远闻着像是泥土和数种草药的混合体。餐具上残留的洗涤剂和柠檬……”

 

Harry惊讶地睁开了双眼。“柠檬清洁用品。很有可能根本不是什么清洁用品。”

 

“的确。很有可能不是。所以现在你只需要嗅出柠檬的味道。”

 

“是啊。很好。只要你再做一次猎犬的比喻，你绝对会后悔的。”

 

“从未想过，Potter。”Draco语气严肃，但是愉悦闪过他的嘴唇。

 

他们这才意识到两人的手依然扣在一起，Harry想要撤回但Draco握得更紧了。

 

“你在今晚，亲了我，两次。”

 

“我对更衣室的事很抱歉……”

 

“不要再来一遍了。我并不是在抱怨。我只是，感觉就像你是认真的。并不只是……领地意识，或是哨兵本能，而是跟感情关系有关。”

 

Harry垂下眼睛并拉回自己的手，这次成功了。他用力咽下一口唾沫，想找出在不承认自己令人难堪的暗恋的情况下摆脱这种境地的方法。他之前都无暇注意第一个吻是不是并非单向的。而第二个吻，Draco绝对回吻了。但那是否出于他抱有与Harry同样的感情？或只因为他觉得Harry需要一些可怜的安慰？

 

他的第一想法是说谎，掩盖一切，从而保护自己。但是在今晚，托词已经让他们陷入过一次危机了。

 

“听着，我没期待你会回应任何……我对你的感情。你的友谊，你作为我向导所做的一切，都已经远超我的需求。如果你因为知道我，”他停下来，紧紧闭住了眼。“知道我对你的迷恋而感到不自在的话，那么我们甚至都不需要假装。我们可以找出另一种办——”

 

剩下话被突然截住，因为一双唇覆上了他的。细腻柔软的躯体压着他，纤长的手指深深陷进他的发丝。他张开嘴迎接探求的舌头，双手也落在他向导的腰下，让Draco主导这个吻。

 

一开始是甜蜜带着试探。在彼此身上你来我往地缓慢探求和研究。接着热度和一丝不顾一切的疯狂在纽带上燃起，使他们奋不顾身地投入彼此的怀抱，嘴唇渴求着，舌头探索着，还有双手不停地上下摩挲着，直到最后氧气的缺失使得两人分开。

 

Draco低头靠在Harry的肩膀上，深深地喘着气。而哨兵将鼻子埋进柔软的金发。

 

“所以，呃，这是什么意思？”Draco靠在Harry的衣衫低声问道。

 

他心不在焉地用一只手抚摸着他向导光滑的背脊。“我不知道。你希望是什么意思？”

 

Draco只是抓紧了他的上衣并没有说话。Harry意识到自己应该先回答。

 

他清清嗓子，能够感受到血液在慢慢涌上面部的血管。“我喜欢我们的友谊。我喜欢亲吻你。触碰你。我希望这不仅仅只是结合。”

 

Draco终于抬起头笑了。“我也这样希望。”

 

解脱感迅速流向他的身体各处，Harry甚至都没有注意到之前自己有多紧张。

 

“很好。”拥抱紧密且漫长。他默默对自己保证，必须确保两人一步步来。绝对不能一不小心进入结合的最后一个阶段。至少在Voldemort的威胁被彻底解决掉之前都不行。

 

接着Draco打了一个哈欠，而Harry发现自己也跟着发出了同样的声音。他们重新回到斗篷下面，不放过任何一个紧贴触碰的机会，直到他们到了Draco的房间门口。

 

晚安吻火辣甜蜜，但很快被另一轮的哈欠声打断。

 

当他大步迈上通向塔楼的多层楼梯时，Harry只希望着自己可以留在他的向导那里。

 

 

*

 

 

第二天早上，Draco在礼堂附近等候，同时想着有学生亲切向他微笑这件事有多奇怪。当然了，依然有不少人无视了他。而来自他斯莱特林同学们熟悉的瞪视和嘲笑也加剧了。不过没有人在他等人的时候打扰他。

 

他等的时间越长，担心也在逐渐加深。他和Harry早就形成习惯，总是会在差不多的时间里去吃早餐，但是现在Draco已经等了快十五分钟。每过一秒他都更急躁一分，恐惧也开始戳刺他的内心。Harry是不是改主意了？他是不是对他俩前一晚的对话又有了新的想法？

 

不过在此时此刻，他能感受到的只有链接传来的嗡鸣着的恼怒。没有恐惧或愤怒，也没有痛苦甚至是后悔。如果他有其他想法的话，那么这些情绪肯定会或多或少地混杂在他心中，不是吗？

 

Draco开始焦虑地去想着那些“如果”，但是一看到沉着脸跺着脚走向他的Harry，他就从思想漩涡中脱离出来。他的格兰芬多跟班们也跟在他身后，脸上带着关心的神色和一丝笑意。那一点欢乐让Draco放松了一些，不过他依然有些担心他哨兵的困扰，而后者依然脚步沉重地走过来。

 

他一直走入Draco的个人空间才停下来。近到他能感受到格兰芬多的吐息打在脸上。

 

“怎么了？”

 

Harry发出抱怨的声音，然后与他的向导额头相抵。接着一只胳膊搂上Draco的腰，这让他控制不住内心的喜悦。在此之前，几乎所有的公开示爱伪装都是他先主动。而Harry总是看起来非常不安，回应爱抚的时候也非常僵硬。

 

但是这位格兰芬如今甚至都没有犹豫半秒就靠近了Draco，完全不顾及周围的学生和教师。

 

“你知道柠檬是 **特根惊奇抗痘水** [35]的主要原料吗？”

 

“唔，不知道？”

 

“总之就是这样。我差点就把Colin Creevey砸在了浴室的墙上，后来才意识到在浴室的其他男生中，有五六个人也因为在粉刺上厚涂着那个药剂而带着柠檬味。等到了公共休息室，我发现一半的女生在她们各种乳液香水气息下也带有同样的味道。这是一个非常普遍的气味，就像是香皂或是地板蜡一样，一直都被我自动过滤了，毕竟Snape教过我这样可以避免过载。”

 

“在我们下楼时，他嗅探了两个三年级拉文克劳，一个二年级斯莱特林，还有一大群郝奇帕奇。”Ron窃笑着说，完全没有掩饰的意思。

 

甚至Hermione的嘴唇也微微弯起。“这似乎是一种极其流行的产品。”

 

Harry再次发出抱怨。“我的感官找不到其他线索了。”

 

Draco的一只胳膊环住他的背，手轻轻拍着僵硬的肌肉。“我们会找到办法的。”

 

就在他们说话的时候，最后一位拖沓的学生也进去吃早餐了，走廊里只剩下他们几个。除了Snape教授衣角翻腾地走向他们，他脸色阴沉眉头紧锁，让Draco好奇他是不是也闻到了特根药水。

 

“Potter先生。”他的语气在瞪视的衬托下似乎都变得柔和。“我明白昨天你的魁地奇训练遇到了一点麻烦。但你介意解释一下为什么你没有立刻向成年人汇报吗？特别是考虑到你和你的……男朋友这一年的遭遇。”

 

“我，呃，忘记了？”

 

Snape看起来真的目瞪口呆，接着他捏捏鼻梁，沉默地盯着天花板很长时间，久到令人不安，然后他才发出咆哮。“你忘记了有人要杀你？又一次？”

 

Harry往Draco的方向缩了缩。“呃，不是这样的，我是说，我记得，但是我之前被，呃，哨兵的事搞得心烦意乱。所以忘记了去找Dumbledore或是McGonagall。直到宵禁后才想起来，我是说。我本来想早餐过后去找人谈的。”

 

“好的。就这样吧。等你吃完早餐，立刻去我的办公室见我。”

 

“好的，先生。”

 

Snape连回答都没有听就离开了。

 

一群人压抑地进入礼堂，反常地默默将早餐填进胃里。等他们吃完时，礼堂几乎都空了。期间曾多次开口又因周围的环境闭上嘴的Hermione终于让步，施了一个 **无声无息** 。

 

“你要告诉Snape多少？只说袭击的事？还是要说Draco和冥界以及Sirius的事？”

 

Harry刚要吃下最后一口吐司，却停在了一半。

 

“我们。”他回答道，然后将酥脆的面包塞入口中。

 

“我们？什么我们？”

 

“ **我们** 要去告诉他。所有的事。因为我绝不会一个人面对他。”

 

“你想要把一切都告诉Snape？”Ron惊讶地抬起头。Draco也压下自己的惊吓。

 

“虽然我也会坚持让Lupin和Dumbledore在场，不过的确是这样。”Harry看了一圈周围惊讶地瞧着他们的面孔。“我知道。我一般也不想跟教授们打交道。他们要么一直无视我们直到为时已晚，要么就只告诉我们一半的信息，要么告诉我们要让大人解决却什么都不做。但是Draco想做的事太过危险。在我们准备周全之前，我绝不会让他考虑这件事。”

 

Harry在餐桌下伸出手，与Draco十指交错。

 

“那么为什么我们都要跟着你去告诉他们？”Ron问道。

 

“毕竟有难同当嘛。我想我们会需要花数个小时说服他们赞同这个主意。所以如果我不想一个人说到嗓子冒烟，那么我们就要对他们使用车轮战。”

 

在此之后，他们并未多谈，也没再继续吃东西，于是他们踏着沉重的步伐走向地牢。

 

 

*

 

 

Harry深呼吸调整好心态。Draco紧靠在他的左边，而Ron不安地站在他右边。Hermione站在Ron的另一边，站得笔直，时刻准备好动用她所有的逻辑能力。Neville徘徊在Draco身后，有些不确定但还是做好站出来的准备。

 

他的指节将将敲在Snape的大门，它就被打开，怒容满面的魔药大师瞪着他们这个小团体。

 

“Potter先生，”他咬牙切齿地念出他的名字。“我相信我召唤的是你，而不是你所有的跟班。”

 

在过去的几个月里，Harry已经学会无视Snape刺人的防御机制。Snape很像是他邻居家的猫。所有的嘶叫和利爪只是为了掩饰他的真情实感。

 

“Neville和Ron是魁地奇球场偷袭的目击者。事实上，是Neville抵消了那个毒咒。而Draco是我的向导。”Harry挺起肩膀，对上教授的眼睛，敢于向对方要求自己需要的不只是他们的结合在场。接着他加上一句，“另外还有，嗯，别的事。Draco和Hermione最近在查的事。”

 

Snape盯着他的时间越长，Harry就越难绷住自己的肌肉不去扭动。终于，教授向旁边让了一步，袍边滚出夸张的旋，然后挥手让他们进来。Harry宽慰地看到Lupin和Dumbledore已经等在里面，坐在火炉边两把很明显是变出来的舒适椅子上。

 

Snape变出几条木质硬长凳供学生们坐下。

 

“Harry，你还好吗？”Lupin向前倾身，带着关心的神色。“当时你该立刻去见Pomfrey夫人的。”

 

“我没事了，教授。之前我有点吓坏了，但Neville在我被击中或是砸向地面之前就施了反咒。”

 

被关心的感觉让Harry忍不住感到暖洋洋的。在Dursley家经历了十一年的鄙夷之后，他并不能将自己周围聚集的这个混杂的大家庭视为理所当然。甚至他最近才意识到，Snape暴躁的恼怒是为了隐瞒关心。

 

他开始讲述训练发生的事，期间Ron和Neville不时从他们的角度补充细节。最后他以发现柠檬气味和粉刺魔药的麻烦结尾。

 

“你该告诉你的朋友们，就算在生死关头，Tergum也不可能熬出合格的魔药。”Snape嘲笑道。

 

不过Dumbledore却倾身向前，眼睛中闪烁着无限的可能性。“Harry，等这边的事情结束，你愿意陪我去检查几个石像鬼吗？”

 

“Dumbledore，”Snape惊讶地咆哮道，“你不可能是认真的。”

 

“Severus，我们必须要查明破坏者和袭击者是否为同一人，还是说霍格沃兹内部有两个Voldemort的间谍。”

 

“石像鬼？”Hermione吸了一口气。“难道有人想要破坏学校的防御？”

 

所有眼睛都看向了她。

 

“请告诉我们，是什么让你 **认为** 你对霍格沃茨的防御工事了如指掌？”Snape拖着危险的腔调问道。

 

“我，呃，其实不是很清楚。但是在《评论霍格沃茨，一段校史》[36]中，Gordo Rambkin猜测在学校周围及空地上貌似随机摆放的石像鬼，实际上是支持学校防御的复杂魔法屏障的框架。”说完她扫视周围，但是没人说话，也没人想发表言论，于是她就继续了。“当然，在《驳斥Gordo Rambkin所著“评论”之文》中，Marion Batts反驳了这个见解，他指出没有任何一个已知的算术占卜公式可以对石像鬼框架作出解释。呃，所以在校长提到石像鬼以及潜在的破坏者后，这样的推理符合逻辑。”

 

“很不错，Granger小姐，”Dumbledore靠回他的椅子，变出一杯茶。“完美的逻辑推理，格兰芬多加十分。”

 

“Albus。”Snape的瞪视移到了Dumbledore身上。

 

“放松，Severus，就像他们说的，马已经跑出袋子[37]，谜底已经揭晓。没必要再遮遮掩掩了。”他转向学生们。“当然了，学校的防御工事并不只有石像鬼那么简单，但是Gordo Rambkin的方向是正确的。”Dumbledore皱着眉头转向Lupin。

 

“我有这两本书，”没等校长发问狼人就回答了。“我会仔细查看它们，看看能不能找出对方有可能攻击的位置。”

 

“那么也就是说一直有人在试图打倒防御？”Hermione惊讶地问道。

 

“有人在摧毁石像鬼，但对防御没有任何影响。”Snape回答。“现在还无法确定是否只是个幼稚的恶作剧。”

 

“所以我才希望Harry能去看看那人是不是威胁他生命的人。还是说我们需要搜寻两个不同的人。”愁绪坠下校长的唇角。

 

“如果半个学校都闻起来像柠檬，那你怎么能确定那是不是同一人？”出人意料的是Ron问出了这个问题。

 

Harry眨眨眼，某件在整个早晨都显得不起眼的事情终于冲到眼前，变得明了。

 

“我想我可以。虽然Creevey闻起来像柠檬，但气味在他离开后只存留了几分钟就消散了。而那个人，之前的气味过了很久却依然在那里。所以如果那个气味现在依然存留，那么大概就是同一个人了。”

 

“也就是说，你 **可以** 用你的鼻子找出想要杀你的人。”Ron高兴地脱口而出，激动和希冀冲向Harry。

 

而Hermione只摇摇头。“并非如此。除非他想跟在所有长粉刺的学生后面，看看他们的气味会存留多长时间。那样要花数月功夫，而且在他找到犯人之前人们就会注意到这种奇怪举止。”

 

“哦。”Harry和Ron同时说道，丧气地像是两只被戳破的半月形囊泡。

 

“你们真的认为学校里有名食死徒？”Draco眯着眼看着教授问道。“还可能不止有一个？你们怎么能让这种事发生？”

 

Dumbledore和Snape看向彼此，盯了有一分钟之久，似乎在无言地交流。最终，Snape生气地环住胳膊。

 

“Voldemort一直将具体细节保密，甚至对他最亲近的跟随者也是这样。”闪烁着的眼睛撇过Snape然后移开，接着Dumbledore继续。“他曾对某些人暗示过要为今年将发生在学校内或附近的重大事件做好准备。但鉴于他没有详细说明，所以我们也不确定他究竟指的是什么。”

 

所有人转头看向Snape，而后者正坚决地瞪着炉火。

 

然后Dumbledore拍拍大腿再次开口了。“Harry，我的孩子，我想你对Snape说你们有别的事要跟我们商议？”

 

Harry的一只手滑到紧贴着自己的膝盖上，然后捏捏Draco让他放心。“我想让Draco来解释可能会更好。”

 

“谢了，Potter。”他的向导嘟囔着，却动了动让Harry的手完全滑到自己的腿上。

 

Draco再次从他的梦开始讲起，然后是Incacha和与Hermione做的研究。等他说完，三位成年人看起来完全惊呆了。

 

Snape第一个回过神来。他转向Lupin，怒火中烧。“你怎么能让这种事情在你眼皮下发生？”

 

Remus看起来一头雾水，低声回答时还处于震惊之中。“我不知道。Incacha不允许我在训练时在场。萨满的秘密什么的。”他停下来，深吸一口气，然后直直看向Draco。“你真的认为Sirius能被带回来？”

 

Harry完全理解他的心情。心中溢满希望的同时却伤痕累累，怀揣的期望使他害怕。

 

Draco不安地动了动。“我是这么想的。Incacha也是这么认为的。”

 

Remus闭上双眼，希望和痛苦交错在狼人脸上，这让Snape的瞪视消减了几分。但很快又涨回，将注意力冲向Dumbledore。“你不可能真的在考虑同意让Draco将他自己置于这种危险之中？”

 

这引发了一场将近半个小时的争论。Snape不为所动，Dumbledore在斟酌。Hermione运用逻辑，而Draco直言不讳。甚至Ron和Neville也时不时地插嘴说两句。

 

只有Harry和Remus一言不发。狼人看起来依然惊讶困惑又纠结。Harry完全知道他在想什么。他看着黑魔法防御术教授一遍又一遍地从Draco看向Dumbledore再到Snape。每一次都让他进一步迷失在自己的脑海中。终于，Harry忍无可忍，无论是为了自己还是Remus，他都站了出来。

 

“够了。梅林知道我会为了让Sirius回来而做几乎任何事。”他直视Lupin的眼睛，狼人伤感地向他微笑。然后他转头对准Snape。“但是Draco是 **我的向导** ，而我会做任何事并尽我全力去保护他。所以，直到Incacha确定他能做到之前，我绝不会让他尝试。”

 

Draco在他身后不满地发出哼声，Harry笑了。“当然了，他足够斯莱特林，完全能避开我们所有人自己做这件事。所以如果我们能帮助他，为他提供支持，尽可能将这件事变得简单安全难道不好吗？”

 

Snape的嘴唇从咆哮状态抽动变成紧绷模样，但是他微微点头表示同意。

 

“再说了，这些争辩毫无意义，除非我完成了与Incacha的训练。再加上我们依然得先找出那扇该死的最近的冥界之门。”

 

“哦！”Hermione跳起来，她激动得冒泡，开始了长篇大论。“我给忘了。昨天晚上我边做研究边等……边等困意上门。总之，这本书中提到了冥界的神明。让我联想到我从家里带来的一本麻瓜古希腊神话。”

 

她开始搜寻身上带的每一个包，直到她拽出一大本精装书，然后开始翻动书页。

 

“让我看看，呃，Persephone[38]……冥界王后，一年中有六个月生活在人间，剩下时间在亡者之地度过……嗯，等等。哦在这里。‘冥界的入口，也被称为Persephone的树丛[39]，长满了黑杨树和柳树。’”

 

她抬起头，发现甚至都没有一位成年人跟上她的逻辑跳跃，这让她抿起嘴。“你们看不出来吗？柳树与冥界入口联系在一起。而我们有一棵大的，就在学校旁边。而那里早就藏着一个神秘入口。根据超凡一致定律[40]，那里很有可能还有个超自然入口。”

 

Dumbledore、Draco和Lupin同时发话，讨论起可能性、研究及测试。而在角落，Harry的耳朵捕捉到一个清嗓声，声音小到只有他听见。他循着声音看过去，发现是一脸纠结的Snape。当后者意识到Harry的目光后，他的愁容又加深回到了十倍。

 

“她说得对。”

 

谈论声戛然而止。

 

“我是吗？”Hermione问道。

 

“当然我不能完全肯定，但是我曾经做过打人柳的研究。在我的学生时代它就被种在那里，用于一个特殊目的。”

 

Draco看起来很疑惑，不知道为什么所有人都看向了Lupin。Harry凑过去握了下他的手碗，无声保证说一会儿再向他解释。

 

“它是从一个据说神圣强大的树丛中被移植过来的。传说称它们进化出攻击手段作为保护措施，以防巫师将它们砍下作为魔药材料、魔杖或是其他魔法用途。最后一位被允许从树丛中得到枝条的巫师是Vlinder Yasmine，一位来自布鲁塞尔的萨满。”

 

这个重要披露让房间沉寂下来，所有人都在暗自消化着听到的消息以及背后的意义。

 

突然Lupin打了个响指，一点好奇心驱散了阴沉的恐惧和希望。“那其他的梦呢，Draco？那个哭泣的孩子？那个梦里有没有什么能帮到我们的？”

 

他的向导摇头。“Incacha说这些梦并不相关。那是另一个以后我需要帮助的灵魂。也就是等时机到了，我会找到需要的线索。就像是我对Sirius的那样。”

 

这引发了Snape、Lupin、Hermione和Draco讨论共时性[41]在萨满世界和魔法世界中的作用，以及它能如何帮助他们的研究。Ron、Harry和Neville几乎立刻就听晕了，只能不知所措地盯着彼此。

 

“那么，”Dumbledore暂时打断了讨论。“我们都有时间去学习和探索这些可能。也许Harry、Ron、Neville和我可以出去走一走，检查那些石像鬼，与此同时你们则留下考虑能把我们所知的信息整合在一起的最佳方法。”

 

Harry最后握了次Draco的手，然后同Ron和Neville跟随校长离开了。

 

 

*

 

 

等到他们走到教工休息室外的石像鬼那里，这一小队格兰芬多都脚步沉重地跟在Dumbledore后面。Harry能听见身后他们心中翻滚的担忧，

 

他还没凑近石头，柠檬味就已经让他的鼻子发痒。

 

“这一个也是，教授。”说完他又闻了闻。“不过比较新。可能是几天以前。”

 

Dumbledore睿智地点点头，眼中的闪光黯淡成微光。

 

Neville清清嗓子咬住唇，才鼓起勇气说话。“这很不妙是吗？一直有人破坏石像鬼？它们会对防御造成影响吗？”

 

校长拍了拍他的肩，脸上带着纵容的微笑。

 

“不会有事的，我的孩子。如果一个被干扰了，并不会有什么问题。就算没了两个，那么它们也必须是直接相连的才能对防御网造成一个小漏洞。目前为止，攻击还没有任何规律和逻辑。我想破坏者也只是在猜测，完全不知道自己在做什么。就算他清楚，损坏一个石像鬼也需要大量魔法。而损坏两个对于普通巫师来说完全不可能。”

 

Harry还没来得及问比普通巫师更强的巫师会怎样，校长就将他们赶去礼堂吃午餐，嘴里还扯着炖牛肉配豌豆泥。

 

 

*

 

 

Draco站在在致命枝条范围外的几英尺处抬头盯着打人柳。过去的几个月里他，同Harry莫名其妙聚集的那群乌合之众一起，对这棵树做了各个方面的研究。

 

Harry动用了他的五感，站在安全距离获取它的物理特性。而Hermione翻遍了相关的历史，没放过丝毫细节，以至于当她列举的时候众人都昏昏欲睡。Snape则探索出这棵树所有的魔法性质，无论是已有证据或仅是猜测。

 

Draco已经学会在不同层面穿越，所以他透过每一层去观察这棵树。他已经知知晓冥界大门的具体位置。现在剩下的只有真正地穿过它了。

 

就在明天。还有不到二十四小时，他就要行走于亡灵之中。他的心里空落落的，嘴巴干涩，恐惧也在他身上打着寒颤。Incacha坚持认为Draco已经准备好了。向他保证他与Sirius的血脉联系足够支持让他找到男人的实体。而他与Harry的情感联系会只是锦上添花。

 

Harry。过去两个月里最棒也是最奇怪的部分。大难不死的男孩出人意料的甜蜜亲昵，但在气氛变化的时候也会挑拨他的神经，让他发火。

 

要是他能说服那个该死的格兰芬多，不再像对待什么害羞的处子那样对待他就好了。每次他们两人之间开始升温，往搂抱亲吻的下一步进行时，Harry都会急踩刹车。坚持他们需要慢慢来。

 

如果他们再慢点就该倒退了。

 

腰被身后的手臂揽住，打断了他的思绪，同时Draco向后倚向他的哨兵。他的男朋友。

 

“你知道的，你不需要这么做。”Harry对他耳语，关心和担心在纽带上嗡鸣。

 

“我有点想做，而且Dumbledore也费了不少麻烦。”他带着笑意回答道。

 

校长之前提出了一个特殊的霍格莫德周末。一年级和二年级也可以参加，同时大部分教职人员也担起监护责任。这样等他们开始营救的时候，学校就差不多空了，他们的行动也能相对隐秘些。

 

“Draco，”他低喃着，温热的吐息使他脊椎发麻。但焦虑依然存在。

 

他转过身，双手放在Harry的胯上，冲他的哨兵微笑。“我想做这个。为了你。也为了Lupin。”

 

这令人惊讶不是吗？自从他的萨满学习开始后，这几个月里Draco Malfoy和狼人的关系愈加紧密。

 

他能感受到Harry冲突在一起的各种情绪。希冀。恐惧。需要。勉强。“这对你来说太危险了，Draco。你在冒很大的风险。”

 

“并不是这样。最大的危险就是在我的灵魂归位前身体出了什么问题。但鉴于你和你的一群该死的格兰芬多英雄会保护我，我并不算太担心。”

 

Harry得意地笑起来。“你不担心我们这些格兰芬多英雄会做什么愚蠢的英雄举动而陷进麻烦？”

 

“这就是为什么Snape会作为后援的后援在场。希望他能制止你们过度的冲动。”Harry俏皮地吐出舌头让他笑出了声。

 

Draco想起还有个严肃的问题。“对你来说这也不像野餐那么简单。你很清楚等我穿过冥界之门的那一刻会发生什么。”

 

Harry的表情变得有些空白，将Draco拽得更近。“我知道。会像是结合破裂的感觉。”Harry深吸一口气，然后慢慢呼出。“只要你能回来我就没有问题。不许闲逛。”

 

Harry的手移到他的向导的后颈，双唇擦过Draco的太阳穴，一路蹭过脸颊最终牢牢压在对方的嘴上。

 

亲吻不断加深，身体更紧密纠缠在一起，一切都让Draco忍不住颤抖。向导在心中暗自许诺他会竭尽全力回到他的哨兵身边。

 

 

*

 

 

上午时分，几乎每一位的学生和教师都在前往霍格莫德的路上。而Draco却往打人柳的位置走去，随行的还有他的混杂护卫队。如果一年前的自己被告知自己今天所做的事，那他绝对会对那人笑掉大牙。

 

在前往完成危险任务的路上，和一队格兰芬多，一名食死徒间谍，一位狼人以及霍格沃茨的校长同行。没有人会相信的，但情况就是这样，他在暴力树前的草地上抖开毯子，然后取出Incacha前几个月帮他精心制作的防护药包。这个能在他……离世时保护他的身体不被邪灵占据。同时也可以被他的灵魂用来做为指引，以防他返航时迷失。

 

一切准备就绪后，他转身面向他的哨兵。Harry的眉毛皱成一团，嘴唇扭成不安的样子，然后开口将要说话。

 

Draco的手指抵住Harry的嘴堵住了他要说的话。“是的。是的。我确定我想做这个。我像昨晚你问我时一样确定。还有昨天中午那次。以及自从你第一次问我后的每一次那样确定。”

 

Harry咬了他的手指，但双臂环住Draco的腰。“向我保证你会小心？”

 

“我保证。现在放手让我开始吧。”

 

Harry向后退，而Draco以一个舒服熟悉的盘腿姿势坐在地上。叹了一口气，他闭上双眼然后凝神静气。这要比平常进入冥想状态难一些，毕竟所有人都站在周围盯着他。

 

但终于他忘却了周围的环境，慢慢潜入内心深处。等他再次睁开眼时，并不是肉体的眼皮睁开了，而是他精神体的眼皮。

 

整个世界都变为不同深浅的黑白灰。他能看到Harry一眨不眨地盯着自己的身体，在扫视过其他人之后，他看向已经是虚影的树的灰色树干。在树根下，有一条秘密通道发着耀眼白光。

 

他站起来，将灵魂与还维持坐姿的身体分离，身上窜过如今已经习惯适应的刺痛。等他走到白色洞口前，Draco停住了。如果他还不能稳住心神的话，那么跳进去时绝对不会好过。此时此刻他想知道自己他妈的在干什么。但是只向后看了一眼他就全想起来了。Harry正继续盯着Draco一动不动的身体，目光专心且担心。Draco知道自己会为自家哨兵做任何事。

 

最后深吸一口气填满虚幻的肺，他向前走了一步，进入死亡之地。

 

 

*

 

 

尽管在意料之内，但是结合眨眼间消失不见的感觉依然对Harry造成了意料之外的冲击。他感觉就像是胸腔的心脏停止了跳动，肺中的空气不见了踪影。他本以为会像他们屏蔽彼此的感觉。但就算他们感受不到对方的情绪时，在脑海深处依然会留有一丝无法忽视的联系。

 

Harry跪倒在地上，朝他的向导伸出手，急促地呼吸着。他依然能听到心跳声，依然能闻到甜蜜的香料气味。手指触到Draco手腕的那一瞬，自己向导温暖柔软的皮肤帮他安下心。

 

“Harry！”

 

Hermione迅速来到他身边，Ron也紧随其后。

 

“伙计，你还好吗？”

 

“嗯。”他的嗓子干涩得几乎发不出声音。他清清嗓子又说了一遍。“还行。只是没想到会这么厉害。”

 

“你的感官怎么样？”Snape的问题一如往常的生硬，但是底下却藏着涌动的关心。

 

他挨个确认五感，并下意识开始测试，毕竟这几个月他一直学习将它化为第二本能。“有点不稳定，但是我想等我习惯就没问题了。”

 

Snape快速点了一下头。Neville、Ron和Hermione协助他站起来，尽管他和Draco不过触手可及的距离，但是所有的注意力都转向了柳树然后等待着。

 

 

*

 

 

一个小时之后，他们都分散坐在毯子周围。Ron坐在Hermione旁边拽着草叶，而后者腿上摊放着某本她经常翻读的书。Neville和Lupin小声地说着话，Dumbledore在不远的地方坐着，不时打开一颗糖塞进嘴里。

 

不过，Harry和Snape却全神贯注地看着面前这颗具有威胁性的树。

 

最终几个家养小精灵出现了，将三明治 、饮料和薯片分发给众人。Harry打开了自己的，盯了片刻之后递给了Ron。

 

“你确定，Harry？你该吃点东西。”

 

他耸耸肩。“我现在并不饿。等Draco回来了我可能会很饿。但如果我现在吃东西的话，我很有可能会吐出来。”

 

“嗯，好吧，”Ron说着将三明治凑到嘴边。接着他带着嘴边的面包渣又添了一句，“我会给你留着薯片，以防万一。”

 

“谢了。”Harry笑了 ，他的心情因他最好的朋友变得轻快。

 

“呃啊啊啊啊。”

 

Harry猛地转身，魔杖在手，发现是Snape抓着他的前臂缩在地上。Dumbledore已经跪在他旁边。“Severus，是黑魔标记吗？”

 

“是的。我得走了，不然他会起疑心。”

 

“当然。当然了。有我们在Malfoy先生会很安全，而且Pomfrey夫人也随时待命。”

 

Snape站起来，将他带来的装满不同治愈魔药的包交给Hermione。然后对上Harry的眼睛，带着询问的眼神。Harry知道他是在等着一个承诺，于是他点头让他放心。他会竭尽全力去保护Draco。教授的脸色稍微缓和了一点，接着他就翻滚着袍边转身前往大门。

 

魔药大师才消失在视野范围之外，Dumbledore就冷吸了一口气，身形晃了晃。

 

“教授？”

 

“一切还好吗？”

 

校长挥了挥一只手然后站直。“还好，没事，就是有点惊讶。似乎我低估了我们的袭击者和Tom Riddle了。有一座石像鬼已经失效。如果他再拿下另一座，就能把食死徒放进来。而现在城堡没人守护。我必须要走了。Lupin？”

 

“我跟着你。”

 

两位教授风一样地离开了，只剩下四个格兰芬多还在为这个消息而纠结。

 

“我们得去保护城堡！”Ron喊道，在袍子里翻找着魔杖。

 

“但是，Draco……”Hermione从Harry看向Draco静止的身体，然后望向学校，牙齿死死咬着唇，犹豫不决。

 

Harry向Draco走近，不愿意将他不设防地留在这里，但是他的感官已经向外扩散搜寻。

 

噪音和呼喊以及对话声引起他的注意。

 

“前门。”他的声音很小，但是被他的朋友们注意到了。“我能听见他们。食死徒在等着防御失效放他们进去。”

 

“我们必须要走了，”Ron坚持道。

 

哨兵内心被撕裂成两半。保护部族[42]还是保护向导。两边带有同等的吸引力，将他往不同的方向拉扯。“我不能。Draco需要保护。我答应过他。”

 

突然之间Ron看上去像是他的某位哥哥 ，严肃又坚定。他向前将一只手放在Harry的肩膀上。“我明白，伙计，但是如果那些食死徒闯进了大门，我们将寡不敌众。最好的办法是在他们被大门限制住的时候解决他们。”

 

Harry知道他是对的，但是看着Draco他就没法提起步子。“我向他保证过不能留下他一个人。”

 

“我留下陪他。”三个人为Neville沉着的语气而讶异。他的脸微红却非常坚决。“整个学期你都相信我能从斯莱特林的诅咒中保护他。如果你们能把他们控制在大门口，那么我可以解决任何闯过来的人。”

 

Harry想起Neville在魔法部的样子，害怕又带着伤，却一直坚持着。

 

他点头，同时伸出一只手。“谢谢你，Neville。”

 

他的朋友与他握手，站得笔直骄傲。“为了你我会保证他的安全。还有Sirius的，一等Draco把他带回来。”

 

Harry手一拉将他抱住，Ron和Hermione也加入进来。片刻之后，Hermione将那一包魔药交给Neville，接着他们三人再一次地冲向了危险和食死徒之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [35]特根惊奇抗痘水（Clara Tergum’s Astonishing Anti-Acne potion）：作者自创魔药，如药名所述是用来治疗粉刺，同时伴有强烈的柠檬气味。在HP世界中，巴博块茎脓水可以用来治疗粉刺，但需要配合相应咒语。同时还有韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的十秒消除脓疱特效灵也可以用来治疗粉刺。按照本文时间线，此时十秒消除脓疱特效灵应该已经出现。
> 
> [36]《评论霍格沃茨，一段校史》（A Critique of Hogwarts, A History）：这篇文章及作者Gordo Rambkin，以及后文提到的《驳斥Gordo Rambkin所著“评论”之文》（An Essay Refuting Gordo Rambkin’s ‘A Critique’）及作者Marion Batts均是作者虚构。值得一提的是Rambkin这个姓发源于美国，并非英国。
> 
> [37]马已经跑出袋子（The horse is out of the bag）：源自俚语“猫已经跑出袋子，假装无事发生已经没有意义（Now that the cat is out of the bag, there is no sense in pretending we don't know what's really happening）”，形容秘密已经众人皆知。不清楚校长在这里为什么以马换猫。
> 
> [38]Persephone：出自古希腊神话，是众神之王Zeus和农业女神Demeter之女，后被冥界之王Hades绑架成婚，成为冥界王后。虽然被她母亲找回，但是因Hades让她吃了冥界的石榴籽所以她一年有一半时间需要留在冥界。
> 
> [39]Persephone的树丛（Grove of Persephone）：没有找到太多资料，不过荷马所著的《奥德赛》中有提到过“……来到裴耳塞丰奈的树丛，长着高大的杨树，落果不熟的垂柳……然后徒步向前，进入哀地斯阴霉的家府”（陈中梅版）。其中“裴耳塞丰奈的树丛”就是Persephone的树丛。
> 
> [40]超凡一致定律（Law of Ethereal Correspondence）：应该是来自于介绍古代炼金术哲理的《秘传哲理》（The Kybalion）中“七大原理”中的“一致原理（Principle of Correspondence）”，大致是存在的不同层面上的规律事物之间是相通类似的，也就是“As above, so below; as below, so above”，即上层如何下层就如何，反之亦然。这句话可以追溯至被称为西方炼金术起源的翡翠石板（Emerald Tablet）。不过炼金术中的“层面”和神秘学中的也就是本文主要用的划分略有差异。
> 
> [41]共时性（Synchronicity）：由瑞士精神分析学家Carl Jung提出。指同时发生的两件或多件事情同时发生，它们彼此毫无因果关系但存在某种联系的现象，也叫“有意义的巧合（meaningful coincidences）”。比如“说曹操曹操到”，“谈起某个不在场的人”和“那个人正好出现”没有因果关系却同时发生，并且之间存在联系。
> 
> [42]部族（Tribe）：哨向世界的专有名词。因为哨兵是由保护部落的战士演变而来，所以哨兵也会将某个地方视为自己的部族，并保护部族的一切。哨向设定文与文之间都各有不同，哨兵的部族归属原因也会不同，一般是哨兵最有归属感的地方，本文中Harry就将霍格沃茨视为自己的部族。


	8. Chapter 8

Draco穿过嗡鸣的白色屏障之后立刻踉跄倒地。与Harry的联系被猛然断截所产生的冲击打乱了他的状态，只留下痛楚。他稍息片刻试图恢复几分内心的平衡，然后花了些时间查看他所处的地点。

 

永恒的黄昏施加了一种阴郁的氛围，厚重的浓雾懒散地形成粘稠的漩涡，目光所及十英尺外无法看清任何东西。深色的阴影在浓雾中飞速掠过，扭曲变形并消隐不见。如果此时他还与自己的身体相连，Draco毫不怀疑自己的心会猛烈跳动。

 

不过他清楚自己需要做的事。他已经和Incacha在元素层面[43]里练习过无数次。但这是他第一次进入冥界，而他的导师警告过他，萨满必须限定自己在死亡之地的时间。他们的灵魂在生与死之间谨慎地维持着平衡。他们在冥界每行走一步，平衡也会被影响一分，返回人间的难度也会增加一点。

 

向Harry解释一切的时候，Draco将这种可能小心地一带而过。但是现在，已经迷失在扭曲的重重迷雾中的情况下，他可能回不去的念头变得更加真实骇人。

 

将这些悲观的想法推到一边，Draco逼迫自己专心于当前的任务。

 

此刻，他与他的哨兵之间的联系已断，同时通过Harry对教父的爱而产生的Draco与Sirius的联系亦是如此。而且没有身体，他身上所继承的Black家族的血液也无法获取。

 

但是Draco有着这些事物的 **记忆** 。而在心灵层面[44]里，记忆已经绰绰有余。

 

他全神贯注，让那些转瞬即逝的联系以及想要找到Sirius的需求覆盖住其他想法，直到一股拉力从他内心深处涌起。他循着这股冲动在阴暗的世界中跋涉，不敢有任何质疑的念头。

 

可能过了几分钟，又或是过了数个小时，Draco开始感觉到雾中有什么东西。是一扇连通人间的窗口，就在附近。却带着不妙的感觉。不妙到他想要转身逃离。但不幸的是，拉力拽着他往那个感觉的源头走去。

 

Draco离得越近，他越能理解为什么Incacha将拱门形容为作呕之物。自从跟他的导师学习之后，他已经探索过许多心灵层面，学到的知识足以让他辨别出连接两个层面之间的门、窗口和薄弱点。而这是一种畸变，冒犯到了Draco作为萨满和星灵魔法师的本能。

 

它并非自然形成。是被某种对魔法的黑暗歪曲而造出来的，本不该存在的东西。

 

但是逻辑，和无法阻挡的拉力都表明Harry教父的躯体就在拱门造成的窗口附近。又走了几步之后，雾气退散开来，它出现在地上。

 

一动不动的样子怪诞得可怕，更像是一尊异常栩栩如生的雕像，而不是一个人。Draco跪在Sirius Black的身体旁边。

 

现在到了第一项棘手的部分了。他将自己没有实体的双手正好放在前胸上方，保持位置不变，以防手穿过肉体。

 

“ ** _Waqyay Nuna Sirius Black_** [45] ** _._** ”

 

雾中的漩涡旋转得更紧了，深色阴影也闪烁得更快了，直到一个形状显现出来，那是Sirius Black虚幻的灵魂出现在他面前。

 

“Malfoy！”这个邋遢的灵魂冲着他挥着一根透明的的魔杖。

 

Draco翻了个白眼，他站起身，对着那根魔杖露出一个轻蔑的表情。“你的确知道那个在这里没有任何用处，对吗？”

 

“我可是学过一两招自保的招式，”他警告道。“你在这里做什么？你又没死。”

 

“你能看出来？怎么看出来的？”Draco惊讶地问道。Incacha从未提及过灵魂能分辨出差异。

 

“你感觉不一样。更加凝实，虽然我能看穿你。”他又开始嗖嗖挥动他手里的木棍。“现在回答问题。”

 

Draco略微动了动，低头看向静止不动的Sirius。而灵魂也随着他的视线看去，冷吸了一口气，握着魔杖的手放了下来。

 

“那是……？”

 

“你不知道它在这里？”

 

“是的。我死了。我猜它……我不愿去想它。”

 

“你穿过帷幕的时候并没有死。如果我们在另一边将你的身体和灵魂再次连在一起，你就可以再次回到正常状态了。”Draco向地上的身体走去。“我来这里是为了带你，两个部分的你，重返生者之地。”

 

Sirius再次竖起防备，阴着脸挡到Draco和身体之间。“我可不那么认为。我永远都不会自愿将自己交到食死徒的手里。”

 

而这就是第二个棘手的部分了。说服Sirius相信自己。他伸出自己没被标记的胳膊。这招开始变得老套。

 

“首先，不是食死徒。没黑魔印记。你看。”

 

“好吧，那就是食死徒的儿子。”

 

Draco又一次翻了个白眼。他们完全没有任何进展。他知道自己得切入正题了。

 

“大脚板。”这个词引起了他的注意。“尖头叉子的儿子和月亮脸派我来帮助你。”

 

然后使得Draco再次被半透明魔杖指着喉咙。

 

“你对他们做了什么？他们绝不会将这些名字告诉任何人。”

 

“我现在和他们一起共事。”如果Draco还有牙的话，那他早就挫败地把它们都磨没了。“难道你认为他们俩中的任何一人会泄露对你不利的秘密吗，就算受到折磨的情况下？”

 

“吐真剂？”

 

“梅林啊。你几乎就像你的教子哨兵本能发作时那样固执。我。是。来。帮。忙。的。”

 

魔杖又被放下。“Harry是哨兵？”

 

“你就只听见了这个？”Draco试图用手抓头发，未果之后变得更加烦躁。

 

Sirius忽略了那句，他半透明的脸看起来惊呆了。“什么时候？怎么回事？”

 

“该死的Dursley一家去过什么奢侈假期，就把他一个人扔在林子里将近一周。他独身一人的时候觉醒然后过载。这就是Dumbledore找到他的经过。”

 

“那他现在还好吗？及时给他找到向导了吗？”

 

“呃，是的。一开始情况有些复杂，但是最后一切都慢慢解决了。”

 

Sirius眯起眼睛，若有所思的眼神还带着怀疑。“谁是他的向导。”

 

“呃，是我。”

 

Sirius点点头，像是得到了他预期的答案，魔杖消失不见然后他转身低头看向他的躯壳。

 

“那么，我们该怎么把我从这移走，鉴于我们都没有实体？”

 

“这就完了？这样你就信我了？”

 

“我的其他选项只有留在这里。为了复活我会冒这个风险。事实上你在这里就意味着你继承了Black家族在星灵魔法上的天赋。我们家族中的向导和萨满一般都是非常正派的巫师。”

 

Draco瞪着对方，不确定Sirius是不是在侮辱自己。但是他不敢反驳，害怕这位格兰芬多会改变心意。他伸出双臂，召唤他的天赋从其他层面汲取魔法，念出Incacha向他灌输的陌生词语。

 

“ ** _Astay Aya_** [46] **.** ”

 

Draco感觉身上像是突然被缚着一百磅的衣服，他挣扎着保持不动。缓慢地，重量在一点点消失，但是依然留有全身被薄薄一层布料包裹的感觉。

 

“试试有没有效果。”

 

他跪下，小心将手臂挤到躯体的肩膀和膝盖下方。嘟囔了一句之后将其抬起站好。

 

“好的。别把我摔了。”Sirius看着周围打着旋的雾。“我们该怎么离开这里？”

 

又一次，Draco回想起他对联系的记忆，不过这一次是关于他的身体和他药包上的魔法，然后指引着两人离开亡灵之地。

 

 

*

 

 

尽管他很想将自己的听觉遣回到Neville和他的向导那里，但是Harry还是逼迫所有的感官前往大门。他能听到Snape在和旁边不管是谁的食死徒混蛋说话。

 

“为什么黑魔王大人没有通知我此事？”

 

“直到几分钟前他才告诉我们。防御应该随时都会失效。你要留在这里，等我们拿下城堡后陪同他进入。他打算在学生们回来时掌管整个学校。他想要亲自欢迎Harry Potter。”

 

等大门出现在视野之内时，Harry听到了空气中的咝咝声。声音非常小，他怀疑除了自己没人能捕捉到，不过他也很确定自己知道这代表了什么。

 

“防御正在失效。我们必须要在他们穿过大门前拦截他们！”

 

Harry大喊着，已经做好准备。

 

他举起魔杖，已经明了自己的第一个目标。“ **昏昏倒地！** ”

 

红光从他的魔杖喷涌而出，打中Snape背心。教授向前倒下，砸到地面。至少有三十名食死徒聚集在门口，惊讶地看着三名学生冲向了他们。

 

不过震惊并没有持续太久，第一个面具巫师穿过了门口。

 

他们中有人想要冲他们的方向施阿瓦达索命，但他还没念完咒语就被另一人拽开胳膊。

 

“你这个笨蛋。黑魔王大人想要亲手杀死Potter。你知道如果他失去了那份乐趣会做什么吗？”

 

前者咆哮着，拿起魔杖施了一个威力稍小的毒咒。

 

“ **闭门塞户** [47] **。** ”一道浅蓝色的闪电越过Harry的肩膀，从Hermione那里嗞嗞袭出，然后形成一道十字能量屏障罩在敞开的大门前，挡住了所有还未进入的人。

 

“干得好，Mione。”

 

“就算他们不知道反咒，也只能维持不到十五分钟。而且只能挡住实物。毒咒或是魔咒都可以穿过。”

 

另外他们依然需要和差不多十来个在她升起屏障之前就闯进的食死徒面对面硬拼。这些面具人很快将惊讶化为愤怒，同时转身面向即将到来的孩子们。

 

半打咒语飞向他们，但是Mione再次救场，在他们周围施了一个强大的保护咒语。Harry和Ron交换了钦佩的眼神。

 

“棒极了。你能多坚持一会儿吗？”Harry问道。

 

“我试试。”

 

“很好。Ron和我来进攻。”

 

他们不断绕着保护罩向外倾身射出魔咒，然后再跳回保护范围。

 

**除你武器**

 

**障碍重重**

 

他们奋力将食死徒们控制在大门附近，阻止屏障外的施咒的同时，也以防他们跑到学校其他地方。Harry感到周围的世界变成了一台没调试好的电视机。声音忽然静默一片，又忽然震耳欲聋。视野要么忽明忽暗看不清东西，要么就被奇异的彩虹色带所扭曲。

 

Harry摸索着他的纽带，他的锚。他的向导。他急需Draco来帮他的五感重回控制。但是哨兵此刻只有他自己。一个空洞取代了他生命重心的位置。

 

面对不公的现实，想要崩溃想要挫败地咆哮出声的强烈欲望在他心中呐喊。但他不能屈服。他必须要保护学校。保护他的朋友。保护Draco。

 

他运用所有他还记得的，在过去十个月从Snape那里学到的技巧。动用每一分他能掌控的自控力和约束力，奋力将他的感官压制到表面正常的样子。

 

“ **通通石化，** ”Ron在他身边大喊。随即一名食死徒倒下。

 

“ **昏昏倒地** [48] **！** ”Harry从保护罩后跳出，接着在两道银红闪光飞向他时立刻返回。而这两道毒咒打到Hermione的保护罩上，随即三者同时消失落下一地火光。

 

Hermione身形趔趄，不过Ron就在她身旁，一只手扶着她的手肘，同时喊出一道又一道的咒语，给她赢得些喘息时间。

 

“Hermione？”她苍白的脸色和倒向Ron的样子让Harry非常担心。

 

“我没事。”她勉强自己站直，尽管她的声音还发着颤。“我能行。”

 

就在两道蓝弧滑落到他们上方的一瞬间，保护罩再次被撑起。如今食死徒们已经察觉出自方的优势，开始加大火力，咒语相叠，想要尽快削弱他们的防御。

 

Harry和Ron设法阻拦了一些，但是把其他人挡在外面的屏障边缘开始破裂。

 

恐惧与绝望拉扯着Harry的内心。他的感官不停震荡，但他昂首挺胸，抓紧最后的决心，然后直面门口的怪物。

 

“ **昏昏倒地。** ”

 

“ **障碍重重。** ”

 

**啪。**

 

Dobby握着Lupin的手，出现了。

 

**啪，啪。**

 

更多的家养小精灵带着之前去霍格莫德的教授们出现了。Hagrid从西边一路跑来，冲向战场的同时疯狂地挥着雨伞。

 

随着战斗进入白热化，彩色的光条已经成为常态，像是低空绽放的烟火填满天际。在他的面前，Sprout正和一个面具入侵者对决。而在屏障终于破裂，剩余的食死徒一拥而上时，草药学教授并没有注意到指向她背后的魔杖。

 

“ **昏昏倒地！** ”Harry呼喊，那个食死徒还没偷袭到Sprout就倒地了。

 

不过另一名面具巫师却转向他，Harry这才意识到自己已经离开Hermione保护罩的安全范围了好几步。他躲过两道诅咒然后跳回他的朋友那里。第三道红光接着呼啸而至，近到Harry能看清它尾迹漂浮着的猩红闪光。

 

他的双眼着迷地聚焦于一颗闪着光的亮点，直到他的视野边际开始模糊，而他也被黑暗吞噬。

 

 

*

 

 

在雾中的第二次路程感觉像是长了一倍。尽管有魔法加持，并且Sirius的身材也非常消瘦，但抱着一具躯体穿行于雾中磨光Draco的体力。

 

等闪耀着灿烂白光的天然门扉终于出现在他们面前时，他很想解脱地哭出来。

 

他站在入口边界，转向Sirius。

 

“你现在还不能穿越，得等到我把你的身体带到另一边，将它复苏后才会召唤你回去。你必须待在门口。你离得越远，我就越难找到你。这里的时间流速很不一样，所以无论像是过了多久，你都要待在这里。明白了吗？”

 

“当然。我明白。待在门口，就算感觉像是永久。”

 

Draco点点头，然后迈出一步将自己带离了雾气蒙蒙的黄昏，重返在精神体视野中呈黑白两色的人间。

 

与Harry的纽带以受惊狂奔的独角兽之力猛地砸向他，他踉跄了两步，差点摔下Sirius。尽管每一分本能都在反抗，但他还是费力将链接封闭，以待他不用全神贯注完成手头任务时再开启。毕竟Harry教父的生命还寄托在他的专注力上。自他踏进生者之地的那一秒开始，他怀里失去灵魂同时心肺不再运转的躯体就已经开始死去。

 

他轻柔地将躯体放在树前的空地上，然后飞速返回他自己的身体。当他意识到只有Neville留下守护他的实体时，他心中感到一丝痛楚。绝对有什么可怕的事情把其他人牵制住了，而这对他心中灼烧的紧迫感无异于火上浇油。

 

返回自己的身体总有一种宽慰感，但这一次他却没多少时间感受愉悦的完成感。他逼迫自己一层层[49]突破向上，直到他的意识再次上线。他的双眼突然睁开，看到目瞪口呆的Neville正盯着自己。

 

“那太……奇怪了。身体就这么……凭空……出现……还飘着……”

 

“没时间，Longbottom。Snape留下魔药了吗。”

 

格兰芬多沉默地提起装满的包，发出玻璃碰撞的叮呤声。

 

“很好。”他站起来，使出一个Dumbledore教他的驯服树的咒语。“拿着包咱们走。”

 

他跑回自己放下Sirius的地方，Neville紧跟其后。

 

“给我那瓶红的。”Neville二话没说就将药瓶塞进对方手里。Draco再次跪在身体旁边。“帮我打开他的嘴。”

 

Neville跪在了另一边，撬开牙关好让Draco能将药水灌进去，这能让心脏重新跳动，并让身体机能恢复。

 

“保持住。”他在包里翻找着，直到他找到了能解决任何Sirius进入拱门前受到的魔咒伤害的治愈魔药。

 

一等这瓶药见了底，同时Harry的教父也清浅地稳定呼吸着后，Draco抓起无梦酣睡塞进Longbottom空着的那只手里。

 

“给。等他一睁开眼睛你就要把它倒进他喉咙里，懂了吗？”

 

“嗯。懂了。但是为什么……？”

 

“没时间。”他扯下他的药包，将它系在Sirius的脖子上。然后Draco闭上眼睛，双手压在药包上，将他的灵魂稳稳固定在自己的身体里，接着睁开了他的第三只眼[50]，以鲜少有人能做到的视角看着世界。

 

“ ** _Afrisi Q’aytu Kawsay_** [51] ** _._** ”

 

在Draco的第二视野中，一条银色的细线慢慢地从Sirius心脏正上方出现，在空中漂浮舞动。他轻轻触碰它，给它原点和方向并命令它生长。命令它去寻找。就在它拉长时，他将它驱向树的方位，驱向白色闪光的大门和等待在另一边的灵魂。

 

Draco屏住呼吸，直到它终于穿进白光，接着绷直后才解脱般地放松下来。明白它一定找到了寻求的另一半。然后半透明的Sirius迈了出来，低头盯着他胸前的银色细线。

 

他恍惚地跟着线，来到他的身体的几寸外，这才惊讶高兴地看向Draco。

 

“你做到了。”

 

“还没完，不过差不多了。你准备好了吗？”

 

视角边缘，Draco能看到Neville疑惑不解地看着自己冲着空气说话的地方。他想笑出声但是现在没有时间。

 

“ ** _Nuna Kaskachay Kwirpu_** [52].”

 

灵魂闪着微光，变成一团模糊的人型雾气，然后如同雨水一般落入Sirius Black静止的身体中。

 

那个失去意识的男人突然猛吸一口气开始痉挛，他的双眼也蓦地睁开，露出呆滞的目光。Neville毫不犹豫。在男人还未合嘴前，无梦酣睡魔药就立刻被灌进他的嘴里。他的身体再次急喘抽搐起来，随后眼皮落下，陷入了安稳的睡眠之中。

 

Draco和Neville两人都倒在地上，在突然的寂静之中发出疲惫刺耳的呼吸声。

 

接着向导屈服于本能，解除对纽带的屏蔽好再次触碰他的哨兵。

 

**不对不对不对。**

 

在他还没察觉到之前，那个感觉就在他心中蜿蜒滑过，使他作呕。

 

“Draco。你还好吗？”

 

“Harry。出事了。他在哪儿？发生了什么？”

 

“防御失效了。食死徒们正在大门口。Harry和Ron还有Hermione跑去阻止他们了。”

 

“我得去……我得去帮他——”Draco站了起来，陷入了两难。Harry正遇到了麻烦。但是Harry也会想让脆弱的Black受到保护。

 

Neville挺直肩膀站了起来。“之前他相信我能照顾好你。他也会相信我能照顾好Sirius。如果他遇上麻烦，你需要去找他。”

 

“谢谢你，Neville。”他率先去握格兰芬多的手，接着将他拽入一个让他们两个都惊讶的快速拥抱，之后他转身跑向大门。跑向他的哨兵。

 

 

*

 

 

就在Draco看到大门的那一刻，混乱的场景就映入眼帘。食死徒和教师你退我进般进行着一场死亡之舞。诅咒像热带鸟类一般在空中划出彩色鲜艳的轨迹，而混乱之中到处躺着或生或死的躯体。

 

他无视掉一切，专心寻找着，直到他看见Hermione和Ron肩并肩地站在一动不动的Harry身前。

 

该死。

 

他的哨兵又过载了，而他却不在他身旁。在甚至没有他们结合的保障下，他根本没办法固定他的感官。

 

Draco跑起来，不停催促自己更快些，躲避开来自同盟和敌人的魔咒，然后直直奔向他陷入痛苦的哨兵。

 

Hermione看到他的那一刻，她挡住一个诅咒然后急切向他挥手。“Draco！Harry他——”

 

“我知道。”他将她的话打断，注意力已经集中在Harry身上。不过等他意识到自己的话有多么无礼时，他畏缩了一下。“抱歉，Hermione。我只是需要——”

 

“我明白…… **昏昏倒地！** ……做你该做的……”她冲一个距离太近的食死徒甩出又一个咒语。

 

“是的伙计，”Ron分出神来轻拍他的肩膀。“我们会掩护你们…… **除你武器。** ”

 

Hermione释放出另一道防护罩，然后她和Ron承担起保护哨兵向导搭档的责任。

 

Draco将一只手放在Harry过慢的心跳上，而另一只手插进乱糟糟的黑发中。他俯身靠近温暖熟悉的身体，然后在对方的耳边不成句地低语着。他将两人周围的骚乱挡在身外，只留他的声音、他的触碰和他的气味包裹住哨兵，将他引回来。

 

最终呆滞的模样变得鲜活，Harry眨眨翠绿的双眼开始聚焦。

 

“Draco。”他用气声念出这个名字，充满了敬畏、宽慰和困惑，同时也将他的一只手绕在他的向导的腰上。

 

战场声震耳欲聋，但是有那么一秒，除了他们的重聚之外，一切都变得不重要。

 

“该死！”

 

Hermione念咒语的声音将Draco拽回现实。他还没转过身去看哪里出了问题，旁边就爆发出更多的呼喊。

 

“当心！”Ron惊恐的喊声刚刚落下，Harry就已经把Draco推向一边。

 

他倒在地上，翻身一滚迅速站起来，握着魔杖寻找威胁来源。但Draco却太迟，深色的诅咒已经猛击到Harry身上，使他瘫在了地上。

 

“Harry！”破碎的哭喊从他嗓子中冲出，他转身想要在任何咒语下保护他的哨兵，一句黑魔法咒语已经在齿间准备就绪。

 

不过最近的面具人已经因Ron和Hermione的双重毒咒而倒下。

 

大门远处传来巨大的声暴声，Draco跨站在Harry俯卧着的身体上，一道保护罩从他的魔杖顶端展开以保护倒下的的格兰芬多。

 

接着他认出了Moody和Tonks，后面跟着发色相同的Weasley一家，和几个他不认识不过推测应该是社里成员的人。

 

他倒在Harry一旁，但是没有任何一个他知道的恶咒反咒或是治疗咒语起了效果。

 

“我想这应该是什么消耗咒语，”Hermione说着倒坐在他旁边。“他需要Pomfrey，不过如果我们尽快把他送去应该不会有事。”

 

Draco抱着Harry，心不在焉地听着周围的对话。

 

“所有人都没事吧？”

 

“Pomfrey和她的人正在赶来的路上。”

 

“所有的食死徒都抓住了吗？”

 

“只除了个别幻影移形离开的。”

 

“我想有两个跑去打人柳那里了。”

 

有人笑了。“那么，树会帮我们收拾他们。”

 

Draco愣住了，看向Hermione和Ron，而两人已经站起来前往Neville和Sirius的方向。他刚要站起来，却又陷入抉择，他低头看向拒绝放开他的哨兵的手。

 

“和Harry待在一起，Draco。”Lupin的手放在他肩膀上，轻轻将他压回去。“我相信Hermione和Ron能控制住局面，不过以防万一，我也会跟去的。”

 

 

*

 

 

Draco刚消失在视线外，令人不适的寂静就罩住了Neville和无意识的Sirius。小心谨慎地，他尽力搜寻着任何危险或威胁的迹象，竖起耳朵听风向改变带来的战斗声。

 

他很想和他的朋友在一起，对付食死徒并保护学校。这种冲动如果放在一年前绝对会吓到自己。

 

并不是说Neville就不再为黑魔王和他的手下而感到恐惧。只是他已经明白，让他们赢比面对他们更加可怕。如今他已经能成功保护自己和其他人，这种自信帮他找到了内心的勇气。

 

尽管他很想现在与他的朋友携手作战，但是他清楚自己的任务也同样重要。Harry和Draco还有其他人需要在大门对付怪物的时候没有后顾之忧。他们需要知道Sirius在保护之下很安全。

 

他边想着，战场的声音变得更加清楚，Neville能听到Hermione大叫着方位而Ron呼喊着咒语。风带来数百种诅咒、毒咒和恶咒的烧焦味道。他放松了一些，因为他听到了幻影显形的声音，接着还有熟悉的凤凰社成员的嗓音……

 

“哦，不。”

 

Neville猛地呼出一口气，魔杖也有些不稳，因为他这才意识到他不应该那么清楚地听到战场的声音，清楚到能从混乱之中分辨出每个人的声音。他也不应该闻到魔咒所带的淡淡臭氧的味道，无论风是从哪个方向刮来。

 

这几周就已经出现了各种迹象，但是都被他忽视。他不是英雄。他也不特殊。为什么他会觉醒？他不可能真是一名哨兵。

 

但他清楚哨兵可能会在任何时间，任何年纪觉醒。过度紧张和警觉都会促使现象的出现。而这也正好符合他被Harry和其他人留在这里的情况。

 

朝自己方向飞奔的脚步声将他的注意力拽回到眼前的危险之中。他充满把握地迈了两大步，将自己牢牢挡在Sirius和任何靠近的人之间。

 

他在对方还没看见自己的前几秒就发现了那两个面具人。一等他们到达范围之内，他就微微挥动魔杖， **昏昏倒地** 了那个最近的。不过另一个，却及时在Neville的魔杖对准他之前防御住了。

 

Neville也召唤出自己的防护盾，同那名食死徒开始两人对决。他让他的视觉和听觉在周围随意漫游，用这些新技能预判任何面具巫师还没出口的诅咒和毒咒。他知道这样做有些冒险，但是肾上腺激素和要保护Sirius的需求都让他冷静稳定下来。

 

耐心地用恶咒和小毒咒迷惑那个食死徒，Neville等待着他的时机。也就是在几分钟后，当他注意到对手的保护罩边缘有了轻微磨损的时候。这时更多人前来的声音加剧了紧迫感，也让他的心跳加速到一个危险的频率。他冲那个磨损处发出一道毒咒，终于将保护罩击破。接着最后一挥让那个黑巫师 **昏昏倒地** ，同他的同伴躺在了一处。

 

确定这两个食死徒不再是威胁之后，Neville立刻转头冲向任何跑向他们的人。接着他松了一口气，立刻放下了魔杖，因为他看到那是Ron和Hermione，Lupin也跟在数米之外。他移开视线，为他能清楚看清Hermione头上的每一根头发而着迷。

 

“Neville，伙计，那太棒了。”

 

他想要拽回他的注意力，想要作出回答，但是他没法把视线从吸引人的，在阳光下闪着光的发丝上收回。

 

**哦，不。**

 

这样想着，整个世界消失了。

 

 

*

 

 

Draco坐在Harry的床边。又一次。他真的对医疗翼感到厌烦了。Pomfrey在Harry四周围的帘子也开始让他感到有些幽闭恐惧。尤其是他们只提供了很少的隐私空间，毕竟总是有一堆人进进出出检查他的哨兵。

 

不管Harry受到的是什么诅咒，都以某种方式击垮并吸干了他的身体活力。Pomfrey夫人已经给他喂下不少恢复魔药，并向Draco保证Harry休息一两天之后会醒来的。

 

已经过去了数个小时，Draco变得非常无聊。他已经短暂看望过生气暴躁的Snape。魔药大师因Harry的急智得以保全他的间谍身份。不过同时他也为此恼羞成怒。Draco在他为难Lupin的时候离开了，不过在他戳狼人的时候，语气中藏有什么尖锐黑暗的东西。

 

在那之后，他去检查了下Sirius，后者在无梦酣睡剂的作用下，还会保持一到两个小时的无意识状态。他甚至还去看了眼Neville。Draco的出现似乎缓解了痛苦，甚至能短暂地让格兰芬多恢复神智。但是Draco不能以刚开始舒缓Harry的那种程度舒缓他。也不能让Neville避免几分钟后的再次过载。

 

此时，他僵硬且急躁无聊地坐在一把不舒适的椅子上，看着Harry的睡颜。同时听着Ron和Hermione之间的窃窃私语。他们肯定是以为Harry周围还罩着无声罩，就像Neville那样。他们很明显没有意识到纽带恢复之后就不需要它了。

 

他只是这么推测，毕竟他认为就算是格林芬多也不会无礼到，在Draco不过隔着几尺和一道薄帘子的距离，就旁若无人地谈论当事人。

 

“……那意味着Sirius不仅能成为向导，他还能做一位萨满。”

 

Hermione刚刚结束她的某个长篇演讲，向Ron解释了Draco是如何从Black那边的亲属继承了他的星灵魔法能力。

 

“那么，Sirius可以做Neville的向导？”

 

”是的，但是……“

 

Draco向后仰头并在心中默数，等着Ron明白Hermione的言下之意。

 

“但是，什么？”

 

Draco竟然笑了，或者说更像是个鬼脸，不过他隔着薄薄的布料回答了。“她是说，他也可以做Harry的向导。不是斯莱特林的那种。”

 

“Draco？”Hermione惊讶地尖声说道，接着她的毛茸茸的脑袋就从帘子后冒了出来。“我……我们没有……那是……呃……”

 

“你们不知道我在这，偷听？”

 

“是的，嗯也不是，但是我并不是那个意思。”

 

“不是？你该这么想的。”他将头埋入两手掌心。“他对Charlie有感觉，你知道吗？”

 

“但是他说……”他能听出来Ron语气中的困惑，还有随着声音逐渐降低的后知后觉。“他什么都没说，不是吗？他只是摇摇头。”

 

“我感觉到了，通过纽带，就一点。一小声识别的嗡鸣。虽然不及他与我的，但绝对比他对Hermione的反应强烈。他本可以靠那个的。”

 

“那为什么他一句话都没说？”

 

Hermione在Draco之前回答了。

 

“因为Harry是Harry。他忠诚，体贴，还谦逊。”她走上前拉走Draco脸上的一只手，逼迫他看向自己。“但是他也关心你。他之前没有让Charlie取代你，那么现在也肯定不会。”

 

“他该这么做。我是个自私的混蛋，我该告诉他没关系的。但是我做不到。我不想这么做。我想做他的向导。而他和我绑在一起只因为他过于忠诚，以至于不能把我换成他更想在一起的人。”

 

“你他妈的在说什么Malfoy？”

 

三个脑袋猛地看向Harry，他现在已经完全清醒并坐了起来。

 

“你感觉怎么样，Harry？”Hermione最先缓过神来，她的眼睛不确定地在Draco和Harry之间打转。

 

“感觉就像是先过载又被咒语击中。”Harry回答道，但他的眼神从未离开过Draco。“我感觉很累很不安，似乎非常需要我的向导。”

 

Draco什么都没想。不出几秒，他就从椅子上站起来，爬上床钻进他的哨兵怀里。

 

Harry依然没有抬头地问：“能给我们几分钟吗？”

 

Hermione笑着推走了Ron，离开前还对帘子形成的小隔间施了 **无声无息** 。

 

“我再问一次，Draco。你他妈的在想什么？”

 

“得了吧。你绝不可能告诉我说如果八个月前有Charlie或是Sirius可选的话，你会选我。我只是在说实话。一直以来我都太过自私。我该放你走的。如果Sirius合适的话，我应该……你应该……”

 

他的声音越来越小，根本无法大声说出那个字眼。他甚至都不敢想象解除结合的样子。他还记得在冥界时那种绝望感。灵魂带有空洞地度过此生绝不是他所想要的。

 

沉默继续延伸而他讨厌Harry在思考这件事。讨厌是自己将这个想法种进他哨兵的脑海。等Harry说话的那一刻，Draco已经做好了最坏的打算。

 

“在这些纠结成团的逻辑和本能之中，你有没有想过你不想离开让我和他人在一起的原因，是因为，在内心深处，你清楚和你在一起我才会开心？”

 

“但是你爱Sirius……”

 

“当然我爱Sirius……但是我……”Harry深吸一口气，从他醒来之后第一次将视线从他的向导身上移开。“我也爱你。”

 

Draco很确定自己绝对是听错了。他一字一句地问道：“真的吗？”

 

“真的。”

 

“但是你甚至都不愿意……”这通不假思索就说出口的话让Draco感到热量戳刺着他的脸颊。“我是说你总是在我们亲吻得太过火的时候停下。”

 

“我的确愿意Draco。我只是害怕会将结合推入第三阶段。”

 

Draco愣住了。Harry当然会不想让结合更进一步。他可能自以为很爱Draco，但也不过只是愚蠢的格兰芬多式忠诚罢了。他扭动着，想要移开身体，离开这里，到一个有新鲜空气的地方帮他重新思考。

 

“不，该死，Draco，我不是那个意思。我希望如果真的发生的话，是出于选择。而不是个意外。之前的两次都是不得已。”

 

出于疑惑，同时也因为手腕被Harry的手紧紧抓住动不了，Draco停止了扭动开始倾听。

 

Harry的手松开一些，继续说了。“听着，结合应该关于选择。你不应该因为意外就陷进去。但是我们是这样。还是两次。第一次你碰我的时候你完全不知道自己会发生什么。而当你……在湖边的时候。是我一路追你到精神领域[53]的。”

 

不加掩饰的愧疚将他内心磨得生疼，而Draco低声说：“我从未打算过将结合强加于你。只是就那么发生了。我很抱歉。”

 

Harry坐了回去，眨着猫头鹰般的双眼。内疚和恐惧在Draco心中碰撞，直到他垂下自己的视线。

 

接着两条结实的手臂环住他，将他拉近。“不。Draco。我的意思是我感觉是我在逼迫你。初级结合的时候，并没有其他人可选。我知道没人真的站出来说过，但是我相信你肯定觉得自己必须这么做，尽管我让他们离你远点。”

 

他深吸一口气，但在Draco做出回复前就继续发话了。“而第二次。我也没有给你任何机会。我只是跟着你进入精神领域，把你拽了回来。”

 

Draco心里的结解开了，他允许自己从Harry那里汲取力量。

 

“我有过选择。我是说，的确，在一开始没有其他人。不过他们本可以催Charlie早些回来。或是找其他人，如果我坚持一切只是临时之举。坚持我想要在他们找到其他人之后就离开。我本可以在我们进入第二阶段前就离开的。”

 

“在精神领域的时候，我感觉到了你的到来。在你来之前也有大把的时间可以穿越。而我们交汇时，”Draco停下，深呼吸了一下，任由记忆中温暖的喜悦环绕自己。“我们交汇时，我也同样有选择。我选择了你。”

 

“是啊，的确，在我和死亡中选择……”

 

“从没有那么想过。更像是我还没准备放弃你。”

 

“哦。”

 

“我从未想过下一阶段的结合。”他将头靠在Harry一边的肩膀上。“但是我想我会愿意冒这个风险。”

 

“我不愿意。”

 

这话像是凉水浇在Draco身上，他坐起来，无视了Harry想要抱他的动作。他已经厌烦了这种忽上忽下的情感波动。他放任愤怒在痛苦之中灼烧。怒火总比被拒绝要好处理。

 

“听着你到底想不想要我？作为向导，男朋友，朋友？以上全部？还是哪个都不想要？”

 

“Draco，我已经把你竖成了靶子，这还是没人知道结合的情况下。”Harry艰难地吞咽了一下，他的眼睛紧绷还闪着光。“如果我们完全结合，你不可能在我的死亡下活下来。我有食死徒在后面谋划着要杀了我，而且，总有一天，我要再和Voldemort面对面。根据预言，我的存活率不过一半一半。”

 

这花了他一分钟的时间去消化。Harry无法确定他自己是否能存活，而他也不想把Draco拉进来。

 

“一直以来你都为了保护我而推开我？”

 

“我没有推开你。我只是不让自己忘记不能做得太过。我想要……以上全部。”他说着，露出了第一个微笑。“我不能冒第三阶段结合的风险，直到……之后。我也不能拿你的生命冒风险。”

 

Draco再次依偎回去，松了一口气的同时，惊讶于心中一直存在的恐惧与紧绷消失之后身体有多么放松。

 

“我们可真是一对，”他对Harry说道，一只胳膊也环住他的哨兵。“也许我们得在沟通上下点功夫，不是吗？”

 

格兰芬多咯咯笑出声，他的嘴压在Draco的耳边。“的确。不过，考虑到咱俩的过往，我们能沟通就已经是个奇迹了。”

 

将头靠在Harry胸前完全就是Draco想要休息片刻的最佳姿势。

 

安静地依偎了几分钟后，Harry低语道：“鉴于你之前提到了Sirius，我猜你成功地把他带了回来？”

 

“是的，成功了。他还在睡觉，不过Pomfrey已经检查过他，说除了太瘦和有一点营养不良之外，他的健康出人意料的不错。她将他收在某个隔离室里，避免被人打探到并告知魔法部。他应该很快就会醒了。”

 

“谢谢你。把他带回给我。”身上的手臂紧到Draco得动一动才能呼吸。

 

原来的Draco会为他的赞美而愉悦，然后恬不知耻地利用哨兵的感激之情。但现在，他并不需要感激。他只是做了自己该做的。

 

“说起来，他几乎就像你一样固执冲动。要不是他的魔杖不管用，我可能还没说一个字就会被他施以毒咒。后来他就突然决定相信我跟着来了。该死的格兰芬多。”

 

Harry又笑起来，胸腔的颤动让Draco更加放松。

 

“其他人怎么样？有人受伤吗？”

 

“没有致命伤或是永久伤。Snape在食死徒闯进大门的时候被踩了几脚。鉴于这么容易就失去了行动能力，我想他的自尊受到的创伤要更严重一些。”

 

他们交换了一个坏笑，然后Draco脸色严肃了几分。“Neville就在几床之外躺着。”

 

“他还好吗？我不该留他一个人的。”

 

“他没事。我也留下他一个人。不过他做得不错。保护Sirius的同时还孤身一人击倒了两名食死徒。”

 

“那为什么他在这儿？”

 

“他出人意料地觉醒成了哨兵。Hermione有套关于压力和保护本能的理论。等下次你需要助眠剂的时候可以问问她。”

 

“规矩点Draco。另外说真的，一点也不出人意料。”

 

“没有吗？”

 

“在Voldemort杀害我父母还要杀我之前，预言对于我们两个都同样适用。要不是那个混蛋过于小心眼，很有可能是Neville有伤疤而不是我。”

 

“的确，但是他总是一副软弱可欺的样子。直到最近才有所改变。”

 

“如果我们的人生交换的话，也许那也会是我。但是他很强壮，如今也显示出了自己的自信。还有他自己的魔杖。”

 

“的确，我想是的。”Draco咬住唇，不知道还要再给自己充满占有欲的哨兵说多少。不过他一定是说漏了什么，因为身下的肌肉紧绷成了坚硬的石头。

 

“你是不是……你能帮他吗？就像你帮我那样？”

 

“当我握他手的时候痛楚会减轻，但是效果并不像我曾对，现在对你的那样好或是持久。”他推了推Harry绷紧的肩膀，抬头看向他的哨兵。“再说了，你真的能想象我和Longbottom抱在一起？你已经把我的声誉毁得差不多了。”

 

“的确。我想。斯莱特林势利眼。”但是笑容重回他脸上，身体也变得放松。“还有其他人受伤吗？”

 

“几名凤凰社成员中了小诅咒和恶咒。而Dumbledore正在恢复生理和魔法的枯竭。为了恢复防御他不得不给两尊石像鬼充能。差不多耗尽了他的所有。”

 

“防御到底出了什么事？他们逮住肇事者了吗？”

 

“没人清楚。Pomfrey不允许任何人在校长恢复了一些前跟他说话。在其中一座石像鬼附近发现了一名失去意识的二年级学生，但是他还没醒来，所以没人知道他看到了什么或是他遭遇了什么。”

 

Harry点点头张嘴将要说话，但停了下来。他转过头，眼睛带着一种呆滞遥远的神色，那是他在听其他人听不到的声音时候的样子。

 

“我想Sirius要醒了。”

 

“而你想在他旁边等他醒来？”

 

“是的。”

 

“你知道Pomfrey会因为我帮你下床而杀了我，对吗？”

 

“当然。但无论怎样你都会这么做，不是吗？”

 

Draco装模作样地发出受人虐待的叹息声，但还是站起来，扶起他的哨兵。他愿意为Harry做任何事。

 

 

*

 

 

Harry简直不敢相信自己有多么疲惫，不过Draco用一只胳膊扶着他的腰，还将有力的肩膀借他依靠。

 

他们穿过一排排病床，有的是空的，有的躺着人，而Harry的注意力都集中在隔离室的声音那里。直到一阵刺鼻的气味将他注意中心猛地拽到一边。

 

“那是谁？”

 

Draco看向让Harry停下的那张床上躺着的年幼且失去意识的男孩。

 

“那是Segundus。他们在石像鬼旁边发现的斯莱特林二年级。怎么了？有什么不对劲？”

 

“他闻起来像柠檬。”

 

“哦。”Draco耸耸肩。“虽然他年纪有点小，但是也可能会用抗痘水。”

 

Harry摇摇头。“不。特根药水的味道是在皮肤 **上** 。而这个……是从他的毛孔里出来的。像是某种他吃过或是喝过的东西。也许是他身体里的某种东西。”

 

“他只是个小孩。他不可能做出那些事。”

 

“也许吧。但是他当时在那里。我很确定他肯定知道些什么。”

 

“好吧。先让我把你带到Sirius的房间，然后我再去通知Lupin。”他移动着，不怎么灵巧地将Harry带往几尺外的封闭房间。“他会找人盯着Segundus。再说了他也会想在Sirius醒来的时候在场。”

 

在他的教父眨眼醒来时，只有Harry一个人在房间里，坐在医务室不舒适的椅子上。

 

“小崽[54]？”声音沙哑极了，小得几乎听不清。

 

宽慰和希冀还有其他混杂的情感在心中碰撞着，Harry抓起旁边的一杯水。凭借丰富的在医疗翼醒来的经验，他变出一根吸管递到Sirius唇边。

 

“真的是你吗，小崽？”他的声音洪亮了些，也变得稳定，他上下打量Harry的眼睛里充满了小心翼翼和希望。

 

“是的。”Harry控制不住脸上灿烂的笑容。“是的，是我。而你也是。你在这里。你真的在。”

 

“我在。多谢你的向导。Draco Malfoy，嗯？”

 

他的心沉了一些。他该如何让Sirius明白？“是的。我知道这很奇怪，但是他并不是你想的那样。”

 

“我注意到了。如果你选择了他，如果你将这种事托付给他，那他一定还不错。”Sirius坐了起来，完成这个动作消耗的力气足以让他气喘吁吁。

 

“我很抱歉我将你一个人丢下。之前我太过鲁莽愚蠢。你能原谅我吗，小崽？”他张开双臂，疲惫不堪的脸上刻满了害怕。

 

完全忘记了自己此刻也是精疲力竭的状态，Harry投入他教父的怀抱，滚烫的泪水滑落脸庞。

 

“我好想你。真的很想。都是我的错。我不应该去的。我忘记了镜子。我本该意识到那是个陷阱。我很抱歉。真的很抱歉。对不起。”

 

他在自己教父的胸前啜泣起来，直到眼泪哭尽。抱着自己的手臂轻拍着自己的背，他原以为永远都不会听到的声音低声向他安抚着，他逐渐放松下来。

 

“不是你的错，Harry。是我不断挑衅Bella。是我没有适可而止。是我一头冲进危险之中，像个孩子那样大笑。我才应该说对不起。”

 

Harry抬头眨眼，透过湿漉漉的眼睫看到Sirius的脸色就像他语气那样糟糕。

 

他还没想好该说什么，或是如何让两人心情好过起来，一个厌倦的声音就从他身后拖着调子说话了。

 

“不如你们各自承认是该死的格兰芬多，并承诺永不再犯，算扯平了。”

 

Draco站在床尾，他随意无聊的姿势可以骗过任何人，但骗不过Harry，他能感受到他向导的同情与关心。

 

Lupin站在金头发旁边，眼泪也在他眼中闪烁，但是Draco的话让他笑出声。“事实上，他们作为该死的格兰芬多就意味着，他们不会做出实现不了的承诺。”

 

“月亮脸。”

 

“大脚板，你这个长毛大蠢蛋。永远都不要再这么做了。”接着Harry被他父母认识最久的两个朋友抱在了中间。

 

“我还以为你刚告诉Malfoy，我没法承诺不做一名格兰芬多呢。”

 

笑语将眼泪挤走，奇异的重逢将Harry心中一年前留下的坚冰融化。而唯一不对的是Draco，他站在他们这个荒诞的小家庭旁边。

 

Sirius一定是看到Harry望向斯莱特林方向的神情，因为他动了动腾出更多的空间。“来吧Draco。你别想逃过这个多愁善感的格兰芬多重聚。”

 

“我不……你不需要……”

 

“听着，我很清楚哨兵和向导的事，所以也清楚如果没有你Harry不可能更进一步。再加上你救了我的命。来吧表亲。你该习惯被格兰芬多围着了。”

 

“ **更多的** 格兰芬多，你是说，”他嘟囔着，却轻手轻脚地坐在Harry的旁边，而Lupin坐在了Sirius的另一边。

 

这就是半小时后Pomfrey来检查Sirius时发现他们的样子。

 

 

*

 

 

在休息以及同他教父和Lupin重聚的作用下，Harry好了一些。不过在他们被Pomfrey踢出Sirius的房间后，Draco还是以他的虚弱为借口，黏在他的哨兵身边。而Harry似乎并不介意，只是靠向他的向导，脸上闪过一个心知肚明的微笑。

 

他们往围着帘子的小隔间，也就是Harry的第二个家走去，而Draco终于迎来了久违的心满意足。所以这个时候必然会出现一个熟悉的声音影响他的好心情。他突然停下来，使得Harry踉跄了两步。

 

那个声音再次出现。孩子痛苦的呜咽声。Draco之前听到过这个声音。是那个偶尔出现在他梦里并躲开自己的迷路的孩子。

 

看着Segundus，Draco回想起自己有多么讨厌这种隐晦的，带有象征意义的胡扯。这个孩子很显然没有迷失。他一整年都在学校。所以他的梦到底该死的想告诉他什么？

 

“Draco，有什么不对？”Harry的手贴在他的后腰，而Draco靠上去寻求支持。

 

“很显然我今天的萨满职责还没做完。”

 

“啊？”

 

Draco并没有回答，而是深吸一口气，微微将他的意识压到深处，接着开启他的第二视野。他看到的景象不禁让他微微挑眉。

 

“啊，这可有点不一样。”

 

“Draco？”

 

“我没事Harry，但是我得需要潜入精神领域。可能先把Snape和Pomfrey叫过来比较好。”

 

他将视野切回正常，眨了好几下眼。

 

“Draco？”这次是Lupin担心地问道。“有什么不对吗？”

 

“老实说我也不清楚。Segundus就是我梦里的那个孩子。而且他有点不对劲。”

 

“不对劲，怎么回事？”

 

“他的灵魂离开了身体。但是他有两条线[55]。就像是他有两个灵魂，不过据我所知，那是不可能的。其中一个已经破碎变黑。而另一个迷失在精神领域里，我需要把他找回来。”

 

“你确定会安全吗？”

 

他挑起一边的眉毛，冲着他的哨兵坏笑。“我们什么时候做过安全的事？该死的格兰芬多把我给传染了。”

 

“Draco。”他的哨兵警告般地吼出他的名字。

 

“听着，会没事的。我只是去看看，查清发生了什么事，为什么他会魂体分离。”

 

Lupin清清嗓子，两个男孩转头看向狼人。

 

“很有可能那个被毁掉的线才是Segundus，而他现在被别的东西附身了。无论你在那一端找到了什么，都会很危险。”

 

“我明白，”他叹了口气。“而且相信我，我也不想这么做。但就算梦境改变，我也学会了不去无视他们。因为事情只会变得更糟。我会有你和Snape在一旁。而Harry知道如何在精神领域里找到我。更不用提我还有美洲狮和狐狸做后盾。”

 

一个小时之后，他坐在病床边的椅子上，那是Lupin帮他变的，因为Harry坚持Draco需要一把没有访客椅那么折磨人的椅子。在过多的注视下，他坐定并开始为意识做好冥想准备，以前往另一个世界。

 

Hermione和Ron站在Harry旁边，担负着避免后者反应过度的责任。Snape、Lupin和Pomfrey随时待命，以防Draco或是Segundus需要他们的帮助。床的周围被帘子围住，就像Harry的床那样，整个空间让人感到幽闭恐惧。

 

Draco屏蔽掉他的观众们，然后滑进精神领域里的蓝色森林。那条线在他面前一路延伸，绕在树间，藏在叶子下，然后消失在更昏暗茂密的树林中。

 

Draco小心地跟着它进入了阴影深处，呜咽和哭声越来越响，随后他找到了源头。Segundus正缩在一个折断的树墩上，他发出的令人心碎的声音在周围的树林间回响。

 

“Segundus？”

 

Draco轻轻唤着男孩的名字，但声音依然差点将他吓得从树桩上摔下。

 

通红的双眼瞪得溜圆，几乎占据了他的半张脸，那个二年级惊讶地抬头看他。

 

“Draco Malfoy？怎么……哪里……你知道我的名字？”

 

Draco逼迫自己按压下想要直接把他拽回现实世界的不耐烦。就算那样真的有效，男孩也已经被无论是什么把他丢在这里的东西给吓坏了。

 

他小心地蹲下身，隔着不会吓到Segundus的距离。他开始设想Harry会如何解决这种情况。他不由发出一声叹息，在有意识地放缓了自己的语气和态度之后，才再次开口。

 

“我当然知道你的名字。我们在斯莱特林宿舍一起度过了上个暑假。我知道我并不是那么的友好，但是我们也说过几句话。”

 

Segundus又开始抽鼻子了。

 

“我完全不清楚去年发生了什么……”

 

泪水真诚地流下，随着他将经历一股脑地讲出来，Draco震惊沉默地倾听着。

 

 

*

 

 

Draco回到了他自己的身体，心中翻涌着愤怒，决心一定要将Segundus遭受的创伤治好。他睁开眼，无视其他期待的目光直直看向Snape。

 

“你又没有现成的 **驱灵逐魂** 剂[56]的解药？”

 

“ **驱灵逐魂** ？柠檬。原来如此。我早该想到的。我需要去趟我的办公室。”魔药大师站起来，还在愈合的伤口让他皱了一下眉头。

 

Lupin走过来帮他，但Snape拉开他的胳膊。“不需要，”他对狼人厉声说道。“我相信Weasley先生会愿意陪我。”

 

Ron惊讶地眨眨眼。“呃，当然了。我想。”

 

而Snape早就出了帘子，红头发不得不快跑两步追上去。

 

Draco无视了此时的各种疑问，看向Pomfrey。“我们也需要给他服用无梦酣睡。”

 

护士长拍拍一个隐形口袋。“我随时都带着呢。”

 

Draco点点头，该解决剩下的人了，不过他先靠向Harry放在他后颈的手。“ **驱灵逐魂** 是防止灵魂或是其他精神体进入并占据身体的魔药。”

 

“它是以浸泡过柠檬的荨麻调制而成的。”Hermione恍然大悟。接着她皱起眉头，试图将信息联系在一起。“为什么你想要解药？你不会想让什么东西附身这个可怜的孩子吧？”

 

“当然不是。”说完他恼火疲惫地叹了口气。“我要让这个可怜的孩子重新回到他自己的身体。”

 

“啊？”

 

“听着，今天已经足够漫长，”他停下来，瞥了一眼窗户外的黑色星空。“甚至还会是个更加漫长的夜晚。等到Snape回来，我们把Segundus治好之后，我再解释一切。”

 

并没有花太久时间。Snape很快就回来，而Pomfrey将解药喂给这个二年级。一等他苏醒并受惊地哭起来时，他们就给他灌了无梦酣睡。就像Sirius一样，够长的不间断睡眠是对于离体许久后重回身体的灵魂的最佳良药。

 

Draco伸出手与Harry十指相缠，接着开始静静转述Segundus[57]告诉他的故事。

 

“他的父亲是Decius Pine。一个想要打进高层的食死徒小人物。在他听说黑魔王咆哮着要派间谍进入霍格沃茨的时候，他灵机一动，拉着Segundus去见了那个疯子。”

 

他停下来咳嗽一声，Harry将一杯南瓜汁放在他手里。他感激地喝了一口，继续了。

 

“他们没惊动他人，施了一个能让Decius的身体状态停滞的黑魔咒，然后他们将Segundus的灵魂抽出，好让Decius附身在他儿子的身体上。只要他按时服用 **驱灵逐魂** ，Segundus就没法回去。不过他也能在他父亲长时间不服用药剂的时候，透过他的眼睛看见一些画面。”

 

他停下来又喝了一些南瓜汁。“显然Decius有一副小画像，可以用来联络神秘人。在来到这里之前，他就知道石像鬼是防御的关键，但是他不知道具体是哪些，所以他不得不挨个测试。对Harry和我的偷袭并不是计划的一部分。至少不是Segundus听到的原始计划的一部分。他父亲有控制不住冲动的问题。”

 

一群人沉默了许久。Harry的手紧紧握着他的手，缓解了一些他心中的愤怒和沮丧。最后，Snape问出了可能所有人都在想的问题。

 

“Decius是出了什么事？”

 

Draco耸耸肩。“Segundus也不知道。我知道的只有他和这副身体之间的联系出于某种原因断了。也许是他用于打破防御的魔法耗尽了他的魔法源，于是无法再维持这个联系。他的身体被藏在他家房子的酒窖里。也许你可以让几个凤凰社成员去核查。”

 

接着Pomfrey夫人站了起来。“今晚的事已经够多了。你们所有人都需要好好休息一晚。”

 

她将他们全部赶了出去，却无视了Draco跟着Harry回到了他的帘子隔间。

 

众人消失在视线范围的下一秒，Harry就紧紧拥住他，唇与唇相遇变为一个炙热的吻。接着Draco意识到自己的背压在床上，怀抱上方是他的哨兵。安全，舒适，渴望与需求。感受着所有他都一度以为永远不会再有的情感。这让他发出安心的叹息声，他转向Harry小声说：“我爱你，我的哨兵。”

 

他渐渐沉入梦乡，嘴唇却勾起，因为他听到一声耳边的低语。“我爱你，我的向导。”

 

 

*

 

 

Harry坐在离校宴会上，一手环着Draco，正为Ron说的什么而哈哈大笑，同时一点一点地吃着眼前的各种甜点。

 

一年以前，他经历了他人生中的最低谷，并坚信没有任何变好的希望。他失去了Sirius。他要在Dursley家度过另一个暑假。Voldemort似乎法力无边，一心只想要杀掉他。他曾感觉自己是那么的孤独。

 

而如今，Sirius重回到他身边。他们已经秘密将他转移到了格里莫广场，很快Harry、Draco以及Lupin也会在那里与他度过暑假。Dumbledore终于意识到，来自他母亲疏远亲戚的血缘保护并不能弥补Dursley一家让他遭受的一切。

 

他看向教师席。校长已经痊愈，只是眼中的闪光黯淡了一些。不过Harry相信Pomfrey的诊断，只需要再过一段时间，Dumbledore就能重返原来的状态了。

 

Voldemort可能依然在逍遥法外，同时一如既往的危险，但是在霍格沃茨遇袭后有十九名他的追随者如今已被关进了阿兹卡班。而Decius Pine也躺在圣芒戈。能恢复意识的可能性很小。

 

终有一日，Harry还需要再次面对Voldemort。不过，希望这个混蛋可以多花些时间舔他的伤口。至少将暑假留给Harry和他的朋友们。

 

Hermione和Ron在他对面依偎在一起，他们打算着会在暑假经常拜访。Ginny正向Dean边扔食物边调情，而其他人都在揶揄着他们俩。

 

他叹了口气，有点难过Neville并不在这里享受狂欢。很不幸，为他寻找向导的事目前还是一筹莫展。就像对Harry那样，他们去医疗翼的时候都十分小心，不能过度招摇，以防泄露了他的新天赋。不过至少Draco能帮他缓解。

 

一声威胁的吼叫将要从他嗓中隆隆发出，Harry赶紧吞咽一口将它压下。哨兵占有欲的一面还是不容易接受要分享他的向导，就算只是暂时的也不行，但Harry在学着逐渐适应它。

 

Draco的唇勾起一个了然的坏笑，而Harry知道自己的向导已经感觉到了那一瞬的嫉妒。接着温暖纤长的手指放在他的大腿，安抚地捏了捏。

 

Harry靠向Draco，在他的向导唇上落下一个轻柔的吻。他的人生并不完美，却已经足够美好。

 

 

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [43]元素层面（Elemental plane）：来自于D&D西幻背景的宇宙设定，为里层位面（Inner Planes）的一种。元素位面一共有四种，分别属于元素风（Air）、火（Fire）、水（Water）以及土（Earth）。
> 
> [44]心灵层面（Astral planes）：同星灵层面（Astral Planes）拼写一样，但并非大写所以并不专指。这里推测心灵层面代指所有非物质形态的层面。本来想翻成精神层面，但是又跟“Spiritual Plane”混了。
> 
> [45]Waqyay Nuna Sirius Black：本条以及接下来Draco念的咒语都来自盖丘亚语（Quechua），也就是秘鲁境内安第斯山脉一带最主要的原住民语言。这条咒语的意思为“召唤Sirius Black之灵”。“waqyay”为叫、召唤的意思。“nuna”为灵魂的意思。
> 
> [46]Astay Aya：意为“人体搬运”。“astay”是转移、搬运的意思。“aya”是“nuna”的同义词，表灵魂，同时也表人的身体、死人。
> 
> [47]闭门塞户（Portes Obsaepio）：作者自创咒语。“portes”改自英语中的“port”，意为港口、舱口。“obsaepio”在拉丁语中是妨碍、阻断的意思。
> 
> [48]昏昏倒地（Stupify）：这里和后面一处作者将“stupefy”错拼成“stupify”。
> 
> [49]层（Layer）：这里的“层”应该源自精神意识的三部分，由里到外分别是无意识（unconscious）、前意识（preconscious）和意识（conscious）。这种心理学概念后被神秘学瑜伽等借走，加入更多层并称可以通过冥想进入更深层的意识。文中Draco就是从深度冥想中层层醒来。
> 
> [50]第三只眼（The third eye）：之前标注有提到过，松果体有“第三只眼”的称呼，神秘学认为是连接物质世界和精神世界的桥梁。
> 
> [51]Afrisi Q’aytu Kawsay：意为“魂体指引之线”。“afrisi”这个词应该不是盖丘亚语，哪里都找不到意思，最后动用谷歌说在印尼语里是密切关系、吸引力的意思…… “q’aytu”为绳线、神经。“kawsay”为生命力、赋予生命。
> 
> [52]Nuna Kaskachay Kwirpu：意为“灵魂归体”。“kachay”为命令、修补、派遣。 “kwirpu”同“kurpu”为人体。
> 
> [53]精神领域（Spirit plane）：指的是Draco和Harry冥想时进入那个有蓝色森林的地方，也是Draco得到梦示，两人精神动物存在的地方。应该和第三章Hermione讲解第二阶段结合时候提到的“spiritual plane”是同一个地方，并不是全大写的精神层面（Spiritual Plane）。
> 
> [54]小崽（Pup）：原意为幼犬、幼崽，这里是Sirius对Harry的爱称。在HP原作中好像没有出现过。
> 
> [55]线（Cord）：这里指的应该是银线（silver cord），一般认为在星灵投射、灵魂离体或是濒死的时候会看到一条将精神体/灵魂/星灵体和肉体连在一起的银线，会随着距离变远而拉伸变细，一旦到达某种临界点灵魂就无法返回。之前将Sirius的灵魂引回身体的线应该也是这个。
> 
> [56]驱灵逐魂剂（Exorcizo potion）：作者自设魔药，具体效果见下文。“exorcizo”在拉丁文中是驱逐、驱魔的意思。
> 
> [57]Segundus Pine：他和他父亲Decius Pine是作者原创人物。儿子的名字“Segundus”改自“secundus”，在拉丁语中意为最爱的、幸运的，也是个常见的拉丁语名；同时也有第二的、附属的意思，符合人物的设定。而父亲的名字“Decius”应该是取自德西乌斯（Decius），因为过于胆大鲁莽，成为第一个死于外敌手下的罗马帝国皇帝。
> 
> 标注版电子书下载：http://sennhang.lofter.com/post/2853be_12e84f173


End file.
